


Creeping in my Soul

by Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Body Dysphoria, Body Modification, Cheating, Corruption, F/F, Forced Feminization, Incest, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 101,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis/pseuds/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis
Summary: Something's been up with Ruby ever since the start of the year, but Weiss can't quite work out what it is. What she doesn't know is just how deep the change really goes and how much it will affect her and the people she loves.Warning: This story is going to get pretty dark at points and given the list of tags, definitely is not going to be for everyone. Each chapter will have individual content warnings, but consider this one at the top before you get started.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 250
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Cheating, voyeurism, body dysphoria, oral sex, PIV sex

Weiss couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but something had been off with Ruby for the last few months, since the beginning of their third year at Beacon, really. After the debacle of how their first year had ended with the near destruction of Beacon, things had settled down to a relatively uneventful second year of studies. The only notable thing that had happened was that Blake and Yang had started dating, whilst Weiss and Ruby had not, despite Weiss’ pining from afar.

After the break, however, something seemed to have changed about Ruby. Gone was the unsure and anxious teenager to instead be replaced with a confident young woman. To say it did things for Weiss would be an understatement. That wasn’t all though. Ruby had gotten more private as of late. It wasn’t much or very noticeable, but given how much attention Weiss devoted to her team leader, she took notice of a lot of things about Ruby that the others would miss.

It would have been wrong to expect Ruby to stay exactly the same throughout their time together, but this change had felt so sudden. It felt like one moment Ruby had still been that young and perhaps a little naive optimist, and the next she was this cool and collected person that Weiss felt like she barely recognised.

Neither Yang nor Blake had listened to her. As far as they were concerned, Ruby was just the same, and it was easy to see why they thought that. Ruby was still all smiles and cheer a lot of the time, but she carried herself differently now.

Come to think of it, Blake had seemed a little off too lately. More out of it than the alert cat Faunus usually was. Again, Weiss had tried to bring it up with Yang, but the blonde had shrugged it off as Blake finally starting to settle down after all the trauma she’d been through in the past.

So for the time being, Weiss had let it lie and got on with her studies and tried not to let herself get any more distracted by Ruby than her feelings for the leader already made her.

It had started out like any other Saturday. Yang was off doing her computing elective. After the hacks at the last Vytal festival, Yang had gotten rather interested in cybersecurity. Weiss had wanted to do some studying in the library with Ruby, but she’d been brushed off, and when the offer had been extended to Blake, it had been similarly rejected.

Weiss had spent almost the entire morning poring over books and writing her essays. Once upon a time, Ruby had suggested that, after the first year, their theory classes would taper off and they’d end up doing my practical ones. She had been very very wrong.

As it turned out, fighting wasn’t the only thing they needed to be proficient in. There were a vast array of other skills needed to be a professional huntress, and Weiss’ specialised area of study revolved around Grimm biology and evolution. Widely acknowledged to be one of the most difficult classes, Weiss normally appreciated the challenge, but today her mind kept wandering to her partner.

After several minutes of non-productivity, Weiss finally gave up on trying to write out her essay on the corrosive effects of Grimm blood on flora and started gathering up her things. It was clear she wasn’t going to get much done today. Sighing deeply, Weiss packed her bag and left the library to head back to the dorm rooms. Perhaps a short nap would do her some good.

Weiss trudged along the corridors, admiring the new construction after the wing had been crushed by falling debris during the Battle of Beacon. It had been a hard fight, with many casualties, including Professor Ozpin of all people, leaving Professor Goodwitch as head of the school. They’d all been changed by the experience. Pyrrha still walked with a bit of a limp, Blake’s scar gave her issues sometimes, and Yang’s arm…

Weiss flicked herself on the forehead to stop herself from thinking such things. They’d all made it out alive, and whatever the plan had been, it had failed. Making her way up the stairs, Weiss walked along the deserted corridor to Team RWBY’s new dorm room, which was quite a bit bigger than the one they’d had in first year and even came complete with a separate living area.

With a grateful sigh, Weiss opened the door and walked into the room, dropping her bag on the sofa and collapsing face first into it. A nap sounded really quite good about now, if only that rhythmic thumping and squeaking would just stop.

Wait, thumping? Weiss pulled her face out of the cushions and listened intently. It was coming from inside their dorm. Getting to her feet, Weiss walked around the area trying to determine where it came from and eventually realised it was coming from the bedroom. As Weiss approached the door which she now realised was slightly ajar, Weiss could also hear what sounded like moaning, and she realised what was happening. Yang must have finished up her course early and come back to spend some intimate time with Blake.

Rolling her eyes, Weiss walked up to the small gap, expecting to have to burst in and remind the amorous couple to remember their system for letting her and Ruby know when they were busy. As Weiss got to the door and peered in through the gap though, her heart froze.

It was Blake alright, completely naked and bent over her bed, face buried in the blankets, but that wasn’t Yang pounding away at her with a gleeful fervor.

It was Ruby.

Weiss’ brain ground to a halt as she watched the lurid scene and as she did so, Ruby reached out and wrapped a hand in Blake’s hair, pulling the other girl’s face up.

“Do you like this, kitten? Do you like getting fucked by your girlfriend’s sister?”

“Y-Yes!” Blake gasped out, her tongue lolling out as she thrust her hips back to get as much of Ruby’s dick inside of her. “Fuck me, fuck my slutty pussy!”

Weiss knew she should be doing something, bursting in and confronting the adulterous pair, but all she could do was stare at Ruby’s perfectly sculpted body in awe as a fire kindled inside of her. Ruby kept up a fast pace, her hips slapping against Blake’s shapely rear with a loud and rhythmic sound that seemed to shake Weiss to the core.

She was conscious of an unwelcome stiffening in her panties but she was too enraptured by the scene before her to do anything about it. She shouldn’t be turned on by this, it was wrong, so very very wrong, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away.

Weiss’ tongue darted out to wet her lips as she focused in on Ruby’s dick as it slid in and out of Blake’s pussy. She wanted it so much. She’d fantasised about Ruby’s gorgeous dick many times ever since she’d learned about it by catching a glimpse in the showers a while back.

Why couldn’t it be her Ruby was fucking with reckless abandon? Weiss wanted to feel it plunging into her, stretching out her hole and tying her and Ruby together in love and lust. Weiss was fully hard now, and much as she was loath to do so, her hand drifted down to slip under her skirt and run a hesitant finger over the head of her penis.

Weiss’ hips bucked and she had to bite her lip to prevent a moan from escaping. She hated that the body part she despised so much brought so much pleasure, but it didn’t stop her from wrapping her hand around it and starting to pump it back and forth, smearing her precum over the shaft as she continued to watch the scene playing out before her.

Blake’s eyes were closed now, but she kept letting out blissful moans and gasps as Ruby hammered into her, hissing into the Faunus’ ear as she did so.

“You love it, don’t you? My slutty little kitty.”

“Yes, Ruby, I love feeling you inside me, I feel so empty without you.” Blake answered rapturously as Weiss’ hand picked up the pace, twisting and rubbing over the tip of her penis. This was so wrong, but maybe that was what made it so hot.

“You want my cum, don’t you? Where do you want it?” Ruby asked and Blake moaned loudly again, squirming as she was teased by Ruby.

“In my pussy, my mouth, my ass.” She gasped, drooling now as she continued to take Ruby right to the hilt. “Everywhere. I want you to cover me in it. Show Yang who I really belo-.”

Blake’s babbling was cut off by a hard slap on her ass and she yelped in pain as Ruby’s lustful gaze turned harsh. “Don’t forget you’re still Yang’s girlfriend, kitten.” Ruby growled, slowing down her pounding as she instructed Blake, slapping her a couple more times. “I am not her replacement and she’ll join us soon enough.”

“You promise?” Blake whined, her eyes tearing up from the pain. “You’ll do this to your own sister?”

“Don’t you worry about the details yet, kitten, just know that you’ll have a part to play as well, and we’ll all be happy together.” Ruby’s smile turned smug and almost sickly, so very different to how she normally was, yet infinitely hotter. It was all Weiss could do to stop herself from whimpering in pleasure as she stroked herself and wished she was the one beneath Ruby. She was too turned on to pay much attention to what Ruby was telling Blake.

Ruby stopped talking and refocused on fucking Blake as hard as she could, her hands wrapped around Blake’s waist, occasionally letting them slide back to caress Blake’s generous ass. Moaning in wanton pleasure, Blake was unable to hold herself up anymore and she let her face and shoulders fall to the bed, her saliva staining the sheets as she continued to drool, her eyes starting to go blank and absent.

It was without a doubt the hottest thing Weiss had ever seen, and she both wanted to see more and stop it at once. She should be stopping it, but she was transfixed by the carnal act before her. How long had this been going on for, both Ruby and Blake fucking behind Yang’s back and Weiss standing here watching them, desperately trying to reach orgasm with her hated penis?

Weiss needed to cum, needed to get all this tainted lust out of her. It felt as though Weiss was at war with herself, being torn into pieces by her impulses and rationality. She wanted to stop them. She wanted to keep watching. She wanted to cum. She wanted to cry. She wanted to moan and scream in ecstasy. She wanted to collapse to her knees and lap at the point where Ruby’s cock slid into Blake, and let her tongue dance over Ruby.

All this and more roiled and boiled inside her, and all the while, her stroking got faster and faster in time with Ruby’s hips as she thrust more and more. Ruby’s tempo speeding up, hilting herself inside Blake on each thrust until suddenly she withdrew completely.

“Turn around, kitten.” Ruby instructed, her own hand continuing the frantic pace as Blake flopped and rolled in an undignified manner off the bed and onto her knees before Ruby. With a desperate moan, Blake lunged forward and, to Weiss’ shock and delight, took all of Ruby’s dick down her throat in one go, her nose buried in the neat tuft of hair just above it.

Weiss watched in awe as Blake’s eyes rolled back and she gagged on Ruby’s dick. She tried to pull back, but Ruby’s hand shot out and grabbed the back of Blake’s head, holding her in place. Blake continued to gag, her eyes rolling back as spit leaked out of her mouth and dripped off her chin.

“That’s it, kitten, take it all.” Ruby cooed almost lovingly, twisting Blake’s dark tresses between her fingers and using it as leverage to give a couple more thrusts. Blake looked as though she was about to pass out when Ruby pulled her off her dick and let her gaze up in adoration at Ruby.

“Thank you, Ruby.” She gasped, her voice hoarse from having Ruby’s dick down her throat. “Thank you for letting me suck your dick.”

“You’re welcome, kitten.” Ruby grinned down at Blake who took Ruby’s dick into her mouth and sucked at it in earnest. “You want to swallow my cum? I know how much you love its taste.” Blake could’t answer with her mouth full of dick, but she nodded as best as she could as she continued to lavish attention on Ruby.

Jealousy simmered in Weiss’ chest as she watched Blake drool and lather spit all over Ruby’s dick. Weiss wanted to be there, though in her current state she wasn’t sure if she wanted to be the one on her knees or standing over Blake. Weiss had never felt all that attracted to Blake before now, but watching her give oral service to the girl Weiss loved was making her feel all sorts of strange feelings.

Weiss thumbed the head of her penis, collecting up more precum and smearing it over the sensitive slit as she bit back another moan. She was getting close, she could feel it. Inside the room, Ruby picked up the pace, thrusting hard and forcing Blake’s nose into her crotch on each thrust.

“It’s coming, kitten, get ready.” Ruby panted and Blake’s bleary eyes lit up and she redoubled her efforts, while Weiss gasped and squeaked quietly, getting close as well. “Here it comes!” Ruby announced, holding Blake all the way down on her cock. Weiss bit her hand hard as she came in sympathy with Ruby. Weak jets of clear cum squirted out of her penis and she watched as Blake’s throat bobbed as she eagerly swallowed down Ruby’s load and her eyes darkened with lust.

Weiss was enthralled by watching Blake swallowing Ruby’s cum, until she looked up and saw a smirk playing across Ruby’s lips as she appeared to be staring right at her.

With a stifled squeak of fear, Weiss stuffed herself back into her panties and fled, not looking back.

* * *

Weiss spent the rest of the day in a haze. Had she really just seen that, or was it all some elaborate fever dream? She knew it wasn’t a dream though, the cum stains on her panties were proof enough of that. Weiss should have gone to tell Yang immediately about how her sister and girlfriend were going behind her back, but every time she thought about it, a voice in the back of her head told her she couldn’t.

She’d watched for who knew how long, watched Ruby and Blake act out such carnal indecencies, and had gotten off to it, and the knowledge that she had wracked Weiss with guilt. She was just as bad as Ruby and Blake. How could she tell Yang when she’d done nothing to stop it? Instead she’d pleasured herself to it, enjoyed watching Ruby defile Blake over and over whilst she made the Faunus sing their leader’s praises.

It was evening by the time Weiss had returned to the dorm room, and she found no evidence of the crimes committed by two of their number. The whole team had gathered in the communal area for their regular Saturday night movie, and Weiss found herself in the now-uncomfortable position of being sandwiched between Ruby and Blake.

They normally sat in this arrangement, and under more usual circumstances, Weiss would be more than happy to sit next to her crush. Today, however, all she felt was a massive sense of unease as she sat between two women who only a couple of hours ago had been fucking each others’ brains out.

Ruby didn’t mention how she’d seen her watching them, not even a light hint, and Weiss was now fairly certain that she’d imagined that part. It was hard to really recall exactly what she’d witnessed. What she was sure of was how Ruby seemed to be a little more flirtatious than usual. Normally, Weiss tried to keep at least an inch between herself and Ruby, lest something untoward were to happen. Today, however, Ruby seemed to be taking every opportunity to brush her leg up against Weiss’, and Blake seemed to be doing the same.

Weiss had no idea what to do. She should call them out, tell Yang what had happened, and she had nearly done so. But the words had died in her throat as she watched Blake nuzzle into Yang’s neck and saw the lovestruck expression on Yang’s face. She couldn’t be the one to break Yang’s heart like that, even if she had to. She just couldn’t bear to cause someone she loved as dearly as Yang that much pain.

Glancing over at Blake and Yang, Weiss had to stifle a yelp of shock as she saw Blake and Yang kissing deeply. Weiss’ stomach knotted as she remembered how earlier on Blake’s lips had been wrapped around Ruby’s dick and how those lips were now pressing hungrily against Yang as though her life depended on it and she hadn’t been cheating.

“You using a new chapstick, Blakey?” Yang asked, running her tongue around her lips after they drew apart. “Tastes good.”

“I am. You can borrow it sometime, if you like.” Blake smiled, and Weiss could have sworn she saw something sinister lurking just behind it.

“You okay there, Weiss?” Ruby asked, light concern in her tone, and Weiss almost believed this was the same Ruby as always.

“I’m fine, just had some difficulty with my essay.” Weiss deflected hurriedly.

“Oh, would you like some help with it?” Ruby blinked innocently at Weiss, further confusing the heiress.

“I appreciate the offer, Ruby, but you don’t take Grimm Studies.” A small knowing smile tugged at the corner of Ruby’s mouth.

“I know a few things, but I guess it probably wouldn’t be much help.” Ruby admitted before nuzzling into Weiss’ side affectionately leaving the poor heiress even more confused as to what exactly was going on with her team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is something of an experiment, not the writing smut part, I do plenty of that. More to see if I can make a long running fic in the corruption subgenre. Also just an exercise in stuffing as many kinda problematic kinks and the like in here. Either way, I do hope there's at least someone out there who will read and enjoy this thing.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and being super helpful with this fic. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and being such an inspiration~.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: voyeurism, cum eating

Over the next couple of days, Weiss kept a close eye on Blake and Ruby for any more evidence of wrongdoing. She wasn’t entirely sure what she hoped to achieve from doing this, but some small sense of justice in her let her know that she couldn’t just let them get away with whatever it was they were doing.

Of course, she couldn’t follow them all the time, they had quite a few separate classes, but the times Weiss was able to watch them, she saw no untoward behaviour from either of them. As far as Weiss could tell, Ruby and Blake were just very close friends, like they all were, and not adulterous sex fiends.

Weiss was actually starting to doubt whether she’d even seen what she thought she’d seen. She had been working very hard recently, maybe the stress was getting to her. Why Weiss’ mind had conjured up the image of her best friend and her crush having sex, she didn’t know, but it did hint at some deep perversions of her own.

Weiss had been ready to give up on this wild goose chase by the end of the week, when something happened that convinced her she hadn’t just imagined it. Weiss and Yang were returning from Oobleck’s advanced history class when they met up with Ruby and Blake on the way to the cafeteria. Yang sped up a little to walk alongside Blake and her sister, whilst Weiss hung back a little. They looked just like they always did, her three teammates, laughing and joking.

Weiss was about to sped up to walk alongside the three, when she heard a faint splat of liquid against the floor. None of the others seemed to have noticed it, and Weiss looked down to see a small puddle of a familiar white liquid.

It couldn’t be that, no, that was ridiculous. Weiss’ gaze rose and she saw another patch a little further along. Following the trail of suspicious liquid, Weiss tracked it along to its source and stopped dead when she saw where it was coming from.

The white liquid was steadily dripping out from beneath Blake’s skirt, leaving the trail behind her as she walked. Something sick twisted in Weiss’ stomach. At last, she had evidence of wrongdoing but it didn’t bring her any joy. In fact, a small very perverted part of her was very fixated on the fact that Blake wasn’t wearing any panties right now.

That said, Weiss didn’t have proof Blake was cheating with Ruby, though it was very likely. Weiss supposed she could try to surreptitiously collect some to examine in the labs. But that was probably a terrible idea, not least of which because Weiss would have to touch some of the… ejaculate.

But… without proof, all she had was some unsubstantiated claims and it would be two against one. Shuddering and steeling herself, Weiss quickly dug around in her bag for a suitable vessel and eventually found an empty water bottle. Unscrewing the cap, Weiss looked around briefly before ducking down and scooping some of the liquid into the bottle.

Hastily, she stood back up and tucked the bottle away and was about to wipe her hand off on a tissue when she paused with her dirtied hand just below her nose. It smelled… almost sweet? Weiss couldn’t really describe it, it was nothing like she’d expected cum to smell. It was thicker than she’d expected too and now that she was able to inspect it up close, there seemed to be something oddly dark beneath the pearlescent white.

Any further attempts at examining the cum further was stymied as Weiss got another whiff of that delectable scent. It was enticing, intoxicating, it begged to be smelled, to be tasted. Before she could stop herself or knew what she was doing, Weiss brought her finger up to her mouth and slipped it in.

The taste was all the smell had promised and more, a burst of flavour across her tongue, sweet with a hint of salt. Weiss nearly moaned in ecstasy before she remembered where she was and she hastily withdrew her finger from her mouth and looked around guiltily.

Thankfully, nobody had seemed to have noticed her, and she had to jog to catch up with her teammates. Weiss’ taste buds were still tingling after eating that delicious liquid, so much that she nearly forgot what it was. A wave of shame filled her. What on Remnant had possessed her to do something so… lewd?

“Hey, Weiss, get distracted?” Ruby asked as Weiss walked up beside her, a decision Weiss was now regretting. She could almost smell the heavenly nectar being so close to Ruby. All she had to do was drop to her knees and raise Ruby’s skirt to get at it. She wanted, no, needed another taste. “Weiss?”

“Sorry, Ruby, was in my own world.” Weiss apologised, Ruby’s voice shocking her out of her cum-induced stupor. She needed to get a grip on herself. She wasn’t some pervert, she was trying to prove that Ruby and Blake were sneaking around behind Yang’s back.

Joining in on the conversation, Weiss pushed her need to get another taste of Ruby’s cum down to the bottom of her mind, but she was unable to fully banish it and she vaguely wondered what was wrong with her.

* * *

Later on in the day, the team had returned to their room, and from what Weiss could tell, Blake had stopped leaking Ruby’s cum. Whether it had all leaked out or because Blake had put a pair of panties on, Weiss didn’t know.

Ruby was relaxing on her bed, listening to some music, whilst Weiss was trying to work on an essay, but she was rather distracted by Blake and Yang’s amorous attentions. Blake was happily curled up in Yang’s lap, accepting head scritches and nipping at Yang’s neck affectionately. It was almost enough to make Weiss forget that the girl had been leaking cum all over the halls earlier.

Just thinking about it made Weiss’ mouth water. She still had the sample in that bottle, and it was taking a surprising amount of willpower for Weiss not to take it out and let the small amount of Ruby’s cum drip out and into her mouth.

It was also more than a little terrifying for Weiss to be feeling this way. She should be disgusted, any reasonable and rational person would be. There was clearly something wrong with her ,and it seemed she was good company for Ruby and Blake’s perversions.

Poor Yang, stuck on a team with three perverts. If only she knew what a den of iniquity their dorm threatened to become. It was up to Weiss to stop it, if only she could keep her own terrible desires under control. Much as that small dark part of her wanted to indulge, she had to stay strong, for Yang’s sake.

She had the sample of… ejaculate that Blake had left behind. That should be enough. But would it be? All it proved was that Blake was having sex with someone other than Yang. For this to work, she needed to prove it was Ruby, but how?

She needed more, another sample, one that came from Ruby herself.

Only Weiss had no idea of how she was going to get some without doing something like directly propositioning Ruby. She needed it though, she had to have some more, more to tas- to prove it was Ruby’s wrongdoings.

Weiss wracked her brains for the answer, all the while trying to resist the temptations of what had to be her repressed sexuality. It was the most reasonable explanation. Weiss had spent years trying to be normal and attracted to men, this must be her recently acknowledged lesbianism just running rampant.

“You okay, Weiss? You’ve been staring at that blank piece of paper for like ten minutes now.” Ruby’s high piping voice brough Weiss back to her senses, and she looked up at her team leader, who was leaning over her bed and watching Weiss curiously.

“I’m fine, Ruby, just a little stressed, that’s all.” Weiss deflected hurriedly, it wasn’t a complete lie but she did pray that Ruby wouldn’t probe further.

“If you want, I could give you a massage. They’re great for destressing, Blake swears by them.” Ruby offered with a smile as Blake piped up from Yang’s lap.

“They’re very relaxing.” She agreed, almost purring as she did so. “You’ll love it.”

“You’re giving my girl massages, Rubes?” Yang asked, narrowing her eyes playfully at her sister. “How could you?”

“If you’d taken the course on exercise physiology like I did instead of fiddling computers, you’d have learned how to do it too.” Ruby replied smugly.

“It’s not just fiddling with computers, Ruby, it’s interesting and useful stuff.” Yang protested with a small frown. Her choice of elective was occasionally mocked by her sister as not being very useful for killing Grimm. Today, however, Ruby seemed to have changed her tune.

“I’m sure it will be very useful in the future.” Weiss was definitely imagining that almost sinister tone in Ruby’s voice as the leader returned her attention to Weiss. “So, how about it, Weiss? Fancy a nice relaxing massage?”

Weiss should have rejected it. The thought of Ruby running her hands over her body was giving her several very inappropriate thoughts, and it was making a particularly hated part of her anatomy rather excited. But another part of her was tempted by the allure, and it wasn’t as though Ruby could do something untoward to her in full view of Yang.

“Sure.” Weiss answered before she’d fully thought through the ramifications, and Ruby grinned happily.

“Great. It’d be best if you were lying down and wore less clothes.” She said, hopping down from her bunk and patting Weiss’.

“It’s fewer clothes, not less, and I think I’d rather not get half-naked in front of those two.” Weiss jerked her head over at Yang and Blake.

“Implying you’d be fine if it was just you and Ruby.” Yang smirked, ignoring Weiss’ glower.

“Don’t be mean, Weiss is allowed to be shy.” Weiss turned to thank Ruby for her support, but the words died on her lips as Ruby continued. “Maybe you two should go outside if Weiss doesn’t want to get undressed in front of you two yet.”

“They don’t have to.” Weiss said hastily, waving her hands in a desperate attempt to make them stay, but Blake didn’t seem to be having it.

“No, we can go occupy ourselves elsewhere. You enjoy your massage, Weiss.” Blake flashed her what could only be described as a lascivious grin before tugging Yang to her feet and leading her out of the room.

Weiss shot Ruby a nervous look, half expecting her to tear off her clothes and have her way with her, and Weiss wasn’t sure she didn’t want that to happen. Ruby, however, was giving her a comforting smile.

“If you don’t want to take off your clothes, that’s fine, Weiss. I can work around that.” Ruby told her, only confusing Weiss further. Why wasn’t Ruby pinning her down and ravaging her? She had Weiss at her mercy.

“No, I can do it.” Weiss said hastily, her desire not to disappoint Ruby winning out. Taking a deep breath, Weiss stripped off her uniform shirt and skirt, leaving herself in her underwear.

“You look beautiful, Weiss.” The heiress blushed at the compliment, though she quickly dropped her hands to conceal the unsightly bulge in her panties.

“You want me on the bed, right?” She asked, diverting attention from her actions and walking over to the bed.

“Yep, face down!” Ruby patted the bed, which Weiss got onto only a little reluctantly. Lying face down, Weiss laid her head on her arms and awaited her fate. After a moment, she felt the mattress sink beside her, then a weight dropped onto the small of her back.

“Wha-!” Weiss yelped, trying to wriggle out from under the weight, but it stayed put and a pair of strong calloused hands laid themselves on Weiss’ shoulders.

“Just relax, Weiss, let go of the tension.” Ruby purred almost sensuously, kneading at Weiss’ shoulders with firm hands. Taking Ruby’s advice, Weiss settled back down, though her mind kept whirling, thinking of everything Ruby could do to her.

She was at the leader’s mercy and Weiss was half-afraid half-aroused by the thought of Ruby forcing her to do unspeakable things. Yet all Ruby did was massage her shoulders and neck, her hands soothing aches and pains Weiss didn’t even know that she had.

“Would you be comfortable with removing your bra so I can do your back properly?” Ruby asked after a few minutes, and Weiss hesitated to answer. She hated to say it, but a small part of her was disappointed Ruby hadn’t taken advantage of her. It completely contradicted her theories about Ruby and Blake being horrible perverts. Still, if she was somehow wrong about everything, she supposed it wouldn’t hurt…

Weiss nodded silently and felt Ruby fiddle with the hooks of her bra, removing it deftly and moving the straps aside, allowing her access to Weiss’ smooth back.

“Your skin is so soft, Weiss. I’m jealous.” Ruby mumbled, her palms pressing hard into Weiss’ shoulder blades, moving steadily down. There was a shuffling from Ruby, and Weiss felt the weight of her partner moving down, so she was now sitting upon Weiss’ thighs, and Weiss felt something hard pressing against her ass.

This was what Weiss had expected, evidence of Ruby’s perverted nature. Her long hard cock pressing and Rubbing up against Weiss’s ass, proving that Ruby was getting something out of this as well. She should have protested at this point, insisted that Ruby get off her, but it felt too good to have the girl she’d been crushing on for so long running her hands over her bare back, easing her pain and unknotting her muscles. So so good.

“Do you do it like this with Blake?” Weiss asked dazedly, stifling a moan of happiness as Ruby kneaded at a particularly stubborn knot.

“Yep. It’s what makes it most effective.” Ruby said, her cheerful demeanour at odds with the hard length that now lay in between Weiss’ ass cheeks, separated by only a couple of pieces of scant cloth. “Blakey loves getting massages, makes her all loose and floppy.”

Weiss blinked sleepily, now that Ruby had mentioned it, she was feeling rather loose now too, like all her stress had just melted away. She could barely remember what had gotten her so upset in the first place. All that really mattered was feeling Ruby’s hands work their magic on her stressed body.

“You feel it too, Weiss? Feel me massaging away all your cares and worries.”

“Yeeeeeessssss.” Weiss moaned, not caring anymore if Ruby heard her making lewd noises. “Feels good.”

“You know what feels just as good? Letting me massage everything away, leaving you nice and blank.” Weiss nodded absently, that did sound good, just drift off for a little while so she could come back refreshed. “Good girl, Weiss, I’m going to count down from ten and when I reach zero, you’ll be all gone.”

“Yes, Ruby…” Weiss mumbled, already starting to drift.

“Ten… Nine… Eight…” Weiss could feel Ruby now pressing at specific points on her back, though that didn’t really matter to her. “Seven… Six… Five…” Wait, a small part of Weiss’ mind spoke up, what was happening? “Four… Three…” Something was wrong here, this wasn’t how things were supposed to go. “Two…” She had to do something to stop this. “One…” Weiss tried to buck Ruby off her, but she couldn’t move. “Zero.”

* * *

“Oh wow, Ruby, that was amazing.” Weiss stretched out as she got up from the bed and gave Ruby a beaming smile. “I haven’t felt this loose in ages.”

“No problem, Weiss.” Ruby smiled back, though there was something a little odd behind the look. “Um, you might want to…” She gestured at Weiss’ chest and the girl looked down to remember that she’d removed her bra to give Ruby better access.

“Ack! Sorry!” Weiss yelped, grabbing the offending item of clothing and pulling it on hurriedly.

“I don’t mind the view.” Ruby commented with a smirk. “But I figured you probably wouldn’t want Blake and Yang to see them yet.”

“That would be far too embarrassing.” Weiss agreed as she picked up the rest of her clothes and put them back on. “Still, thank you for that. It was very helpful and pleasant.”

“Well, if you want another, all you have to do is ask.” Ruby offered, almost hopefully, and Weiss nodded slowly.

“I might take you up on that.” She was actually having some trouble remembering exactly what had happened during the massage, it was something of a blur, a very relaxing blur, but a blur nonetheless. “I really should work on these essays though.”

“Okay, good luck with them.”

“I don’t need luck, I have skill.” Weiss preened a little, tossing her hair before sitting down at her desk again. “Thank you for the sentiment though.”

“Anytime, Princess, anytime.” Ruby climbed back up into her bunk and left Weiss to her essays.

* * *

Weiss was surprisingly productive for the rest of the day, only later on that evening remembering what had caused her so much stress. If anything, now she was even more suspicious. She couldn’t remember what had happened during the massage, but she was certain nothing untoward had occurred.

It was all very confusing. None of Ruby’s behaviour lined up with any of Weiss’ theories, if you could call her vague conglomerate of ideas theories. On the one hand, Ruby seemed to be acting completely normally, but on the other, Weiss was so sure now of what she’d seen between Ruby and Blake.

Weiss decided that she absolutely needed a sample of Ruby’s… ejaculate. She needed to work out what was happening. So that night, Weiss lay wide awake in her bunk, staring up at the bottom of Ruby’s, trying to work out how she was going to get Ruby to cum for her.

As she lay there, she heard a creaking from above and she slammed her eyes shut and feigned sleep as she heard Ruby shift above her, then descend to the floor. Cracking open an eye, Weiss watched Ruby sneak across the room and into their ensuite, pushing the door to behind her.

This aroused Weiss’ suspicions and she too carefully slipped out of bed and padded over to the bathroom door. There was a sliver of light from the gap in the door and Weiss looked through, not knowing what she was expecting to see.

“Weissssssss.” Ruby moaned softly and Weiss stood transfixed by the sight. Ruby’s sleep shorts were pooled around her ankles and her thick cock was gripped in her hand as she moved a piece of fabric up and down her length.

It took Weiss a few moments to realise what it was and it both affronted and aroused her. It was a pair of her own panties, Ruby was masturbating furiously with Weiss’ panties. Weiss’ was transfixed by the sight, how lewd it was, though not so out of the realm of possibility. It wasn’t that she expected Ruby to be devoid of sexuality, but it was with whom she was exercising that sexuality that Weiss had an issue with.

“Oh, Weiss, you were so hot.” Ruby whined, stroking herself faster and faster. “Lying beneath me, so ripe, I wanted to take you right then and there.” Weiss blinked in confusion. Was Ruby talking about the massage earlier? Weiss couldn’t remember anything like this happening then.

She probably shouldn’t be watching this, it was wrong to do this without consent. But she’d done the same a few days earlier, what difference did it make now? Weiss’ hand drifted lower for a moment before she was able to stop herself, no, she needed to see what was going on without any distractions.

“Oh, so perfect and pretty, I wish I could just take you now, Weiss.” Ruby moaned to herself, still stroking, her hand speeding up and staining the panties with her precum. “I don’t want to wait, I want you to take my cum, take it allllll.” With a soft cry, Ruby exploded in Weiss’ panties, filling them with her cum.

Ruby was panting hard as she slowly unwrapped the panties from around her dick and brought it up to her face and inhaled deeply. Her tongue darted out briefly, and Weiss nearly whined in disappointment as someone else got to enjoy the taste of Ruby’s cum. Then Ruby tossed the used panties back into Weiss’ laundry basket and walked towards the door.

Panicking, Weiss threw herself back across the room and into her bed, slamming her eyes shut just as she heard the bathroom light click off and Ruby slink back into her own bunk. Weiss waited for several tense minutes before carefully slipping back out of bed and over to the bathroom.

Making sure the door was closed properly behind her, Weiss turned on the light and retrieved the panties from her laundry basket. If she’d thought Ruby’s scent was enticing before, it was positively overwhelming now. This was what Weiss had hoped for, access to a supply of Ruby’s cum for analysis, but all she wanted to do right now was smell and taste it.

Weiss paused, her tongue already halfway to the cum smeared fabric as she wondered where all these thoughts were coming from. It was just cum, after all. Admittedly, it was Ruby’s, but it was cum all the same. Then again, if it was  _ just  _ cum, then a small taste wouldn’t hurt. She could still get her sample.

Decision made, Weiss closed her eyes and brought the panties up to her tongue, inhaling deeply as she did so. The first drops were even better than when she’d gotten her first taste back in the corridor. The flavour was so rich and exquisite, bursting across her tongue in a symphony of salty sweetness that made Weiss crave even more.

Greedily, Weiss lapped even more at the fabric, pulling more and more of that heavenly liquid into her mouth, savouring the taste and making her desperate for more and more. It took a few moments for Weiss to come back to her senses, and as she did so, she realised that, in her cum-induced stupor, she’d licked the underwear clean.

“What?!” Weiss hissed aghast. How had she done that? She’d only meant to go for a small taste. Now she had no sample to test against her existing one. Cursing herself for her curious impulsiveness, Weiss tossed her panties back into the hamper and slipped back out of the bathroom to bed. Crawling back under the covers, Weiss wondered what she could possibly do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens as Weiss falls more and more into depravity. Who really knows what's going on with Ruby, it's very confusing to poor Weiss as she's pulled in all these different directions. And I do wonder what exactly happened during Weiss' massage.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and keeping me in check. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and supporting the less horny aspects of this fic.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Content Warnings for this chapter

After the embarrassment of eating all of Ruby’s cum and ruining her chances of getting further proof of her teammates’ wrongdoing, Weiss ceased her investigation for the time being. Truth be told, she was rather disturbed by what had happened that night with her mad impulse. It felt like there was something wrong with her, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it, and she didn’t trust herself not to sabotage herself again.

She considered bringing up what Ruby had done, but decided against it after a while. If she did, she’d have to admit to watching her jerk off and Weiss absolutely could not do that. In fact, when Weiss went into the bathroom the next morning, she was surprised to find the panties missing. But she’d been the first in there that morning.

Weiss wasn’t sure what she could trust anymore. Something was going on, and although she wasn’t sure what it was, Weiss had the nasty feeling it was starting to affect her as well.

Weiss spent most of the morning in something of a haze, trying to get things sorted in her head, all but sleepwalking through her lessons. If whatever was going on with Ruby and Blake was starting to affect her as well, then maybe this was all pointless and she should just give up.

“Um, Weiss, you okay there?” Looking up wearily, Weiss was surprised to see Yang looking down at her in concern. “The lesson’s been over for nearly five minutes.” Looking around the classroom, Weiss saw that Yang was indeed correct.

“I’m fine, just didn’t get much sleep last night.” Weiss said as she started to pack up her things.

“Really? Even after Ruby’s massage?” Yang’s eyebrow raised skeptically before smoothing out into understanding. “Oh, I get it. You were too flustered after having your crush’s hands all over you.”

“I told you that in confidence.” Weiss tried to muster up some irritation at Yang’s casual mention of her feelings, but found she was unable to.

“Okay, something’s definitely up with you today, Weissy. Come on, we’re going into Vale for lunch.” Without waiting for an answer, Yang stuffed the last of Weiss’ books into her bag and pulled the heiress to her feet.

“But what about Ruby and Blake?” Weiss asked, not sure if she was willing to leave those two alone to their own devices.

“They can look after themselves. Also, Blake told me before she and Ruby left just now that she was going to help Ruby with her Plant Science assignment.” Weiss had the distinct impression that Blake’s ‘help’ with the assignment probably involved riding Ruby’s dick for hours, and for a brief and maddening moment, Weiss wanted to rush off to watch it happen.

Instead, she allowed Yang to pull her out of her seat and the classroom, only putting in a token effort so as not to fall over and end up dragged along the ground.

“Where in Vale are you proposing we go for lunch?” Weiss asked, resigned to this fate much as she was starting to be with her other. “I swear, if we’re going back to that diner…”

“Relax, we’re not going back there.” Yang reassured her as she led the way down the halls and out towards the garage. “Blake and I found a cool noodle stand last month. I haven’t gotten a chance to go back yet, and I’m craving some fish balls.”

“If you say so.” Weiss sighed, starting to walk properly. She might as well at least try to put some effort in before whatever hopeless fate came for her. “Noodles do sound good.”

“Exactly, they’re a great pick me up. Dad makes some of the best udon and it never fails to cheer me or Rubes up.” Weiss stifled a grimace at the mention of Ruby as the pair approached the garage Yang rented to keep her bike in.

“Do we have to take your bike?” Weiss asked nervously as the door opened up to reveal the yellow deathtrap.

“It’ll be a lot faster than taking an airship down.” Yang said, walking over to the bike and wheeling it out. “Don’t tell me you’re still afraid of riding her.”

“I’m not afraid.” Weiss lied, remembering the one particularly memorable time Yang had thought it would be a great idea to ride said bike through the Emerald Forest in order to save Ruby and Blake from a swarm of Lancers. “I just don’t trust that thing.”

“It’s fine, Weiss, trust me.” Yang told her, getting on the bike and holding out a hand for Weiss. She might not have been able to trust herself right now, but Weiss did trust Yang, so she reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled on behind Yang and wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde.

“Don’t get us killed.” She instructed, and Yang laughed as she kicked the machine into gear and they roared off down the road towards Vale. The sudden jolt as they set off made Weiss yelp in fear and cling even tighter to Yang.

It was reassuring to feel the muscular young woman beneath her, it gave Weiss a sense of stability in her increasingly strange and chaotic life. Turning her head, Weiss looked over the edge of the cliff path and over Vale and the bay it was sat on. It was a sight she didn’t see very often. As their workload had increased in the last two years, they hadn’t had as much opportunity to venture out into Vale.

This year would be a bit different, however, as the Vytal tournament was returning, though with a few changes. After the fiasco of the hacking last year, security was being increased tenfold, and the festival was also being cut down in length so there wouldn’t be enough time for any infiltrators posing as students to interfere.

Of course, the truly best way to prevent such a thing from happening again would be to not have the Vytal Festival, but Weiss supposed it was important to the unity of the Kingdoms, and it was rather important to Yang as well.

After everything that had happened and the cutting off of the tournament early, no victor had been declared, and Yang was determined that this year she would claim victory. Yang really was the best of them sometimes. It had taken her a lot of time to start to move past the trauma of losing her arm, but now she was stronger than ever. Far more measured and responsible too, the impulsiveness of youth tempered by experience.

Looking away from the city, Weiss buried her face in Yang’s hair as they sped down the cliff. It smelled good. Yang put a lot of work into caring for her hair, and had forbidden the rest of the team from using her expensive hair products.

The glossy blonde locks were, in Weiss’ opinion, Yang’s best feature, though she was sure the male population of Beacon would disagree and argue that it was her more... bountiful assets. Not that Weiss was unappreciative of Yang’s other features, of course, but it felt wrong and perverted and, dare she say it, masculine to focus on those parts of Yang.

“Um, Weiss, you’re kind of… groping me.” Yang’s awkward comment broke Weiss out of her train of thought, and she realised that her right hand was no longer pressed against Yang’s firm abs, but rather something soft and pliable.

“I’m so so sorry!” Weiss yelped, shifting her hand back down as she felt her face turn bright red.

“Hey, you’re good, Princess.” Weiss could hear the slight laughter in Yang’s voice. “If I had a friend with boobs as big as mine, I’d wanna touch ‘em too.”

“It was an accident.” Weiss insisted, though she couldn’t quite shake the feeling that it was more than just a coincidence that she’d been thinking about Yang’s breasts when she’d started groping them.

“I know. Although, if I weren’t dating Blake, I’d be more than happy for you to have a feel of the girls, if you know what I mean.” Weiss’ shock was so great, she nearly lost her grip on Yang and fell off the bike.

“What!?” She yelped, just about catching herself and clinging on, though now she was painfully aware of how the entirety of her front was pressed up against Yang’s back as the blonde shrugged.

“You’re hot, I’m hot, and we’re both gay. I’m sure you can do the maths.” Weiss was more than a little stunned by this statement and it took her a little while to formulate a response.

“But what about Blake?” Was all she could really come up with.

“Did you not hear the part where I said ‘If I weren’t dating Blake’?” Yang asked incredulously, seeming to miss Weiss’ point.

“Exactly! You can’t just say things like that when you’re in a relationship!” Weiss was truly baffled by Yang’s rather cavalier way of telling her that she found her attractive as well as confused by this whole situation.

“I mean, I guess? Blake and I are both pretty open with each other about finding other people hot, and it’s not cheating to look and appreciate.” Doubt started to fill Weiss’ mind now. Had she misinterpreted how Blake and Yang’s relationship worked? Did Yang already know about what Ruby and Blake were doing together?

“So you have an open relationship, then? Is that what you’re saying?” Weiss probed carefully and Yang laughed a little.

“Nah, we had a talk about it a while ago, but we decided against it.” She told the heiress as the road began to level out and they entered Vale. “What I meant was that we’re both reasonable women who understand that it’s normal to find people attractive.”

“I see…” Weiss’ heart dropped a little. She’d been hoping against hope that Blake wasn’t really cheating, but this pretty much confirmed it. Feeling rather uncomfortable with this knowledge, Weiss deflected back to something marginally less awkward. “I’m flattered, I guess? That you think I’m attractive.”

“Eh, just stating a fact.” Yang shrugged again. “Y’know, if you weren’t so fixated on Ruby, you’d be beating off girls with a stick.”

“I think you overestimate just how attractive I am.” Weiss grumbled. “And I am not fixated on Ruby.”

“I’m telling ya, you’ve been in love with her for years now, even if you didn’t realise it until recently.” Yang teased, and Weiss huffed as she regretted admitting to Yang her crush on Ruby. A crush that was looking more and more futile and farcical with each passing day.

Yang had somehow gotten it into her head that Weiss had actually been pining for Ruby ever since their first year at Beacon, but had been so deep in the closet that she’d refused to acknowledge it. This theory was, of course, completely ridiculous, but Yang refused to let it go.

Yang brought the bike to a halt in a small parking lot and Weiss released her hold on Yang quickly and hopped off, putting as much space between herself and Yang as possible. Looking around, Weiss caught sight of the noodle stand and bit back a scoff.

Perhaps a couple of years ago she would have mocked the stand’s location and questioned its hygiene, but she was better now. True, she might still have thoughts like that, but she never gave voice to them and it was a start. Hopefully one day she’d be able to unlearn all of the elitist drivel her father had taught her, but for now, just being able to hold her tongue was enough.

Walking over to the stand, Yang hopped up onto one of the seats and was immediately attended to by the old man who seemed to own every store in Vale, from what Weiss had seen. Either that or he had a lot of identical siblings. Weiss joined Yang, sitting on the stool beside her, and examined the menu overhead.

“I’m not sure what to have.” She said after a little while, not really recognising many of the dishes. Weiss was what would charitably be called a creature of habit, she knew what food she liked and she stuck to it.

“I’ll order for you, Weiss, don’t worry.” Yang patted Weiss on the shoulder, making her blush a little at the contact. “Two fish ball noodle soups please. Oh, and don’t forget to bring out the chilli oil too, the good stuff.” With a nod, the man vanished into the back and Weiss heard the sounds of frantic activity as Yang sat back in her chair.

“So, you feel like talking about what’s got you so out of sorts today?” Weiss had forgotten the reason Yang had dragged her out here and she cast around frantically for an excuse.

“Just feeling the stress of all the classes, you know how it is.” She tried, but Yang shook her head.

“Nah, you’re normally great with keeping on top of your work.” Yang scrutinised her closely. “If I had to guess, I’d say… girl trouble.” Weiss tied and failed to keep a straight face. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

“In a manner of speaking.” Weiss admitted, now trying to come up with a way around telling Yang that her beloved girlfriend was cheating on her with her sister of all people.

“Crush on Rubes getting you down?” Giving Weiss a sympathetic smile, Yang reached out to pat her on the shoulder again.

“I suppose.” It wasn’t entirely wrong, Weiss did feel a little like her heart had been trampled upon watching Ruby do… that.

“You should just tell her how you feel. I guarantee it won’t go badly.” Weiss couldn’t help but let out a mirthless laugh at this. Weiss knew exactly how bad such a confession would go.

“You can’t guarantee that.” She muttered darkly, only for Yang to shake her head.

“Hey, I know what it’s like to be scared to confess your feelings. You remember how much of a wreck I was before I asked Blake out, and I think we had more going against us, what with the whole arm thing.” Yang flexed her prosthetic to demonstrate said arm thing. “But it worked out fine, so I know it’ll work out fine for you and Rubes.”

Had Yang told Weiss this a week ago, she might have believed her. Knowing what she knew though, it was hard to imagine this having a positive outcome, especially as Weiss had all but decided to just give up on this whole thing.

“Just think how good it’ll be when you finally get your feelings off your chest, and all the stuff you and Ruby can do. Oh, we can double date if you want.” Weiss blinked in surprise at this suggestion.

“You’d seriously want to go out on a double date with me and Ruby?”

“Why not? You’re both two of my favourite people, after Blake, of course. Why wouldn’t I want to spend time with you?” Yang asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“I don’t know, I expected you to be rather… put off about knowing about your sister’s romantic life.” Weiss shrugged. It was how she felt about Winter, so she didn’t see why Yang wouldn’t feel similarly.

“Not really. She’s my baby sis and I like knowing what’s going on in her life.” Yang said with a small shrug. “Rubes is the same, we talk a lot and she likes knowing how things are going between me and Blake.”

“Does she?” Weiss’ curiosity was piqued a little by this and she cocked her head a little.

“Yep, I think she’s concerned about me after that whole thing at the end of first year, and the whole ‘Blake went missing for a while’ thing.” Yang suggested, fiddling restlessly with her chopsticks. “Also, i think she’s not-so-subtly trying to ask for advice about sex stuff.”

Weiss nearly choked when Yang said that. From what Weiss had seen, Ruby needed no help in that department. “You think?” She asked to try to distract from her coughing.

“Yeah, like she asked me just yesterday whether Blake or I took charge more in sex and how to do something like that.” Weiss was fairly certain this was not the sort of thing you asked your sister, but she didn’t comment upon that.

“And you answered her?”

“Well, yeah. I told her that Blake and I normally switch, though she has been on a bit of a domme kick lately, then I gave her some tips on introducing kink to a relationship. You can thank me later, by the way.” Yang smirked mischievously at Weiss, whose mind was currently boggling, though she tried to keep it under wraps.

“I see…” She was unable to quite keep the scepticism out of her voice and Yang frowned a little.

“Look I know it seems a little weird, and maybe Rubes and I are perhaps a little too close when it comes to stuff like this. But honestly, this is the happiest I’ve been, being Blake’s girlfriend, and I want to share some of that. And if giving out this advice is what does that, then I’m good.” Yang smiled just a little dopily, as she always did whenever she thought about Blake, and it reminded Weiss of why she’d been investigating Ruby and Blake’s illicit relationship.

Maybe she was too far gone, too perverted to stop this because of her own sense of morality, but if it meant that Yang could stay happy, then it was worth it. Her resolve steeled, Weiss sat up a little straighter, determined once more to get to the bottom of whatever was happening.

Just as she was about to probe a little more about Yang and Blake’s relationship, she was interrupted by the return of the stall owner bearing two bowls of noodles and a container of bright red liquid.

“Sweet!” Yang cheered, grabbing the red liquid and drizzling some over her noodles. “You want some chilli oil?”

“I’m fine, thank you, Yang.” Weiss reassured her companion, picking up her own chopsticks and digging in. She could continue the investigation later. For now, she could relax and enjoy the company of one of her best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, this is a serious story, masquerading as a kinky smutfest! I kid, I kid, it is a smutfest but I do want there to be some genuine non horny emotions in this. Also I always like writing Weiss and Yang's relationship and showing how they've developed and filling in some of the blanks of the timeskip.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and approving this strangeness. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and being hella cute.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Voyeurism, body dysphoria, oral sex

When they returned from Vale, Weiss found no evidence of any wrongdoing in the dorm room. Instead, she and Yang returned to find Ruby and Blake studying together, the latter giving the leader some pointers on proper essay planning.

“I know you don’t like writing essays, Ruby, but learning how to properly organise and plan things is important.” Blake told Ruby with a fond smile as the younger girl huffed.

“Fine, I guess it could be. But I don’t see how I couldn’t learn to do that for something practical rather than this plant stuff.” She grumbled and Yang chuckled, drawing the other two’s attention.

“We’re supposed to be trying to become well-rounded individuals, Rubes. Not everyone who graduates Beacon ends up as a hunter, and sometimes jobs are slow and you need to take on other jobs to keep yourself afloat.” She said, reaching out and ruffling Ruby’s hair.

“Not me. You know I’m going to be a huntress.” Ruby said confidently, batting away Yang’s hand.

“I know, I know. It’s all you’ve wanted to do since you were a kid.” Yang smiled indulgently at her sister. “And I’m sure you’re going to be the best huntress there ever was.”

“Well, unless I can get a passing grade in this class, I won’t be.” Ruby grumbled, returning her attention to the essay. Weiss took it all in with wide-eyed incredulity. It was so… normal. Like it had all been a dream or something.

Weiss’ resolve had hardened after her talk with Yang, but once again it was wavering in the face of such mundanity. Quietly, Weiss walked over to her bed and collapsed onto it face first.

“Weiss? Are you okay?” Blake’s voice sounded from behind her and Weiss just waved her hand.

“I‘m fine.” Her dismissal of Blake’s concern was muffled by her pillow. “Tired.”

“Well, we’re here if you want us.” Blake said, and Weiss heard her shuffling around and starting to talk to Ruby in low tones. Weiss barely paid attention to what was happening around her, instead trying to restore some sense of order to her mind.

Maybe she just needed to spend some time on her own for a while, away from her teammates. Silently, she rolled off her bed and walked over to the door.

“Weiss?”

“I’m going out for a bit, I’ll see you all later.” Weiss said over her shoulder, not looking back as she swiftly left the room. Weiss strode purposefully down the hallway and down the stairs. It was something of a trick she’d learned a long time ago. Even if you’re doubtful and don’t know what you’re doing, just walking with purpose helps a lot and means people are less likely to bother you.

Downstairs and out into the central courtyard, Weiss kept walking without a clear destination in mind. There’s been several changes to Beacon’s layout after the attack a few years ago, falling masonry tended to do that to a place. It had also taken a long time for all the black ooze from the destroyed Wyvern to be cleaned up. People still talked about how one guy touched it by accident and ended up withering away to nothing.

Weiss shuddered just thinking about it. It made her infinitely grateful to the brothers that Ruby and Pyrrha had managed to avoid such a fate when Ruby unleashed her silver eyes upon the Wyvern.

Most of what had happened at the end of the Battle of Beacon was unknown, just that all the Grimm in the area were annihilated in a single bright flash of light, leaving only Ruby and Pyrrha lying unconscious at the top of the ruined tower to be found by Weiss and Ruby’s uncle.

The two weren’t able to fully recall what had happened, just that Cinder had been there and that same bright white light that Qrow said came from Ruby’s eyes. He’d been reluctant to share any more information on it, only that Ruby should keep it a secret.

It wasn’t the most pleasant thing to think about, but at least it was something other than whatever it was that was going on with her team currently. Weiss had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn’t paid attention to where she had walked to, and found herself in the middle of the pavilion lawn. There were a few other students giving her curious looks, presumably because she hadn’t been paying attention to where she was walking, given how she was standing on the grass.

Blushing in embarrassment, Weiss quickly got off the lawn and vacated the area. Her hasty retreat ended up taking her into the library, where she found an empty table near a window to collapse into.

Weiss didn’t know what to think right now. She’d been so convinced that there was something going on. She and Yang should have stumbled upon something. That was how this was supposed to work. She didn’t like feeling like this, unsure of herself and her convictions. She was used to being right.

Then again, Weiss had previously been convinced that all Faunus were lowlifes and criminal scum, and they all knew just how wrong she’d been about that, and she had gone through months of unlearning all the racist rhetoric her father had instilled in her.

This felt different though. This was something she’d seen with her own eyes, not something she’d just been told. At least, she was fairly certain she’d seen it. She had been very tired that first day and it had been very late when she’d watched Ruby masturbating with her panties.

Now that she really thought about it, could she be completely sure of what she’d seen in the dorm last week? Her memories of the event were oddly fuzzy, something of a blur. The one thing that did stick in her mind though was the sight of Ruby’s dick. Just thinking about it now made Weiss feel butterflies in her stomach and an unpleasant hardening in her underwear.

Groaning in frustration, Weiss tucked her chair in tightly against the table to hide the growing bulge under her skirt. It was so embarrassing that she kept reacting like this. She’d heard from her doctor that a lot of women when they went on hormones were unable to maintain an erection, and frankly, Weiss had been thrilled about the prospect.

Much to her dismay, however, her doctor’s prediction failed to happen. In fact, she’d found herself getting physically aroused even more now than before. It would be relief when she finally graduated from Beacon and could afford to take the time off to recover from surgery.

Right now though, she was forced to hunch over the table, looking around nervously in case anyone had seen her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realised no one was looking over at her and she rested her forehead against the table. Why couldn’t she just be like Ruby and be totally fine with this part of her? Ruby, it seemed, was all too happy to keep her penis and use it too, and Weiss was embarrassingly eager to experience it for herself.

No, it was thoughts like that that got her into this annoyingly embarrassing situation to begin with. Raising her head, Weiss tried to think of the least sexy things she could. Her father, Whitley, income tax, Ruby’s thic-.

Weiss slapped herself hard. No thinking about Ruby’s gorgeous and delectable co-.

She slapped herself again and tried to think about trade agreements between Atlas and Mistral and not about Ruby’s thick mea-.

With a whine of frustration, Weiss sprawled herself out over the table. She was getting nowhere with these attempts to think about other things. Her mind just kept going back to Ruby and her arousal was becoming more and more noticeable beneath the table.

Maybe it was her and not the others that was the cause of all she’d thought she’d seen. Her sexual frustration was making her hallucinate or something like that. Her inability to think about anything other than Ruby’s coc-  _ penis _ certainly seemed to support this theory.

Of all the people in her team, of course she’d be the one to become an incurable pervert. Groaning loudly, Weiss turned her head to gaze out of the library window. It was a lovely spring day outside, perhaps a little windy for Weiss’ liking, but it was sunny nonetheless.

Weiss watched the people walking by, enjoying the day and going about their business, unaware that they were just a couple of metres away from a sex freak.

As she gazed idly out of the window, Weiss noticed someone familiar sneaking by, and she shot upright in surprise. Blake looked incredibly shifty as she walked past the library window, glancing all around as though to make sure she wasn’t being followed.

Now that was strange. Smoothing out her skirt in the hopes of hiding her still present bulge, Weiss got up and walked out of the library. She watched as Blake made her way along one of the paths before ducking into a nearby doorway.

“What on Remnant are you doing, Blake?” Weiss murmured to herself as she started to follow the same path Blake had taken. Poking her head around the threshold, Weiss caught a glimpse of Blake turning left down another corridor, so Weiss followed, trying not to make any noise.

Once again, she carefully peeked around the corner to make sure Blake wasn’t looking around for any pursuers. Blake was still walking down the corridor, and Weiss was forced to duck back quickly as Blake turned around to look behind her. As she waited for it to be safe to look around again, Weiss wondered why Blake would be sneaking around in this part of the school.

No matter how hard she thought, though, only one answer presented itself to her. She was right and Blake was sneaking off to have her tryst with Ruby. If she was right, and at this point Weiss couldn’t see how she could be wrong, then perhaps now she could collect some more evidence.

Having deemed it safe, Weiss peered around the corner again just in time to catch Blake starting to descend the stairs at the end of the corridor. Once she was satisfied Blake couldn’t see back behind her, Weiss slipped back out and after Blake, pausing at the top of the stairs.

Weiss rarely descended into the basements that littered Beacon Academy. She had no need to, they were mostly for storage and things like that and most other students agreed with her as hardly anyone would go down there, making it all the more private for an affair.

Anxiety now starting to bubble within her stomach, Weiss descended the stairs, stepping softly so the click of her heels wouldn’t echo down and alert Blake.

When Weiss reached the bottom, however, the corridor below was deserted. Blake couldn’t have gotten far though, so Weiss walked quietly down the hall, listening at the doors along the way for any sign of Blake.

It was about halfway down when Weiss heard a hauntingly familiar breathy moan from a door that was half cracked open. “Oh brothers, I’ve missed this.”

Hearing Blake’s whine, Weiss approached the door and pushed it open just a crack, expecting to see Ruby balls-deep inside Blake’s pussy. What she saw instead transfixed her. Blake was there, of course, buck naked, sitting on a table with her head thrown back in pleasure and her hair cascading down between her shoulder blades. But it wasn’t Ruby’s rough bob buried between her breasts, instead, it was Yang’s blonde mane.

She should stop watching, this was definitely wrong for her to watch. There was no crime happening here, just two girlfriends who for some reason decided to fuck in the basement of all places.

“You missed me playing with your boobs, Kitten?” Yang asked coyly, pulling back to gaze lovingly up at Blake. Both were side-on to the door, and neither of them looked over at it to see the bright blue eyes watching them.

“You always know how to make me feel good.” Blake almost purred, reaching up to run a hand through Yang’s hair and press her back against the Faunus’ breast. Weiss’ breath hitched as she watched Yang’s mouth latch onto Blake’s nipple and suckle at it avidly. Blake let out another breathy gasp, her hand pressing harder on the back of Yang’s head, fingers entangling in her hair.

It was so different to what she’d thought she’d witnessed earlier that week. That had been a rough hard fucking, but this was tender and loving. Something about the act just drew her in, no matter how much Weiss knew she should leave Blake and Yang to it, she just had to keep watching.

“Fuck, Yang!” Blake hissed as Yang’s teeth lightly caught her nipple and tugged at it. “Keep doing that, babe.” Eager to please, Yang kept at it, one of her hands reaching up to cup Blake’s other breast and rolled her nipple between her fingers.

Weiss couldn’t help but imagine herself alongside Yang, worshipping Blake’s boobs, lavishing them with love and affection, and the thought made her lower parts twitch approvingly. She might love and lust after Ruby, but she’d be foolish not to acknowledge she wasn’t more than a little bit attracted to Blake as well. She just wished said attraction didn’t manifest itself so… physically.

Weiss was distracted from her thoughts of her unwanted equipment by Yang popping off Blake’s nipple with an exaggerated gasp, flashing Blake a bright smile. “Do you want me to do that thing you like with my tongue?” She asked, waggling it for emphasis but Blake shook her head.

“Not today, today I want to lavish you.” Grabbing Yang by the arms, Blake pulled her girlfriend up and into a searing kiss that lasted for a long time. Weiss should have taken this momentary break in their directly sexual actions to get a hold of herself and leave, but there was still something deeply erotic about watching Blake and Yang kissing so passionately.

Eventually the two broke apart and Blake slid off the table, spinning Yang around and giving her a gentle shove so she was sitting down instead. “I’m going to do that thing  _ you  _ like with my tongue.” She murmured huskily, leaning in to start peppering Yang’s neck with kisses and light nips before beginning to work her way down Yang’s body.

“Fuck, Kitten.” Yang gasped out as Blake paused at her boobs and alternated between the two, covering them in bruising bites. “You’re so good at this.”

“I had a good teacher.” Blake smirked up at Yang in between kisses as she started to work her way down even lower. Weiss’ breath caught in her throat as she realised what Blake was about to do, her penis now rock-hard and making an unmistakable tent under her skirt.

She was just about able to tear her eyes away from the scene, in one last desperate bid to leave, but a loud moan from Yang called her back and she just had to see what Blake had done. She felt a strange sense of disappointment when she saw Blake hadn’t yet buried her face between Yang’s legs and was instead tracing her tongue around Yang’s belly button and along the hard lines of her abs.

She was doomed, Weiss knew it, she could barely even muster up the willpower to even consider turning away from the scene. Her hand slowly drifted down beneath her skirt to start pawing at her erection and she suppressed a gasp as her fingers nudged the head of it just a little too hard.

At last Blake finished lavishing attention on Yang’s abs and moved even lower, gently pushing Yang’s thighs apart and giving Weiss the briefest glance of the pink lips of Yang’s pussy before Blake dove in, obscuring Weiss’ view.

Weiss’ hand wrapped around her penis as Yang let out her loudest moan yet, tossing her head back as Blake eagerly lapped at her pussy. “Oh fuck, Blake, just like that, please!” She begged, one of her hands coming up to gently rest upon the cat Faunus’ head and gently started to toy with her ears.

Weiss’ hand was a blur now, stroking back and forth as she felt a familiar tightening in her groin. She didn’t know what was hotter, watching Blake and Ruby fuck or watching this tender yet scorchingly erotic scene. Blake pulled back momentarily, allowing Weiss to get another brief look at Yang’s pussy as Blake said something, though Weiss was too distracted by the sight of Yang’s dripping wetness to fully pay attention.

Blake then swiftly returned to her ministrations, licking and sucking, drawing more erotic noises from Yang to complete with her own. “Kitten, your tongue is so good and long, it hits all the best spots. Fuck, there, just there!” Yang babbled out, her eyes beginning to glaze over as Blake shoved her face right into Yang’s crotch, pressing her nose into the neat strip of hair just above her pussy.

Weiss closed her eyes briefly and imagined herself buried trapped between Yang’s legs and eating her out, or if she would ever be so lucky, being in Yang’s position and having someone service her. Alas, the hard length in her hand reminded her that it was nothing but a pipe dream, and she opened her eyes to keep watching Yang as she played with her boobs, pinching at her nipples and pulling at them roughly.

“More, Kitten, please more, suck my clit please, I’m close!” Yang wailed, her voice pitching up as she started to shudder. Weiss could feel herself approaching climax as well and she sped up her hand. She wanted to cum with Yang, hit her orgasm at the same time as one of the most beautiful women she knew.

“Blake, Blake, I’m cumming!” Yang screamed, her hands dropping from her breasts to hold herself up as her hips bucked into Blake’s face and the Faunus wrapped her hands around Yang’s thighs to hold her in place as she kept going. Meanwhile, just outside the room, the moment Yang announced that she was cumming, Weiss’ movements reached a fever pitch as she brought herself to a shuddering orgasm a few seconds after Yang’s. Her hips jerked and canted forwards as her clear cum spilled out and dripped weakly to the floor as Weiss fell to her knees, stifling her gasps for air.

It took Weiss a few moments to recover, and when she finally looked up, she was unsurprised to see Blake and Yang still going at it, Blake still attending to Yang with her tongue.

Tucking herself away and smoothing out her skirt, Weiss staggered to her feet and took advantage of her briefly-cleared mind to stagger away down the corridor, her mind whirling with thoughts about what she’d just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Weiss is really getting into watching people fuck, good for her learning about her kinks. Shame about the whole self-doubt thing and not knowing if what she saw actually happened or she's just acting out with her perverted fantasies. Hopefully she'll work things out in the end, one way or another.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and providing plenty of ideas. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and keeping my mood up.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Gaslighting, Anal fingering

“Hey, Weiss, are you busy right now?” Weiss looked up from her essay at Blake, who hovered over her, looking unusually awkward.

“A little, I wanted to get this essay done today.” Weiss said, feeling a little guilty as Blake’s expression fell a little. Honestly, Weiss had been feeling guilty whenever she so much as looked at Blake or Yang since she’d spied on their intimate time together yesterday. “Was it very important?”

“Not hugely, I guess…” Blake wasn’t very good at hiding the disappointment in her voice and Weiss sighed a little as her guilty feelings got the best of her.

“It’s fine, I should take a break anyway.” Weiss set her pen down and turned to face Blake who grabbed a chair and pulled it up to sit opposite her. “So what did you want to talk about?”

“It’s a little delicate.” Blake said, looking over at the door to make sure it was shut. Ruby and Yang were out in their suite’s common area playing some kind of video game under the guise of sisterly bonding.

“Okay?” Weiss cocked her head, now rather curious about what Blake wanted to talk to her about.

“I know you were there.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I know you were watching me and Yang yesterday.” A myriad of feelings rushed through Weiss. Her heart felt like it dropped into her stomach, which was currently twisting itself in knots whilst icy chills ran up and down her back.

She was going to be sick. Weiss could feel the bile trying to force its way up her throat. She forced it back, resisting the urge to rush to the bathroom as she looked at Blake and just about managed to choke out. “What?”

“Weiss, please don’t insult me by trying to lie. I heard you watch Yang and I have sex yesterday.” Blake said, very calm in comparison to Weiss who felt like she was going to die.

“B-But how?” Weiss asked, giving up any hope of trying to lie or sneak her way out of this.

“I have two sets of ears, Weiss, I can hear pretty much anything within a few metres of me, including people jerking off to me and my girlfriend.” Blake’s eyes narrowed now at Weiss, who squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

“I’m sorry! I am so so sorry!” Weiss burst out, fully prepared to prostrate herself at Blake’s feet and beg for forgiveness. “I didn’t mean to!”

“You watched us for a good fifteen minutes, Weiss. If you hadn’t meant to, you would have left immediately.” Blake folded her arms and crossed her legs, her gaze continuing to bore into Weiss’ soul. “And that doesn’t explain why you were following me in the first place.”

“I…” Weiss cast around for a plausible excuse, but none came to her. “I thought you were sneaking away to cheat on Yang.”

“What.” Blake’s mouth fell open and she stared dumbfounded at Weiss.

“I know, it was stupid.” Weiss whined, now stuck between a rock and a hard place of her own making.

“What on Remnant made you think that I’d cheat on Yang? I love her!” Blake looked appalled by the very idea of it, and Weiss’ head was even more muddled up than before.

“I don’t know I thought I saw you and Ruby having sex last week but I don’t know anymore!” Weiss was wailing now, giving into the upset and panic.

“Weiss, I am very confused and you aren’t helping by being so loud.” Blake shook her head as though trying to clear it. “Please calm down. I’m not mad at you… Okay, not  _ that  _ mad. Yet.”

“I-I came back early from lessons about a week ago and thought I heard you and Yang having sex, so I came to investigate and I saw it was you and Ruby.” Weiss said a little slower, feeling her cheeks heat up as she confessed.

“Wait, not only did you think I was cheating on Yang, you thought I was cheating on her with Ruby?!” Blake looked at Weiss incredulously. “What the actual fuck?”

“I don’t knowwwww.” Weiss whined, clutching her head in her hands. “I could have sworn I saw it and-.” A thought occurred to her and she shot to her feet. “Wait, I have proof!”

“You do?” Weiss thought she imagined it, but she was sure she’d seen a flicker of uncertainty in Blake’s eyes.

“Yes, I, um, got some physical evidence. Some cum dripped out of you!” Weiss declared triumphantly, having physical proof that Blake was just lying to her. Rushing over to her bag, Weiss opened it up to pull out her bottle of evidence. As she groped around inside it, there was nothing there.

“What?!” She squeaked, looking inside and frantically digging around. In desperation, she upturned the bag, emptied the contents all across the floor and she began looking through them.

“It was here, I had it!” Weiss wailed, collapsing to the floor. She was so sure she’d had it, now she had nothing. “I-I don’t understand…” Small dark spots appeared on the floor as tears started to fall from her eyes. Weiss had no idea what was going on, she’d been so sure.

“Weiss, are you okay?” There was a shuffling from behind her and Weiss heard Blake drop to the floor behind her and lay a tentative hand upon her back.

“No, no I’m not.” Weiss whimpered, very tempted to just curl up on the floor. “I don’t know what’s happening anymore.”

“I’m sorry, Weiss.” Blake rubbed her back soothingly as Weiss rocked back to sit down on the floor, surrounded by her strewn possessions. “Can you talk?”

“I just don’t know, I-I was so sure.” Weiss turned her head to look at Blake. “I’m sorry, I just…” She trailed off into silence as tears still dripped from her eyes.

“It’s okay, Weiss. We can talk about it.” Blake told her, reaching out to pull Weiss to her feet and guided her over to sit on one of the beds. “Do you want me to get you a drink?” Weiss nodded dumbly and Blake got up, returning after a little while and pressing a cool glass of water into her hands.

“Thanks.” Weiss murmured, raising the glass to her lips and taking a large gulp. The water tasted different, good different though, and Weiss took another large drink.

“Feeling calmer?” Blake asked gently and Weiss nodded, the cool water was helping her relax a little after her episode. “That’s good. Now, can we rewind to the start of all this?” Weiss nodded again so Blake began her recap. “So you say you thought you saw me and Ruby having sex a week ago, then later on you thought you collected some semen that had dripped out of me?”

Blake’s nose wrinkled a little at the last part and Weiss whined in shame. “Weiss, I’m not even going to ask what you were thinking when you thought you saw that, but to think you’d collected it as evidence? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?” Weiss hummed in quiet agreement. She really didn’t know what had come over her to even consider such a possibility.

“Then yesterday you followed me, thinking that I was going to have sex with Ruby, only for you find I’d just snuck off for some alone time with my girlfriend, which you then watched and masturbated to.” Nodding along with Blake’s words, Weiss took another gulp of the delicious water, only to find that she’d drained the glass.

With a deep sigh, Blake got off the bed and began pacing the room. “Weiss, I’m just going to say it, this doesn’t look great for you.”

“I know…”

“It honestly sounds like you’re having hallucinations or something, what with these scenarios you’ve dreamed up.” Weiss could only nod in agreement. Blake was right, it was all ridiculous. Maybe she really had been hallucinating.

“I won’t claim to be a psychiatrist or anything, but with the sexual nature of everything that’s happened, maybe it’s just your repressed sexuality manifesting itself.” Again Weiss nodded. That did make sense, she’d been holding this part of herself back for so long it probably was starting to affect her. “And since you’ve been crushing on Ruby so hard, she’s obviously going to be a part of your fantasies.”

Of course, that’s all they were, just fantasies dreamed up by her horribly repressed attraction to Ruby, that was the cause of her acting out. It all made sense now. Blake’s suggestions were bringing order to Weiss’ chaotic thoughts.

“I’m sorry, Blake.” She mumbled, twisting her empty glass in her hands. “I shouldn’t have spied on you and Yang, that was wrong, and no amount of delusions can justify it.”

“It’s okay, Weiss.” Blake reassured her, patting her affectionately on the head. “You’re dealing with a lot of repressed feelings, I’m surprised it took this long for them to spill out.”

“But why now? I actually started acknowledging them recently.” Weiss asked, the comforting shroud of answers that Blake had provided lifting a little.

“That’s precisely why.” Blake said quickly, as though sensing Weiss’ doubt. “You’ve finally given it a bit of an outlet, but it’s not enough.” Slowly, Weiss nodded in understanding. That did make sense. Clearly she hadn’t been giving her newly accepted sexuality enough of an outlet.

“So what should I do about it?” Weiss asked Blake, giving her an imploring look. She’d been able to come up with the other solutions to what was wrong with her. Blake hummed in thought for a moment.

“Well, the obvious answer would be to, uh, give yourself a better outlet.” She suggested with a shrug.

“A better outlet? Do you mean…?”

“Masturbate? Yeah, why not?” Blake’s face was ever so slightly pink whilst Weiss felt her face turn bright red.

“I couldn’t do something like that.” She said, just thinking about it with a clear head gave her a twinge of nausea.

“But you did it before.” Blake said, cocking her head curiously.

“I wasn’t thinking straight then.” Weiss insisted, trying not to think about what she’d done. “I just can’t touch myself like that. I can’t.” Blake scrutinised her for a few moments then her eyes lit up in understanding.

“Oh, Weiss, do you have bad bottom dysphoria?” Weiss nodded.

“That’s what the doctor called it.” She said quietly, remembering the conversation she’d had with the doctor when she’d first mentioned it.

“I’m sorry, Weiss.” Blake reached out to Weiss and pulled her into a tight hug. “That must be hard for you.”

“It’s fine, I’ve gotten used to it.” It was a lie. The thought of the incongruity between her legs was always just at the back of Weiss’ mind.

“Well, I’m sure we can come up with another way for you to pleasure yourself and find a better outlet.” Blake assured her, giving Weiss another squeeze before releasing her. Weiss hung her head. She didn’t deserve this. Blake had just called her out for spying on her and was now reassuring her and helping her come up with a way to solve her issues. It really went to show just how much closer they’d become over the last couple of years.

“Okay, hear me out on this.” Blake spoke up after about a minute of thought. “Have you ever considered anal?”

“What?!” Weiss gave Blake a scandalised look as the Faunus raised her hands in surrender.

“Just hear me out. You know there’s a lot of nerve ending around the anus, so it’s already pretty sensitive.” Weiss nodded. It had been very very briefly covered in Beacon’s compulsory sex education class. “That’s reason number one, and then you’ve got a bonus reason since you’ve got a prostate gland.”

“I suppose…” Weiss still felt a little unsure about this. Blake did make a couple of excellent points, and Weiss wasn’t feeling the same sense of revulsion thinking about receiving anal stimulation. “I’m not sure where to start though.”

“Give me a sec.” Blake got up and walked over to her and Yang’s side of the room, pulling out a box from under the bed. Weiss knew exactly what the box was, they all did. Yang liked to call it her little box of tricks, it was where she and Blake kept their various sex toys. Opening it up and rummaging around in it for a moment, Blake stood up again with a sealed box and a bottle.

“This should do.” Walking back over to Weiss, Blake handed her the box which had a very plain design but also sported a large picture of the dildo inside. “It’s got a suction cup so there’s no risk of it getting trapped, and don’t forget to use plenty of lube.” Blake handed over the bottle to Weiss, who was struggling a little to take this all in.

“You’re really just giving me these after you caught me spying on you?” She asked in disbelief and Blake simply sighed, taking Weiss’ glass and vanishing for a moment to refill it before returning and handing it back to her.

“You’re a dear friend, Weiss, and I want you to be happy and healthy. Clearly you’re sorry about what happened yesterday, and I’m helping you make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Blake explained patiently, but Weiss wasn’t quite buying it.

“I don’t know…” She said, looking at the box in her hand. With a small sigh, Blake gently coaxed Weiss to take another drink, which she did, the taste filling her mouth and helping to smooth out her worries.

Blake was a wonderful friend who clearly cared very deeply for her wellbeing, of course she’d be kind enough to give Weiss all this advice and help. Finishing her water and smacking her lips, Weiss gave Blake a happy smile. “Thank you so much, Blake, you’re far too good to me.”

“It’s no problem, Weiss.” Blake returned Weiss’ smile. “And don’t worry about Yang, I haven’t told her. Just make sure you don’t watch us in secret again.”

“I won’t, I promise. And I really am sorry.” Weiss apologised yet again.

“You’re a good girl, Weiss.” Blake got up from the bed and stretched out. “I should let you get back to your essay. I’ll talk to you later.” With a small wave, Blake headed for the door, leaving Weiss to put away her new toy and return to her essay.

* * *

Later that evening, Weiss was alone in the dorm. Blake and Yang were out on a movie date and Ruby was tagging along because she really wanted to see the film too. Weiss felt a little bad turning down Ruby’s offer to join them and leaving her to third wheel, but she wasn’t a huge fan of action movies like Ruby and Yang were.

Still, it had given her plenty of time to finish her essay and the opportunity to decompress a little from her conversation with Blake. Honestly, it had gone far far better than Weiss could ever have expected. Of course, she hadn’t expected she’d get caught, but in her worst case scenario she would have lost all the people she’d grown to care for and love.

She was so lucky Blake had been understanding of her and been able to deduce what was wrong with her. Rolling over to face her nightstand, Weiss opened it to reveal the still sealed box she’d stashed in there earlier.

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t more than a little nervous about trying this, but Blake hadn’t steered her wrong yet, and she did have some alone time now…

Swinging her legs off the bed, Weiss got up and collected her new toy and the bottle of lubricant and walked into the bathroom, pausing a moment before hanging the notice on the door handle. It was a system they’d put in place when Ruby and Weiss had returned to the room in their second year to find Yang blindfolded and gagged on the bed whilst Blake teased. Ruby said it was an image that would haunt her forever, and it certainly wasn’t one Weiss would forget in a hurry either.

Satisfied that she’d done her due diligence, Weiss went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her for added privacy. Still a little apprehensive, Weiss placed the box on one of the surfaces and opened it.

If she had to guess, it was only about five inches long and was an uncomfortably accurate facsimile of a penis, though the bright purple colour of it offset Weiss’ discomfort with how veiny it was. Weiss wasn’t entirely sure how she should go about this, but she reasoned that cleaning herself off first would probably be the first step.

After a moment of contemplation, Weiss suctioned the dildo onto the wall of the shower and set the bottle of lube down on a ledge. Pointedly looking away from the mirror, she stripped off and undid her ponytail, letting her long hair cascade freely. It had taken years for her to grow it out that long and probably the only person who took more pride in their hair was Yang.

Quickly, Weiss climbed into the tub and turned on the shower, shivering a little as the cold water splashed over her. Thankfully it warmed up quickly and Weiss was able to bask in the warmth as she scrubbed herself down. In an effort to put herself more in the mood, Weiss closed her eyes and let her hands trace their way over her taut tummy and up to her breasts.

Pushing aside the snide part of her brain that insisted they were still too small for anyone to like or for her to pass as female, Weiss gently started to caress them. In her mind’s eye she imagined it wasn’t her hands kneading at her boobs, and instead it was Ruby slipping up behind her.

Weiss let out a gasp as her nipple was pinched hard, and she imagined Ruby whispering in her ear, asking if she liked it rough. “Mmmm, Ruby, please.” She moaned softly, desperately wishing Ruby really was here, rubbing her calloused hands over her and teasing her.

With a sigh, Weiss dragged one of her hands down her side to grope at her pert rear. It felt surprisingly good, even if her butt wasn’t as big as she’d like it to be. Opening up her eyes, she twisted around to look over her shoulder as she moved her hand from her cheek to delicately brush against her hole.

“Oh!” Weiss gasped in surprise. That felt even better than she could have imagined. Blake was definitely right about it being sensitive back there. Weiss dragged the pad of her middle finger over her asshole a couple more times, starting to relish the feeling.

Unfortunately, another less welcome part of her enjoyed the feeling as well and made her enjoyment known. Weiss studiously ignored it, however, as she removed her hand from behind her and reached over for the bottle of lube.

Weiss wasn’t entirely sure how she should go about this, but nonetheless, she was going to give it a shot. Squeezing out a generous glob of lube onto her fingertip, Weiss reached back and carefully spread it over her hole, jumping a little at how cold it was.

“Ah, fuck!” She hissed as she gently massaged the lube in, working her finger around and carefully pressing it in a little. Leaning forward, Weiss put her weight on her other hand against the wall and thrust her ass out and tried her best to relax.

Swiping her finger over to collect up as much lube as she could, Weiss pressed harder as she willed her sphincter to relax. Then, with a sharp gasp, her finger slipped inside and Weiss’ head fell limp as she got accustomed to the sensation.

This felt so much better than Weiss had expected, and she gave her finger a few experimental thrusts and let out a small yelp of pleasure. If her finger felt this good, how would the dildo feel? Weiss kept pressing her finger in and out, loosening herself up and getting used to the feeling of being filled. After a few more minutes of this, she withdrew her finger and turned her attention to the dildo that was still suctioned to the wall.

Now completely sold on this, Weiss eagerly grabbed the bottle of lube and drizzled it over the dildo, making it nice and slick. Biting her lip as she imagined it spearing inside her, Weiss turned around and bent over at the waist and carefully pressed back.

“Mmmmm, oh.” The sensation of the silicone pressing against her hole made Weiss moan in anticipation, the blunt tip resting against her. Closing her eyes in anticipation, Weiss carefully moved back, relaxing her muscles and with a gentle push, the head slipped inside.

Only it wasn’t nearly as pleasurable as she’d expected. In fact, it was quite painful.

“Ow!” She squealed, pulling herself off the dildo and frowning back at it. She was fairly certain that wasn’t supposed to happen. Brushing it off as a fluke, Weiss turned around again and pressed back again, a little more hesitantly this time.

She barely got the tip inside her before she yelped in pain again and was forced to retreat. Standing up, she glowered at the dildo that sat tauntingly on the wall. Clearly it was too big for her almost virginal ass, and the fact annoyed her far more than Weiss had expected. At last she’d found a way to vent her sexual frustrations without feeling dysphoric and she’d hit another block.

“Fuck!” She swore in frustration, shutting off the shower and stepping out to grab a towel. After that she didn’t really feel like continuing today, but it did show her a clear path to what she should do next. Clearly she needed to practice with her fingers before she could start using the dildo properly, and despite her irritation, she was quite looking forward to it, not only for the pleasure it promised, but also so things could finally go back to normal for her and she wouldn’t be having these intrusive thoughts and hallucinations.

Smiling at the prospect, Weiss collected her toy and the bottle and left the bathroom, promising herself she’d try again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure quite a few of you worked out that Blake was going to end up confronting Weiss and her spying, though it is an interesting turn of events that she'd be so supportive of Weiss despite this violation of trust. Not to mention how helpful she is in deducing that it's Weiss who's the pervert and not her and Ruby, even offering that alternate means for Weiss to try masturbating. She really does care!
> 
> Just ignore the groundwork being laid for later on, it's all just in Weiss' head I'm sure.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and being such and inspiration for what's to come. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and supporting this odd endeavour.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Anal fingering, Cumshot

Over the next few days, Weiss practised fingering her ass almost religiously. She was fast becoming addicted to the feeling of her fingers stretching her out and filling her. Despite her best efforts, however, she’d been unable to cum purely from anal stimulation. Though her fingers were long and nimble, she was unable to quite push herself over the edge.

It was frustrating to say the least. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t get there, and it was beginning to take its toll. What had once been a nightly occurrence in the privacy and security of the bathroom was fast consuming all of Weiss’ free time.

Blake definitely had been right about her repressed sexuality, though Weiss doubted that Blake knew just how perverted she really was. 

It was even beginning to affect her performance in lessons. She frequently found herself spacing out in the middle of class and idly dreaming about the next moment she would get alone so she could lube herself up and chase down her elusive climax.

“Weiss, are you okay?” Yang asked for what was probably the third time that lesson as she gently tapped Weiss on the shoulder and jerked her out of her fantasies.

“I’m fine, sorry.” Weiss shook her head in an attempt to clear it and refocused on Professor Port’s latest tale of adventure. She was rather surprised he had this many, he’d never once repeated one in all their years at Beacon.

“If you’re sure.” Yang sounded a little sceptical, and Ruby and Blake were also giving her concerned looks. Weiss tried very hard to pay attention to the Professor, but her mind kept straying back to last night, when she’d finally been able to get two fingers inside her. Soon she’d be stretched out enough to take the dildo, and she was very much looking forward to that.

The length of silicone had taunted her from the drawer of her bedside table every day as she worked on her hole. Maybe Blake’s suggestion wasn’t all that helpful. It was supposed to stop her from being so obsessed with sex, but whilst it had stopped her from acting out and having those weird hallucinations, she’d only gotten more fixated upon it.

Maybe she should try to dial it back a bit, maybe even go cold turkey, lest she regress into a horny teenage boy. Weiss shuddered at the mere thought of such a thing. She’d seen Whitley’s search history. No she was a strong willed woman, she wouldn’t fall down this path, she could exercise restraint.

“Weiss, you spaced out again.” Weiss jumped as Yang brought her back to the classroom with a jolt. “I really think there’s something wrong. I know it’s Port, but you normally manage to pay some attention.” Yang asked quietly, very concerned now as she reached out to touch Weiss’ shoulder.

“Sorry, I’m not really sure what’s come over me.” Weiss lied. She knew exactly what had come over her and it was abundantly clear that she needed to exert control over herself and her base impulses. From now on, no more masturbation, none! She was a strong woman, she could do this!

* * *

Weiss could not do this.

It had only been a few days since her resolution to stop fingering herself, and it was hell. Her hallucinations hadn’t come back, but she had been subjected to several lurid dreams involving herself and a rotating cast of partners, all of whom were very attentive to her ass.

In hindsight, it probably hadn’t been a good idea to carry the now only half-full bottle of lube around with her everywhere she went, but she didn’t really have anywhere else to put it. She was particularly leery of stashing it in a drawer, where it might leak and ruin the other contents of the drawer. So with her it went, calling out to her to lube up a finger and go to town on herself.

But she was able to resist, and despite her nightly disturbances, she was able to reign in her base desires and get back to a state of relative normality. Of course, it was all still bubbling away inside of her, begging to be released.

After a particularly difficult lesson with Dr Oobleck, the last of the day, Weiss was left particularly stressed and in dire need of some kind of release. Since she was abstaining from her preferred method, Weiss decided to instead burn some energy by going down to the training arena to fight some of the decommissioned Atlesian Knights.

The arena was thankfully deserted, most students favoured the outdoors training areas, leaving Weiss in peace to start up the knights’ combat protocols and begin her practice. She spent a good couple of hours working up a sweat, working on her forms and her summons. She was getting quite good at them and had greatly expanded her repertoire.

As the last of the knights was disabled, Weiss finally let her sword drop and dismissed her summoned knight with a sigh. Despite her best efforts, her body was still thrumming with stress and energy that her sparring hadn’t relieved. Coated in sweat, Weiss traipsed her way into the changing room and flopped onto one of the benches to catch her breath.

With a groan, she looked over at her bag that she’d left before starting her training, its illicit contents calling out to her. Maybe just one quickie wouldn’t hurt. She was getting desperate to relieve the pressure that had been building inside of her since she stopped masturbating.

“Fuck it.” She declared to the empty room, sitting up and reaching over to her bag, rifling through it until she found the bottle. It was a good thing she’d brought it with her, otherwise she’d have to suffer until she got back to the room.

Checking around to make sure she had the room to herself, Weiss began shucking her clothes and collected up a towel before making her way over to the showers. Hanging the towel up on one of the hooks, Weiss entered one of the half stalls and turned on the water, letting it wash away the sticky sweat that coated her.

Weiss spent a couple of minutes just letting the water flow over her, and enjoying the sensation, before turning her attention to the pursuit of a far more enjoyable one. Picking up the bottle, Weiss popped it open and squeezed out some of the cream-coloured lube onto her finger. She could already feel the tingle of anticipation running through her from the finger as she set the bottle back down and moved her hand behind her to start massaging her hole.

“Ooooh.” Weiss didn’t bother restraining her moan as she had the place to herself and she gently rubbed the lube over her anus, the tingling sensation following in the wake of her finger. Fuck, she’d missed this. How had she thought she could just go cold turkey and just stop doing something that felt this good?

Weiss barely had to think to relax herself to let her finger slide in letting out another moan of ecstasy as she was filled. Weiss nearly fell to her knees as the feeling she’d been missing washed over her, wiping away all the pent up stress.

“Fuckfuckfuck.” Weiss hissed through gritted teeth as she started to thrust back and forth, her ass jerking back to meet her finger on the in-thrust and trying to cram as much inside her as possible. Despite not practising for a few days, her hole was still pliable and accepting of the intrusion and with a throaty moan, she pressed a second digit inside.

Taking a moment to get used to the extra finger inside her, Weiss let her head hang, the water still beating down on her as she closed her eyes and tried to imagine it was Ruby behind her gently flexing her fingers in her and getting her ready to take her large cock.

“Oh fuck.” Weiss shuddered, knees buckling beneath her but she caught herself with her free hand as she squealed out. “Ruby, please, fuck me!”

She wanted it so much, wanted Ruby to use her like the slut she was. Weiss wasn’t sure how she’d come to that conclusion, but as she slicked her insides with that lovely lubricant, she realised that was exactly what she was. Blake had started to lead her down that road helping her realise it was all her repressed sexual desires, but in this moment, she realised just how much she wanted this after denying herself.

“Fuckmefuckmefuckme.” She chanted, giving into her perverted desires, ramming her fingers in as roughly as she could manage. Maybe if she kept this up, she could take that dildo in no time.

“I’m flattered, but I think I might be a bit big for you.” A teasing voice immediately broke Weiss out of her anal-induced stupor. With a shriek, she quickly pulled her fingers out and whirled around, hiding her hand behind her back as though she could undo whatever her voyeur had seen.

“Nora?! What are you doing here?!” Weiss shrieked as she looked at the grinning redhead.

“Oh, I was planning on getting in some training, but I found something far more interesting.” Nora’s grin turned lascivious and she ran her tongue over lips as her eyes raked over Weiss’ figure.

“And you decided to perv on a girl whilst she’s showering?!” Weiss asked, only just realising the compromising position she was in and quickly moved her arms to cover herself up as well as she could. Despite the interruption though, her body still throbbed with need, she felt so empty without something inside her.

“Hey, you’re the one who decided to get yourself off in public.” Folding her arms, Nora raised an eyebrow at Weiss as she blushed deeply and looked away. “Hey, I won’t claim I’m innocent on that front either. Just sayin’ you ain’t got much of a leg to stand on either.”

“Right…” Weiss didn’t dare look up as she tried to think of a way out of this situation. “Is it possible for you to forget about this and to never mention it ever again?”

“I mean I guess I could…” Weiss looked up at Nora at the tone in her voice. She could tell by that hint of mischief that she was fucked. Nora was probably going to hold this over her for the rest of her time at Beacon, probably the rest of her life. “But you see, I was watching for a little while and I kind of have a bit of a problem of my own…”

Weiss blinked for a moment, then looked down at where Nora was pointing and she gasped in shock at Nora’s tented skirt. It was even worse than she’d imagined. Nora was going to use this as blackmail to make her into her sex slave. As the horrifying thought ran through her mind, Weiss’ nethers twitched in approval and her still empty hole clenched. Fuck, she actually wanted that. Even if Nora wasn’t Ruby, she was still hot and Weiss was so desperate for some relief that it was starting to cloud her thoughts.

“Y-You want me?” She stammered out, her mind rushing through so many scenarios as heat rushed through her. “And if I don’t, you’ll tell people?”

“What? No!” Nora looked aghast at Weiss’ suggesting before shaking her head. “Shit, I wasn’t very clear, was I?”

“Clear about what?” Weiss asked, still deeply aroused by the idea of being forced into serving Nora and desperate to keep fingering herself.

“I’m not going to force you into anything, but I am really turned on watching that, and since neither of us are attached to anyone at the moment, I thought you might want to do something together…” Nora shrugged. Her smug cockiness from earlier had faded a little, but it did nothing to deter the growing heat in Weiss’ belly. The initial shock had faded and the burning desire had now fully consumed her.

“Well, what do you propose?” Weiss asked, lowering her voice to what she hoped was a husky rasp as she removed her hands and reached out for the bottle of lube.

“Wait, you’re actually going for this?” Nora sounded surprised Weiss had gone for it, and her eyes widened as Weiss was already prepping herself to continue with what she’d been doing.

“You interrupted me, and I really want to try to cum.” Weiss husked out in the same low growl, squeezing out a generous amount of lubricant and starting to rub it back onto her hole. There was a small part of her that was still a little hesitant about thi,s and it chose now to make itself known. “I don’t want to do anything involving touching just yet.”

Nora’s bright grin had returned and she started to shed her clothes eagerly. “I can work with that. You don’t mind me watching?”

“Not at all.” Weiss’ voice trailed off into a moan as she filled the emptiness inside her, thrusting her finger back inside herself. She closed her eyes for a moment to revel in the feeling, lower lip caught in between her teeth.

“Oh fuck.” Weiss opened her eyes at the sound of Nora’s moan to see her friend completely naked and right in front of her, rock hard cock bobbing eagerly. If Weiss had to guess, Nora was only a little smaller than Ruby was, from the few glances she’d gotten at her leader’s dick and that vivid hallucination of Blake getting railed. That didn’t make Nora’s any less arousing though, the skin that covered the tip starting to peel back to reveal the bright pink head, standing out against Nora’s milky pale skin.

“Weiss, this has got to be one of the hottest things I have ever seen.” Nora said softly as she took in Weiss’ pleasure-wracked body, reaching down and starting to run a hand over her length, fully exposing the head of her dick where a bead of precum was already forming. “I should have known you were a bottom.”

“I don’t even know what that means.” Weiss whimpered, thrusting hard, not taking her eyes off Nora’s hand as it worked its way up and down her length, more and more precum starting to leak out. Before now, most of Weiss’ sexual fantasies had been about some nebulous point in her future where she had the parts she was supposed to have and not the ones she’d been saddled with. This discovery of anal pleasure though had opened up whole new avenues for exploration.

“Oh, Weissy, it means you prefer to receive than to give.” Nora thrust her hips forward on the last word to illustrate her point and Weiss’ eyes fluttered as she thought about ‘receiving’ Nora’s dick. “You like the sound of that? Being a bottom?”

“Mmmm.” Weiss hummed in agreement, her finger plunging in faster at Nora’s words. “Fuck, I want that.” It was something of a shock to realise, but she really did want that. Fuck, this was the closest she’d come yet to reaching climax and being watched definitely had something to do with it.

“You are so hot, Weiss. Turn around, I want to see you fuck your ass.” Nora told her, and Weiss eagerly complied. Much as she liked watching Nora stroke her dick, following her instructions felt just as good. Resting her hand against the wall, Weiss leaned heavily against it and stuffed a second finger in her ass. There was a sharp intake of breath from behind her and Weiss grinned to herself, continuing to pump the fingers in and out whilst Nora made more noises of approval.

“Fuck, I’d love to skewer that tight ass.” She mumbled to herself, and Weiss’ smile widened at the effect she was having on Nora, so she sped up her thrusting. Her hole was starting to sting a little now from being stretched out for so long, but she was getting so so close to cumming, she needed this so badly.

“You want my ass?” Weiss asked, glancing over her shoulder to see Nora’s gaze firmly fixed on her pert ass. What wouldn’t she give for it to be Ruby there, unable to take her eyes off her rear. Moaning wantonly, Weiss threw her head back as she tried to cram her fingers as deeply as she could.

“Fuck, Weiss, I think I’m going to-.” Nora groaned and over the noise of the shower Weiss could hear Nora’s stroking speed up. Looking back, mouth open to ask what Nora meant, Weiss caught a glimpse of the other girl with her eyes screwed shut and her mouth open wide in a moan of pleasure.

“Wha-?” She began to ask, but before she could finish, Nora let out a loud groan and something warm and liquid splattered against her ass cheeks and onto her hand. She was so shocked at Nora’s sudden climax that she kept pumping her fingers into her ass, and some of Nora’s cum trickled down her crack and got caught up in the motion.

Weiss felt the warmth enter her ass, and for a moment was confused as to what it was, then she realised and a jolt of pleasure surged through her. “Fuck!” She squealed as for the first time, she came without needing to touch her penis.

Gasping for air, Weiss’ knees finally gave out and she fell to the floor, fingers still buried in her ass as she jerked and she squirted weak cum over the floor to be washed away down the drain. Dazedly, Weiss pulled her fingers free and absent-mindedly scooped up some of the cum Nora had sprayed over her ass and brought it up to her lips.

Without really thinking, Weiss sucked it into her mouth. Her first thought after that was that, although it was delicious, it wasn’t nearly as tasty as she’d imagined Ruby’s to be. With her sexual appetite sated, Weiss’ head began to clear, and she realised just what she’d done.

“Weiss. That was fucking awesome.” Nora groaned from behind Weiss as she scrambled back to her feet to see Nora leaning heavily on the divider, her dick softening between her legs. “We should do that again.”

“No. No we should not!” Adrenaline flooded Weiss’ brains, wiping out the last few dregs of hormones from her. How could she have even thought of doing this? In a blind panic, Weiss grabbed her bottle of lube and a towel and fled into the main area of the changing room.

“Weiss?” Nora’s concerned voice followed her out of the shower area as she roughly towelled herself off and started pulling her clothes back on. Just as she was wriggling into her dress, Nora emerged from the showers, still buck-naked and watching Weiss worriedly. “Did you not like it?”

“I shouldn’t have done that.  _ We  _ shouldn’t have done that.” Weiss muttered half to herself and half to Nora. “You’re still pining after Ren, and I’m not some kind of pervert, I’m not!” Weiss tugged on her shoes and grabbed her bag, fixing Nora with a sharp look. “Don’t tell anyone this happened.”

“But I... Um, sure…” Nora’s face fell, but Weiss didn’t stick around to hear anything else from her as she fled from the room, cursing herself for her perversions and degeneracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that went well, shame too since Weiss could probably do with a regular sex friend. I don't know what she thought was going to happen if she went cold turkey, but anyone could have told her it wouldn't end well. Hopefully, this won't adversely affect Weiss or Nora.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and letting me bounce all the ideas off her. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Content Warnings

Weiss was still a wreck by the next day. The events that had transpired in the locker room played on repeat in her mind. She still couldn’t believe she’d done that, it was so out of character. But it seemed that she’d more than just dipped a toe into the waters of her sexuality and had instead dived right in, and with Nora of all people.

Not that Nora had been the worse choice, she’d actually been very good, but a part of Weiss was still fixated on Ruby. That and the fact that it was more than a little humiliating to get caught with her finger shoved inside her ass.

One thing was for sure though, Weiss was never doing anything like that again, damn the hallucinations, if giving her sexuality an outlet led to things like that, then she wasn’t going to do it.

Of course, over the course of the next few days, going cold turkey once again resulted in her getting incredibly stressed and desperate for something to fill the aching hole in her, both the metaphorical one and the actual one.

It got bad enough that the others were starting to notice as well. Ruby had asked her why she was being so snappy lately, and although Blake hadn’t said a word about it to her, Weiss knew that she was watching her too.

Eventually it all came to a head during the weekend. Weiss was trying to get some homework she’d been putting off done, but she just couldn’t concentrate with the tapping from Ruby’s bunk as she played a game and the clatter of Yang’s keyboard as she worked on a project.

Tapping her pen irritably on her notebook, Weiss shot a glare up at Ruby’s bunk as the ceaseless clicking continued and Ruby began swearing quietly at the game. The final straw came when Blake started idly humming to herself as she read one of her books.

“Can I not get any peace and quiet in here?!” She screamed, slamming down her pen and glowering around at her stunned teammates. “I can barely hear myself think!”

“Weiss, we were barely making any noise.” Ruby said, leaning over the side of her bunk to give Weiss her patented look of concern that seemed only reserved for the heiress.

“You are all far too loud.” Weiss insisted, her anger not letting up as she continued to look fiercely around the team. “And incredibly distracting an-.”

“Okay, princess, intervention time. You’re coming with me.” Any more of Weiss’ complaints were interrupted by Yang getting up from her desk and marching over to the heiress.

“Yang wha-ack!” Weiss yelped in alarm as Yang plucked her out of her seat and hoisted her over her shoulder.

“Do you two want in on the intervention?” Yang asked, completely ignoring the flailing girl draped over her shoulder.

“Nah, I think you’ve got this covered, Yang.” Ruby said, returning to her game. “Don’t be too hard on her.”

“Will do, sis.” Weiss felt Yang shift to give Ruby a quick salute before carrying Weiss out of the room. The heiress gave Blake an aggrieved look, begging for help, but received none as she was hauled out of the room.

As they exited the dorm, Weiss caught a glimpse of Pyrrha and Jaune headed back to their own rooms and she called out to them. “Pyrrha, help! I’m being kidnapped!”

“Don’t listen to her, she’s been bitchy, so I’m holding an intervention.” Yang called over her shoulder, and much to Weiss’ dismay, the two nodded solemnly.

“That scans. We’ve spent the last few days comforting Nora. She said something happened with Weiss.” Jaune said, eyeing Weiss suspiciously whilst the white-haired girl’s heart sank just a little and she prayed Nora hadn’t shared any of the details. “You need any help?”

“No thanks, this is more of a ‘team members only’ kind of intervention.”

“Well, good luck with that. Hope you have a good intervention, Weiss.” Pyrrha waved goodbye to Weiss as she and Yang rounded the corner and headed down the stairs. Weiss gave up struggling about half way down and hung limply in resignation.

“Was carrying me really necessary?” She asked, still in something of a foul mood at being manhandled in such a way. The last time she’d had to be carried like this was last year when Cardin had knocked her lunch tray and gotten stew all over her new dress. It had taken a good several minutes for Yang to haul Weiss off the bully’s unconscious body and carry her away, much like this.

“Yep, the only way I can be sure you’ll come to the intervention.” Yang said in an annoyingly cheerful voice, waving hello to some of her other friends as they passed by, this sort of ridiculousness being fairly commonplace at Beacon.

“I don’t need an intervention.” Weiss huffed, trying her best to cross her arms in irritation. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah, you shouting at us begs to differ, Weissy.” The blonde pointed out as they emerged briefly into the sunshine before entering the building that housed all the lecture theatres. After a few minutes of walking, Yang found an unlocked and empty classroom. Walking down to the front, Yang finally released Weiss, hoisting her off her shoulder and plonking her down on the desk, where Weiss tried to sit as imperiously as she could.

“So, you’ve got me here, what happens now?” She asked snippily, frowning as Yang shrugged.

“You start talking and we sort out what’s got you so ticked.” she said simply, walking over to the front row of desks and leaned up against them expectantly.

“Nothing’s the matter with me, I’m fine.” Yang raised an eyebrow. “If I said I was on my period, would you believe me?”

“No.”

“Worth a shot.” Weiss shrugged with a frown twisting the corners of her mouth. “Look, everything is fine.”

“Yeah, no.” Yang groaned, rubbing at the bridge of her nose in exasperation. “Weiss, we’ve been friends for years, we’re best friends, even, so please cut the bullshit and tell me what’s been eating you.”

Weiss didn’t answer immediately, crossing and uncrossing her legs uncomfortably as she tried to work out how much to say, if anything. “I don’t want to really talk about it...” She said after a few moments of contemplation, only to earn a baleful look from Yang.

“Weiss, I’m serious. You haven’t been like this in years, not since the start of first year.” Yang’s expression switched to concern. “Please, just talk to me. It doesn’t matter how embarrassing or how many bodies there are, there’s no judgement from me.”

“It’s hard to explain… and it is more than a little embarrassing.” Weiss finally admitted, blushing heavily as she did so.

“Okay?” Yang leaned forward a little in interest. “Is it something Nora talked you into? Is that how she plays into all of this?”

“No, she didn’t talk me into anything.” Sighing deeply, Weiss slid off the desk to start pacing restlessly. “I think it might be best if I start from the beginning. Not the very beginning, just the beginning of this whole thing.”

“Okay, go ahead.”

“Right.” Weiss took a deep breath and leaned up against the desk as she steeled her resolve. “The last few days, I have been experimenting with my sexuality.”

“Um, okay?” Yang blinked in confusion. “I thought you got that out of your system at the start of the year and were 100% certain you’re a lesbian.”

“Not as in experimenting with my sexual orientation. Experimenting… sexually.” Weiss waited awkwardly for a few minutes for her meaning to get across to Yang, and when it did, her eyes widened in surprise.

“Ohhhhh, right.” Yang started blushing as well. “Okay, that’s fine. You were right about it being kind of embarrassing.” She scratched the back of her head. “So how’s that been working out for you?”

“It’s…” Weiss cast around for an appropriate word to describe her adventures in anal masturbation. “Interesting.”

“Really? Interesting? That’s all you have to say about it?” Yang raised an eyebrow at Weiss.

“Look, I haven’t really tried anything like that before, I always felt too dysphoric.” Weiss explained, remembering the part of her conversation with Blake where it had come up. “Unless I got too aroused to care, touching myself like that…” Weiss shuddered. Just thinking about it made her feel just a little queasy. Meanwhile Yang nodded in sympathetic understanding.

“That’s pretty rough, I’m sorry.” Yang looked like she wanted to pull Weiss into a hug, but refrained. “So what changed that you feel comfortable enough to experiment now?”

“I…” Weiss internally debated whether she wanted to share something this intimate with Yang. Even though she was her best friend, this was very personal. She was saved from having to answer by Yang adding something.

“I can go first if you want?”

“Sorry?”Weiss blinked in confusion as Yang elaborated.

“I mean this is kind of embarrassing, so I figured I could go first, put you at ease a little.” She suggested with a shrug, the light pink blush still suffusing her cheeks.

“I guess that might help.” Weiss hazarded, not sure if it really would. Other than her talk with Blake, this was the most frank discussion about sex Weiss had ever had.

“Okay, sure. So I first learned about masturbation when I was like fourteen. Dad was always kinda awkward about stuff like that, so I didn’t really get the talk, and don’t get me started on what happened when I got my first period.” Yang shook her head in exasperation.

“But anyway, young Yang first discovered that it felt really good to put a pillow between her legs.” Yang sighed, dragging a hand through her hair. “All perfectly normal in a girl’s development, except for one issue.”

“What?”

“Ruby and I used to share a room back then, and young Yang wasn’t very subtle.” Yang’s blush deepened and she became very interested in her nails as Weiss gaped, trying to find the words to respond.

“Oh.” Was about all she could manage as Yang finished her awkward examination of her fingers and looked up again.

“So yeah, that was awkward. I’m pretty sure whatever you’ve been getting up to isn’t nearly as embarrassing as getting caught humping a pillow by your kid sister.” Yang’s hands twisted uncomfortably as she waited for Weiss to speak. “I never actually told anyone about that before, feels kinda weird.”

“I recently learned about anal masturbation.” Weiss confessed in a rush, cutting off Yang’s rambling. “I’ve been experimenting with that.”

“Okay, that’s a thing I guess.” Yang blinked a couple of times, her blush now creeping down her neck. “I can see why you wouldn’t want to immediately admit that.”

“Yeah…” Weiss scuffed her heel against the floor, not sure what else to say.

“I’m still not sure what you playing with your ass has to do with you being all pissy though.” Yang added with a frown.

“I’m getting to that.” Weiss huffed, looking up at Yang despite the profound awkwardness that suffused the atmosphere of the room. “I may have gone overboard.”

“Did you hurt yourself or something?” Yang asked in concern but Weiss shook her head.

“No, I got… addicted is probably the best word.” Another flash of embarrassment filled Weiss’ chest and her stomach twisted with anxiety. “It felt really good, and I wanted to keep feeling like that.”

“Oh, that’s a mood.” Yang snickered, shaking her head. “Young Yang would definitely have agreed with you. Hell, current Yang agees with you. If I could, I’d fuck myself senseless every night. I have been oddly horny lately, but that’s beside the point.”

“Um, okay.” Weiss blinked in surprise at how open Yang was being with this.

“Right, so it’s fine to feel like that. You’re experiencing something pleasurable for the first time, of course you’re going to go a little crazy at first.”

“But I’m nineteen, I should be able to restrain myself.” Weiss protested and Yang snorted.

“Do you want me to do my talk on how being queer often leads to teens not exploring themselves the same way that other teens do, and as such, our twenties end up being our teens? If anything, you’re ahead of the curve.” Weiss gave Yang a sceptical look, not quite believing the blonde’s words.

“Right, well, this obsession has been affecting my work, constantly distracting me so I decided to stop.” Yang hissed and made a sympathetic noise.

“Oh, that probably wasn’t a good idea. Let me guess, you held out for a little while then you got too horny to function.” Weiss nodded reluctantly, certain that her face must be the same shade as Ruby’s cloak by now.

“Yes… I sort of lost control.” She admitted, wondering if she could just melt into the ground and never have to suffer this sort of embarrassment ever again. “In public.”

“Wait, how public are we talking?” Yang frowned deeply, probably trying to work out if she needed to do some major damage control.

“In the locker room.”

“Okay, that’s not so bad.” Yang breathed a sigh of relief before she paused and her eyes widened. “Wait, don’t tell me. Did Nora find you?” Weiss nodded silently. “And you blew up at her?”

“Not exactly.” Weiss grinned nervously. “We might have… indulged in some mutual pleasuring of ourselves.”

Yang gaped at Weiss for a few long moments before she managed to pick her jaw up off the floor and formulate a coherent sentence. “You’re fucking kidding me. You and Nora?”

“Yes.”

“You let Nora watch you play with your ass whilst she jerked off.” Yang leaned heavily back on the desk as she continued to stare at Weiss. “I think I need a moment.” Weiss waited patiently for Yang to recover her wits. “Okay, one thing I still don’t quite understand. Why have you been so pissy the last few days?”

“Because I shouldn’t have done it.” Weiss mumbled, looking away and reaching up to grab her bicep. “I don’t know what came over me, but whatever it was, it made me do something with someone I shouldn’t have done it with. Clearly I’m a terrible person and this is an awful addiction that I let consume me, so I stopped again.”

“Weiss, you’re not a terrible person.” Yang finally seemed to overcome her awkwardness at touching Weiss and walked over to take the heiress’ hands. “This is something new and exciting for you, and it’s fine for you to experiment.”

“But Nora-.”

“Is a consenting adult, just like you are.” Yang told her firmly, running her thumbs comfortingly over the back of Weiss’ hands. “You’re both single, somehow. Neither of you did anything wrong.”

“Then why does it feel like I did?” Weiss asked, tears starting to pool in her eyes. “I would never consider asking anyone to do something like that. I don’t know why I did it.”

“We do stupid things when we’re horny.” Yang shrugged. “Look it’s okay, Weiss, it’s okay.” Yang released one of Weiss’ hands to pat her on the shoulder gently before pulling her into a hug as the floodgates broke and tears spilled out of Weiss’ eyes.

“I don’t know what to do.” She sniffled, burying her face in Yang’s shoulder. “I don’t want to be some sex-obsessed pervert.”

“I mean, there’s nothing wrong with being a sex-obsessed pervert.” Weiss froze in Yang’s arms then slowly pulled back to look at her in the eyes. “Like, I wouldn’t say I’m sex-obsessed, that’s a little strong. But yeah, I like sex a lot.”

“Oh.” Weiss wasn’t sure exactly how to feel, though she was very aware of how Yang’s hands now rested on her hips.

“More recently too, I think. I wasn’t always so comfortable with it, but I got there. And there’s nothing wrong with liking sex or wanting to experiment, on your own or with other people.”

“I suppose, but it’s more than just being a pervert. If I do that stuff, it consumes me. I can’t think straight, and all I can think about is getting away from everyone else so I can start masturbating again.” Weiss whined, lowering her gaze and trying not to think about how warm Yang’s hands were.

“Okay, yeah, that’s a bit of a problem.” Yang conceded, Weiss breathing a sigh of relief as the blonde dropped her hands from Weiss’ hips to bring one up to her chin in thought. “I’ll be honest with you, I don’t really know what you can do about that other than just, if you get horny, go and get yourself off.”

“What.”

“It’s what I do when I get horny, which is weirdly frequently, but that’s a me problem.” Yang shrugged in an oddly nonchalant manner. “It helps me stay focused.”

“I tried that too, but I just kept thinking about it.” Weiss mumbled, ashamed of her own lack of self-restraint.

“You only tried it for a few days. Just try it for a little longer.” Yang suggested, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have all the answers for you, Weiss. But I can tell you that you’re not a terrible person for doing any of this stuff.”

“Alright.” Weiss frowned doubtfully but accepted the advice with a small nod. “Are we done with the intervention, then?”

“Yeah, I think we are.” Yang stretched out her arms. “Just one last thing. Please just talk to us instead of letting things get to you like this.”

“I’ll try. It was really embarrassing though.” Weiss sighed and the two of them started to make their way out of the lecture theatre.

“Fair point. Well, now you know you can talk to me about pretty much anything.” Yang conceded and smiled at Weiss. “Speaking of which, I gotta know. Just how hung is Nora?”

“Yang!” Weiss screeched and batted lightly at her friend’s arm whilst Yang laughed gleefully. Weiss’ mood always felt lighter when she talked with Yang, no matter how low she felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, Yang's being a great friend to Weiss as she struggles with everything that's happening. I do wonder how supportive she'd be though if she knew Weiss had spied on her and Blake fucking. Either way, things are going to be fun in a little while. And I promise there will be more sex later.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and providing plenty of ideas. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and keeping me doing this stuff.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Anal fingering, dildo use, oral sex, hypnosis, body modification

It was a little awkward to follow Yang’s advice to masturbate whenever she got horny, but it did help, even if she wasn’t able to cum from it. It unfortunately seemed that the occasion with Nora had been a fluke, and so Weiss was left rather frustrated whenever she was forced to finish herself off with her other hand.

Still, despite the dysphoria she got from having to touch herself there, she did find herself less distracted during lessons and able to concentrate better now. Her better attention span wasn’t the only quality of life improvement Weiss had over the next week or so of practice. She was now finally ready to try taking the dildo again.

She’d practiced extensively for this moment, to the point where she was down to the very dregs of the bottle of lube. She really should get another one, but she was still too embarrassed to look online or ask Blake where she got it from. Weiss was fairly certain people didn’t get through an entire bottle of lubricant in less than a month, and there was a big difference between being able to admit your rampant sexuality and providing actual evidence of it.

Still, what she had left should hopefully be enough. Weiss had been waiting for this moment all day. She’d made sure that her other teammates were out of the room that evening. Yang had a computing class and Ruby and Blake were off doing… something.

The two had been rather coy about what they were doing, but the cryptic references to Yang’s upcoming birthday was enough to allay any of Weiss’ residual fears. Weiss knew now that it had all been a hallucination, but it was still hard to shake the feeling that there was something off with Ruby and Blake.

But that was irrelevant now. Right now Weiss had the dorm all to herself, and a date with some silicone. She’d forced herself to wait for several minutes after Yang had left for her class before eagerly stripping off and retrieving the things she needed for her masturbation session. Dildo and lube in hand, Weiss happily skipped into the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door properly in her excitement, and stuck the dildo to the wall before turning on the shower.

Humming happily to herself, Weiss let the warm water roll down her body, massaging her tits and pinching at her nipples, small gasps of pleasure accompanying her actions. After a few minutes of teasing herself and tugging at her diminutive breasts, Weiss stretched out languidly and squirted a small amount of lube onto her finger.

With no hesitation, Weiss slipped her hand down her side, caressing her barely present curves and sliding her finger into her crack and with a careful thrust, pressed the lubricated digit inside herself.

“Fuck!” Weiss groaned in ecstasy, no matter how many times she did this, it only seemed to get better with each session. If Weiss didn;t know any better she’d say that she was getting more and more sensitive each time she fingered herself, though that was a ludicrous idea.

So instead Weiss continued to happily press her finger inside her welcoming hole, swiftly adding a second finger to stretch it out some more in preparation. By now she was more than capable of taking two fingers into her anus with only a small sense of discomfort that was overwhelmed by the satisfying feelings of fullness it brought.

Withdrawing her fingers until they were almost completely removed, Weiss unfolded a third finger to join the other two and with a grunt of effort, pressed all three in. Weiss sighed with pleasure at the delightful stretching of her tight hole and she imagined what Ruby would think of it if she ever got to fuck her.

Although that was closer to a fantasy than to reality, Weiss couldn’t even get up the courage to confess her feelings towards Ruby, though feelings didn’t really come into ass-fucking all that much. Given her newfound sexual liberation, it actually might have been a lot less daunting to offer her ass up for Ruby’s pleasure, but Weiss wanted more than that. She wanted Ruby for more than just carnal pleasures, she wanted love and affection as well as eye-watering sex.

Putting aside her more romantic fantasies, Weiss wriggled her fingers inside her in search of that elusive spot Blake had told her about. She’d been trying to locate her prostate the last few times she’d done this, but to no avail. It seemed her fingers just weren’t up to the task, so it was a good thing she had something else to use.

Pulling out her fingers with a lewd moan of pleasure, Weiss turned off the shower to save water and turned her attention to the dildo sat proudly on the wall. Grabbing the bottle, Weiss emptied the last of the lube onto the dildo and spread it all over, biting her lip in anticipation.

Happy she was prepared for this, Weiss turned around, wiggling her rump for no reason other than it felt good as she backed up. Closing her eyes and licking her lips, Weiss imagined it was Ruby standing behind her, rubbing the blunt tip of her cock up against her needy hole.

“Fuck me, Ruby, please.” She whimpered and pressed back, her anus resisting for a moment before spreading for the dildo, and with a pop, the head was sitting comfortably inside her. Weiss tossed her head back as she stifled a loud groan as she let her tight hole get used to the intrusion. It was about as thick as her three fingers had been, so it didn’t take long for Weiss to adapt to the stretch.

With a blissed out smile, Weiss continued to back up, forcing more of the penis facsimile inside her accommodating asshole. It didn’t didn’t take long for her to exceed the depth her fingers had been able to reach and start plumbing new depths.

The pleasure was exquisite, and Weiss was compelled to press more and more of the dildo into her willing hole. If she dared, maybe she could fit the whole thing inside of her, take it to the hilt. She had to resist the urge to drool at the thought of Ruby buried balls deep in her ass.

Emboldened by this fantasy, Weiss eagerly moved back even further and as she did so, she felt the dildo press up against something inside her that sent a thrill of pleasure racing up her spine. Pausing in her quest to completely fill her greedy hole, Weiss moved back and forth a little to stimulate that same spot.

“Oh, Brothers!” She whined in wanton pleasure as the tip of the dildo nudged against the spot repeatedly. No wonder she couldn’t stimulate her prostate before, she just couldn’t quite reach it with her fingers. Revelling in her discovery, Weiss continued to bounce back and forth on the dildo, pressing more and more of it inside her until she felt the cold tile press against her rear.

She’d done it. She didn’t know quite how, but she’d managed to fit all six inches inside of her on her first attempt. Weiss let her head loll down, giggling a little in giddy joy at her achievement before pulling herself back off the dildo and then pushing back onto it, her ass smacking against the wall.

“Take me, Ruby, take me.” Weiss hissed through gritted teeth as she bobbed back and forth, trying to squeeze as much pleasure out of fucking herself on the inanimate object as she could.

“You have no idea how much I want you.” The Ruby of Weiss’ fantasy was so real, she could almost hear her voice. “I’m going to take you so hard, you’ll be seeing stars.”

“Yes please, Ruby, do it.” Weiss whined softly, imagining what it would be like for Ruby to grab her by the ponytail and use it as a handle to get better leverage to thrust deeper into her. “Fuck me so hard.”

“Going to ruin you. You’re already such a depraved slut.” Weiss could still hear Ruby, and she moaned a little at the dirty talk. It was really doing it for her, and she thrust back harder, trying to get as much stimulation to her prostate as she could, she was nearly there.

“You like it when I call you a slut, Blake?” Weiss’ eyes snapped open. She wasn’t just imaging Ruby’s voice, she really was hearing Ruby. Her climax slipped away almost instantly as Weiss slid off the dildo and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself. Still a little dazed from her near-orgasm, Weiss staggered over to the bathroom door and peeked out.

It was them, Ruby and Blake, the latter kneeling on the floor and looking up at Ruby adoringly whilst Ruby caressed the Faunus’ hair with one hand and Blake slowly massaged her gorgeous cock to life.

“You want me to choke you on my dick, kitten?” Ruby purred sensuously, and Blake nodded eagerly, opening up her mouth expectantly and extending her tongue. Weiss had to blink for a few seconds, something was very not right here. Since when was Blake’s tongue over six inches long? No, this didn’t make sense. This had to be another hallucination, right?

Weiss was so stunned by this revelation that she felt her knees buckle a little and she reached out to catch herself. Only she tried to steady herself on the door, and with a lurch, Weiss fell forwards into the room with a loud thump.

“What?!” Ruby yelped, broken out of her dominant facade and whirling to face the interruption. “Oh, shit.” Weiss scrambled to her feet, trying to keep the towel around herself, and she watched in fascinated horror as Blake’s overly long tongue retracted back into her mouth.

“I knew it wasn’t a hallucination.” Weiss mumbled, starting to back away. Something was very very wrong and she needed to tell Yang. She did not like the look in Ruby’s eyes.

“Weiss, it’s okay, everything is fine.” She cooed gently, stepping forward, her cock still peeking out from under her skirt.

“No, this isn’t right.”

“Oh, but Weiss, of course it is. You can trust me. After all, I am your super bestie, better than the restie.” Ruby said, and Weiss blinked hard, what had she just been thinking about?

“Huh?” She tried to shake her head to clear it, but it felt so heavy. She watched as Blake got up from her knees and approached Ruby from behind, wrapping her in a hug.

“What did you do to her?” Blake asked whilst Weiss continued to try to think.

“Just a little backdoor into Weiss’ head to calm her down, just in case something like this happened.” Ruby told Blake before returning her attention to Weiss. “That’s it, Weiss, everything’s calm, your super bestie wouldn’t lie to you, would she?”

No, her super bestie would never do anything like that. Waves of calm washed over Weiss, wiping away any confusion and anguish like they were simply lines in the sand, washed away by the tide.

“That’s it, Weiss, just sink into calm, and whilst you rest, I can have a chat with the other Weiss. How does that sound?” Weiss nodded. That did sound good, having a rest and not needing to think anymore.

“That should do it.” Weiss was now only vaguely aware of what was happening, like how her grip on her towel had loosened and it had fallen to the floor. “Now, Blake, feel like telling me why you didn’t thoroughly check the room before we started?”

“I’m sorry, Ruby, I just got so excited and the doors were all unlocked. I didn’t think anyone was in here.” Blake whimpered pitifully as Weiss stood impassively, taking it all in and promptly letting it drift away.

“Such an eager and needy kitten.” Ruby sighed, shaking her head. “It’s a good thing I thought ahead a little, isn’t it, Weiss?”

“Yes, Ruby.” She answered automatically, her voice tinged with sleep. “If you hadn’t, I might have escaped and told people.” Weiss wasn’t sure where the words were coming from, nor did it really matter. Everything was calm and relaxed.

“Good girl.” Weiss smiled a little at the praise as well as feeling a small flutter of arousal. “I suppose whilst I’ve got you here- I should ask a few questions, see how you’re getting on.”

“Okay, super bestie, whatever you want.” Weiss agreed and allowed herself to be led over to sit on one of the beds, not caring that Ruby was touching her naked body.

“Okay, Weiss, how have you been getting on with your butt-fucking?” Ruby asked, taking one of the chairs and sitting opposite Weiss, who continued to smile absently.

“Very well, super bestie. Before I knew you were here, I was fucking myself with the dildo Blake gave me. It’s the first time I’ve been able to take it, and it felt really good.” She answered shamelessly, a muted rush of pleasure coursing through her at Ruby’s proud smile.

“That’s wonderful, Weiss. I’m so glad you’re able to take pleasure in getting fucked.” Were Weiss in a more coherent and less calm state of mind, she might have been surprised at how genuine Ruby was, but this was her super bestie, so of course she was being genuine.

“Um, Ruby?” Blake asked quietly, hovering behind Ruby and drawing her attention.

“Yes, Kitten?” Ruby turned her attention to Blake, leaving Weiss to sit happily, listening to the sound of calming waves in her head.

“Can I…?” She gestured to the still-present tent in Ruby’s skirts and Ruby frowned a little. Weiss frowned a little too. She didn’t like to see her super bestie sad.

“I’m not sure, we wouldn’t be in this situation if you weren’t careless.” Ruby pointed out and Blake nodded shamefully.

“I know, I’m sorry, Ruby. But please may I pleasure you as an apology for my carelessness?”

“Is it much of an apology when I was going to fuck that sweet mouth of yours anyway?” Ruby mused to herself before shrugging. “Well, it doesn’t matter, I’m not cruel. Enjoy, kitten.” She smiled and lifted up her skirts as Blake eagerly dropped to her knees before Ruby. Weiss only got a brief glimpse of that magnificent specimen before it was obscured from view by Blake’s head as she began bobbing up and down enthusiastically.

Weiss felt a small twinge of disappointment through the ocean of calm she was floating upon. She wanted to be the one on her knees worshipping Ruby’s cock. That was her position, not Blake’s. She was trying to formulate a protest, but her words kept washing away with the waves, but it seemed Ruby had noticed something as she refocused on Weiss.

“Don’t be jealous, Weiss, you’re going to have to learn to share. Blake and I learned to share and we’re so much happier for it. You and Yang will learn how good it is too soon.” Weiss nodded dumbly, her super bestie’s words made a lot of sense and Weiss was already imagining herself on her knees beside Blake, both of them licking up and down Ruby’s shaft together. Just as it came though, the fantasy slipped away and Weiss was left blank and calm again.

“So, Weiss, you’ve been fucking youself in the ass with your fingers and training it for me?”

“Yes, I have. I really want it too.” Weiss answered dreamily, thoughts of taking Ruby’s cock in her ass coming and going.

“That’s good.” Ruby smiled proudly at Weiss. “Does your waking self have any suspicions about what’s happening?”

“No, as far as I’m convinced, I’m the only pervert on the team and the rest was all just hallucinations.” Ruby hummed in acknowledgement, reaching down to pet Blake’s hair.

“You did well with her, kitten.” Ruby praised Blake, who popped off Ruby’s cock, her long tongue wrapped around the length of it for a moment before it retracted.

“Not as well as I could have. I needed to dose her with your cum to keep her compliant.” Blake sounded sad, and that made Weiss sad. Blake was one of her super bestie’s best friends, and one of hers too, so she wanted Blake to be happy.

“You forget that that’s the only way to do it. If we didn’t need to, we wouldn’t have to go through all this. Fun as it may be, it is rather slow.” Ruby continued to stroke Blake’s hair as the Faunus licked up and down Ruby’s cock.

“Why do we need to do it like this anyway?” Blake asked in between licks. “We have her compliant right now.”

“Because this isn’t Weiss. Hot as tranced girls are, I want Weiss to accept this, not a hypnotised version of her.” Ruby explained patiently, gently pressing down on Blake’s head and forcing her to suck on her dick properly. “It’s all part of the plan, so don’t worry about it.” Blake made a noise of acknowledgement whilst Weiss nodded absently, she didn’t think she could worry about anything. She could barely think in this state.

“Now, Weiss, I think it’s time for you to start taking the next steps now that you can take the dildo.” Ruby looked at Weiss who looked back impassively. “Have you ever thought about other toys before?”

“Yes, I have, but I’m too embarrassed to go looking online for them or asking Blake or Yang about it.” Weiss said, completely devoid of the embarrassment she claimed to feel, because she didn’t. She felt nothing but calm.

“Now that won’t do.” Ruby tutted, gasping a little as Blake successfully took her cock down to the hilt and pressed her nose into Ruby’s neat pubes. “Weiss, there’s no need to feel embarrassed about it. You want to feel good, and the toys will help you with that. And I think you’d look cute with a princess plug in.” Weiss nodded in acceptance of this. Her super bestie was always right, but a small thought managed to push its way through the calming ocean.

“I ran out of lube and I don’t know where to get any more.” She said, before falling back into the calm as Ruby smirked.

“Did you hear that, Blake?” The Faunus nodded, still suckling on Ruby. “You’ll have to help me make up a new batch of lube for Weiss.”

“I can’t wait.” Blake simpered before returning to her ministrations and Ruby leaned back in her chair.

“Good. I think that’s everything, but before I make you forget all of this, Weiss, would you like to watch Blake get me off?” Weiss nodded, eyes drifting down to watch Blake’s lovely long tongue coat Ruby’s dick in saliva. “Good, I think you’ll enjoy this very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shock horror, guess it wasn't hallucinations after all, but rather careful machinations for some nefariously sexy purposes. Whoever could have guessed? And who knows for how long Ruby's been planning this. If she's gotten to Weiss this badly, who else could she have gotten to? So many questions and not enough answers. 
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and providing so many fun ideas for this. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and keeping my mood up.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter

Weiss awoke the next day unusually refreshed, she’d had such a strange and perverted dream last night. She didn’t know what depraved part of her mind came up with the idea of Blake having a preternaturally long tongue, and she wasn’t sure what to think of it either.

Ultimately, she put it down to the aftermath of her finally cumming on her own from anal. She felt oddly proud of herself, that her practice had paid off. Of course, it had come with a price, that of the last of her lube. It was just her luck to finally unlock the ability to orgasm from fucking her ass only to run out of lube.

She tried it one time without, but stopped after less than a minute finding it too painful to even attempt. So of course, Weiss had to get more, and to do that, she had pretty much one option.

“Blake? Can I talk to you for a moment? In private.” Weiss asked her teammate, pulling her aside after classes, leaving Ruby and Yang to wander ahead of them, too embroiled in a heated debate about some video game to notice their absence.

“Sure, Weiss. What do you need?” Blake asked, a small smile playing across her lips as Weiss pulled her into a nearby empty classroom.

“It’s kind of embarrassing to say.” Weiss shuffled her feet anxiously.

“It’s about sex, then?” Blake guessed, her smile growing a little wider as Weiss nodded mutely.

“I ran out of the lube you gave me.” Weiss admitted, feeling a small rush of shame, though it was quickly quelled by Blake reaching out to rest her hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, nothing to be embarrassed about. Better for you to use more lube than you need than risk tearing and hurting yourself.” She reassured Weiss gently, who nodded, still a little embarrassed about having to talk to Blake about this.

“I was hoping you could tell me where I could get some more from.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, I have some more that you can have.” Weiss blinked, nonplussed for a moment.

“Really? You have that much lube? Now I really don’t want to know what you and Yang get up to behind closed doors.” Weiss quipped as Blake smirked at her.

“Says the voyeur who got off to us.” Weiss’ face flushed red as Blake waved a hand. “I’m only teasing. And I have so much that I can just give it away because I got it in bulk. Makes more economic sense that way.”

“If you say so…” Weiss frowned a little at this. She’d heard of buying in bulk being cheaper, but she was surprised sexual lubricant was a thing you really could buy in bulk or that people would want to buy in bulk.

“Yes, I do. I’ll give you another bottle when we get back to the dorm.” Blake stepped over to the door, Weiss following after her. “Out of interest, have you been enjoying the dildo?” Weiss turned a bright scarlet at the brazen question, though her mind reassured her it was fine, Yang had been just as open and blunt with her.

“Very much.” Weiss mumbled, unable to quite meet Blake’s eyes. “Thank you for giving it to me.”

“You’re more than welcome, Weiss.” Blake grinned, a thoughtful look crossing her face. “Maybe you could consider getting some other toys if that one’s been working out so well for you.”

“Maybe.” Weiss squeaked out, her blush we had been beginning to fade coming back in full force. “Can we maybe talk about something other than sex now, please?” She practically begged as they started down the corridor for the cafeteria.

“What do you want to talk about, then?” Blake bumped Weiss’ shoulder and linked arms as they walked.

“Yang’s birthday is in a few weeks, we could talk about the plans for it.” Weiss suggested, remembering Ruby and Blake’s absence yesterday and their vague allusions.

“Oh, well, Ruby and I were planning something for it since, well, I’m Yang’s girlfriend and Ruby is her sister.” Blake shrugged, not noticing the small frown that crossed Weiss’ face at the mention of Blake being Yang’s girlfriend. It was like there was something she couldn’t quite remember that gave her pause when Blake called herself that. The odd feeling passed quickly though in favour of irritation over another thing.

“So I’m not included because I’m not as close to Yang as you two?” She asked snippily, and Blake winced.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to exclude you, Weiss.” Blake apologised, her ears drooping and Weiss felt a little bit bad for suggesting that she was being left out.

“Yang’s my best friend, other than you, of course. I want to help with planning her celebration.” She justified a little weakly, but Blake got the sentiment.

“I’m sure Ruby will be happy to have your help. Between you and me, we could do with the assistance. Ruby and I know nothing about party planning, and after how good a job you did with Yang for the dance in first year, I’m pretty sure you’re an expert compared to us.” Blake’s smile turned mischievous and she flashed a smirk at Weiss. “Though I’m not sure how Ruby would take not being your best friend.”

“She is!” Weiss flailed, panicking a little. “I just thought it went without saying!”

“Sure, that’s definitely it, and not that you have a raging crush on her and want to be more than friends.” Blake teased lightly and Weiss scowled at the Faunus.

“I don’t recall ever being this mean to you about your crush on Yang.” She huffed, trying her best to look annoyed. “And you were pining  _ hard _ .”

“I was, yes, but I was also far less secure in the idea of a romantic relationship given my past experiences. You’re just being a wuss.” Blake fired back, and Weiss didn’t have much of a defence against the accusation.

“I’ll ask her out when I’m ready. Admittedly, I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready, but still.” Weiss shrugged with a frown. “And I’m not brave like you. I don’t have the courage to put my heart out there like that.”

Blake shook her head, tutting at Weiss. “You’re a lot braver than you give yourself credit for, Weiss. You’re the one who jumped into that griffon’s mouth to rescue Jaune that one time, remember?”

“That was a different kind of bravery. I’m far more willing to risk life and limb than my heart.” Sighing, Weiss hung her head as they approached the cafeteria. “It hurts less to love her from a distance than get my heart broken.”

Blake opened her mouth, probably to rebut Weiss’ claims, but she was prevented from doing so by a call from a nearby table.

“Weiss, Blake, there you are!” Ruby was standing up at a table with Yang and waving the other two over. Letting her arm slide out of Weiss’, Blake hurried over to the table to take her usual spot, practically crawling into Yang’s lap whilst Weiss followed at a slower pace. “Where’d you girls go?”

“Just discussing some stuff about the assignment.” Blake lied smoothly, giving Weiss a surreptitious wink as the heiress sat down between her and Ruby. “We got a bit distracted with it.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Yang groaned, burying her face in Blake’s hair. “I am not looking forward to all the research I’m going to have to do.”

“It won’t be that bad, Yang.” Ruby reassured her sister, leaning over Weiss to pat Yang on the arm, forcing the heiress to try to ignore how Ruby’s boobs pressed into her side. “We can all do it together over the weekend.” 

“I guess. Still going to be a lot of work and reading.” Yang grumbled, nosing further into Blake’s hair and accepting a few kisses on the neck from her girlfriend that Weiss was sure broke the academy’s rules on PDA.

“Maybe we could get JNPR in on it as well?” Blake suggested, pulling back from Yang’s neck and giving the others a thoughtful look. “The more the merrier.”

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea…” Weiss mumbled, remembering the impassively cold looks she’d gotten from Jaune and Pyrrha.

“Nonsense, I think it’s a great idea. In fact, why don’t we ask them now?” Ruby pointed to the side and Weiss’ heart sank as she saw Team JNPR entering the room. “Jaune!” Ruby waved madly at her friend to catch his attention.

Catch it she did, but Jaune’s usual easy smile soured when he caught sight of Weiss. Both Pyrrha and Ren also shot Weiss dark looks whilst Nora just looked away and joined the other three in pointedly sitting at a different table.

“What’s up with them?” Ruby asked, lowering her arm in disappointment. “Was it just me or did they look mad about something?”

“No, it wasn’t just you.” Yang confirmed, shooting Weiss a concerned look as the heiress hung her head in shame, picking at her cuticles.

“Do any of you know why they’re all upset with us, then?” Blake asked, swivelling in her seat on Yang’s lap to look at Team JNPR on their separate table.

“They aren’t upset with us, just with me.” Weiss mumbled, continuing to look down at her lap. “I messed up.”

“What? But how?” Ruby sounded completely baffled by the idea of Weiss upsetting someone, clearly having forgotten what she used to be like.

“I…” Weiss hesitated, not sure about how best to phrase this without saying what happened. “Something happened between Nora and I and I managed to upset her, and evidently now the rest of her team is mad at me for it.”

“Okay? Care to be any more specific?” Ruby asked, frowning at Weiss’ vague explanation, but the heiress shook her head. “Alright, did you at least apologise to Nora yet?” Weiss shook her head again and Ruby let out a deep sigh. “Really, Weiss?”

“It’s really embarrassing for both of us and I’d rather not have to bring it up again.” Weiss looked to Yang pleadingly for help, but Yang just shrugged.

“I think you should apologise to Nora, Weiss.” Yang said with a shrug. “No matter how embarrassing it is.” She gave Weiss a meaningful look. “You should still make things right.”

“Why not go over there now?” Blake suggested with an encouraging smile. “We’ll go and get dinner for us all whilst you go and talk to Nora.”

“Do I have to?” Weiss whined, the thought of having to apologise to Nora filling her with dread and anxiety.

“Weiss, you’re an adult now. So stop pouting and go, that’s an order.” Ruby instructed, pointing in the direction of Team JNPR. With a deep sigh, Weiss got up off the bench and reluctantly walked towards Team JNPR whilst the rest of her team got up to join the queue for food.

Her pace slowed as she got closer to the close-knit group and Ren noticed her approach, whispering to the rest of them, and three hostile glares were sent her way. Weiss would like nothing better than to take the hint and leave, but Ruby had ordered her to apologise so she would apologise, Ruby was in charge after all.

“Hi. Can I talk to Nora in private for a moment?” Weiss asked tentatively when she got close enough. Immediately the other three closed ranks around their fourth.

“Oh really?” Jaune asked, eyes narrowed at Weiss. “Why, you want to upset her some more do you?” Weiss wondered briefly whether Nora had told her teammates what had happened between them, but realised if she had, they’d probably be needling Weiss a lot more about the specifics.

“No, I-.”

“Weiss, I think it might be best if you go away.” Pyrrha sounded less angry than Jaune, but her tone was still sharp despite her more diplomatic phrasing.

“But I’m here to-.” Weiss tried again, only for Ren to cut her off this time.

“Can’t you just leave her alone?” He snapped, glowering up at Weiss, who shrank back under the young man’s furious gaze. She wanted to cut and run, but she’d been ordered to apologise, so she had to stay. She was saved from the ire of the others by Nora speaking up, her voice still rather quiet and a little hoarse.

“It’s alright, guys.” She got up from her seat and started towards the exit of the room, Weiss following quickly after her, trying to ignore the feeling of three irked gazes on her back. They left the cafeteria and Nora led the way off the path and around a corner to get them some privacy. “So what did you want, Weiss? Another quickie before ditching me again?”

Weiss winced at the slightly angry tone in Nora’s voice and she hung her head in shame. “No, I wanted to apologise. I’m sorry I left you like that and said we shouldn’t have.”

“Honestly? Apology not accepted.” Weiss blinked for a moment, shocked by Nora’s flat refusal. “Do you have any idea how it felt for me to just get tossed aside like that?” Weiss shook her head as Nora continued. “It fucking sucked. I thought we had something there, and even if we didn’t, I thought we were better friends than you just using me to get off then fucking off.”

Weiss didn’t know what to say, so she just reiterated her apology. “I’m so sorry, Nora.”

“Yeah, well, you can be as sorry as you like, doesn’t change the fact I’m not forgiving you yet.” Nora shrugged and moved to leave. “Now, I’m hungry, so I’m going to get dinner. See you around, Weiss.” Without another word, Nora walked past Weiss and back into the dining hall, leaving Weiss alone outside and fighting back tears.

She stayed there for a little while, not wanting to return to her teammates all teary eyed and pathetic. Her attempt to compose herself before going back was scuppered though by a voice calling out for her from the entrance to the cafeteria. “Weiss? You still out here?”

“Here.” She called out, wiping frantically at her eyes as Yang walked around the corner.

“Hey, Weiss, I saw Nora come back in but not you. I guess the apology didn’t go so well, huh?”

“You could say that. She refused to accept the apology.” Weiss said miserably, abandoning her attempt to hide her tears and instead walking over to Yang and holding out her arms for a hug, which Yang reciprocated, pulling Weiss in. “I didn’t know how badly I hurt her feelings. I’m a terrible person.”

“You’re not a terrible person, Weiss.” Yang reassured her, stroking Weiss’ hair gently. “It was an accident.”

“I should have known better.” Weiss continued to beat herself up, not really listening to Yang. “No matter how I was feeling.”

“Weiss, stop.” Yang instructed and Weiss fell silent. “Listen to me. You are not a terrible person. You made a mistake.”

“But Nora-.”

“Is still feeling hurt. She doesn’t have to accept your apology if she doesn’t want to, but it doesn’t mean she’ll never forgive you.” Yang pulled out of the hug, placing her hands on Weiss’ shoulders as she spoke firmly.

“But what if she doesn’t?” Weiss whimpered, still unhappy with what had happened. “What if she never wants to be my friend again?” She wouldn’t say she and Nora were the best of friends, but they’d gotten pretty close over the last few years. More than that though, Weiss couldn’t stand the thought of losing a friend, of being abandoned by them.

“She will, Weiss, she just needs some time.” Yang told her and it was hard for Weiss to disagree with the blonde’s conviction. “Come on, our dinner’s getting cold.” Weiss nodded and allowed Yang to lead her back into the dining hall, where Ruby and Blake were waiting patiently for them.

Neither of them asked about what had happened outside, but the looks on their faces said that they had worked it out as well. Weiss and Yang sat back in their places and began eating. Yang was slowed by the fact that she also had to feed a needy and affectionate girlfriend as well as herself.

Weiss had gotten used to the couple’s saccharine shenanigans by now, and she couldn’t think of any couple that was more couple-ey than they were. Weiss briefly wondered what it would be like for her and Ruby if they ended up together. Would they feed each other at mealtimes? Have frequent giggle sessions about some inside joke and spend as much time as possible maintaining physical contact?

Honestly, the thought of getting to share such affection with Ruby was very pleasing and almost too much for Weiss. “It’s not that spicy, is it, Weiss?”

Weiss was shaken out of her thoughts of spoon-feeding Ruby pasta by candlelight and brought back to reality by Ruby’s question. “No, it’s fine.” She reassured Ruby, who cocked her head curiously.

“Okay, it’s just that your face is super red right now.” Ruby said innocently, and Weiss felt her cheeks heat up even more before she looked away hurriedly and focused on her dinner. She could hear Blake and Yang snickering on her other side, but she pointedly ignored it as she continued to eat and let her mind wander to what she’d do when she got back to the dorm.

She did have some homework to do, but on the other hand, there was Blake’s suggestion about looking for some new toys, and she felt her face burn at the thought. It was completely inappropriate, but the idea did hold a lot of intrigue to Weiss, and she did have that stipend she barely ever used...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know there's a distinct absence of smut in this chapter, but I felt I did need to have the girls just existing and talking about not sex things for a while. With all the rampant sex happening, I haven't really shown what their day to day is like. Admittedly, there's not normally apologising to people for fucking off after fucking-adjacent activities, but still.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and being just the best girlfriend a girl could have. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and keeping my self-loathing in check.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Anal fingering, Butt plug use

After her failed apology to Nora, Weiss had still been feeling down that evening and she’d wanted some way to cheer herself up. The method she’d been using to boost her mood wasn’t exactly available to her though, what with the rest of her team in the room and having no convenient excuse to get them out.

So instead Weiss had turned to her tried and tested method of cheering herself up, shopping. She found something deeply soothing about browsing through items, looking for deals and spending irresponsibly large amounts of money on herself and the people she cared about.

As she’d been looking through the latest arrivals on her favourite online boutique, a thought had occurred to Weiss. Why not combine her new interest with the old? She had already been considering purchasing some new toys upon Blake’s suggestion, why not do it now and cheer herself up?

Shooting surreptitious glances around the room at her teammates and finding them absorbed in their own activities, Weiss opened up the messenger on her tablet and typed out a quick message to Blake.

‘Would you happen to have any suggestions for places I can buy these toys?’ Weiss flushed a little as she sent the message off and she heard Blake’s scroll buzz. She studiously avoided looking at Blake as she heard Faunus shuffle round to pull out her scroll and forced back an irritated huff as Blake stifled a snicker.

‘I know a couple of sites. I’ll send you the links.’ Came the reply, followed by a few site links, which Weiss opened up in separate tabs. She spent the next hour looking through the sites Blake had suggested, trying to work out just what she should get. It turned out she knew a lot less about the sorts of things she should try.

After spending a while looking through the surprisingly wide array of anal toys on offer, Weiss came to the conclusion that, short of buying one of everything, she had no idea what to buy. So she finally caved and sent off another message to Blake.

‘I’m pretty lost, I have no idea what I should get.’ Weiss waited anxiously for a reply, continuing to idly scroll through the items listed and wondering what an anal hook was and how someone would use it.

‘Do you have any idea what you might like or want to try?’ Weiss hummed in thought for a moment, trying to think what she wanted out of this, only to come up with a blank.

‘I honestly don’t really know. I like the dildo, so maybe something similar?’ She messaged back and waited whilst the little dots pulsed and she heard Blake typing out a response.

‘That’s a good start. Maybe try getting something bigger? If you like the sensation of having something inside you, perhaps you might like to get a butt plug?’ Weiss blushed a little at how blunt Blake was being, but it was perfectly normal. They were all adults, and Weiss wasn’t a big fan of beating around the bush anyway.

‘Okay, I’ll look into those. Thanks, Blake.’ Weiss closed the messenger and examined a few of the dildos she’d seen that had appealed to her, as well as opening up some new tabs to look at butt plugs, as Blake had suggested. It wasn’t exactly an overwhelming and all-consuming need to have her ass filled with something, but it did feel a lot better with something in there than without.

Weiss was a little disappointed that she was unable to find any dildos that matched Ruby’s warm skin tone, something she decided to leave unexamined for now. Though she supposed if there had been one that did, it would probably be one of those disquietingly veiny ones, as most of the dildos in realistic colours were.

In the end, Weiss found one that satisfied her requirements. Bigger than the one Blake had given her, and an icy blue colour, since it was important to colour coordinate, even if it was something nobody would ever see.

Satisfied with her choice in dildo, Weiss moved over to the tabs of buttplugs. She was surprised there were so many different kinds, all kinds of different materials, vibrating ones, Weiss was spoiled for choice. As she looked through the categories of plugs, one jumped out at her and gave her pause.

“Princess plugs?” She mumbled to herself with a small frown.

“What was that, Weiss?” Weiss bit back a small squeak as Ruby called down to her from her bunk.

“Nothing! Just talking to myself.” Weiss replied quickly, switching tabs to something inconspicuous in case Ruby looked over the edge to see what Weiss was doing.

“Huh, I could have sworn I heard you say something about princesses.” Weiss could almost hear Ruby shrug as she returned to what she was doing.

“Oh, are you finally accepting your nickname now, Weissy?” Yang called over from her desk teasingly and Weiss scowled at the blonde.

“I thought I told you that you were forbidden from calling me that, Yang.”

“You might have done, but I really can’t remember, princess.” Yang grinned unapologetically as Weiss decided the only correct way to win this debate was not to play, and she returned to her browsing. Yang’s words had given Weiss something of an idea though, and she opened up the page of princess plugs to have a look at what they were.

It was probably a bad thing that Weiss’ first thought upon seeing what a princess plug looked like was that the gem looked tacky and fake. Obviously they weren’t going to be real, but they did still sparkle rather prettily, and the metal of the plug itself looked invitingly weighty. More than that though, even though Weiss had expressly forbidden Yang from calling her princess, the idea of Ruby calling her that was very arousing.

But as Weiss scrolled through the site’s offerings, she decided that they were just too lacking. She couldn’t get past how cheap and plasticky the jewels looked, even in the low resolution pictures the site provided. If she was going to wear something like that, it had to be quality befitting a Schnee, even if said Schnee had several fantasies that involved being degraded and humiliated.

But at the same time, she really wanted one of those plugs. The fantasy of Ruby calling her princess and bending her over to find the gem nestled between her cheeks was far too good to pass up. There was only one solution that was immediately obvious. Weiss needed to commission a plug.

Thoughts about cost briefly crossed her mind, but passed very quickly as Weiss lost herself in her fantasies and began drafting up an email. She had a lot of research she needed to do, but before she got too sidetracked in looking up reputable makers of custom sex toys, she purchased the dildo she’d found earlier. She had a feeling she was going to be needing some relief over the next few days.

* * *

A few days later, Weiss was waiting anxiously by Beacon’s postal service. The academy received all post to a central location and would notify the students if anything had arrived for them. Just that morning, Weiss had received a ping that a package had arrived for her, so here she was, waiting for the worker to return with her package.

It had taken her a while to find someone willing to make the princess plug for her using only the best materials lien could buy, and it had cost a pretty lien indeed. It was possibly the most expensive thing Weiss had ever bought, including new scrolls and computers for her entire team.

“Here you are, one package for Miss Weiss Schnee.” The worker had returned a discreetly wrapped parcel in his hands which Weiss seized eagerly.

“Thank you!” She called over her shoulder as she rushed off clutching her purchase close to her chest. Filled with giddy excitement, Weiss was barely paying attention to where she was going and ended up crashing into someone and getting knocked to the ground.

“Whoa, Weiss, where’s the fire?” Ruby joked, offering Weiss a hand to get back to her feet.

“No fire, just got some important things to do before class.” Weiss said, before realising that in the collision, she’d dropped her package, the package that Ruby was now picking up.

“Ooh, what’s this?” Ruby grinned, shaking the parcel. “Feels heavy.”

“It’s private.” Weiss hissed, mortified at the idea of Ruby finding out what was in there, and in public too.

“Aww, but Weiss.” Ruby whined, pouting at her friend. “I wanna know.”

“I said it’s private.” Weiss leaped up and snatched the parcel out of Ruby’s grip, holding it protectively to her chest, a stab of guilt filling her chest as Ruby looked rather hurt by this.

“Oh, okay, then…” She hung her head and scuffed her boot against the floor.

“... I’m sorry, Ruby, I was too harsh.” Weiss apologised, shuffling uncomfortably on the spot. “But it is private and I want to keep it that way.”

“That’s fair, I’m sorry for pushing so hard.” Ruby apologised as well, offering a conciliatory smile. “See you at lunch?”

“Of course.” Weiss smiled back and with a small wave, continued on her way back to the dorm, leaving Ruby to her business.

Weiss paid a little more attention to where she was going this time and in short order was back in the dorm room. It was mercifully empty, Yang and Blake having gone to breakfast earlier before the first class.

Grinning widely, Weiss dropped the box on her bed and tore it open. There, nestled in some velvet packing, was the butt plug. Almost reverently, Weiss reached in and picked it up. It had a good weight to it, the smooth metal cool to the touch. With a prideful smirk, Weiss turned it over in her hands to admire the ruby set into the base. She’d initially considered going for a diamond or a sapphire to match her aesthetic, but ultimately a ruby had felt most appropriate, even if she and Ruby weren’t like that yet. Call it hopeful optimism.

Feeling the comforting weight in her hand only reminded Weiss of that emptiness inside her that she’d become accustomed to feeling recently. The desire to be filled grew within her chest, and after a few moments, her mind was made up. She had to try it, she had the room to herself and she didn’t know when she would get another chance like this.

Grabbing the fresh bottle of lube Blake had provided, Weiss skipped into the bathroom, remembering to lock the door behind her this time, and eagerly shed her clothes. As she got herself ready, Weiss caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and laughed lightly. If only the prudish girl she’d been a couple of years ago could see her now. She’d been so scared of her own sexuality, of being predatory towards women, and trying to force herself to like men because that was what women were supposed to do.

And now here she was, about to engage in further depravity, and she loved it. Getting in touch with her sexuality had been nothing but a good thing. Humming happily to herself, Weiss climbed into the shower and turned it on. It was a force of habit by now, she didn’t need the water running over her, but it still felt comforting.

Taking a little while to relax and calm down from her eager high, Weiss performed her usual ritual of squeezing out some of the creamy lube onto a finger and gently fingering herself. Her finger slipped easily in and out of her needy hole, providing some relief to that aching emptiness within her that was now becoming insistent that it be filled.

After about a minute of loosening herself up in preparation, Weiss turned her attention to her newest toy. With an almost giddy glee, Weiss slathered the cool metal in lubricant and placed it against her hole, rubbing it up and down and cooing in pleasure as she did so. After teasing herself for a little while, Weiss finally pressed the tip of the plug against her hole and with a slow insistent push, forced her sphincter open to accept the toy.

It was only a little girthier than her dildo, but not so much that the stretch proved to be a problem. In fact, it was surprisingly easy to fit in as once she got past the thickest part as her needy hole practically swallowed the whole thing in a matter of moments.

“Oooh.” Weiss moaned in happiness as the base settled against the rim of her ass, and after a couple of flexes and taps, it was comfortably situated. Weiss sighed in contentment, the emptiness inside her aching ass was filled, and that in turn filled her with a great deal of pleasure. It was different from when she fucked herself with her fingers or dildo. When she did that, it was frantic and desperate, a race to reach climax. Feeling the weighty plug sitting comfortably in her ass instead filled her lower belly and crotch with a sticky warm arousal that felt a lot calmer and more sensual than other times.

She was definitely going to enjoy this many, many times to come.

Just as she was wondering what to do to get off, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

“Weiss! If you’re in there taking a shower, I’d wrap it up if I were you. We’ve got class in five.” Yang’s voice called out and the gentle arousal that simmered in her belly was washed away by a shot of ice that rushed down her spine. In her haste to try out the plug, she’d completely forgotten about class.

In a panicked rush, Weiss turned off the shower and jumped out, grabbing a towel as she went. Roughly towelling herself off, Weiss realised that she didn’t have time to dry off her hair, but showing up to class with damp hair would be far less embarrassing than showing up late. Throwing on her clothes, Weiss burst out of the bathroom to grab her bag and rushed out of the room.

She only made it a few steps out into the corridor before she realised she’d forgotten something very important. It had been so comfortable and natural inside her, she’d forgotten to remove the plug from her ass. For a moment, Weiss was torn. She could rush back into the dorm and take it out, risking being late.

Or she could just leave it in.

Weiss dithered for a moment, unsure of what to do and wasting valuable seconds before making her decision. It was not the easiest to run with a butt plug in, it shifted a little uncomfortably between her cheeks and Weiss was thankful she’d given the instruction to make the base as small as was practical.

Puffing and panting, Weiss made it into Professor Peach’s classroom with minutes to spare, sliding into her usual seat beside Yang. This turned out to be something of a mistake, as sitting down caused the plug to shift inside of her and made Weiss gasp in pleasure.

“You okay, Weiss?” Yang asked in concern as Weiss wiggled in her seat to try to get comfortable so she could ignore the now throbbing arousal within her.

“I’m fine, just annoyed I forgot about class.” Weiss deflected, trying her best to marshall her tone. Dear brothers, if she hadn’t been a pervert before, she definitely was one now. Here she was, sitting in public and wearing a sex toy, and even worse, it thrilled her.

This had to be the most daring thing she’d ever done, and she loved it. This was a particularly bad thing which forced Weiss to hunch over a little in her seat in an effort to hide just how much she was enjoying it. She wished she could stop having this particular physical response, it served no purpose now that she’d learned how to climax from only anal stimulation other than to remind Weiss of why she had to resort to using her ass in the first place.

Shifting uncomfortably in place, Weiss’ plug shifted as well, pressing against her internal walls and drawing out a small whimper from Weiss at the delicious pleasure. It felt so so good, so good in fact that Weiss was even considering the notion of doing this every day from now on.

Just that thought alone was enough to make her penis twitch in excitement and she imagined herself getting up in the morning and adding to her routine the insertion of her toy into her slutty hole.

“Weiss!” There was a hiss from Yang and Weiss’ attention was jerked back to reality. “Seriously, something is up with you, you’re not even making notes.”

“Sorry, just very distracted today.” Weiss answered, hurriedly starting to take notes. Now that her mind had been pulled away from all her horny and depraved fantasies, something wasn’t really adding up to Weiss.

True, she was being more open and experimenting with her sexuality and providing it with an outlet, but wearing a buttplug out in public every day? That was several steps too far, but she’d been seriously considering it. There was something wrong with her to make her want such things, though she didn’t know what exactly it was.

A thought drifted up through Weiss’ head, a half-forgotten memory of Blake getting fucked hard by Ruby. But that had been a dream, a hallucination. It was all very strange and confusing, and Weiss supposed she could just let herself go and flow with the pleasure. But she wasn’t about to do that, she was going to get to the bottom of this sudden and rampant perversion in herself, if she could keep her wits about her, that is. The plug inside of her was maddeningly arousing, and Weiss would have very much liked it if she’d had the time to get off.

Perhaps she could roll with the pleasure, for a little while at least, before investigating properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the third chapter in as many days. Yes, I should probably be writing something else and working on my main series. Do I care that I'm not? Not really, this is fun and surprisingly easy to write, the smut doth flow. That said I probably should write something serious before I run out of those things to post.   
> In the meantime, yes Weiss is extra enough to specially commission a butt plug with an actual gem in the base, it was briefly considered that she use Dust, but that's a bad idea and probably unsafe. Still, she's living her best life.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and being super cute. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and being the best and most cutest girlfriend.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Butt plug use, anal play, mutual masturbation

Somehow, Weiss managed to resist the urge to wear her new butt plug all the time. Although she did still wear it in the evenings once class was over. It gave her such a thrill to know that whilst she and the others were going about their business, there was an undercurrent of perversion to everything she did.

It was actually kind of concerning, now that she thought about it. She’d compared herself now to back when she’d started at Beacon, but even just comparing herself to the start of the year revealed a dramatic change in herself. It was unsettling to say the least, and whatever it was that had happened to her, Weiss couldn’t shake the odd feeling that it had something to do with Ruby and Blake.

Blake had been the one to convince her to try anal masturbation, but there was nothing sinister about that, just a  _ very _ frank discussion of sexuality. And yet, she still felt as though there was something more to it than that. She was probably just being paranoid, but after the attempted assassinations last year, maybe she could afford to be a little more wary.

Of course, even with her suspicions, Weiss didn’t know where to even begin finding out what was going on. In the absence of any better ideas, Weiss fell back on her usual strategy: library research. That said, it was rather awkward to look through the library’s small section on sexual health in a bid to find something helpful.

Thankfully, the area was deserted, so no one was present to see her surreptitiously examining the titles and occasionally picking a book off the shelf to skim through it to see if there was any mention of sudden increase in libido and shamelessness. But there was nothing. The closest she’d found was a book that talked about the onset of puberty, which Weiss was very confused about the presence of in an academy for students starting at seventeen.

Her efforts proving hopeless, Weiss had simply borrowed a few of the more general books, hoping that there might be something in them upon a closer inspection. Much to her shame, Weiss didn’t actually borrow the books properly. Insead, she snuck them out, not wanting them to be listed on her library records.

Thankfully, Weiss didn’t bump into anyone she knew on the way back to the dorm and was able to safely sequester herself in the bedroom with the books. She wasn’t sure where the others were. It was the weekend and they’d all usually take advantage of the freedom to go out into Vale or to just relax on their own. The four of them spent so much time in each other’s company, it was good to get some alone time every so often. Alone time that wasn’t spent masturbating.

Relaxing into her desk chair, Weiss started reading through the first of the books she’d ‘borrowed’, but she only got about halfway through before the emptiness inside her that she’d been pointedly ignoring all day grew too much.

She really shouldn’t do this, not when she was trying to research what was making her do this in the first place. Then again, it wouldn’t do any harm. She was all alone, and it did feel really good to have the comfortable weight in her ass.

Leaving her books on the desk, Weiss collected up her items and retreated to the bathroom, where she very quickly pulled down her underwear, lubed up her plug and hole and pressed it inside. She’d done this so many times over the last several days that it was easy for her to just slip away and slip the cool metal into her ass. Humming happily now that she was pleasantly full, Weiss left the bathroom and returned to her books.

There had to be something in them, something to explain what was going on with her and maybe the others. The first book ended up being a bust, though Weiss did learn a disturbing amount about various STDs. Sighing to herself, Weiss set that book aside and picked up the next one. Just as she was about to crack it open though, she was interrupted by the door opening.

“Oh, hey, Weiss. I woulda thought you’d be out in Vale or something.” Yang said as she entered the room, still glistening with sweat as she walked over to her dresser and rummaged around in it.

“I would have thought the same thing of you. You’re still training?” Weiss put the book down and swivelled in her seat to look at Yang, trying to ignore the sensation shifting around inside her asshole.”

“Of course. I am winning the tournament this year, so I need to be ready.” Yang said, finally finishing rummaging around in the drawers and pulling out a can of deodorant. “I’m planning on heading back in a sec, I just needed to grab another one of these. I’ve been going through them so fast.”

Yang sighed and sat down on her own desk chair, shifting the sleeves of her loose workout shirt to spray her underarms but pausing before she did so. “Do I smell bad, Weiss? Be honest, because this is actually starting to concern me a little. I could have sworn I didn’t sweat this much before.”

“I couldn’t say.” Weiss shrugged unhelpfully. She didn’t want to voice her current thoughts as the smell of Yang’s sweat was beginning to fill the room and Weiss honestly didn’t find it all that unpleasant. It actually smelled surprisingly good in an odd musky way. “Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m probably worrying too much anyway.” Yang sighed, spraying her armpits and setting the can aside. “So what are you doing here? Studying?”

“Just a bit of light reading.” Weiss deflected. She was already more than a little paranoid about Blake and Ruby’s involvement in this, and though she was more trusting of Yang, she didn’t know just how far that trust could go.

It didn’t help that her needy asshole was starting to clench, seemingly of its own volition as she inhaled the heady scent of sweat that permeated the room. The plug was starting to feel like it wasn’t enough, that she needed to be filled with something more. But she couldn’t, not whilst Yang was here.

At least, she was pretty sure she shouldn’t. Weiss blinked a few times in confusion. She couldn’t really think of any reason why she couldn’t just get herself off now. She and Yang had had quite a few very frank discussions about their sexuality and the sorts of acts they performed.

But the last time Weiss had done something like that with someone else present, it hadn’t gone so well. In fact, it had pretty much lost her a few friends that she wasn’t sure she was going to get back. That was more than enough to dissuade her from trying anything like that again.

As Weiss thought over these things, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, Yang fanning herself with one hand and still looking rather sweaty. She couldn’t quite place the feeling, but something about the way Yang’s skin shone with perspiration was incredibly enticing.

There was no denying it. In this moment, Yang looked so incredibly attractive, and in tandem with the sensations in Weiss’ ass it was doing all sorts of strange things to Weiss’ head. For some reason she wanted to taste Yang, to run her tongue over those taut muscles and inhale deeply, and brothers, the mere thought of it was making Weiss very horny.

“Um, Weiss, what are you thinking about?” Yang’s voice interrupted Weiss’ fantasies, bringing her back to reality. A reality in which she was still uncomfortably horny, and following Yang’s pointed gaze, she realised just how obvious it was.

“Shit!” Weiss yelped, and frantically tried to cover up the tent in her skirts, a flash of embarrassment adding to the heat that filled her. “Sorry, sorry.”

“It’s all good, princess.” Yang snickered, though Weiss noticed a faint blush filling the blonde’s cheeks as well. “We all get horny sometimes. Lemme guess, you were thinking about Rubes?”

“No, I wasn’t, actually.” Weiss blurted out, the pulsing desire and arousal flooding her making it hard to think.

“Oh? Cheating on my sister are we?” Yang teased, the redness in her cheeks darkening just a little. “What were you thinking of then? Or is it a who?”

Weiss struggled briefly with not answering, but the horny desperation finally overcame her. “I was thinking about you.” There was a stunned silence from Yang for a moment as Weiss shifted in her chair, trying to get a little bit more friction out of her plug to satisfy the yawning ache inside her.

“Um, I was not expecting that.” Yang finally said, shuffling in her seat too though a small smile crossed her face. “I’m pretty flattered though.”

“You are?” Weiss hadn’t expected that at all.

“Yep! We already established we’re both hot.” Yang shrugged, her awkward shuffling in her seat becoming more noticeable now. “Fuck, now I’m feeling kinda horny too.”

“I can go…” Weiss jerked her head to the bathroom but Yang shook her head.

“Nah, you don’t need to do that.” Yang told her and to Weiss’ shock, she lifted herself off the seat of her chair so she could shimmy her athletic shorts down and exposed her glistening pussy.

“Yang! What are you doing?!” Weiss yelped, though she was unable to tear her gaze away from Yang’s crotch.

“Relax, princess. You’re horny, I’m horny, so we sort this out. It’s no different to what you and Nora did.”

“That didn’t end well though.” Weiss pointed out, trying to ignore the thumping of her heart in her chest and the way it felt as though all the blood in her body rushed down to her crotch.

“Then we make it end well this time.” Yang shrugged, already set on her course as she lazily dragged her fingers over her pussy and thumbed at her clit. “Come on, Weiss, you know you want to, and it’s kinda awkward for me to be doing this on my own.”

“But what about Blake?” Weiss asked, one last tiny part of her that for some reason fought against Yang’s perfectly reasonable proposition.

“We’re just two friends who are horny and getting off, nothing cheating about that so long we’re not touching or anything.” Yang said, continuing to play with herself, her other hand now moving up to start massaging her boobs.

“Okay, then.” Her last minor worry alleviated, Weiss unzipped her skirt and stood up to let it fall to the floor. She was more than a little embarrassed about the loathsome length that bobbed in front of her, but thankfully Yang didn’t stare at it or anything as Weiss walked over to her bed and laid face down so she could easily access her needy hole.

“Ha! The princess has a princess plug!” Yang snorted with mirth as she noticed the red glint buried between Weiss’ cheeks, and Weiss looked over at Yang with a small frown.

“Don’t kill the mood, Yang.” She huffed, reaching back and pulled the plug free with a gentle tug. With a blissed out smile, she set the plug on her bedside table and rummaged in the drawer for a moment before finding her icy blue dildo and lube.

“I’m just kind of surprised you wear a buttplug just in general.” Yang said with a light chuckle, her fingers now sliding into her wet slit and pumping in and out at a relaxed pace.

“I don’t normally, just in the rooms.” Weiss defended herself as she lubed up the dildo and added some more to her ass. Biting her lip in anticipation, Weiss reached back with the dildo and pressed it up against her now upsettingly empty hole. She relished the glint of excitement in Yang’s eyes as the blonde’s gaze was fixed on her pert rump, which she gave a little theatrical shake before pressing the head of the dildo inside.

It was a bit of a tight fit, this one was a little bigger than the one Blake had given her, but it still fit inside without much discomfort. “Ah, fuck!” She hissed, burying her face into her bedding for a moment as she got used to the new intrusion. Once she was comfortable, she turned her head to look at Yang again to see the blonde giving her an impressed look.

“I don’t think I could fit something that big in my ass.” She said in explanation to Weiss’ questioning look. “Someone’s been practising.”

“Call it optimism.” Weiss paused for a moment to sink another couple of inches into herself and her breath hitched as the head passed over her prostate.

“Optimism like how your plug has a bit of red plastic set into the end?” Yang smirked, her thumb rubbing circles around her clit as she pressed two fingers into her sopping wet cunt.

“I’ll have you know that is a genuine ruby.” Weiss’ reprimand was cut short by a soft gasp as another inch slid its way inside her.

“Are you serious?” Yang’s jaw dropped as she looked over at the toy in awe. “You seriously walk around with a few thousand lien’s worth of gemstone shoved up your ass?”

“You should have seen how cheap and tacky all the normal ones looked.” Weiss huffed, pulling the dildo out and starting to gently fuck herself with it. “I’m a Schnee, I have certain standards.”

“Sure, it’s definitely not because you’re extra as fuck and obscenely wealthy.” Yang snickered, pulling up her top to expose her bountiful bosom so she could roughly knead at one of them with her free hand. “I don’t suppose you still have the contact details of whoever made it for you?”

“You really have no idea how expensive that was, do you?” Weiss asked incredulously in between moans as the dildo sank in and out of her tight ass. It felt really good to masturbate with someone watching. Perfectly normal too, people got horny so why not masturbate together?

It didn’t hurt that her partner was someone as gorgeous as Yang. Her friend was coated in sweat and sitting in such a way that every so often a beam of sunlight would shine in and illuminate Yang, making her shine. Weiss really did want to taste Yang’s skin, to inhale that intoxicating scent that was filling the room right from the source.

“Call it aspirational.” Yang said with a shrug before moaning loudly as she pressed hard on her clit. “Unless you feel like getting me a very nice birthday present.”

“I love you, Yang, but not enough to drop a few thousand lien on a single present for you.” Weiss rolled her eyes and closed them in bliss as she finally bottomed out with her dildo and held it there for a little while, enjoying the feeling of fullness and the satisfaction that came with it.

“Yet you spend that much on something for Ruby.” Weiss opened her eyes to glare at Yang, but her rebuttal was cut off by Yang continuing. “Don’t try to deny it either. That buttplug is just as much a gift for Ruby as it is a thing for you.”

“Okay, fine, maybe it is.” Grumbling a little, Weiss resumed fucking herself, bottoming out every time and half-wishing it was Ruby or Yang fucking her. “Also, I thought you just said you didn’t do anal.”

“I said I haven’t tried to put anything that big inside me.” Yang corrected, gasping lightly as she pinched one of her nipples and gave it a twist. “Blake and I have dabbled in a bit of anal play. Blake got into rimming recently.”

“I would not have expected that of her.” Weiss commented, though she did remember Blake’s enthusiasm for eating Yang out, so maybe it wasn’t all that surprising after all.

“Yeah, was a bit of a surprise to me too. But anyway, I think it’d be pretty hot to wear a buttplug around.”

“It really is.” Weiss confirmed, her breathing becoming rapid as she sped up her thrusting. She could feel the climax starting to build within her. “Are you getting close, Yang?”

“A few times now, I’ve been edging myself for the last few minutes.” Yang said, and looking over at the blonde, Weiss could see how unfocused Yang’s eyes were. “I wanted to wait for you though.”

“That’s sweet of you.” Weiss smiled, pumping the dildo into her even faster now, desperate to to cum along with Yang. “I’m getting there.”

“Good, not sure how much longer I could hold on for.” Yang panted, her mouth hanging open as she groped at herself madly, a third finger now thrusting into her pussy as she moaned and gasped in pleasure. “This has been fun.”

“Yeah, I don’t know why we haven’t done it before.” Weiss said with a smile, feeling the climax battering against the dam within her. She was nearly at the crest and was more than ready to ride that wave of pleasure. The room was filled with the smell of Yang’s musky sweat and pussy as well as the sounds of slick flesh.

“Nearly there, Yang.” Weiss bit her lip and withdrew the dildo so it nearly popped out of her abused hole before slamming it home hard, crushing her prostate and pushing her over the edge. “Cumming!” She wailed, wanting to bury her face into her pillows, but resisted the urge so she could watch Yang cum too.

“Fuuuuuck!” Yang squealed, plunging her fingers in as deep as they could go as her thumb strummed her clit a couple more times and her body seized up, jerking a little as she came as well. Weiss could feel the small puddle of liquid beneath her as it had squirted out in her pleasure, but she was too busy wrapped up in the sight of Yang’s boneless body slumped in her chair.

As she came down from her high, however, and the horniness that had clouded her mind faded, something started to seem off about this. Shaking her head and ignoring the rather pungent smells that now filled the bedroom, Weiss sat up, the dildo sliding wetly from her well-fucked ass as she looked over at Yang.

A dawning sense of dread washed over her, and it seemed to hit Yang at about the same time as she sat up hurriedly, panic in her eyes as she pulled her fingers out from her cunt and looked over at Weiss.

“What the fuck did we just do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a thing. This actually kind of went through a bit of an overhaul over the weekend and various things got changed around a bit which is why we've got freezerburn now rather than later as planned. But hey, freezerburn good and don't we all love just being able to have a casual conversation with our friends whilst masturbating? Shame that Weiss can't seem to catch a break and have a good ending to these scenarios.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and being so diligent about it. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and being super adorable.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: PIV sex, hypnosis

“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?!” Yang muttered to herself, pacing back and forth whilst Weiss sat on her bed with her blankets pulled around her. She should have pointed out by now that Yang hadn’t put her shorts back on and that she was naked from the waist down, but she couldn’t bring herself to speak.

It was so much worse than she’d thought. Whatever had happened to her had clearly also happened to Yang as well, and she had no idea what to do about it. So instead she stayed silent and hid further in her blanket cocoon as Yang continued to rant to herself.

“What in the fuck were we even thinking?!” She asked of the room, a wild and desperate look in her eyes. “Brothers, I just cheated on Blake. Fuck, I’m an awful girlfriend!” Guilt gnawed at Weiss’ insides, this was her fault as well but Yang was blaming herself entirely. “I have to tell her, beg for forgiveness.”

Yang’s swift march towards the door jolted Weiss out of her stupor, and not only because Yang was about to leave the dorm half-naked. “No, wait!” She cried out, trying to get to her feet but getting tangled up in her bedding and crashing to the floor.

Thankfully, Yang did stop before she could leave the room and she turned back to face Weiss. “Why? I can’t just hide this from her.” Yang fretted, tears pooling in her eyes as Weiss climbed to her feet, managing to keep her blankets wrapped around her waist.

“I know, Yang but I think she’s been hiding something from us. Her and Ruby.”

“What do you mean?” Yang blinked in surprise, thrown off her train of thought by Weiss’ accusation.

“Something’s happened to us, and I don’t know why, but I’m sure Blake and Ruby have something to do with it.” Weiss explained, knowing she sounded crazy, but she had to get Yang to understand.

“But how? Why?” The confusion in Yang’s eyes was heartbreaking, but Weiss pressed on.

“I don’t know, but clearly something’s happened to us to make us more like, well.” Weiss gestured to Yang’s bare crotch, and the blonde only just seemed to notice her state of undress and quickly grabbed a sheet of her own to cover herself with. “Like this.”

“No, that’s ridiculous.” Yang tried to argue, but she sounded weak and unsure. “I’ve always been sexually liberated.”

“To the point of engaging in mutual masturbation with a friend before promptly breaking down because you realised you were cheating on your girlfriend?” Weiss pointed out, and Yang had no response, so Weiss continued. “And even if you weren’t like that, you know me. You know I’m not the kind of person who’d usually spend that much money on a sex toy.”

“Well…” Yang frowned a little doubtfully. “You are the sort of person who’d spend that much money on a sex toy.”

“But would you think I’d be the sort of person to spend any money at all on a sex toy?”

“Okay, maybe not.” Yang admitted, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. “But that thing with Nora, you exploring your sexuality...”

“It’s all a part of the changes. It started this year, I’m sure of it.” Weiss asserted, finally deciding that this wasn’t the sort of conversation that should be had whilst wearing bedsheets for modesty and starting to look around for her panties and skirt. “I would never have even considered something like this at the start of the year, and it’s only been a couple of months.”

“Now that you mention it...” Yang mumbled to herself as she joined Weiss in the search for some actual clothes. “Thinking about it now, I guess I have been getting more daring. Blake has too.” Yang blushed a little as she found a pair of shorts and pulled them on.

“Daring how?” Weiss had an idea about what Yang was going to say, but she wanted to hear it from her first.

“Just normal stuff at first, a couple new toys, trying some different positions, that sort of thing.” Yang shrugged, putting her sheets back on her bed, probably to distract herself from the disquieting conversation they were having. “Then things got even more extreme. We had sex in one of the storage rooms only a couple of weeks ago.”

Weiss noddeed, though she didn’t offer up her own knowledge of the situation. “Was it Blake’s idea?”

“For the most part, I think.” Yang sighed, repeatedly running her hands over her bed, trying to neaten the already perfectly made bed. “I can’t really remember. A lot of things feel very fuzzy.”

“I’ve felt the same.” Weiss confirmed, finally finding a suitable skirt and pulling it on. She wasn’t sure what concerned her more right now, that she was right that there really was something going on, or that she could still feel the desperation to have something large stuffed inside her to fill the gaping emptiness within her. “I feel like there are bits of my memory that are faded or fuzzy.”

“I’m still not sure why you think Blake and Ruby have anything to do with it.” Yang said, finally giving up on her bed and returning her full attention to Weiss.

“I don’t know. It’s just a feeling.” Weiss sighed, trying her hardest to sift through her slightly addled memories. “It’s just out of reach, but I just can’t remember.” Weiss groaned in frustration, rubbing at her temples. But try as she might, it just eluded her.

“So what do we do? Should we tell Goodwitch?” Yang suggested uncertainly, a frown on her face as she started pacing again.

“I don’t know.” Weiss sighed, it made sense, they probably should go to Goodwitch. “But how do we know she’ll believe us? We don’t have any proof, and it would just be us versus Ruby and Blake.”

“Why wouldn’t she believe us?”

“Because it’s crazy, Yang. What do we even tell her? That we’ve become horribly perverted and it’s their fault?” Weiss stared at Yang incredulously. “I can hardly believe it myself and I’m going through it.  _ We’re _ going through it.”

“So what do we do?!” Desperation leaked through in Yang’s tone and Weiss wanted to be able to tell her what they were going to do, to offer some sort of stability, but all she could do was shrug.

“I don’t know.” She admitted, shaking her head and collapsing heavily onto her bed. “I just don’t know.” Hanging her head, Weiss gazed at the floor morosely, watching as small wet patches appeared as tears started dripping from her eyes.

The mattress beside her shifted and Weiss felt Yang’s comforting warmth settle into her side and pulled her into a hug. “It’s going to be okay, we’ll work it out, and if something bad has happened to our girls, we’ll save them.”

“I hope so.” Weiss mumbled, trying not to think about how Yang’s breasts were pressed up against her. The pervasive horniness was invading everything she did now and it was horrible. Yang was supposed to be her best friend, not some girl to lust over.

“It’s nearly lunchtime, you want to go get something to eat?” Yang suggested, and Weiss nodded silently, accepting a hand up from Yang. Weiss followed after Yang, head still hung low, and she ended up bumping into her as Yang came to an abrupt halt.

“Hey, Yang, why the long face?” Weiss stayed still, hidden behind Yang’s more bulky frame as she heard Jaune talk to her.

“Just got a lot on my mind today.” Weiss bit back a mirthless laugh. That was certainly one way of putting what they were going through.

“Oh well, if you need any help, you know where we are.” Jaune assured her, and Weiss waited until she heard the door to Team JNPR’s room shut before stepping out from behind Yang and continuing down the hallway.

The pair walked in silence. They didn’t have anything to talk about, so they didn’t speak until they reached the cafeteria. “Do you know where Ruby and Blake are today?” Yang asked quietly as she and Weiss picked up trays for their food and made their way down the line.

“No, I don’t and I haven’t seen them since I woke up either.” Weiss mumbled, her mood not helped by the rather lacklustre food she was served. One of Professor Goodwitch’s initiatives as the new headmistress involved revamping the menus to be healthier, which wasn’t all bad all the time, admittedly, but some days it did leave them with some rather unappetising foods.

“I don’t know if I find that worrying or relieving.” Yang sighed as the two found some seats and began picking at their food. “I suppose if they’re not around to do… whatever to us, that’s a good thing.”

“I suppose.” Weiss agreed morosely, moving her food around her plate. “But if we don’t know where they are, we don’t know what they’re doing.”

“I guess I could just text Blake.” Yang shrugged, pulling out her scroll and sending a message. “I don’t like keeping this from her. What if you’re wrong and she’s not actually involved, or she’s been affected by whatever this is too?”

“Maybe, I don’t know.” Weiss sighed, letting her fork clatter onto the table. “I barely know what to think anymore. My mind's a mess, and somehow I’m still horny.” Moaning, Weiss laid her head on the table, the deep pit inside her desperately begging to be filled.

“If it makes you feel any better, you’re not the only one who’s horny right now.” Yang tried to comfort Weiss, patting her on the shoulder, but Weiss only groaned louder.

“Not really, it’s just further proof that something really is happening to us.” She raised her head up to look at Yang. “I’ve been hoping and praying that it’s all in my head, but it feels like with every passing moment my worst fears are confirmed.”

“It’ll be okay, Weiss, I promise.” Yang continued to reassure her. “We’ll figure something out.”

“I hope so.” Weiss sat back up and picked up her fork again. “I just wish I knew what exactly was going on. I feel so… powerless and out of control.”

“Yeah, it’s not a fun feeling, not like subbing. At least then it was a willing power ex-...” Yang tailed off with a look of horror. “Why did I say that? Why would I even be thinking about that?”

“You see what I mean?” Weiss sighed, stabbing a sad piece of broccoli with her fork. “It’s pervasive, all-encompassing, and it feels like there’s no escape.”

“No, I refuse to accept that.” Yang set down her cutlery and looked at Weiss. “There must be something we can do, at least somewhere to start.”

Weiss didn’t answer for a while, too busy chasing an errant pea around her plate. “I did have an inkling that something was going on. I was actually doing some research before you came back to the dorm. I borrowed some books from the library.”

“I don’t think library books will have what we’re looking for.” Yang said with a glum look before she perked up again. “But I bet we can find something online.”

“I’d rather not have searches like that on the Beacon network.” Weiss sighed. It was bad enough that she’d ordered sex toys, and if anyone cared to look at the logs of Beacon’s internet access, they’d be able to see exactly what sites she’d visited.

“Then we use my computer back at the dorm.” Yang said, refusing to let this go. “I set up more than enough security on there, no one’s getting through that to see what we’re up to. Well, I guess someone with enough know-how probably could, but it’s way too much effort for them to go through.”

“I suppose it’s worth a shot.” Weiss accepted. Yang’s confidence was rather infectious and Weiss was starting to see a small glimmer of hope. “Has Blake replied yet? I’m not sure I’d want them walking in on us whilst we’re researching this.”

“Hold on.” Yang checked her scroll. “Yeah, she says she and Ruby are down in Vale for the day. Should I tell them we’ll be in the dorm?”

“No, it’ll be fine. If she hasn’t asked, then it might be suspicious to just tell her that for no reason.” Weiss said, spearing another piece of broccoli and popping it into her mouth. “I suppose we have a plan, then.”

“Seems like it.” Yang nodded, taking a couple of enthusiastic mouthfuls of her food. “We’ll be okay, let’s just relax a little before heading back. Brothers know we deserve it.” Weiss nodded in agreement and the two continued to eat their food, occasionally pausing to discuss schoolwork or something else, with only minor segues to sexual discussions that were shut down rather quickly. Eventually, the pair finished eating and deposited their trays before heading back to the dorms

It didn’t take them long to get back, but as they opened the door to the living area, they were met with a couple of oddities.

“Did you leave that door open?” Weiss asked quietly, gesturing to the bedroom door, which was ajar. More than that though, they could hear sounds emanating from the room, suspiciously familiar and lewd sounds.

“Is that…?” Yang didn’t need to finish the question as Weiss nodded, horror and fear creeping through her, tinged with uncomfortable arousal. Silently, the two made their way over to the door and peered inside.

Blake was lying on her back, head thrown back and her tongue lolling out obscenely as Ruby’s dick pistoned in and out of her pussy. Blake was moaning softly whilst Ruby was breathing hard, her thighs slapping against Blake’s ass with every stroke. 

“They were supposed to be in Vale..” Yang mumbled, too shocked to do anything but stare. Weiss was finding it hard to do anything else either, and she was uncomfortably aware of how aroused she was watching this act of adultery. As she watched, it was as though the fog was lifted from her mind and she could see it all in devastating detail.

The first time she’d watched Ruby and Blake going at it, the time she’d caught them coming back, though everything after that was still weirdly blank. It was too much to bear, she couldn’t take it any longer.

“What the fuck is going on?!” She burst out as she pushed her way into the room, a teary-eyed and still dumbfounded Yang following after her. With a gasp and a lewd squelching sound, Ruby pulled out from Blake’s pussy and turned to face the other two. Weiss tried very hard to keep her focus on Ruby’s face and not on her pussy-coated dick.

“Weiss, Yang?!” Ruby yelped, caught off guard by the pair’s sudden appearance. Blake, meanwhile, continued to moan wantonly, not seeming to care that her girlfriend had caught her in the middle of getting ploughed by said girlfriend’s sister.

“I knew it, it’s all real.” Weiss’ head hurt as she took in the scene, and it seemed that Yang was undergoing something similar. “What is this, Ruby?” Ruby’s surprise only seemed to last for a moment before a serious look settled on her face.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” She grumbled, looking over at Yang. “Lights out, sis.” As soon as the words left Ruby’s mouth Yang’s shocked expression turned blank and her eyes glazed over. “Weiss, who’s your super bestie, better than all the restie?”

A wave of calm rushed over Weiss. This was fine. Ruby was her super bestie, this was all fine.

No, it wasn’t, something was very wrong, and Ruby was definitely doing something to her. She had to get away. Shaking her head to free it from the calm, though it still lapped at the edges of her consciousness, Weiss turned to flee.

It was fruitless though, as a whirl of red surrounded her and she was spirited back into the centre of the room, the door firmly shut.

“You’re resisting?” Ruby asked incredulously, darting around Weiss with an irritated look on her face. “Shit, this changes everything, all my plans.” Weiss tried to run again but Ruby snapped out. “Weiss, ice flower.” Weiss felt her muscles freeze up and lock into place at the mention of her and Ruby’s old team attack. Try as she might, she just couldn’t move a muscle, and her eyes flitted back and forth in terror. She couldn’t fight this compulsion off, she was a prisoner in her own body as Ruby inspected her with a deep frown.

“Ruby? What’s wrong?” Blake’s fuck-drunk voice drifted over. She seemed to have finally returned to the land of the conscious and Weiss heard her get to her feet. “Why are Weiss and Yang here?”

“It seems that I underestimated how strong my princess’ will could be.” Ruby sighed, reaching out to stroke Weiss’ hair. “I don’t think I’ll be able to wipe this from her memory, not again. And she’ll tell Yang again even if I wipe it from her.” With a great heaving sigh, Ruby withdrew her hand and walked over to Blake. “Blake, the plan needs to be moved up. Get the things, please.”

“Of course, Ruby, but are you sure?”

“I’ve got no other options. I didn’t want to do this, but my hand has been forced.” Ruby shook her head, annoyance pouring from her very being as she turned to look back at Weiss. The heiress’ blood froze in her veins as she took notice of a darkness in Ruby’s gaze, staining her usually bright silver eyes.

“I’m sorry, Weiss, but you made me do this. But I promise it’ll all be for the better.” Ruby cooed, and a trickle of fear ran down Weiss’ spine as Ruby reached out to stroke her cheek. “Sleep now, I’ll wake you in a bit. Lights out, princess.”

For a brief moment, Weiss felt like she could break free, but then she was falling away. Falling backwards into a darkness that completely covered her.

And then there was nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the jig is up. Three guesses as to what's coming in the next chapter and the first two don't count. Such a shame for Weiss and Yang too, they realised something was up and they had something of a plan and everything, only for it to get torn down almost immediately. Guess that's what happens when you have a cruel and horny goddess creating your world.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and providing so many interesting suggestions for where this goes next. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and being absolutely amazing.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: noncon, bondage, oral sex, anal sex, body modifications

Weiss didn’t know for how long she floated in that void for, her senses lost. All that she could feel was her own mind. Eventually though, the darkness receded and Weiss came back to herself, and she was immediately bombarded with sensations.

The sound of slapping flesh and desperate and wanton moans, the smell of sex filling the room and the sight of Blake perched atop Yang’s face whilst Ruby watched indulgently.

“Oh good, you’re back with us, Weiss.” Ruby purred, glancing over at Weiss. The heiress tried to get to her feet, but she was unable to move anything but her head. As she came back to herself some more, she felt the bite of ropes against her bare skin, and looking down at herself, found that she was both naked and bound in an intricate harness.

“Do you like it? I spent a long time practising on Blake to learn all the knots and stuff.” Weiss didn’t have an answer so she looked back at Ruby, who stood up and prowled over to Weiss, her dick swinging invitingly between her legs. “No? Well at least Yang seems to appreciate my skills.” Weiss looked over at Yang and saw that she too was bound, ropes crisscrossing her torso and keeping her arms held behind her as her face was buried in Blake’s pussy.

“Why?” It was all Weiss could muster as she looked up at Ruby with tearful eyes.

“Because it’s the right thing to do, of course.” Ruby told Weiss with the air of someone explaining something very simple to a child.

“How? How could you possibly think that?” Weiss demanded, looking back at Blake and Yang’s debauchery. “Making Blake cheat on Yang, twisting our minds until we don’t know what’s right and what isn’t?”

“Because it’s much kinder than the alternative.” Ruby cooed, reaching out to stroke Weiss’ hair. She wanted to jerk away, but she was bound too tightly.

“What happened to you?” Weiss whispered, she felt like her whole world was falling apart now, but she still needed answers, something to cling onto. “I can help you, just please let me.”

“Oh, Weiss.” Ruby shook her head, giggling a little. “Don’t you see how I’m helping you? I’m freeing you from the shackles that hold you down, in body, mind and soul.”

Weiss hated to ask, but she had to. “Body?” She did not like Ruby’s grin nor the way it highlighted the darkness in her once bright and silvery eyes.

“Kitten, show Weiss your gift.” Ruby instructed Blake, who obligingly opened her mouth and let her long tongue extend before she leaned forward a little and let the tip of her monstrous tongue dance over Yang’s quivering pussy.

“This can’t be real.” Weiss mumbled, eyes fixed on her friend’s massive tongue as it delicately inserted itself into Yang’s hole, making the bound blonde moan, though it was muffled by Blake’s thighs.

“But it is, princess, and soon you can be just like me and Blakey. Yang too. You and her just need some  _ firmer  _ persuasion.” Ruby walked out of Weiss’ field of view, but she felt her running her hands over her skin, caressing her and making the heiress shiver with unwanted arousal.

“Please, just tell me what happened to you, Ruby, please.” Weiss begged trying to ignore the hands that were now kneading at her tits.

“I don’t actually know myself what happened.” Ruby admitted, her voice soft as she murmured into Weiss’ ear. “Just that it had something to do with that giant Grimm.”

“T-The one from two years ago? But you destroyed it.” Weiss stammered out, shutting her eyes so she didn’t have to watch Yang being forced to eat out Blake.

“I did, it dissolved into that goop, directly above me and Pyrrha. I don’t remember much, just that I saved her and that it hurt so, so much.” Ruby kissed Weiss’ neck gently in what could only be a parody of affection. “Since then, it’s felt like there’s been this thing writhing inside of me. It’s been so painful trying to hold it back, princess. I couldn’t do it forever, and I’m so glad I let it free.”

“S-So you’re telling me you’re-”

“Part-Grimm? I think I probably am. Blake too. I don’t really care though because whatever we are, it’s amazing.” Weiss felt Ruby press up against her back and she shivered as Ruby’s boobs squished up against her.

“How can it be amazing if it means you have to torture you friend and sister?” Weiss just about managed to get out, her eyes still firmly shut, though she could do nothing to stop the sounds of Blake enjoying Yang or the smells of the coupling.

“I told you, that was me being kind.” Ruby sighed, pulling back and Weiss heard her walking around in front of her and after a moment her chin was seized and forced up. “Look at me, Weiss.” She tried to resist at first, but there was something in Ruby’s voice that made her open her eyes and meet Ruby’s dark and heady gaze.

“It was so painful. I couldn’t do something like that to the girls I loved with all my heart.” Then to Weiss’ shock, Ruby leaned in and kissed her deeply. She was too stunned to do anything except let Ruby have her way with her mouth, and Weiss hated to admit it, but the feeling of Ruby’s tongue against her own felt like the best thing.

After a moment, Ruby pulled back, smiling down at Weiss as the gears in the heiress’ head finally caught. That had been her first kiss with Ruby, something she’d dreamed about for months, and it had happened whilst she was naked and tied up whilst Blake and Yang fucked in the background.

Even more tears spilled from her eyes as she looked up into the face of the girl she loved. “Love? How is this love?”

“Because it feels so good, and I just had to show you girls how good it is.” Ruby smiled almost kindly, moving in to seat herself on Weiss’ lap. “After I gave in I saw everything, how narrow-minded I was and that this was the best thing, I just had to share it with you girls.”

“So you turned Blake into… some sex-crazed beast who’s willing to cheat on Yang, and now you intend to do the same thing to me and Yang?” There was a lewd slurping noise from across the room and Weiss and Ruby looked over to see Blake extracting her tongue from Yang’s pussy.

“It’s not cheating.” She protested. “It’s an open polyamorous relationship, Yang just doesn’t know it yet.”

“That makes no sense.” Weiss pointed out, but Blake just shrugged, moaning a little.

“You’ll see soon enough. I have been dying to get my tongue up that tight ass of yours, Weiss, but Ruby says that she gets first dibs.” Blake grinned gleefully at Weiss, who could only stare back in horror as Blake extended her tongue once again and returned to eating out Yang.

“You’re going to make Yang and I into that?” Weiss asked, both horrified and incredibly turned on by the spectacle.

“Oh, Weiss.” Ruby cooed, patting Weiss on the head. “I started that over a month ago.”

“What.”

“I started as soon as I knew the process worked on Blake.” Ruby explained patiently, still running her hand through Weiss’ hair, undoing the ponytail and letting it flow free. “I didn’t want to put any of you through the same pain I went through, so I made it as painless and fun as possible.”

“But, how? I never saw anything.” Weiss whimpered, trying her best not to enjoy the feeling of Ruby lavishing attention on her.

“Silly Weissy, I’ve been dosing you with my cum, and it’s been working its magic on you.” Ruby chuckled, continuing to stroke Weiss’ hair affectionately. “In your drink, in those snacks I’d bring you, in that lube Blake was so kind to give you. Blake’s been doing the same to Yang with her pussy juices, haven’t you, kitten?” Blake nodded absently, her tongue now flicking around Yang’s asshole.

“Carefully measured doses too, poor Blakey hasn’t been eaten out in ages.” Ruby sighed, finally pulling away her hand and standing up, walking the short distance to pet Blake’s head affectionately. “We were going to have the two of you ready to join us in a couple of months, but you changed the plan, threw it all off.”

Weiss allowed herself a small grin, despite all this craziness that had gone on. It was satisfying to know she’d managed to do something to stop this madness. “So, I’ve got to up the timeline a little. As you can see, Yang’s getting her full dose now, and so will you.”

The small amount of glee Weiss had felt fizzled out and she looked at Ruby in dawning horror. “U-Up the timeline?”

“You’ve proved to be too resistant to my more subtle methods of control, so I have to welcome you both into the fold now.” For the first time since she’d woken up, there was a hint of irritation in Ruby’s voice rather than her smugly affectionate tones.

“Now, Ruby, you can’t.” Weiss started to beg, her eyes drifting down below Ruby’s waist as she realised what was going to happen to her.

“But I can, and I must.” Ruby walked back over to Weiss and wiped away some of her fresh tears. “I love you, Weiss, and I’m going to make this as fun for you as it will be for me.” Leaning in, she pressed a gentle kiss to Weiss’ lips before roughly pulling her off the chair and onto her knees as the perfect height to look at Ruby’s cock.

Up close, it looked even bigger and more intimidating than from afar. Weiss could smell it now too as it bobbed in front of her face, an alluring musky scent that reminded her of Yang oddly enough. Precum leaked steadily from the tip and dripped to the floor and Weiss had to fight back the urge to surge forward and wrap her lips around the head to stop any more of that nectar from being wasted.

A firm hand planted itself on the back of Weiss’ head, weaving its way into her hair and pressed her forward. Weiss was just able to twist her head aside so that the blunt tip of Ruby’s engorged girldick nudged up against her cheek, leaving a slick trail.

“Weiss, please don’t make me hurt you. I love you too much to do something like that.”

“If you really loved me, you wouldn’t be doing this in the fi-!” Weiss had made the mistake of opening her mouth and she paid for it by having Ruby’s large cock thrust into her mouth until it bumped up against the top of her throat.

“There you go, princess, it’s not too bad is it?” Ruby crooned, pressing her hips forward a couple of times, nudging the head of her cock a little deeper. “You’ll learn to love it soon enough. I know you wanted me all this time. It was so hard holding back.”

Weiss could only look up at Ruby with pleading eyes, unable to vocalise anything beyond a couple of weak gurgles. She considered biting down as hard as she could, but even the thought made her feel sick. Hurt this magnificent specimen of girldick? It was akin to heresy. So instead she wrapped her lips in a tight seal around Ruby and let the monster wearing the face of the girl she loved start to pump in and out.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t take you like this sooner, Weiss. I wanted to, but I had to make sure it was going to be good for you too.” Ruby kept talking as she moved Weiss’ limp head back and forth. A small squirt of precum landed on Weiss’ tongue, its divine flavour bursting across her palate and making Weiss feel as though every neuron in her brain was firing all at once.

How had she lived without this taste for so long? She shouldn’t like this, she shouldn’t be turned on. But that taste was so good. The emptiness in Weiss’ ass made itself known once again as arousal started to cloud her mind and Weiss started to flick her tongue around Ruby’s cock, trying to coax forth more of that deliciousness.

“That’s it, Weiss, I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist for long.” Ruby giggled, releasing her grip on Weiss’ head and allowing her to set her own eager pace, bobbing up and down on the length. “It feels so good to finally show you just how much I love you. We’re all going to have so much fun together. I know you love Blake and Yang too, you told me so last time we had a little chat. I can’t wait to watch you fucking them as well.”

Weiss was struggling to process all of Ruby’s words, she was so preoccupied with servicing Ruby’s gorgeous dick that about half the words went in one ear and out the other, barely registering in her lust-addled brain. One thing did stick though and Weiss briefly fantasised about eating out Blake and Yang one after the other. It made her uncomfortably aware of a certain appendage down below, but she was thankfully able to ignore it in favour of trying to get as much precum out of Ruby as possible. Maybe if she was good enough, Ruby would cum in her mouth too. If her pre tasted this good, she could only imagine how good her undiluted cum would be.

“Rubyyyyyyy.” Blake moaned from across the room, and Ruby looked over at her whilst Weiss continued to suck dutifully.

“Yes, kitten?”

“I want you, please?” She pleaded in between gasps and whines of pleasure as Yang continued to eat her out. Weiss wondered if Blake’s juices were having the same effect on Yang as Ruby’s were having on her. If they did, then eating out Blake was definitely next on her list of things to do.

“Not yet, kitten, you’ll have to wait. Isn’t Yang good enough for you?”

“She’s really really good, the best, but I want you too.” Weiss could hear the pout in Blake’s voice and she wished she could watch Blake receiving pleasure from her girlfriend.

“Patience, kitten, patience.” Ruby chided, looking back down at Weiss with an indulgent smile. “You’re doing so well, Weiss. And to think only a few minutes ago you were so reluctant. It’s good to know that it’s taken hold in these little ways already.”

Weiss shivered with pleasure at the praise and redoubled her efforts. She wanted to take all of Ruby’s dick inside of her, wanted to press her nose into Ruby’s crotch and keep her cock stuffed down her throat for as long as possible.

It took several abortive attempts as Weiss lunged forward, trying to force Ruby’s cock down her throat, to the point that Ruby realised what Weiss was trying to do and stopped her gently. “You don’t have to do that, princess. This is for your enjoyment as much as mine.” Weiss didn’t listen though, she wanted this. Closing her eyes, Weiss steeled her resolve and pushed forward. It hurt at first, but then suddenly, there was a popping sensation and she felt Ruby’s dick slide into her throat.

Filled with elation at this achievement, Weiss quickly slid down the last few inches of Ruby’s dick until her lips were wrapped around the base of the girldick and her nose was buried in Ruby’s neatly trimmed stripe of hair.

“Wow.” Ruby sounded genuinely impressed, and Weiss felt a swell of pride. She’d done it, she’d taken all of Ruby’s dick on her first time sucking it. She was at last able to show Ruby her devotion to her. She gurgled happily around Ruby, ignoring how she was running out of air, but it didn’t matter, all that mattered was making the girl she loved feel as good as possible.

The edges of her vision were just starting to turn black as Ruby took a hold of her hair and pulled Weiss off. “Nooooo.” She whined weakly, her voice hoarse from having a dick stuffed down her throat.

“Weiss, don’t hurt yourself. Pleasure, remember?” Ruby chided her before taking control again and setting the pace at which she thrust into Weiss’ mouth. “I’m getting pretty close though, so get ready.”

Weiss perked up at this and each time Ruby withdrew from her mouth, Weiss swiped her tongue over the sensitive head, silently begging for Ruby’s cum.

“You ready, Weiss, you drink this down and you’ll be well on your way to joining us properly. I can’t wait to see what it does to your body.” Something in Ruby’s words shook something loose in Weiss’ head, just about piercing through the horny fog that clouded her mind. Maybe the lingering pain from taking Ruby’s thick cock down her throat helped her a little. What was she doing? How could she have been so eager for this? And now she was about to receive a load of cum from Ruby that would push her into further depravity.

Weiss struggled, trying to pull herself away, but Ruby held firm as she cried out. “Cumming, Weiss!” The first jet went straight down Weiss’ throat, and it almost felt as though it was wriggling and writhing inside her stomach. The next few jets were deposited in Weiss’ mouth and she was forced to swallow to keep up. It tasted just as good as she had imagined and Weiss both loved and hated it.

Still she kept dutifully swallowing down Ruby’s cum until she was done and the heavy load sat warmly in her stomach. Weiss could almost feel it already beginning to change her, though it was probably her imagination. She was finally pulled off Ruby’s cock and Ruby looked down at her.

“Did you enjoy that, princess?” Weiss was just about able to muster up the energy and wherewithal to shake her head in denial. “Aww, have you gone back to being rebellious again?” Ruby sounded sad and disappointed in Weiss. “Don’t worry, another dose or two of cum and you’ll start loving this all unconditionally.”

Grinning gleefully, Ruby reached down and grabbed onto the ropes binding Weiss and pulled her around and to her feet to face Blake and Yang. Weiss tried to resist, but it was fruitless as she was bent over at the hips and felt Ruby’s hands running over her tight ass.

“Ruby, please, don’t do this. You’ll hate yourself.” Weiss begged, praying that her pleas would be answered, only they weren’t and she started crying again as Ruby’s fingers probed her tight hole.

“It’s all for you, Weiss, you’ll see soon.” Ruby insisted and Weiss heard her shuffling around behind her and a slick blunt object nudged up against Weiss’ hole. “I’m honoured to be your first, I love you so so much Weiss and I’m so happy we can share this together.”

“Ru-aaaaaaah!” Weiss’ final attempt to protest was cut off by her own loud scream as Ruby thrust her cock into Weiss’ tight hole. Tears streamed down her face as her virginity was taken. No matter how much she’d wanted it to be Ruby and how many lewd and perverted scenarios she’d imagined, none had come close to anything like this.

The worst thing was, she couldn’t even hate it. The aching emptiness was finally filled, her ass was finally satisfied as Ruby rocked back and forth, pushing more and more of her cock into Weiss’ tight ass.

“Is it as good as you hoped, Ruby?” Blake asked, abandoning her tongue fucking of Yang’s ass to talk to Ruby.

“Better.” Ruby grunted as with an almighty thrust she bottomed out in Weiss whilst the girl stiffened and came from the stimulation of being stuffed so full of girldick. “She’s so tight, I’m surprised she can take it.”

Weiss remained stoically silent at this rude talk, though she couldn’t stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. Her attempt at staying silent didn’t last long though as Ruby withdrew her massive dick and slammed it back into her forcefully, bottoming out and making Weiss squeak with pleasure at the rough treatment.

She could feel the cloud of lust starting to fall over her mind again as she squealed and yelped and moaned as Ruby fucked her relentlessly. Weiss fought desperately against it, she had to hold on, she wasn’t going to be turned into some sex-obsessed Grimm hybrid.

“I’m not going to give in.” Weiss muttered between moans, trying her hardest to keep a hold of her last few scraps of sanity.

“You will, Weiss, you don’t have a choice.” Blake told her, reaching out to stroke Weiss’ cheek. “It’s so much better like this.”

“I think she needs a little more persuasion.” Ruby suggested, and Weiss didn’t like the tone of voice Ruby used. “Blake, if you wouldn’t mind?”

With a gleeful grin, Blake grabbed a handful of Weiss’ hair and pulled her forwards and forced her face down into Yang’s dripping-wet pussy. “You have no idea how horny this is making me.” Blake told her as Weiss’ face was smeared with Yang’s wetness. Weiss refused to give in, she refused. She wasn’t going to open her mouth and sample how Yang tasted, even though it was really tempting.

“Just a little taste, Weiss, I’m sure you’ll love it.” Ruby crooned, her hands gripping Weiss’ hips firmly to give herself the best leverage possible. It did smell really good, just like when they’d masturbated together. Intoxicating, that was the only word to describe Yang’s scent. A heady mix of arousal and musky sweat that filled Weiss’ lungs and begged for her to sample the taste as well.

With one last deep breath, Weiss’ self-control broke and she eagerly started to lap at Yang’s pussy, her mind blanking out as she fell into the pit of pleasure. The taste of Yang’s pussy was exquisite, salty and warm and with a hint of something that was indescribably Yang.

“There you go, princess, that wasn’t so bad?” Weiss mumbled incoherently into Yang’s pussy as Ruby continued to bottom out in her, her hips slapping against Weiss’ taut ass. Yang’s cunt gushed so much liquid. Weiss had no idea where it came from, nor did she care. The liquid dripped down her chin and coated her cheeks.

All she could do was whimper and moan in pleasure as Ruby fucked her relentlessly, babbling as she did. “I’m going to fill you up, fill you with my cum and make you one of us.” Weiss could only nod a little, her world had reduced to the cock pistoning in and out of her and the pussy her face was pressed into.

“Gonna cum, princess, gonna fill you up.” Ruby hissed, her long strokes becoming fast and shallow, until she wasn’t even withdrawing anymore and simply trying to cram as much cock inside Weiss’ ass. “Take it, princess, take it.” She declared, and Weiss paused in her licking and bit her lip as she felt warmth explode within her. Moaning in ecstasy, Weiss came as well as Ruby filled up her ass.

The blissful sensation didn’t last very long though. The cloud of lust faded away, and once again, Weiss could have sworn she felt Ruby’s cum writhing inside her, already warping her. Weiss pulled her face out of Yang’s pussy and looked up at her friend’s face.

The blonde’s face was also covered in pussy juice, and for a brief moment before Blake lowered herself onto Yang’s face again, their eyes met, and Weiss saw her friend silently begging her for help.

“Good girl, princess. Time for you to rest and let my cum work its magic on you.” Ruby said as she pulled out and replaced her dick with something cold and metallic.

“I won’t let you get away with this.” Weiss murmured, exhaustion taking its toll on her, and she slipped into darkness hearing the last words form Ruby.

“I already have, my love. Sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last it happened, Weiss finally got what she wanted, even if she didn't get it in exactly the way she wanted. Of course the jig is now completely up, so we'll see how Weiss and Yang cope with the revelations. Well, we'll see how deep this rabbit hole of depravity goes. At least they've got two loving partners to help them through it, I'm sure that nothing will go wrong there. 
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No content warnings

As Weiss woke up, the first thing she felt was warmth, both inside and out. It was nice and comfortable, a pleasant respite from that awful awful dream she’d had. She had no idea how her mind had come up with such a horrible scenario, being tied up by Ruby and forcefully fucked in an attempt to pervert her into a Grimm hybrid.

Sighing, Weiss snuggled back into the warmth, enjoying the feeling of skin wrapped around her from behind and the soft mounds pressed into her back.

Wait.

Snapping open her eyes, Weiss wriggled around in what she now realised was someone’s embrace, and she came face to face with a gently snoring and naked Ruby. It took a moment for her to process this, it took another moment for her to notice that she was completely naked as well, and there was something reasonably large stuffed in her ass.

With a loud shriek, Weiss pushed herself away from Ruby’s sleeping form and fell out of bed, scrambling wildly to get as far away from her as possible. In her hasty retreat, she didn’t pay attention to where she was going and ended up crashing painfully into the bed on the other side of the room.

“Wha-?” Yang’s sleepy voice drifted down from above Weiss, but she wasn’t paying too much attention to that. Weiss’ focus was entirely on Ruby, who sat up across the room and blinked blearily.

“Mmph, Weiss? It’s too early, come back for snuggles.” She mumbled, holding out an arm and letting the bedding, which had been artfully draped over her torso, slip down to expose her pert breasts.

“Snuggle with you?! After what you did to me?!” Weiss nearly choked as a mad cackle escaped her lips and she staggered to her feet, only vaguely caring about how naked she was.

“Weiss, just do it, please, I wanna snuggle.” Blake added, her voice coming from the same bed as Yang’s, before it was joined by another yelp and a painful thump as Yang toppled out of bed, crashing into Weiss’ legs.

“Why are we naked?” She screamed, climbing to her feet as well.

“Yang, don’t you remember what they did to us?” Weiss asked, backing up so she was at Yang’s back, facing outwards towards Ruby and Blake on each side. “How they violated us and our minds?”

There was a pained sound from Yang and Weiss felt her shift up against her. “I think so, my head hurts.” The blonde groaned and Weiss turned around to see Yang clutching her head in her hands.

“Just come back to bed, Yang, I’ll make it all better.” Blake cooed, getting up and reaching out a hand to Yang. The rage and anguished that had been boiling inside Weiss reached a bursting point as she saw Blake trying to comfort Yang as though nothing had happened.

“Stay away from her!” She exploded, as did a small part of the floor as Weiss instinctively summoned a glyph and her knight burst forth to stand between Yang and Blake.

“Weiss, what are you doing?” Ruby sounded aghast and Weiss rounded on her next.

“Stopping you from turning us into monsters.” Weiss spat, tears now spilling from her eyes as she glared accusingly at Ruby. “How can you be so fucking calm about this?!”

“Because it’s for your own good, Weiss.” Ruby insisted, the mask of shock falling away. “Evidently, it didn’t take quite as well as I thought. It’s going to be okay, just let us fix you. You’ll understand.” Ruby crooned, holding out her arms to Weiss. “Don’t you want me, Weiss? Haven’t you wanted me for months?”

“I loved Ruby, not whatever you are.” Weiss spat, fear pumping through her veins as she wondered if she would need to fight her way out of this. Much to her surprise, however, Ruby lowered her hands and looked almost sad, though Weiss didn’t trust it one bit.

“Weiss, I love you. Please, just let us be together.” Ruby begged, but Weiss held firm.

“Get out.” She hissed, gesturing to the door. “Now.” There was a moment’s pause, the tension in the room palpable as Weiss stared Ruby down. Then with a reluctant nod, Ruby walked over to one of the dressers and pulled out some clothes.

“Ruby, what are you doing?!” Blake asked incredulously. “You’re not just giving up?”

“They’ll join us soon enough, Blake.” Ruby said without looking back from her dresser. “We just need to give them time, and they’ll be summarily punished for giving us the runaround.”

“But you could punish them now.” Blake whined, slipping into Weiss’ view as she too began to pull on some clothes.

“Let’s not cause a scene, kitten. They’ll see, the changes are already in motion, and they’ve got more than enough of our essence inside them to sustain it.” Weiss could hear a dangerous edge to Ruby’s voice as she finished dressing and turned to face her. “I don’t want to be the bad guy, Weiss, but if that’s what you want me to be, then I’ll be that for you until you realise how wrong you are.”

Weiss had to suppress a small shiver at the almost predatory edge to Ruby’s tone, and to resist the urge to drop to her knees and apologise to Ruby with her mouth. But she was just about able to stand strong, despite her nakedness, and she watched coldly as Ruby and Blake walked to the door.

“See you soon, love.” Ruby blew a kiss to Weiss before leaving. She stood there for a moment, shocked that had actually worked when there was a small thump from beside her. Spinning around Weiss saw Yang had collapsed to the floor and was sobbing loudly.

“Yang!” Weiss dropped to her knees as well and Pulled Yang into a tight hug. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

“W-Why would they do that to us?” Yang choked out, her face a mess of tears and mucus. “My sister and my girlfriend. How could they?”

“I don’t know, I just don’t know.” Weiss was on the verge of tears herself, but she just about held it together, for Yang if nobody else. If she was hurt and horrified by the betrayal, she could only imagine how Yang felt about it. “We can’t stay here though. I know I can’t stay in the same room as those two, not for even a second.”

“Where do we go, then?” Yang asked, sniffing loudly and looking up at Weiss for guidance. “Should we tell someone?”

“We should tell Goodwitch befo-.” Weiss let out a shriek of pain as it felt as though her head was splitting open and there was a similar screech from Yang. The pair clutched at their heads as the pain slowly abated.

“What was that?!” Yang gasped out, pain still etched across her face.

“I don’t know. I know Ruby’s been messing with our heads, so maybe she put something there in case we think about going to Goo-AAAAAH!” Weiss shrieked in pain again as another bolt of agony seared through her head.

“I think you might be right.” Yang panted, trying to regulate her breathing as a fresh wave of tears spilled out. “We’re all alone, aren’t we?”

“No, we can do this, Yang. They won’t win.” Weiss insisted, crawling to her feet as her head throbbed and protested. “We won’t let them. We should just grab some of our things and get out of here.”

“But where do we go? If we leave, that’ll lead to other problems. Who knows what’ll happen if Goodwitch just gets suspicious?” Yang said, getting to her feet as well.

“Do you think JNPR will let us stay with them?” Weiss asked, unable to think of anything else.

“Really, you think we should just stay across the hall from those two?” Yang asked incredulously and Weiss shrugged helplessly.

“It’s the best idea I’ve got, I don’t know what else to do!” Weiss flailed her arms as she fretted. “I just don’t know!” Weiss felt as though her world was unravelling. She was out of control of everything and she had no idea what to do about it. She was desperately trying to hold it together for Yang, who was obviously going through things that were tens of times worse, but she just couldn’t.

“Calm down, Weiss, calm down. It’s going to be okay.” Weiss found herself pulled into a hug and she couldn’t help but let out a wet chuckle.

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” She asked and Yang snorted too.

“Where do you think I got it from?” She asked with a laugh. “We’ll figure this out and we’ll save them.”

“Okay.” Weiss nodded and only just realised where her head was. “Um, Yang, I think maybe you should…”

“Shit!” Yang quickly let go of Weiss and covered herself up in embarrassment. “We definitely should get dressed.”

“You can take the bathroom, I’m going to start getting some of my stuff together.” Weiss told Yang, who nodded, quickly grabbed some clothes from a drawer and hurried into the bathroom. Once the door was shut, Weiss was not finally able to address the Goliath in the room, or rather, the buttplug in her ass. She didn’t know quite when she’d worked out what the feeling was, but she was now pointedly aware that she’d conducted that entire affair buck naked and wearing a buttplug.

It was more than a little humiliating, which Weiss was annoyed to find she actually kind of liked. Pushing that to one side, preferably forever, Weiss reached back, and with a small grunt and a slick sound, she slid the buttplug out of her ass. Of course it was her fancy specially commissioned one. The ruby embedded in the end glinted at her tauntingly and made Weiss want to get rid of it.

She should, it was a reminder of the horrifying changes that were being made to her, of what had happened. But at the same time, it was still a very expensive item. It would be silly to just leave it here. Before she could change her mind, Weiss stuffed it into one of her bags before rushing off to find some clothes and get dressed.

The presence of the sex toy weighed rather heavily on Weiss’ mind as she packed up more of her things, Yang emerging from the bathroom and doing the same. Quickly and efficiently, the pair packed up all their essentials, Yang remembering to grab her computer as well at Weiss’ behest so they could do more research.

With all the things they’d need gathered, the two made the arduous journey across the hallway to knock on Team JNPR’s door. As they waited for the door to open, a thought occurred to Weiss.

“What are we going to tell them?” She asked Yang, starting to panic again. “They all probably still hate me after what happened with me and Nora!”

“Just leave it to me.” Yang said, looking distinctly unhappy, but with a determined frown on her face the tear tracks from earlier still evident on her cheeks. Before Weiss could ask Yang to clarify, the door opened and jaune poked his head out.

“Hey, Yang, oh and Weiss too.” He opened the door a little bit more and took in their appearance and the bags they had with them. “Is something wrong?”

“Hey, Jaune. Do you think Weiss and I could crash in you guys’ dorm for a while, please?”

“Um, maybe? Why though?” Jaune looked perplexed.

“I don’t really want to say out here.” Yang gestured to the corridor as she sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand, looking exactly the part of someone who’d just had her heart broken, which it probably had been.

“Sure, come in.” Jaune gave Weiss a look that was a mixture of suspicion and questioning, but she said nothing and followed Yang into the living area of Team JNPR’s dorm. Thankfully, Nora was nowhere to be seen, the only other person in the room was Pyrrha, who looked rather surprised to see Yang and Weiss entering.

“Yang? What’s wrong?” She asked, setting her book aside and standing up to look at Yang, who let her things drop to the floor before she burst into tears, surprising them all.

“I-It’s Blake.” Yang spluttered out in between heaving gasps for air as she sobbed. “Sh-She and Ruby, they… they…” Yang broke down into a loud keening and both Weiss and Pyrrha immediately rushed to her and guided her to sit on the sofa.

“Shh, it’s okay. Deep breaths, Yang.” Pyrrha reassured her gesturing for Jaune to go get something whilst she rubbed at Yang’s back comfortingly. “Take your time. What about Blake and Ruby?”

“They w-were… together.” Yang swallowed thickly and Weiss couldn’t tell how much of this was an act and how much had been Yang holding her hurt back from her. “Blake was cheating on m-me with my own sister.”

“Oh, Yang, I am so, so sorry.” Pyrrha sounded aghast as Jaune returned with a large box of tissues which Pyrrha took from him and handed to Yang. “You’re sure?”

“Of course I’m sure!” Yang looked almost hurt that Pyrrha didn’t believe her. “Weiss and I walked in on them as they were…” Yang made a crude gesture with her hands before taking a large wad of tissues and mopping at her eyes with them.

“That’s not good.” Jaune said, clearly having no idea what to say in the situation and wisely deciding to shut up as Pyrrha shot him a look.

“Weiss, what happened exactly?” She asked Weiss who panicked for a moment before deciding to tell the truth, well almost the truth.

“Yang and I were just coming back to the dorm and we heard some noises, and when we went into the bedroom, we saw them and…” She shrugged helplessly. “We couldn’t stay there with them, not after that. The idea of having to share a room with them…”

“I understand completely.” Pyrrha nodded, eyes filled with compassion. “You’re welcome to stay here as long as you need to. Jaune, can you help me get the spare bedding? They can take the sofa.” Jaune nodded in agreement as Pyrrha got up off the sofa, giving Yang a parting pat on the shoulder before leaving the room with Jaune.

“Yang, are you okay?” Weiss asked quietly and Yang shook her head.

“No, no I’m not.” She answered quietly, still teary. “It’s a lot easier to convince people you’re hurting when you really are.”

“I’m sorry, Yang. You don’t need to hold back on my account.” Weiss reassured her, but Yang shook her head.

“I can’t keep feeling sorry for myself. Have to keep going. Need to find out how to fix this.”

“Yang, you don’t need to push yourself.” Weiss tried to tell her, but before she could say anything else, Pyrrha and Jaune returned with some bedding.

“Sorry, but you two are going to have to share, unless one of you doesn’t mind sleeping on the floor.” Pyrrha apologised, but Yang shook her head.

“We’ll be fine, thank you for all this.”

“It’s no problem. Do you mind if we tell Ren and Nora? I figure you probably don’t want to drag it back up again for their benefit.” Yang nodded and took the bedding from Jaune. “We’ll leave you two alone for a bit. Come on, Jaune.” With that, the other two left the room again.

“We’re going to be alright, right, Yang?” Weiss asked, doubt edging into her voice as the blonde started laying out the bedding on the sofa.

“We’ll make it right, we’ll pull through, we always do.”

“But that was with Ruby and Blake.” Weiss fretted, fear and worry filling her gut. “And now we’ve got to go against them? And you heard Ruby about their essence or something.” Weiss looked desperately at Yang. “What if it’s not enough? What if they have already won?”

“If you think like that, then they definitely have.” Yang said quietly, finishing laying out the blankets and sitting back down on the sofa. “We can start tomorrow. Right now, I really just want to rest and try to process everything.”

Nodding in agreement, Weiss sat down beside Yang and hugged her, praying to the Brothers that she was right and that they would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, that got pretty angsty pretty fast. Dunno what Ruby was expecting though, generally people aren't too fond of getting tied up without consent. Weiss and Yang have a lot to do if they hope to get through this and come out unscathed, though the likelihood of that happening is... low. Still, you've got to try, no matter how hopeless it might be.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Content Warnings

When Weiss awoke the next morning, it was to a far more comforting embrace than Ruby’s had been yesterday. When Ren and Nora had returned to the dorm, they were more than a little surprised and angry that Weiss was there, but after Pyrrha had explained what had happened, they’d had nothing but sympathy for the pair. Nora had even offered to break both Ruby and Blake’s legs. Weiss and Yang had quickly told her not to and to let them deal with it.

Sighing deeply, Weiss absently stroked at Yang’s hand where it rested on her belly. Weiss had felt a little awkward about sharing the sofa with Yang, despite what they’d told Pyrrha, but it turned out to be a good idea. They both needed this intimacy and comfort with someone without it being sexual. Though after what Ruby had said before, she was worried about how long it would last for.

Yang’s body was pleasantly warm against Weiss’ back and she was tempted to snuggle back a little further. Her attempts to weigh up the pros and cons of such an action were stymied, however, as the hand Yang had wrapped around her shifted around in the blonde’s sleep and moved upwards.

Weiss stifled a small squeak as the hand eventually settled on one of her breasts and started massaging it gently. This was exactly what she’d been afraid of, and she really should have stopped it right there and then. But it did feel really nice, a lot gentler than Ruby’s rough fucking of her had been. Her ass was still a little sore from the treatment it had received, though it did hurt quite a bit less than she’d expected.

Weiss stifled a whine of pleasure as Yang’s hand continued to knead at her, fingers grazing over her sensitive and erect nipples. This was such a bad idea, she should stop it right now, but it really did feel too good. Why did the things that were supposed to be bad always feel the best?

She was unable to muffle her small squeak of shock when she was tugged firmly back so that her body lay flush against Yang’s. Yang’s hand kept squeezing at her and a moment later, Weiss felt cool metal sliding up her thigh. Nope, this had to end now

With a theatrically loud yawn, Weiss tugged herself free of Yang’s grip and flopped off the sofa. Not the most dignified escape, but it worked and seemed to wake Yang up as well, and she blinked blearily and looked down at Weiss.

“Um, what are you doing down there?” She asked, raising herself up to look down at Weiss curiously.

“Used to more space, rolled out by accident.” Weiss lied, hoping Yang would buy it.

“I’m sorry. If you want, I can take the floor tonight.”

“No, you don’t need to do that.” Weiss told Yang quickly, though she wasn’t quite sure whether it was out of kindness towards Yang or a desire to experience that warmth again.

“Well, you can take the inside of the sofa tonight.” Yang offered magnanimously and Weiss nodded in acceptance of the gesture. “So…” Yang sighed deeply, sitting upright and straightening out her tank top. “What do we do?”

“I suppose we go to lessons as usual.” Weiss shrugged, annoyed that the weekend was over before they had a chance to properly recover from the events of it. “And afterwards, I guess we research how to fix this.”

“Where do we start though?” Grumbling, Yang got up and started to search around in one of her bags for her uniform.

“I suppose we start by researching Grimm.” Weiss suggested, joining Yang in digging out her uniform as well. “You heard what Ruby said about it starting with the Wyvern.”

“I didn’t hear a great deal, my head was kind of stuck between Blake’s thighs.” Yang reminded Weiss with a sigh. “I couldn’t hear very much, and my memory’s still pretty scrambled.”

“That’s not great.” Pulling out her clothes, Weiss headed for the bathroom. “But yes, she said it started after she got doused in Grimm… goop?”

“You mean that stuff which dissolved a guy during the clean up?” Weiss nodded with a small frown. “How could that have done this if it dissolved a guy?!”

“I don’t know, but it’s all we’ve got to go on.” Weiss shrugged again, unable to think of anything else. “Do you mind if i take the bathroom first?”

“Nah, go ahead.” Yang waved for Weiss to go on. “I should get my computer set up if we’re going to be doing research later. Don’t take too long though, I need to shave.”

Nodding her thanks, Weiss picked up her towel and the few toiletries she’d grabbed before leaving the dorm and made her way down the short corridor to the bathroom. The bedroom door was shut and Weiss could hear the faint sounds of movement behind it. The door to the bathroom was ajar, however, so Weiss pushed it open and immediately regretted not knocking.

“Weiss!” Two voices yelped and Weiss quickly tore her eyes away from Pyrrha and Nora’s naked bodies.

“I’m sorry!” Weiss yelped, jumping back and shutting the door behind her. Breathing hard, she stared at the closed door as her heart beat out a fast staccato rhythm. She’d been unable to avert her eyes in time before she’d gotten a good look at what hung between their legs. She was familiar with Nora’s lengthy cock after their session in the locker room, But Pyrrha’s shorter and slimmer one had been equally nice to look at.

She should apologise for barging in on them like that and what better way to apologise than to suck them both to orgasm an-.

Weiss slapped herself hard, breaking that train of thought. She was in control of herself and her runaway libido. She was stronger than this… corruption that Ruby had forced upon her. As she reined in her perverted desires, the bathroom door cracked open and Pyrrha’s face appeared.

“Sorry, Weiss, we forgot to lock the door.”

“No, I should have knocked before entering. This is your dorm, after all.” Weiss rejected the apology firmly. “I’ll be fine waiting for a bit.” Before she could leave, however, a question bubbled its way to the top of her mind. “Do you and Nora normally… shower together?”

“What? Pyrrha yelped before chuckling nervously. “Oh, no, we decided to shower in pairs so that we don’t all have to wait ages to use the bathroom with you and Yang staying here.”

“Oh, it’s very kind of you to do that.” Weiss smiled her thanks as she squashed down her more carnal side’s bizarre fantasy of Nora and Pyrrha soaping each other up everyday, caressing the other’s curves and gently stroking them to climax. Weiss was tempted to slap herself again for coming up with such a lewd scenario, and she started backing away from the bathroom.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Weiss said before beating her hasty retreat back into the living area.

“I know I asked you to be quick, but that was very fast.” Yang joked as Weiss re-entered the room and flopped heavily onto one of the armchairs.

“Pyrrha and Nora were in there already. They forgot to lock the door.” Was all Weiss needed to say for an explanation and Yang’s eyes widened.

“Shit, are you okay?”

“I think so, I just have some very annoying scenarios still playing in my head.” Weiss groaned, rubbing at the bridge of her nose. “I really do think Ruby wasn’t lying about her ‘essence’.”

“Probably not.” Yang admitted with a sigh, her shoulders slumping. “We’ve just got to fight through it, for all we know, just giving into these… urges will only make things worse.”

“I suppose going back to a practically asexual existence won’t be too bad.” Weiss sighed, not looking forward to the experience after the last few weeks of sexual abandon.

“Speak for yourself, I’m pretty used to getting off on a fairly regular basis. This is going to be torture.” Yang grumbled, looking very unhappy at this turn of events. “On top of the betrayal, I can’t even make myself cum to feel better.”

“Do you normally masturbate when you feel upset?” Weiss just had to ask, though she maybe shouldn’t have given the question’s subject matter.

“Sometimes, perks me right back up.” Yang answered, perhaps a little too casually for comfort. “I wouldn’t call myself a sex addict or anything, I just like sex, and now it’s been ruined for me.”

“I’m sorry, Yang.” Weiss didn’t know exactly what she was apologising for, there really needed to be a better way of expressing sympathy than saying sorry.

“It’ll be fine, we’ll fix Ruby and Blake and ourselves, and then I can fuck myself silly in exchange for abstaining for a while.” Yang said, oddly optimistic as she got to her feet and paced over to Weiss. “It’s annoying, but I can deal.”

“If you say so…” Weiss didn’t want to doubt Yang’s staying power, but if she had to refrain from something she enjoyed as much as that, she was more than a little nervous. There was a call from down the corridor from Pyrrha announcing that she and Nora were finished, so Weiss collected her things and left Yang to get ready. Hopefully lessons wouldn’t be too agonising and they could get some serious research done later.

* * *

Things hadn’t turned out exactly the way Weiss had hoped. It wasn’t quite the agony she’d hoped against, but it wasn’t exactly fun either. It helped that she and Yang didn’t have all their lessons with Ruby and Blake, but the ones they had been present in were… uncomfortable at best.

The two of them were clingy and affectionate in a way that just skirted the line of platonic and romantic. Meanwhile, Weiss and Yang sat as far away from them as possible, and by lunchtime there were rumours about that Team RWBY, renowned for being one of the most harmonious teams in Beacon, were having some sort of fight.

A few people had even had the gall to ask Weiss what the fight was about, but she sent them packing with a sharp glare. Yang, on the other hand, didn’t take to the questioning all that well. She seemed to be trying to ignore what had happened for the most part, so she could at least pass as functional, but these people asking her whether she and Blake had broken up kept bringing it back up.

But they’d made it through the day and separated after their final class, Yang to head back to the dorm and do research online whilst Weiss headed to the library to find more information about Grimm.

Unlike her last attempts to find relevant books, this time she was spoiled for choice. It really should have been expected, they were an academy for training people to kill Grimm, so it made sense for them to have a large collection of the most up to date information on them.

Lacking any other leads, Weiss grabbed as many books as she could on Titan-class Grimm and hurried off to an isolated section of the library, away from the stares and whispers.

Finding herself an empty desk, Weiss laid out her books and began reading. Sadly the first book didn’t turn out to be very useful, though it did have some interesting descriptions and theories about gigantic undersea Grimm that would far exceed the size of any land-dwelling one.

The next book had a couple of paragraphs about the Wyvern, though it was mostly conjecture. Still, Weiss dutifully noted it down before moving onto the next book. She wasn’t sure how long she spent reading through each of the books in turn, taking notes of whatever tangentially relevant information there was. Weiss was fairly certain that by now, if there ever was to be a test on Wyverns, she would ace it. Not that there would be one. Something Weiss had gathered from the books was that they were incredibly rare, and until the one had attacked Beacon two years ago, considered to be mythical Grimm.

Weiss was so engrossed in her research, she didn’t notice the two people sitting down on either side of her, boxing her in until one of them coughed loudly.

“Hey, Weiss, doing some homework?” Just about stifling a shriek at the sudden interruption, Weiss looked around and resisted the urge to flee immediately, as it would cause a scene. “I don’t remember you having any Grimm Studies homework.”

“R-Ruby, what are you doing here?” Weiss tried not to stammer as all sorts of scenarios flooded her mind. Maybe she was going to force feed Weiss more of her cum, or just take her over the desk right now and force her to eat out Blake. Weiss felt a strange wetness down below in her underwear as all the scenarios ran through her head, but she ignored it in favour of trying to work out whether she should run or not.

“Just checking in on you, seeing whether you’ve seen the error of your ways.” Ruby’’s voice still had that sharp and smug edge to it that it had had before she’d left yesterday, and it made something inside Weiss squirm happily.

“You’re the one who’s wrong, Ruby.” Weiss nearly begged to get Ruby to understand. “Please, just let me help you.”

“The best way for you to help me right now would be for you to get on your knees and service me like a good little slut.” The harshness of the normally sweet girl’s tone sent thrills down Weiss’ spine, and she had to resist the urge to just obey Ruby.

“Weiss, it’ll be so much better for you if you just let us love you.” Blake cooed enticingly from Weiss’ other side, as though she was playing the good cop to Ruby’s very very bad. “Ruby and I are so happy now.”

“Stop saying that, Blake, please.” Weiss pleaded, the Faunus made it sound so appealing, so tempting to give in. But Weiss had to remain strong in her convictions. This was wrong and she needed to stop it.

“I was probably too optimistic in hoping she’d have changed her mind in a single day.” Ruby sighed, shaking her head and getting up. “It’ll be a lot more pleasant for you if you just give in though, Weiss.”

“If you want me so much, why don’t you just fuck me like you did before, then?” Weiss spat before realising what she’d said and freezing in fear. She had no idea why she’d just goaded Ruby like that, and she really did not like the menacing gleam in the darkness of Ruby’s eyes.

“I could, couldn’t I?” Ruby grinned sharply. “I could just fuck you into submission and reduce you to a drooling mess.” Something in Weiss’ chest tightened and she couldn’t tell if it was because the idea appealed to her or terrified her. “But that would be too easy.”

“What?” Weiss whispered, transfixed by Ruby’s gaze that bored right into her.

“I gave you the easy option, but you threw it back in my face.” Ruby grinned savagely. “So now I’m going to enjoy watching you break without having to lift a finger.”

“I won’t break.” Weiss tried and failed to sound confident as Ruby chuckled menacingly.

“But you will. It’s inevitable, love.” Ruby reached out a hand to run it through Weiss’ hair. “And when you do, remember that it’s you who wanted it this way. You wanted a villain to fight against.” Continuing to smile nastily down at Weiss, Ruby backed off a little and called to Blake. “Come on, kitten, let’s go.”

Waving a mocking goodbye to Weiss, Ruby led the way away from the table, and Weiss sat stunned for a little while, not really paying attention to the loud sniffling that drifted over to her a few moments later.

Now that Ruby was gone, Weiss felt her heart rate return to normal and she became painfully aware of the dampness in her underwear. Curiously though, it wasn’t at the front, but closer to the back?

Checking around to make sure that no one was looking at her, she slid a hand underneath the table and up her skirt, fidgeting around for a moment until her fingers slipped beneath the hem of her panties. Her hated penis was still mercifully soft and there was a small amount of leakage from it, but that clearly wasn’t the source.

Moving her hand a bit further back, Weiss’ hand brushed against the fabric and was surprised that the wetness also felt rather slick as well. Thoroughly confused now, Weiss’ fingers slipped up and brushed against her asshole and she bit back a yelp of surprise and pleasure.

No, it couldn’t be. More cautiously now, she let her index finger drag over her hole and extracted it to stare in awed horror at it. The liquid was coming out of her asshole, what’s more, it was clear and slick, and Weiss had a horrible feeling about what it was for.

Ruby had been right, she was changing. This was very very bad. Quickly packing up her notes, Weiss fled the library. She needed to share this discovery with Yang, and find out what it predicted for their near-future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter and more adversaries Weiss and Yang must face. Very kind of Nora and Pyrrha to shower together to help out, maybe they'd be inclined to let Weiss join them to... conserve more water. Still there's research going on and Ruby seems very confident these efforts will al be for naught, and maybe she's right too. We'll have to see how it goes.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Musk play, Oral sex

The next couple of days passed mostly the same, Weiss would wake up in the morning to a groping from an unconscious Yang, only now she couldn’t escape and she had to take it, stifling squeaks and whines of pleasure as Yang pawed at her body. Of course, now she had the added embarrassment of her asshole leaking wetness whenever she got aroused.

Yang had been perhaps a little disturbed when Weiss had told her that her rear hole now produced its own lubricant and felt tens times as sensitive as before. Fortunately for the blonde, no such change had occurred to her. In fact, Yang seemed to undergo no physical changes, although a few of her habits changed, including her becoming far more devoted to keeping herself shaved if the shower drain was anything to go by, and having an even more pronounced interest in going to the gym to work out.

The last one she said was because it took her mind off Ruby and Blake’s betrayal, and Weiss couldn’t fault her on that. She really needed a hobby of her own to take her mind off things whenever she wasn’t working on research. She still had her shopping, but that wasn’t exactly a hobby, and most of her other pastimes had involved either Ruby or Blake.

In the absence of anything better to do, Weiss simply threw herself into her research. What she’d found out about Wyverns ultimately proved to be unhelpful, so now she was looking into Grimm possession.

She’d actually turned up a few things that seemed to be good leads, but none of them quite matched what was happening here. More specifically, none of them mentioned rampant sexuality or physiological changes.

Weiss must have read through half the library by the next weekend, but even with the few leads she had, she felt no closer to a solution than she had at the start. On top of that, it really felt as though they were running out of time, and not just because of what was happening to them.

They’d been crashing in JNPR’s dorm for almost a week now, and whilst the other team had been happy to let them stay for a little while, it was becoming increasingly apparent that they were expecting some sort of resolution between the two of them and Ruby and Blake.

Nora now offered to break Ruby and Blake’s legs on a daily basis and the others were suggesting using Beacon’s counselling service, even though it was underfunded and not very good. Weiss didn’t know how much longer they could rely on JNPR’s good graces, but the idea of moving back into the same room as Ruby and Blake without having done anything to fix the situation terrified her.

So on Saturday, after getting uncomfortably turned on by Yang’s unconscious groping, Weiss sequestered herself in the library, desperate to find something they could use to at least get them started.

Her latest avenue of research was the goop that had been left behind after the Wyvern had been destroyed. The goop, for lack of a better term, was in itself an anomaly. Grimm normally dissolved into smoke when they were killed, at least before the Wyvern proved the theory wrong.

She only managed to find one book on the subject, a rather recent treatise on Grimm that had been published only about a year ago. It actually had an entire section on the Wyvern that had attacked Beacon and the aftermath and study of its remains.

The information given was not promising. It seemed that the goop couldn’t actually be destroyed and it was destructive to any and all organic materials. The Atlas military had taken possession of the remains and sealed it away in an undisclosed location, all except for a few samples taken for testing.

Weiss’ stomach turned a little as she read about the painfully detailed accounts of testing the substance on live mice. If that truly was what happened to things that came into contact with the goop, then it really was a miracle that Ruby had apparently survived being doused in it.

Flipping through the pages, Weiss couldn’t find any mention of how anything could survive contact with the Grimm goop. Cursing under her breath, Weiss let the book fall to the table. All the effort she’d put into this only to find nothing. Even just the tiniest detail about how this could have happened to Ruby would have been a place to start.

Maybe the library wasn’t the place to find out how to solve this, but perhaps Yang had found something. Sighing in resignation, Weiss got up from the table and decided to go looking for Yang to tell her the bad news.

Leaving the library, Weiss made her way back to the dorms, hurrying a little just in case she ran into Ruby or Blake and something terrible happened. Ruby might have said that she wasn’t going to fuck her into submission, but that didn’t mean Blake wouldn’t, and she somehow seemed more eager than Ruby to have Weiss and Yang join them.

Thankfully, Weiss didn’t encounter either Ruby or Blake as she returned to Team JNPR’s dorm, but she didn’t find Yang there either. Instead she found Nora sprawled out on the sofa in her pyjamas watching something on the TV.

“Hey, Weiss.” There was still a note of wariness in Nora’s voice that told Weiss she had yet to be forgiven for what she’d done to Nora in the changing rooms. Throughout the week she’d been sleeping in JNPR’s dorm, Weiss had tried to come up with an adequate apology, but none had come, and she’d been more than a little busy, what with trying not to end up corrupted into a depraved slut.

“Hi, Nora. Have you seen Yang around?”

“Nope sorry, she left this morning a little bit after you did.” Nora said with a shrug. “Couldn’t tell you where she was going.”

“Alright, I’ll check the training rooms or something then. Thanks anyway.” Weiss was just about to turn to leave when she was stopped by a call from Nora.

“Are you and Yang  _ actually  _ doing anything about this whole thing with Blake cheating?” She asked and Weiss slowly turned around to face her. “All I’ve really seen is the two of you avoiding it in the hopes that it goes away or something.”

“We’re not avoiding it, exactly…” Weiss tried to defend her actions, but Nora just shook her head.

“Look, I know it’s been pretty rough on you girls, but it’s been a week now and it seems like you’re planning on just living on our sofa permanently.” Weiss wished she could have disabused Nora of the notion that a mere week would be enough to get over what had happened to them. Of course, that would mean having to explain to Nora how they’d both been violated by two of the people they loved and trusted most in the world.

“We’re not planning on doing that, we just… need to take this slow.” Weiss tried, but Nora didn’t seem to be buying it.

“The way I see it, you’ve only got a few options. You either go to Goodwitch and ask her to be reassigned teams or whatever so you never have to see Blake and Ruby again, or you two woman up and talk this whole fucking mess out.” Nora said with the air of someone who’s patience was running very thin. “And to be honest, I kinda want you out of our rooms.”

“What?”

“I’m still pretty pissed with you. I was able to push it aside because you and Yang have been through some shit, but I’m not happy with you staying here much longer.” Nora said, not unkindly, but still firm. “I gotta look out for my own mental health too. So please tell Yang that you all need to get your shit sorted when you find her.”

Weiss didn’t really know how to answer, so she just nodded and left the room. She hadn’t really expected that from Nora, but it made sense, and it did make her wonder if their friendship could ever be repaired. Sighing to herself, Weiss trudged along the corridor in the direction of the training rooms.

They were a little ways away from the dorms, so Weiss had quite a bit of time to think over what she and Yang were going to do. She suspected if they went to Goodwitch about switching teams, they’d end up in agonising pain again. It did seem as though their only option would be to move back into their own dorm and find out how much of a den of iniquity Ruby and Blake had turned it into in their absence.

Hopefully, it wouldn’t come to that and Yang would have thought of something they could do. Weiss eventually arrived at the building which housed the training rooms, a newer addition to the campus after the last one got destroyed by rubble.

Walking inside, Weiss began methodically checking each room in search of Yang. Most of them were in use, various students practising for various exams that were coming up soon before the Tournament.

Weiss had checked about half of them before she found the one Yang was using. Weiss could see her through the window, slamming blow after blow into a punching bag, knocking it this way and that with little regard for technique. Weiss watched for a while, admiring how Yang’s sweat sheened muscles flexed until her frenetic exercise came to end with a vicious kick that knocked the bag over and halfway across the room, leaving Yang standing alone and breathing hard.

Taking this as her moment, Weiss walked over to the door and opened, only to be almost knocked on her ass by the wave of sweaty heat that emanated from the room. How long had Yang been in here for to have worked up that much of a sweat? There was something about the aroma too that made Weiss want to inhale deeply and bask in it.

But she couldn’t, she had things to do. So, breathing through her mouth, Weiss stepped into the room, closing and locking the door behind her before closing the observation window. She didn’t want anyone eavesdropping or watching her conversation.

“Hey, Yang!” She called over to the blonde, who only just seemed to have noticed that someone had come into the room.

“Oh hey, Weiss.” Yang wiped some sweat off her brow and walked over to a bench at the side of the room where her bag and things were. “I thought you were researching in the library.”

“I was, but I finally gave up. I just couldn’t find anything.” Weiss groaned, sitting heavily on the bench as Yang pulled a water bottle from her bag and drank about half of it in one go. Despite breathing through her mouth, the scent of Yang’s sweat still somehow managed to pervade Weiss’ senses. It was actually getting a little hard to think as she watched Yang raise up the bottle to pour the rest over her head.

As she did so, the part of Weiss’ mind that wasn’t befuddled by the room’s atmosphere took note of something odd as Yang stretched her arms over her head. Normally Weiss would be fixated on the sliver of abs on show as Yang’s tank top rode up, instead her eyes were drawn to Yang’s underarms, where a thick patch of hair grew.

But that didn’t make any sense, Yang had shaved just that morning, she’d been complaining about needing to get a fresh razor. Weiss tried to concentrate, but her head was swimming.

“Weiss, are you okay?” Shaking her head, Weiss looked at Yang who was giving her a concerned look. “You kind of zoned out there for a moment.”

“I’m fine, just a bit tired.” Weiss’ head was still sluggish and for a moment she forgot she was supposed to be breathing through her mouth. The musky scent invaded her nose and it took all of Weiss’ willpower not to keep inhaling that dizzying smell. How had she never noticed Yang smelled this good before?

Maybe because it wasn’t just Yang, but her sweat as well that mixed in to make such a heady aroma. It smelled so good, Weiss felt like she’d happily forgo breathing air in favour of this.

“Okay, Weiss, you’re definitely starting to worry me a bit.” Yang’s voice just about cut through the fog in Weiss’ mind and she turned her bleary attention back to Yang who seemed to be saying something else as she laid a hand on Weiss’ shoulder. Looking up at the blonde’s face, Weiss caught a glimpse of some of the hair poking out from under Yang’s arm.

She didn’t even think, she just acted, the smell called out to her like a siren’s song. With a deft tug on Yang’s arm, she was both pulled off balance and her underarm was exposed. She had barely begun to protest this treatment when Weiss thrust her face into the sweaty musk-laden hair and inhaled deeply.

It was glorious, that was the only word to describe how it smelled getting it right from the source. It filled her chest with a delicious warmth that slipped down through her belly to settle just below it.

“Weiss! What are you doing?!” Yang asked, struggling to pull free, but Weiss held on with an iron grip. She needed more of that intoxicating musk, clouding her mind with desire. Fuck, it was so good, Weiss could feel her ass starting to leak already, letting her arousal be known, and she reached up blindly with her free hand to grope for Yang’s boobs.

“Wha-ah!” Yang’s further protests were cut off as Weiss’ hand found her breast and started kneading at it, squeezing and massaging the soft flesh. Given Yang’s early morning groping sessions it was perfectly fair, tit for tit. Weiss’ head was far too addled by that mind-melting smell to find much humour in her silly pun, she was too busy with the new heaven she had found.

How dare Yang hide this from her? Weiss was jealous of Blake now, she’d access to this all this time and never once thought to share it with her. It was a good thing Yang had two arms, because Weiss was sure both she and Blake would be huffing on this addictive musk all the time from now on. In fact, if it smelled this good, Weiss wondered how it would taste.

Pulling her face away just a fraction, Weiss reached out with her tongue and ran it over the tuft of hair, and let out a moan as she did so, one that was matched by Yang, who had turned to jelly through Weiss’ actions.

Weiss’ eyes fluttered as she tasted the sweat that had caught in the stiff and curly hairs. With her nose no longer buried in Yang’s armpit she could now smell a new scent had joined the musk that filled the room. A scent that was just as enticing, if not somehow even more so than Yang’s sweaty musk. It was a little saltier, and Weiss sniffed hard to try to pinpoint where it was coming from.

By now, Weiss’ hand had of its own accord, pulled Yang’s tank top up to expose both of her heaving breasts and she continued to play with one of them whilst she looked for the source of the new smell. Yang’s other hand had come up and was tugging and twisting at her nipple as she moaned and whined in pleasure, her whole body shaking just from the stimulation to her tits.

As Weiss looked over Yang’s body, she caught a glimpse of something peeking up from the waistband of her shorts. Ceasing her playing with Yang’s tit, Weiss slid down the blonde’s body, letting her hands trail over the sculpted muscles until her face was level with Yang’s navel and she could see what it was.

A thin trail of hair emerged from Yang’s shorts up to just below her navel, similarly musky and damp. In fact now that Weiss was down here, the new smell was a lot stronger, but before she continued her investigation, Weiss leaned in and let her tongue flicker out to run around the inside of Yang’s belly button, gathering up a few drops of sweat, before moving lower, following the trail down to the top of Yang’s shorts.

“Ah! Weissssss!” Yang moaned and Weiss looked up to see Yang’s head thrown back in pleasure as both her hands took to pleasuring her tits, pinching and rolling the nipples between her fingers and making her back arch in pleasure.

Grinning happily that Yang was also enjoying herself, Weiss reached up and carefully pulled Yang’s shorts down, revealing more and more hair, thick bushy and wild and smelling oh so wonderfully sweaty. Eventually Weiss had pulled down enough of the shorts to reveal the bright pink cleft of Yang’s pussy, surrounded by dark blonde, almost brown curls, stiffer and almost wiry compared to the relative softness of Weiss’ own.

At last Weiss was able to identify the source of the new smell as Yang’s pussy leaked arousal and filled Weiss’ nose with its heady scent. Without further ado, Weiss leaned in, burying her face between Yang’s thighs, her lips and tongue lavishing attention on Yang’s pussy whilst her nose pressed firmly into Yang’s pubes so she could still inhale more of that musk.

“Yes, Weiss, eat me out. Yes, oh, fuck!” Yang squealed out as Weiss’ tongue found Yang’s clit, just protruding from its protective hood, and she lapped at it dutifully. It really was the least Weiss could do for Yang after she’d given her this wonderful experience. Weiss’ own arousal had been building steadily as she’d indulged in this sensory heaven, her hips bucking occasionally and her underwear thoroughly ruined by the fluids leaking from her.

It would be such a waste if Yang were to go back to shaving. True she’d still sweat, but it just wouldn’t be the same without the accompanying hair to trap the scent and help it mature into the full-bodied musk that she was currently blissed out on.

Weiss wasn’t sure how much time passed as she happily ran her tongue over Yang’s slit, breaking every soften to lap at her clit and suck it into her mouth. At some point one of Yang’s hands had stopped fondling her breast and was resting comfortingly on Weiss’ head, gently stroking her hair as she gasped out encouragement.

“That’s it, princess, keep going, good girl.” Weiss’ heart swelled at being called a good girl and she redoubled her efforts to make Yang cum. It was all so good, the taste, the smell and the warmth of Yang’s body pressed up against her. It all combined into what might have been the perfect experience, were it not for that aching emptiness inside her that begged to be filled.

“Fuck, Weiss, I’m getting close.” Yang moaned, her hips starting to buck erratically and she pressed Weiss’ face harder into her pussy. Weiss licked eagerly, desperately trying to coax Yang’s orgasm out of her, to bathe her in that sweet scent whilst she let the warm musky smell coat her mind in its warmth.

“Cumming, I’m cumming!” Yang squealed, her grip tightening and forcing Weiss so hard into her crotch that it hurt a little and Weiss found it a little difficult to breathe. But things such as breathing were inconsequential compared to the rush of pleasure Weiss felt at having been able to bring Yang to climax. She shuddered as Yang ground her face into her sopping wet pussy, and it felt as though she was having a small orgasm of her own.

After a little while, Yang’s grip loosened and she collapsed down onto the floor, releasing Weiss from between her thighs. Being pulled away from Yang’s musky goodness was disappointing, but Weiss soon rectified that by following Yang to the floor and burying her face into Yang’s other armpit, where she happily huffed the scent and occasionally lapped at the hair that was now even sweatier after their exertions.

Weiss was so happy, her mind melting under the influence of Yang’s musk, and she would have happily stayed there for hours, but she was roughly dragged out of her happy place by a loud groan from Yang.

“Oh, fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I've been waiting for this for a long time, I've had this scene planned out from pretty much the beginning and I've been eager to get to it. I fear I may be exposing a couple of my own kinks with this one, but eh, it was going to happen sooner or later. There's definitely going to be some more fallout from this though, it just seems that Weiss and Yang can't fuck without it ending on a sour note.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and providing so much inspiration. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: PIV sex, oral sex

Weiss felt like she was waking from a dream, one where she’d been surrounded by the most delicious smell and eaten out a beautiful woman. Except it hadn’t been a dream and Yang was giving her a look that was torn between the dregs of arousal and horror at what they’d just done.

“Weiss, it happened again.” Yang moaned, shifting Weiss off her and onto the floor before trying to fix her clothing. “Fuck, how did this happen?”

“I-I don’t know…” Weiss mumbled. Her head was still rather foggy from all the musk, but it was starting to clear a little. “I sort of just walked in and…” Weiss looked over at Yang and noticed her abundance of body hair with a clearer mind. “Your hair. I thought you were shaving it.”

Despite her face being bright red already from their exertions and the ensuing embarrassment, Yang still managed to blush. “I have been, but it keeps growing back almost as quickly as I shave it.”

“Yang, why didn’t you tell me this?!” Weiss asked, eyes wide in shock. “It’s exactly like Blake’s tongue and my… anus. It’s changing our bodies.”

“I know.” Yang moaned, holding her head in her hands. “I was embarrassed, humiliated. We were supposed to be fighting against it, and now I’ve got all this hair and I sweat with even just the smallest bit of physical exertion.”

“It could be worse, your ass could get wet anytime you got even the slightest bit horny.” Weiss snarked before sighing. “I’m sorry, that was mean. I’m just really stressed and scared about this. I thought you were okay, that you hadn’t changed.”

“I wish I hadn’t. I figured you needed me to be strong, so I didn’t tell you. I’m sorry.”

“This really is a fine mess, isn’t it?” Weiss laughed humourlessly. “And it’s okay, Yang, you don’t need to be strong for me. I can handle it.”

“Are you sure?” Yang raised a sceptical eyebrow, but she looked rather relieved and oddly eager.

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have to rely on you to keep me going. You need support too.” Weiss affirmed and a smile spread across Yang’s face.

“Thanks, Weiss, I needed to hear that.” She sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. “So why did you come looking for me in the first place?”

“I was hoping you might have found something about how we could stop this, because I haven’t been able to find anything in the library.” Weiss explained, sitting up. “Also, do you have a spare towel?”

Nodding, Yang reached into her bag, pulled out a towel and tossed it to Weiss, who used it to wipe off her face. A part of her was tempted to lick it off, but she knew if she did, then she’d probably end up begging to fuck Yang again, and that could not happen.

“I’ve been looking, but I can’t find anything, unless you count various insane conspiracy theories that Grimm are actually people who have been made into monsters by the academies so they can keep the people down.” Yang rolled her eyes, grabbing a towel of her own and using it to mop up as much sweat from her body as she could.

“People really believe that?” Weiss scoffed, dropping the towel on the bench and giving Yang an incredulous look.

“Oh believe me, people on the internet believe the wildest shit.” Yang snickered. “Then again, it’s not like what we’re going through is anything less outlandish than the Grimm being some kind of false flag operation.”

“It is very far-fetched.” Weiss agreed, shaking her head in exasperation. “There’s one thing I just can’t get my head around with it though.”

“What?”

“Why all the sex?” Yang blinked in confusion so Weiss continued. “Grimm don’t reproduce, at all. Or if they do, it’s certainly not sexual.”

“I never thought about it before, but yeah, you’re right. That is weird.” Yang tilted her head in thought. “Unless the sex stuff isn’t the Grimm.”

“How could it not be?” Weiss asked incredulously and Yang shrugged.

“What if it’s Ruby?”

“No, that’s ridiculous.” Weiss denied vehemently but Yang kept going.

“Why not? You said that she claimed to be a Grimm hybrid, so there’s still some Ruby in there. Maybe that’s where all the hornyness comes from.” She suggested only for Weiss to shake her head.

“No, I refuse to believe that.” Standing up, Weiss paced the room continuing to shake her head. “You’re seriously suggesting that your sister, who you cherish and love, is secretly some kind of sex freak and that’s the reason we keep getting aroused?”

“I see no reason why Ruby can’t have been this horny before.” Yang said, getting to her feet as well. “Maybe the Grimm goop just removed all her inhibitions or something, and the horny was already there.”

“But Ruby’s always been sweet and innocent.” Weiss tried to protest, but Yang let out a snort.

“Wow, you really do have it bad for her to be in this much denial.” She sighed deeply. “Ruby’s not some pure and innocent goddess, she’s human. Well, she was human before all this happened.”

“Exactly, I don’t know how, but something about that Grimm… stuff corrupted and perverted her.” Yang was wrong, she had to be. There was no way, Weiss’ Ruby was anything but good and pure before any of this had happened.

“Alright, if you say so.” Yang sighed, clearly not wanting to argue anymore. “Back to what we were talking about before. I haven’t been able to find anything online, nothing at all.”

“Great, so we’re stuck, then.” Weiss groaned, burying her face in her hands.

“I wouldn’t say that. Earlier on I had an idea. We can’t tell… you know. About what’s been going on, but that doesn’t mean other people can’t.”

“Are you suggesting we tell someone else about this?” Weiss asked, wincing in preparation for a bolt of pain through her head, but none came.

“Exactly. When we go back to JNPR’s dorm later, we tell them everything. Then they can act as intermediaries.” Yang looked rather proud of herself for this idea, but Weiss had a couple of misgivings.

“I don’t want to drag them into this mess as well though.” She said in what she hoped was a neutral tone. “What if Ruby and Blake find out and go after them as well?”

“How do you know they won’t go after them anyway?” Weiss gave Yang a look and the blonde raised her hands. “I’m just saying, they’re all hot, and Ruby doesn’t seem to be all that limited by morals anymore.”

“Two things, first, they might be next on the list, but I’d still rather not risk them anyway. Second, in case you’d forgotten, Miss Pansexual, Ruby’s gay, and last time I checked, two members of JNPR are guys.” Weiss folded her arms triumphantly, though a small part of her wondered just why she was so reluctant to ask for help.

“If you say so…” Yang didn’t sound entirely convinced.

“And one other thing that you reminded me of.” Weiss sighed, remembering her conversation with Nora earlier. “They want us out of their room.”

“What?”

“Well, Nora does. She thinks we haven’t been dealing with the issue and are just hiding in their rooms.” Weiss groaned, walking over to the bench and slumping onto it heavily.

“She’s not wrong, all we’ve been doing is this research. We never actually discussed what would happen after we finished the research, whatever the result.” Yang pointed out, joining Weiss on the bench.

“I’m not good at planning, okay? That’s Ruby’s job.” Weiss remembered the one disastrous time she’d been handed the reins of the team whilst Ruby had been incapacitated. It had very nearly been the end of them, and Weiss did not like to talk about the incident, as it was possibly her greatest failure, aside from now.

“So what do we do?” Yang still seemed to have some faith in Weiss as the leader, but she wasn’t so sure of herself anymore.

“I don’t know, I was banking on us being able to find something, but since we haven’t and now we’re being kicked out… I don’t know what we can do.” Weiss felt like she was on the verge of tears. “I don’t know if there even is anything we can do. Where are we going to go if we can’t stay with JNPR anymore? It’s hopeless.”

Holding back her sobs, Weiss found herself quickly pulled into a tight hug by Yang. “Don’t worry, Weiss. I’ll figure something out.” Yang’s voice sounded strangely calm, but Weiss took that to be a good sign. Even though Weiss had just now told Yang that she didn’t need to be strong for her, Weiss really appreciated it right now.

“Thanks, Yang.” Weiss accepted Yang’s pledge without thought and snuggled closer into her embrace before she realised there was still the faint lingering scent of musk on her body. “You should probably go take a shower, you’re still pretty, um, musky.”

“Oh, sorry. I’ll go do that.” Yang released Weiss and got to her feet picking up her things. “Don;t worry though, Weiss. I promise it’ll all be fine.”

“Sure.” Weiss felt bolstered by Yang’s words. She’d been so down and depressed for a moment there, she’d almost been tempted to give in and throw herself upon Ruby’s mercy. It was good to know that she still had Yang. “I should go back to the library, I have a lot of homework I’ve been ignoring that I need to catch up on.”

“Sure, I’ll see you later, Weiss.” Yang’s smile looked a little lopsided, but Weiss paid it no mind as she got up from the bench and left the room. Before she went back to the library she needed to make a quick detour to the bathroom and try to wash the smell of sweat and sex off of herself.

* * *

It was evening by the time Weiss had finally caught up with all the work she’d ignored the last week and she hadn’t heard anything from Yang since they’d parted ways in the training room. Weiss had no idea what plans Yang had sorted out for what they were going to do about their living situation, but in the absence of anything else, she returned to Team JNPR’s room.

Knocking on the door, it was answered by Pyrrha, who looked oddly surprised to see Weiss there. “Hey, Weiss, did Yang forget something?”

“What?” Weiss blinked in confusion. “Forgot something?”

“When she collected all your things this afternoon.” Pyrrha explained with a smile. “She said she and Blake had talked things out and you were going to move back into your dorm room.” Weiss had a nasty sinking feeling in her stomach, but couldn’t say anything as Pyrrha continued. “To be frank, I’m not quite sure what sort of good resolution can come from this sort of situation. I don’t think I could ever forgive my partner for cheating on me, but Yang has always been the forgiving sort.”

“Yeah, she has.” Weiss answered dazedly. “Thanks, Pyrrha.”

“See you in class on Monday!” The redhead chirped cheerfully before closing the door and leaving Weiss to amble over to her team’s dorm in a state of shock. Opening the door, Weiss could already hear the faint sounds of sex coming from the bedroom, as well as smell the faint scent of musk she’d become so well acquainted with earlier that day.

Silently, Weiss dropped her bag on the floor, walked slowly to the bedroom door and opened it. She should be more shocked by the scene before her, but her mind was too numb. Blake was on all fours on a new plush rug that was set out in the centre of the room. Ruby was pounding into her pussy from behind whilst Yang sat naked in front of her girlfriend, whose face was currently buried in her pussy like Weiss’ had been that morning.

It took a few moments for any of the three to notice Weiss standing there, completely numb. “Oh hey, Weiss, nice of you to join us. Enjoying the show?” Ruby asked with a wicked grin as she spanked Blake’s shapely ass. Weiss didn’t answer, but her eyes remained glued to the scene as Yang opened her own eyes and noticed Weiss.

“Weiss! I’m sorry for springing this on you, I got a bit carried away with my make-up sex with Blakey.” Yang reached down and patted Blake’s head affectionately. “You should feel her tongue, it’s heavenly.”

“But why? How?” Weiss managed to croak out, the betrayal eating away at her heart. “I thought we were going to stop this.”

“But you’re the one who said it, Weiss.” Yang answered, pausing for a moment to moan loudly. “You said that it was hopeless and that I didn’t have to be strong. So I stopped being strong.” Yang gave Weiss a sunny and blissed out smile. “It feels so good to give in, Weiss, and I was missing Blake so much. I kept dreaming I had her in my arms and I was able to play with her.”

“Yang finally saw what we were doing was right. It took her a while, but she finally joined us.” Ruby gloated, continuing to pound into Blake.

“Yeah, I understand now. Blake and I might be girlfriend, but having sex with other people feels too good to not do.” Yang gave Weiss a lustful look, sweeping over Weiss’ body. “We can keep having sex, Weiss, just like earlier. You can have all the musk you want.”

Weiss tried to shake her head, but her muscles felt like they’d seized up. “You can smell it, can’t you? My musk and sweat filling up the room and your head.” Yang grinned charmingly, trying to tempt Weiss over. “I love it now, all the smell and hair. I hope I get changed even more, that would be so hot.” There was a slightly mad glint in Yang’s eye as she looked at Weiss. “Fuck, I can’t wait to see how else you change, Weiss. This is the best!”

Yang’s open desire to see Weiss change and have her body warped that finally galvanised her into action. Weiss all but threw herself into the bathroom, locking the door behind her and breathing hard as the sounds of sex resumed from behind the door.

Yang was gone and now Weiss was all alone. Weiss lumped back against the door and slowly slid down it to the floor where she buried her face in her hands and started to sob. She couldn’t believe this, Yang had given up, and it was her fault.

Why had she said such stupid stupid things. She let her negativity get the better of her for a moment and now Yang was paying for it. At that moment there was a particularly loud moan from Yang, and Weiss looked up from her tear soaked hands in incredulity. She was having a massive breakdown in the bathroom and they were still fucking like perverts.

She could just about hear the muted sounds of conversation behind the door, but it was mostly drowned out by the slapping of flesh and wanton moans of pleasure. Maybe Yang had been right and it was all hopeless. Maybe she should just go out there and surrender herself to the insanity her life seemed to have become.

It was quite the appealing notion. She had enjoyed all the other times, even the ones where she’d been forced into it. Part of her really wanted to as well, probably the part that had been doused in Ruby’s corrupting cum.

But no, she couldn’t. She had to be strong. She might be on her own now, but Weiss Schnee had never given up on anything before now, and she wasn’t going to this time. She might have had her moment of doubt before, but she was always going to stay strong. She could do this.

How she was going to, she didn’t quite know, but that was a problem for later. For now, she needed to try to fashion a bed out of towels, because she had the nasty feeling she’d be spending the night locked in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there was one as Yang too falls into corruption. Good for her, now she can fuck Blake again, it's always nice when people work out their relationship issues. Like: Is it okay if I fuck your sister? A question we have now determined the answer to be, yes, that's really fucking hot. We'll see how Weiss deals with being the only person in her team not getting any, but it probably won't be well.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and being so good to me. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Anal sex

Weiss didn’t know how long the threesome lasted for, but it had still been going when she’d finally managed to fall asleep in her makeshift bathtub bed. The other three’s stamina would have been impressive if it wasn’t so horrifying.

Next morning, when Weiss cautiously emerged from the bathroom, she was a little surprised to see her teammates all snuggled together in Blake’s bed, Yang’s arms wrapped around her sister and girlfriend. It would have been a heartwarming scene if it weren’t for the fact that all three were naked and Ruby’s dick was buried balls-deep in Blake’s ass.

No matter how much she tried to pull her eyes away from the scene, Weiss’ gaze was drawn to the place where Ruby and Blake were joined, and how Blake’s hole stretched obscenely around Ruby’s thick cock.

Blinking in confusion, Weiss found herself mere inches away from her teammates’ crotches, stretched out over the foot of the bed as she inhaled their combined scents. The smell of sex and Yang’s musk was still heavy in the air, and it was heavier here, this close to them.

Weiss licked her lips absently, wondering how much of Ruby’s cum was currently stuffed up Blake’s ass, held there by Ruby’s cock. Maybe if she was careful, she could get a quick taste. Just one wouldn’t hurt, would it?

Weiss slapped herself hard, and the impact knocked her from her perch on the end of the bed to the floor with a loud thump. The noise was quite loud, and as Weiss scrambled to her feet, she was met with a pair of sleepy lilac eyes.

“Mornin’, Weiss.” She mumbled, yawning widely and sitting up, not bothering to cover herself up and giving Weiss a good look at her boobs.

“Y-Yang?” Weiss stammered out, finally managing to avert her eyes from Yang’s naked form.

“Yeah, that is my name.” Yang blinked in sleep-dazed confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re naked in bed with your sister and girlfriend and you’re asking me what’s wrong?!”

“Oh, did you want in on this? It’ll be a bit of a squeeze, but I reckon we can squeeze you in.” Yang shuffled over to make some room for Weiss.

“Why are you acting like this is normal?!” Weiss felt like she was on the edge of another breakdown. “Yesterday you were talking about how ‘hot’ it would be to get changed further, and you said you wanted me to change as well.”

“Oh yeah.” Yang scratched the back of her head awkwardly. “Sorry, I got kinda carried away and caught up in the heat of the moment.”

“Got carried away…?” Weiss was going mad. She had to be. There was no way she was having a civil conversation with Yang after what had happened yesterday.

“Yeah, I mean, it is hot and I’d love to see what else happens to you, but I shouldn’t have been quite so forward.” Yang gave Weiss a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

“This isn’t happening.” Weiss mumbled to herself, wandering over to a chair and collapsing into a chair. “I’ve finally lost my mind.”

“Um, Weiss, are you okay?” Yang slipped out of bed and padded over to her. Reaching out, Yang tried to lay a hand on Weiss’ shoulder, but she batted it away angrily.

“Don’t touch me!” she looked up at Yang tearfully. “How can you act as though nothing happened? You gave up! You left me!”

Yang didn’t answer immediately, instead wrapping her arms around herself, and looking very guilty, she walked back over to her bed. “I’m sorry, Weiss, it was selfish of me to do that to you.” She actually sounded sorry too. A small spark of hope battered against Weiss’ negativity. Was Yang about to break free of this depravity and corruption? “I should have brought you with me.”

And just like that, the spark was snuffed out and somehow, Weiss felt even more alone than before. “How can you s-say that?”

“Because it’s really good, it’s the best thing.” Yang shrugged, looking down at her sister and girlfriend with a soft smile. “Ruby was right, and now I get to be a part of this. I have my girlfriend and my sister. We get to fuck whenever we want and however we want. It feels so good, Weiss.”

“I don’t believe you, this is some sort of trick.” Weiss insisted. The person before her sounded and acted like Yang, but the things she was saying were not. At least, not how Weiss knew Yang. She was still half-expecting to be caught again and held down as Ruby violated and defiled her again.

“It’s not a trick, Weiss, it’s still us. We’re just better now.” Yang spread her arms wide, showing off her muscular physique and the abundance of hair that grew there. “You can be better too.”

“No, I’ll save you.” Weiss refused again, getting to her feet and staring up at Yang, fighting to keep her eyes from drifting below Yang’s neck. “I’ll save all of you.”

“We don’t need saving, Weiss.” Yang sighed sadly, shaking her head. “But if you don’t want this, I won’t force you.”

“You won’t?”

“I promise.” Yang assured the still sceptical Weiss. “Even if Ruby hadn’t told me not to because she’s sure you’ll want to join us on your own, I’m not going to force you.”

“It seems you and Ruby have rather different ideas of what consent is.” Weiss snarked. This whole conversation was so strange that she couldn’t even really be bothered to continue her attempts to take this seriously. Her life was a mess and there seemed to be little she could do about it.

“I should probably talk to Ruby about that some time.” Yang frowned a little. “I’m happy now, of course, but having to go through that wasn’t the most pleasant.”

“Of course.” Weiss rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe I’m having a civil conversation with you right now whilst you’re naked and with both of us knowing full well we’re on opposite sides of… whatever this mess is.”

“It is a little disconcerting.” Yang agreed with a shrug. “I think you’re handling it pretty well, considering everything that’s happened the last week.”

“Why, yes, I’m just a paragon of stability.” Weiss rolled her eyes with a sigh. “I should probably go before Ruby wakes up. I don’t think I could handle her on top of all of this.”

“That might be for the best.” Yang agreed, smiling at Weiss. “Blake and I are going out on a date today, so we probably won’t see you until this evening.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I hope it goes well.”

“Thanks, Weiss.” Yang’s smile turned a little wistful. “I hope you come around soon. I’d like to take you out on a date sometime as well.”

“You what?!” Weiss’ voice rose a couple of octaves as she squeaked in shock at Yang’s bold statement.

“I’d like to take you out on a date.” Yang reiterated.

“But Blake?” Weiss gestured to the naked Faunus still snuggled up with Ruby in bed.

“Weiss, we already established that we’re free to have sex with other people. That applies to relationships too.” Yang explained patiently with a fond roll of her eyes. “Ruby and Blake are already dating each other, they’re in love, and I’m in love with you.”

Weiss wasn’t sure if she should laugh, scoff or just run before she died of the pure embarrassment Yang’s confession caused. “No, you don’t, that’s just whatever Ruby did to you talking.” She denied it, only for Yang to giggle.

“Oh, Weiss, I’ve loved you for a long time now.” Yang giggled, tossing her hair. “I just didn’t realise it was romantic until now.”

Shaking her head, Weiss got up from the chair and started pacing the room. “No no no, you’re mistaken, your head’s been messed up. You have a girlfriend already.” Yang wasn’t the only one with a messed up head. This was all getting too much for Weiss, and she marched over to the door. “I have to go.”

She ran out of the room, not bothering to listen to Yang’s last words to her before she left. Breathing hard, Weiss fled the dorm with her thoughts a jumbled mess. She didn’t pay attention to where she was going, but she didn’t stop until she ran out of breath and her legs ached.

When she finally came to a halt, wheezing just a little, and looked around, she found that she’d ended up at the edge of the cliff overlooking Vale. With a loud groan, Weiss walked to the edge and sat down, letting her legs dangle over it.

It was a much better view at sunset, but the early sunday morning made for a serviceable vista. Of course, Weiss wasn’t in much of a state to admire the view, she was still reeling from everything that had been said between her and Yang.

Try as she might, she just couldn’t reconcile this new fallen Yang with both what she’d known Yang to be like and what she’d expected Yang to be if she had fallen. It just made no sense to her how Yang could be acting so much like her old self after what had happened to her.

Ruby and Blake seemed so different now than they were before. Ruby was cruel and Blake her sycophant. How could Yang still be as sweet and caring as ever when the other’s had become pretty much their antithesis?

Yang’s lack of, to put it bluntly, evil, was so baffling, and it almost made Weiss think that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to give in to Ruby’s desires after all. Weiss pinched her thigh the moment after that thought. It was thinking like that that would make her lose the will to go on like Yang had. Once again, Weiss cursed herself for her foolish and thoughtless words.

Weiss sat there on the edge for a long time, contemplating her life and wondering just what she was going to do about it. Eventually though, she got back to her feet and walked back into the academy, pushing down all her anguish and uncertainty. There was a lot she needed to do and time was a-wasting.

* * *

Weiss was rather proud of herself for the little loophole she’d found in Ruby’s subconscious control. Weiss may not be able to even consider telling anyone with any measure of power about what had happened without getting her head split open, but she could still talk to them about things around the subject.

She really should have thought of this sooner. The library might not have anything, but the teachers were some of the foremost minds in Remnant when it came to Grimm.

“Are you really sure you need all of this data, Miss Schnee?” Doctor Oobleck asked Weiss as he handed over a memory stick.

“I want to make sure my essay is as accurate as possible.” Weiss lied confidently. “And besides, aren’t you always encouraging us to broaden our minds and learn as much as we can, doctor?”

“You’ve got me there.” Doctor Oobleck chuckled and shook his head. “I hope you find something useful in there.”

“Thank you, sir.” Weiss took the stick gratefully and left the professor’s office, adding the stick to the small collection of things she’d obtained from a couple of the other teachers, including a massive folder from Professor Port containing detailed notes on every one of his encounters with Grimm.

There was a lot she needed to get through, and it was going to be even harder now that she didn’t have Yang to help her anymore. Even this new lead wasn’t enough to fully stop the despair which filled her now that this had become a one-woman fight. Weiss sighed as she walked back towards the dorm. She’d left almost all of her things in there this morning, having fled with nothing but a small bag and the clothes she’d worn yesterday.

Hopefully no one had noticed that she was wearing the same clothes. The last thing she needed was for there to be unsavoury rumours about Weiss Schnee spending the night in someone else’s room and having illicit liaisons.

Weiss shuddered at the thought. She had enough to deal with without having rumours about her doing the rounds. Then again, there were already rumours abound about Team RWBY’s mysterious schism, which would probably spiral even more out of control on Monday when Yang and Blake were back to their lovey-dovey selves.

Still, she’d weathered worse than a few rumours, even if her reputation was important and needed to stay as pure as possible for the sake of her career at the SDC. Despite all these attempts at more positive thinking, however, Weiss was unable to shake that feeling of impending doom, that this endeavour was finally sunk.

No, it wasn’t not yet. She hadn’t given up on something before, and she wasn’t about to start now, no matter how tempting and easy it might be. It was really tempting though, especially with what Yang had said to her that morning.

Weiss was still reeling a bit from Yang’s very sudden and unexpected confession. Yes, they’d had sex, but that was under the thrall of the Grimm that coursed through them, nothing to do with feelings that Weiss may or may not reciprocate and wasn’t entirely sure Yang truly felt. Surely the corruption had purged any and all positive feelings those it influenced had. It had changed Ruby into a monster, after all.

Weiss was so caught up in her thoughts, she hadn’t noticed she’d made it all the way back to the dorm until she bumped carelessly into the door. Shaking her head, Weiss steeled herself in preparation for entry. As far as she knew, all manner of depravity could be behind there. Even if Yang and Blake were out on a ‘date’ or what passed for one between two Grimm hybrids, Ruby might still be in there, and Weiss hated to think what Ruby might get up to on her own.

Mentally prepared, once again crushing all her fears, insecurities and desires down into a deep dark recess of her mind, Weiss opened the door and stepped into the room. Thankfully, Ruby did not seem to be there. The living room looked perfectly normal.

Venturing further into the rooms, Weiss found the dorm was in fact deserted and nothing seemed out of place. Well, nothing except her ice blue dildo placed in the centre of her desk with a small folded note resting upon it.

Weiss was tempted to just stuff the dildo back into its drawer, but some morbid curiosity drove her to open up the note to read what it said.

_ ‘Hey, Weiss! Sorry for going through your stuff without permission, but I figured you’re probably still pent up even after yesterday, so I thought you might want to use this. There’s communal lube in the bathroom, though I don’t think you’ll need it. Have fun! Love, Yang.’ _

Weiss groaned loudly and tossed the note into her wastepaper bin before dropping the dildo back into her drawer, where she was only a little surprised to see her other dildo and buttplug had been neatly placed. It was sweet, in an odd and perverse way, sure, but still sweet. It was almost enough to convince Weiss that Yang genuinely did care about her and it wasn’t just another of Ruby’s ploys.

If it was though, it was by far the most effective and tempting thing so far. Just seeing the dildo reminded Weiss of that uncomfortable emptiness inside her that she’d just about been able to ignore.

Shutting the drawer firmly, Weiss settled down at her desk and placed Professor Port’s folder on it and opened it up. Weiss tried to concentrate on Port’s scrawled notes, but the combination of his long-winded style which translated to his writing as well as in his speech and the slight scent of musk that still lingered in the room made it a difficult task.

She ended up making it through only a few pages of the notes when Weiss’ attention slipped from the folder and over to the drawer and its contents. That aching void which begged to be filled was becoming harder and harder to ignore. Weiss hadn’t had anything inside her since Ruby had fucked her a week ago. She hated to admit it, but she missed the feeling of fullness that Ruby’s thick cock had provided.

Despite how long it had been since Yang and the others had been fucking in here, that musky smell somehow remained, and Weiss could feel it clouding her mind just a little. She tried to fight it, but that only ended up tiring out her head more than just letting its light scent fill her lungs.

Yang had been right that Weiss was feeling awfully pent up. Eating out Yang had been good and all, but Weiss hadn’t gotten nearly as much out of it as Yang had. The light fog in Weiss’ head combined with that demanding, yawning emptiness inside her finally pushed Weiss over the edge.

It was just fucking herself, just a little. Nothing wrong with that. It wasn’t like she was giving in or anything. Just a small bit of relief. Weiss could feel herself already starting to leak as she pulled open the drawer and pulled out her dildo.

Of course it would not do to have Ruby or someone walk in on her whilst she was doing this, so Weiss got up from her desk and took the dildo with her to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Safely inside the bathroom, Weiss contemplated her options. She could do her usual approach of sticking the dildo to the wall, but she didn’t really feel like that for some reason. As she thought, Weiss tossed the dildo from hand to hand until she fumbled the catch and it fell to the floor, almost miraculously landing base side down and sticking with a loud thwap.

Snickering in childish amusement, Weiss bent down to retrieve her toy when she realised it was actually in a rather convenient position. Grinning at her good fortune, Weiss pulled her panties down her legs, feeling the slight stickiness against them from her leaking and needy hole. Tossing the underwear aside, Weiss positioned herself over the dildo and slowly bent down into a squat.

She wasn’t as good at the exercise as Blake was, but she was more than flexible enough to lower herself down until the head of the dildo was just about to brush up against her asshole. Hesitating for a moment, Weiss wondered why she was doing this. Her head felt a little clearer right now and she didn’t feel quite so addled.

It didn’t last though as she’d held her position for just a little too long and her muscles screamed in protest. A small twitch from her aching thighs was enough to drop Weiss those last few millimetres and for the dildo to nudge her anus. All it took was that small bit of contact, and it felt like electricity had shot up Weiss’ spine, filling her brain with pleasure and arousal.

No longer hesitating, Weiss let herself drop even further, letting her well-lubricated hole spread around the intrusion and finally quell the hunger inside her.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!” Weiss moaned in bliss as she dropped lower and lower on the toy. She’d missed this so much, she didn’t know how she’d been able to live without it for a week. It was pure ecstasy, pleasure coursing through her as she bounced up and down a little, before pressing even more of the silicone length into her.

She’d needed this so badly. Maybe giving in to Ruby’s desires wouldn’t be so bad if she could experience pleasure like this all the time, only even more so, as it would be Ruby’s dick inside her instead of this facsimile. Brothers, she wanted it, all of it. Even if it meant falling into depravity, she would throw it all away just to feel Ruby’s cock inside her just one more time.

All of a sudden, Weiss’ eyes snapped open. This was why she wasn’t supposed to give into the carnal temptations, it would make her desire Ruby even more, but Weiss couldn’t help but continue to bounce as her scared thoughts jumbled with her need for Ruby and Yang and Blake and to feel all of this.

She missed them all dreadfully and she wanted her friends back. But if she couldn’t do that because her will was too weak to keep fighting, then at least she could be with them in sin and corruption. A manic grin spread across Weiss’ face as she finally bottomed out on the dildo.

She was too weak to keep going. Try as she might to never give in, it was ultimately futile. Ruby and the others had had her wrapped around their fingers and bent to their will long before this happened. She was a weak-willed slut who couldn’t bear the thought of losing the girls she loved. There was a chance there was no cure for this, and if indeed there wasn’t, there was no way Weiss could abandon them, so why not just give in now?

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Weiss chanted absently, drool slipping down her chin as her last bits of resistance melted away and she sealed her fate with a few final slaps of her ass against the tile floor as she came explosively, thinking of the ecstasy that awaited her.

Weakly, Weiss flopped forward, the dildo bending, then popping out of her ass with a lewd slurp. She was lost, but Weiss had never felt happier. She’d expected the submission to the darkness coursing through her, turning her into a half-Grimm monster would be a terrifying prospect, but it felt so good, and almost like coming home.

With a dazed smile, she crawled to her feet and, leaving the dildo behind on the floor, walked out of the bathroom to find Ruby sitting in one of the desk chairs, an evil smirk plastered across her face as she watched the well-fucked Weiss stumble out of the bathroom.

With no thought or hesitation, Weiss collapsed to her knees before Ruby and gazed adoringly up into her love’s darkly silver eyes.

“I am yours. I submit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Weiss, it took you long enough. At least you get to be happy now and not live in a state of constant angst and pent up horniness. And now comes the unabashed smut and sex. Fun times!
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: D/s, oral sex, rimming, body worship, anal sex, human furniture

Weiss stayed on her knees before Ruby, quivering with need and adoration. Ruby’s self-satisfied smirk didn’t change as she reached out to pet Weiss’ hair affectionately.

“I knew you’d give in eventually. There really was no way you could resist this was there, slut?” Weiss should have taken offence at the name, but all she felt was a wave of arousal, rekindling the embers that had been dying down after she’d just cum. “And now you’re going to pay for being so naughty and giving me so much hassle.”

Weiss should have been worried about the sharpness to Ruby’s smile, only she wasn’t. If Ruby thought she deserved punishment, then she would take it dutifully. It’s what a good slut would do. Weiss did not speak as Ruby continued to caress Weiss’ hair, with just enough force to ensure she did not forget who was in charge.

“Prove to me your devotion. Worship.” Ruby eventually commanded, raising her as off her seat and shimmying her skirt and underwear down, revealing her thick and throbbing cock. Carefully, Weiss rose up and with a trembling hand, reached out to grasp it. It was warm, and Weiss could feel Ruby’s heartbeat pulsing through the length.

Reverently, Weiss ran her fingers up and down, carefully pulling back Ruby;s foreskin all the way to reveal the bright pink head. It was so smooth to the touch and felt so feminine yet powerful at the same time. Weiss’ other hand came up and collected some of the pre that was gathering at Ruby;s slit and she delicately slicked it over the sensitive head, Ruby moaning in appreciation.

“More than just your fingers, slut, I want your mouth.” Ruby commanded and Weiss leaped to obey. Her hands at the base of the dick, Weiss leaned in and flicked her tongue out to get a quick taste. It was just good as it had been last week, and Weiss greedily lapped up some more of the precious liquid before wrapping her lips around the head. Slowly, she began to suck at the head, twisting and flicking her tongue over Ruby’s sensitive slit, gauging whether she was doing a good job or not by how loudly Ruby moaned and swore in enjoyment.

After a little while of this treatment, Weiss began to bob her head up and down the shaft a little, letting the tip of the dick roll over her tongue and slowly start to make its way to her throat.

“Fuck, slut, have you been practising on other girls this last week?” Ruby asked, reaching down again to play with Weiss’ hair. Weiss tried to answer, but all that came out was a gurgling moan, and Ruby tutted disapprovingly. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, slut. It’s rude.”

Popping back off the dick, Weiss smiled adoringly at Ruby whilst her hands continued to stroke Ruby’s dick. “No, I haven’t.” She assured Ruby before ducking back down to continue sucking her off.

Within a few short minutes, Weiss was gagging as she tried to push the cock into her throat. Ruby said nothing, but Weiss could tell she was watching with interest. That only galvanised Weiss and made her even more determined to prove that she could do it. She’d done it before, after all. She could do it now.

Swallowing a few times to get her throat ready, Weiss tried again, forcing her mouth down the shaft. With a painful pop, the head of Ruby’s dick slid into Weiss’ throat, and a few moments later, her nose was pressed up against Ruby’s crotch, her balls, resting on her chin.

Weiss was a little shocked she’d been able to do it. It had hurt quite a bit, but her desire to prove herself and worship Ruby’s magnificence had been more than enough incentive. Weiss stayed down there for as long as she could, and then a little bit longer, before she was forced to pull back up for air.

She didn’t completely pull off Ruby’s dick just yet. She kept the head in her mouth, her tongue swirling around it whilst she caught her breath before she took it back down her throat.

Weiss repeated this process a few times, trying to coax Ruby’s climax out of her, but it didn’t come and Ruby offered no advice, she simply moaned and complimented Weiss’ tongue every so often. Perhaps it was because Ruby got these all the time from Blake, she was so used to getting sucked off that it was passé to her now.

Determined to show Ruby the proper amount of devotion and worship she deserved, Weiss let the dick slip from her lips. Ruby’s mouth was opened to question what Weiss was doing, but it was lost in a moan as Weiss trailed her tongue down the shaft to her balls. Delicately, Weiss kissed and sucked at Ruby’s weighty testes, running her tongue lovingly over the skin and taking them into her mouth to suck and worship.

“Oh, fuck, slut, that’s good.” Ruby praised her, and Weiss felt a shiver of pleasure that her show of supplicance was having the desired effect. She wasn’t finished there though, and her tongue started to dip even lower, as she reached up and gently pulled Ruby forwards on her chair just a little to give herself better access to Ruby’s perineum and beyond.

Licking a trail along the small line from the base of Ruby’s balls, she finally reached her ultimate destination. With a light probing, Weiss’ tongue slipped between Ruby’s cheeks and flicked up against her tight and puckered asshole.

This definitely surprised Ruby who shuddered and a hand reached out to press Weiss further into her crack. Not one to ignore such a clear message, Weiss eagerly continued her rimming of Ruby. It was a very pleasant experience, her face pressed up against Ruby, her balls resting against her forehead as she licked and prodded.

Once or twice, she tried to wriggle her tongue inside, but the sphincter tightened up, so Weiss contented herself with licking around the rim and teasing the sensitive flesh there. As she did so, Weiss resolved to beg Ruby to do the same for her. If it felt this good to be on the giving side, how good would it be to receive?

Oh! Or maybe Blake would do it for her with her long and flexible tongue, force it up into her tight hole and wriggle it around. The mere thought of Blake doing that to her made Weiss even wetter, and she felt the liquid trickling down the back of her thighs.

“I’m getting close, slut, I want you to take it on your face.” Ruby gasped from up above and Weiss dragged her tongue back from Ruby’s asshole back up over her sack and along the underside of her dick until she was able to press a delicate kiss to the tip.

That pushed Ruby over the edge and with a loud grunt, she exploded all over Weiss’ face. She was a little disappointed that she wasn’t to be swallowing Ruby’s delicious cum, but if Ruby wanted it on her face, then who was Weiss to deny her?

Instead of the pearly white liquid she’d been expecting, however, Ruby’s cum was instead a dark almost ichorous substance that stuck to Weiss’ face, a small amount dripping into her open mouth too. It still tasted divine, but its new colour immediately brought to mind the Grimm goop. They really were becoming part Grimm, and the thought only excited Weiss even more.

With a final shudder, Ruby unleashed the last jet of cum onto Weiss’ face and she panted for breath whilst Weiss remained kneeling, awaiting further instruction.

“Well, that’s new.” Reaching down, Ruby ran a finger through the dark cum and raised it up to her face curiously. “I haven’t cum outside of anyone in a while. Didn’t know it had gone all Grimified like this.” She popped the finger in her mouth and tasted the liquid, moaning in pleasure. “Still tastes amazing though, and you look very pretty covered in my cum, slut.”

Weiss couldn’t hold back her whine of happiness at Ruby’s compliment, and she shifted from side to side in an attempt to contain her joy. “I wish I could just have you wear my cum on your face all the time so everyone knows just how much of a slut you are.”

Weiss shuddered at the thought, being paraded around the academy wearing nothing but a collar and Ruby’s cum. She’d do it if Ruby told her to, she was the most devoted servant to Ruby and she’d do anything to prove it.

“Time I got that sweet ass of yours again, slut. With me.” Ruby instructed, getting up from her chair and walking over to Weiss’ bed, where she lay down, her hard dick standing up expectantly whilst Weiss followed dutifully. “Prove that you really do want this. Fuck yourself on my dick.”

Wordlessly, Weiss nodded and climbed onto the bed with an eager grin. Her legs bracketing Ruby’s hips, Weiss reached back, swiped up some lubricant from her still-leaking hole and spread it carefully over Ruby’s dick.

Happy that things were sufficiently slippery, Weiss carefully lowered herself down, thanking her lucky stars that she’d just had the practice with this and was properly warmed up.

“Oh fuuuuuuck!” Ruby groaned, tossing her head back as the tip of her dick sank into Weiss’ tight hole. Weiss tried and failed to hold back a moan of her own as she was filled up so perfectly. It was like Ruby’s dick had been made for her needy little ass.

Without any more hesitation, Weiss plunged down the rest of the way, her ass slapping against Ruby’s thighs before she bounced back up and down. Her rough thrusts on the large cock crushed her prostate, and weak spurts of clear liquid dribbled from her own dick as she fucked herself on Ruby’s dick.

“Take your dress off. I want to see your tits bounce, slut.” Ruby ordered, still moaning and groaning from the velvety tightness of Weiss’ ass. In a flash, Weiss pulled her dress up over her head, getting some of the cum that was still plastered to her face on it, and tossed it aside carelessly.

Gazing down adoringly at Ruby’s face, Weiss kept up her relentless pace, squeezing her rear muscles as best she could in an attempt to coax Ruby’s divine seed out. She would bring Ruby as much pleasure as she could. Weiss would worship her forever if that was what Ruby desired.

Weiss regretted not giving in for as long as she had done. She should have submitted the first time she saw Ruby and Blake going at it. How could she have missed out on all this intense pleasure, both from getting fucked and from Ruby ordering her around like she should be?

“Who does your ass belong to, slut?” As if she sensed Weiss’ submissive thoughts, Ruby spoke up, reaching down to slap Weiss’ ass.

“It’s yours, Mistress.” Weiss replied immediately, feeling more liquid gush out of her as she verbally acknowledged Ruby as her Mistress.

“And your mouth?”

“Yours too, Mistress.” Weiss answered eagerly, speeding up her bouncing just a little. “It’s all yours, Mistress. I belong to you.”

“That’s right.” Ruby sounded almost proud, but there was still that dark gleam in her eyes. “It makes me quite disappointed that you refused me for so long. All that time I could have been fucking this sweet ass.”

“I’m sorry, Mistress.” Weiss apologised, and she meant it too. She hated disappointing her Mistress, and she promised herself that she’d somehow make it up to her, no matter what it took. “I really am.”

“Then prove it.” Ruby commanded, steel in her eyes. “Prove to me that you’re my worthless bitchslut and I’ll consider forgiving you for your denial.”

Nodding rapidly, Weiss forced herself up and down Ruby’s cock even faster, as fast as she could go. The room was filled with the sounds of flesh slapping and lewd moans of pleasure as Weiss desperately tried to make Ruby cum.

Ruby’s tummy was a mess by now, a mix of both their juices, and more was added as Weiss’ limp prick continued to leak as it flopped uselessly. It didn’t matter now though, Weiss’ ass had been converted into her primary pleasure point, the corruption Ruby had put into her changing her body, warping it to both their perverted desires.

Weiss wanted more, more and more and more of the changes, changing her into Ruby’s perfect submissive. Just thinking about it made Weiss shudder and gush as it pushed her over the edge the bombardment of sensation in her ass had led her to.

“Fuck, Mistressssssss!” Weiss squealed as she came, unable to stop herself from doing so. She had no time to recover though, as Ruby’s hands shot up and seized Weiss’ nipples, twisting them painfully.

“Did I tell you to cum?” She growled ignoring Weiss’ squeals of pain and pleasure.

“No, Mistress. I’m sorry!” Weiss begged, tears slipping down her cheeks as the weight of what she’d done hit her. She was supposed to be showing Ruby how devoted she was to her, and instead she’d greedily used Ruby for own pleasure.

With a grunt, Ruby lifted Weiss up and pushed her roughly onto her back. “Clearly, you can’t be trusted to do things yourself, so I’m going to use your hole until I cum, and then we’ll see how else I should punish you.”

Weiss nodded shakily as Ruby resumed the hard fucking, her cock pistoning in and out of Weiss’ ass. Weiss just laid there and moaned in wanton lust as Ruby kept twisting her nipples evilly. “Is this what you wanted, slut? For the big bad to take you and fuck you so roughly that your very mind gets fucked out of you?”

Weiss’ head bobbed eagerly, her tongue slipping out of her mouth as she drooled absently as she imagined being just a thoughtless fuckpuppet for Ruby to use as she pleased. There was a burst of warmth within Weiss’ ass, and she knew that Ruby had just cum inside her, but Ruby didn’t slow down. In fact she used the extra lubrication from her cum to fuck Weiss even harder than before.

Her mind was melting under the anal assault. Ruby’s cock crushed her prostate on every thrust and dragged sinfully over it as she withdrew. This was paradise, and Mistress was a goddess. Weiss sang out her Mistress’ praises in ecstasy, a rhapsody of squeals and moans in a beautiful voice that was devoted to her Mistress now.

Everything she did would be to venerate her mistress, Weiss only lived to serve now. Another burst of warmth in Weiss’ ass signalled that Ruby had cum once again, but she was showing no sign of stopping or tiring. Mistress was so amazing to be able to keep going without needing to rest and her cum production must be incredible now.

Weiss’ head was starting to get more than a little foggy as Ruby kept fucking her, even abandoning her punishment of Weiss’ nipples to hoist her legs over her shoulders to get better leverage. WEiss lost count of how many times Ruby came inside of her, but it was a lot, as her tummy was starting to bulge just a little from all the cum that was being pumped inside.

Eventually, Ruby pulled out of Weiss’ abused hole, though it wasn’t accompanied by a gush of cum. Instead Weiss’ hole simply closed up, as tight as ever. Bloated with cum, Weiss could barely hear Ruby’s instructions. She was too blissed out being filled up so much by her mistress.

A sharp slap to the face broke Weiss out of her cum-drunk haze and she quickly jumped to obey Ruby’s command to get on all fours on the floor. Once she was down there, Weiss awaited her next command, only to feel warm skin resting on her back, followed by a heavy weight. Chancing a look back, Weiss was surprised to see Ruby had seated herself upon her back and was grinning down at Weiss with evil glee.

“Good little slut. It’s not so hard to follow orders now, is it?” Weiss shook her head and returned her attention to the floor below her as Ruby shifted a little on her back to get comfortable. Weiss could feel the hefty weight of Ruby’s balls just resting against her, and for some reason, it sent a thrill through her.

Being used as nothing more than a chair was strangely thrilling, the joys of service, of being nothing but a tool for Mistress’ will. Weiss didn’t know what Mistress was doing as several minutes passed, but Weiss didn’t comment. Mistress would ask for her when she was ready.

“You know…” Mistress eventually spoke from above and Weiss snapped to attention, hanging onto her mistress’ every word. “After you so selfishly came without permission, I’m not sure that you’re completely devoted to me and my cause.”

Weiss didn’t answer. She hadn’t been told she could speak, so she remained silent until Mistress ordered her to: “You may speak, slut.”

“I truly am, Mistress. I am yours and will do whatever you command of me.” She answered without hesitation, silently begging for her Mistress to believe the strength of her love and devotion.

“Hmmm. Perhaps one more test, then, to prove that you’re truly one of us.” Weiss could hear the evil smirk in Mistress’ tone as she eagerly awaited her mistress’ command. “I want you to bring Pyrrha into the fold. I want you to help Yang corrupt her, taint her body with my seed and draw her into our world. And when the time is right, you will fuck her into submission, take her and fill her with your own tainted cum until she is one of us.”

Some infinitesimally small part of Weiss protested this, though she was not aware of what reason it would have for doing so, as she eagerly responded.

“As you wish, Mistress. It shall be done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the opening arc of this smutfest comes to a close and hoo boy do we have some fun stuff coming up. I'm taking a short break from this for a little while though to work on my other projects, this one kind of got a little out of hand and sort of spiralled out of control. I don't regret it though, this has been pretty fun and there's still plenty more to be had.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Anal sex, sleeping sex (noncon)

When Weiss woke up the next morning, her body was deliciously sore. She tried to sit up and stretch out her stiff muscles, but found she was quite unable to move, as she was held in a tight embrace. It was at that moment that Weiss realised that not only was the person spooning her naked, but so was she.

Oddly, Weiss didn’t feel at all embarrassed by this turn of events. In fact, she relished it, wriggling back into her mystery partner’s embrace. Slowly, the events of yesterday came back to her, hazy at first, but getting clearer every second. She blushed a little as she recalled how she’d giddily obeyed Ruby’s every command, no matter how degrading it had been.

Yet despite her memories of yesterday’s debauchery being clear in her mind now, Weiss still felt fine about it. Happy, even. In fact, her head felt a lot clearer than it had in weeks and now that she was here. She couldn’t for the life of her think of why she’d resisted this for so long.

Sighing in contentment, Weiss wiggled around so she could look at her bedmate, and sure enough, found Ruby gently snoring away, a blissful smile on her face. It was a far cry from the cold and sharp mistress Weiss had served yesterday, and she wasn’t sure which she preferred.

Weiss’ state of mind was definitely a lot more stable right now than it had been yesterday, although the idea of being Ruby’s slut was still very appealing. That said, Weiss did also want this casual affection she was getting from her sleeping partner.

Leaning in, Weiss pressed a soft kiss to Ruby’s forehead, hoping that the gesture would convey how apologetic she was about not giving in sooner. Ruby made a small adorable little snuffling noise in her sleep and Weiss became aware of something warm and hard pressing into her. She didn’t even need to look down to know what it was as she thought of an even better way to continue to apologise to Ruby.

With a lascivious smirk, Weiss wriggled around again and pressed her still slightly sore ass up against Ruby’s hard length. The other girl’s reaction was immediate and Ruy’s grip tightened just a little and she thrust a little at Weiss’ ass, seeking out her rapidly moistening hole. Weiss let out a small gasp of pleasure as Ruby’s cock slipped between her cheeks and the blunt head traced over her sensitive asshole.

Closing her eyes, Weiss wiggled her butt enticingly, hoping to tempt the still dozing Ruby. Her attempt seemed to be very successful, as Ruby’s hands drifted lower down her body until they rested firmly on her hips and her thrusting became more insistent.

With a particularly hard thrust, Ruby’s cockhead slipped right into Weiss’ tight hole, making the girl moan in ecstasy. The stretching sensation was exquisite, and in no time at all, Ruby bottomed out, her hips pressed up against Weiss’ ass.

As Weiss luxuriated in the feeling of fullness, she heard a soft chuckling from the other side of the room. Cracking her eyes open, Weiss looked over at the bed on the other side of the room to see Yang watching her with an amused grin whilst Blake slept soundly beside her.

“Having fun?” Yang mouthed at Weiss, her wide grin not lessening one bit as Weiss nodded and bit back a gasp as Ruby pulled herself out and thrust back in again, still asleep as far as Weiss was aware.

As Ruby continued her gentle fucking of Weiss’ ass, Yang slid out of her bed, revealling herself to be naked as well, and crossed the room to sit beside Weiss’ bed. With a gentle hand, she reached out and brushed some of Weiss’ hair out of her face.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Weiss nodded, whimpering happily as she was filled over and over by her sleeping partner. “I’m so happy you joined us, Weiss.”

“I wish I had sooner.” Weiss admitted in between gasps and moans, closing her eyes briefly to savour the sensations coursing through her body. “But I don’t understand, I feel… normal.”

“We did tell you it doesn’t change who you are, Weiss.” Yang giggled, continuing to run her fingers over Weiss’ face and neck. “It just enhances us and our pleasure whilst removing a lot of those pesky morals and insecurities.”

“Morals?”

“Probably not the right word to use.” Yang hummed in thought for a moment as Weiss felt Ruby bury her face into her neck. “Mostly those things that society says we can’t do, like love more than one person or that relationships are only supposed to be between two people.”

“O-Oh.” Weiss’ answer was interrupted by a few rapid thrusts, and Weiss was surprised that Ruby was somehow still asleep during all of this. Whatever she was dreaming about must have been good though for her to be this eager.

“Mhmm, like how I used to think I only loved Blake, but now I know I love you too.” Yang smiled softly at Weiss, who felt a heat rushing to her cheeks. Yang had said it before, but it was no less embarrassing now than it had been then, despite Weiss having been in the depths of denial back then. It was more than just having sex, this was emotions, deep and complex ones. But right now, as Ruby’s cock thrust it’s way into her wet and needy ass, Weiss was sure she loved Yang too.

She was gorgeous, strong and had always been there for Weiss throughout the years, even with their misguided attempts to stop this wonderful thing from happening to them. How had it taken this long and getting fucked into submission for Weiss to realise the depths of her feelings for Yang?

Yang must have seen something in Weiss’ eyes as her smile grew a little wider and she leaned in and pressed a warm kiss to Weiss’ lips. It was electrifying, and Weiss moaned into Yang’s mouth. It was the first time they’d kissed, despite having done far far more lewd and debauched things together, and Weiss loved it.

After a little while, Yang broke away, still smiling warmly. “I’m so happy I get to share this with you.” She murmured in between soft pecks on Weiss’ face and neck. “Three of my favourite people in the world, and soon we get to share it with everyone else we care about.”

Yang’s words stirred a memory in Weiss’ mind, something Ruby had said to her yesterday. Her memories of the events might be clear, but what was said during them was still something of a blur. What was said hadn’t really mattered anyway.

“What?” She asked, blinking curiously at Yang, whose caresses had moved further down her body and was now palming her breasts.

“Didn’t Ruby tell you?” Yang paused in her massaging and looked at Weiss curiously. “I suppose you were a little busy with getting your brains fucked out to think about other things.” Yang giggled a little, shaking her head. “Ruby wants us to get Pyrrha involved as well.”

“Oh.” Weiss didn’t know why, but her heart sank a little when Yang told her that. Some half-remembered thing made her feel deeply uncomfortable with it for some reason. “I think she did tell me about that, something about proving my loyalty.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have held out for so long, then, dummy.” Yang ruffled Weiss’ hair as she continued to be fucked hard by Ruby. The blonde must have seen something in Weiss’ face as she frowned in concern. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Weiss hissed, as Ruby’s thrusts became more and more frantic.

“I know you’re one of us, you don’t have to prove anything to me.” Yang reassured her, evidently thinking that was Weiss’ issue. “And I’m sure Ruby does as well.” Weiss nodded a little reluctantly. She was fairly certain that wasn’t the reason she was feeling uncomfortable with sharing this wonderful feeling with Pyrrha, but in the absence of knowing what it was, she accepted Yang’s words.

The reason for Ruby’s increased pace soon became apparent as she felt several warm jets filling her ass, pushing her over the edge as well and making her cum in tandem. She was still tired from yesterday’s marathon session and the changes to her body didn’t seem to have progressed as far as Ruby’s had as she shuddered weakly whilst Yang continued to pet her hair.

“How does that feel, babe?” Yang cooed gently to Weiss when she stopped jerking and lay, happily filled up and exhausted.

“Good. Warm.” Weiss mumbled, her eyes already starting to drift closed. She was stopped from falling asleep though as Yang prodded.

“Hey, no falling asleep on me. We’ve got things to do today.” She said, pulling the covers off Weiss’ body and prying Ruby’s arms off of her. “We’ve got some groundwork to lay before classes tomorrow, and Blake and I called dibs on you later this evening when you’ve recovered.”

“Groundwork?” Weiss asked, still a little out of it from being fucked and filled up. Staggering to her feet, she was unhappy to feel some of Ruby’s cum already starting to leak out of her. Looking around, she eventually spotted her buttplug lying on her bedside table, where it had been abandoned after Ruby had pulled it out of her yesterday, having put it in initially whilst Weiss sucked her cock for what must have been the dozenth time.

With a gentle push, Weiss settled the plug inside her ass, keeping Ruby’s lovely warm cum inside of her whilst Yang watched appreciatively.

“Yeah, we need to talk to JNPR about how we’ve made up with Ruby and Blake and how our new relationship works.”

“And how exactly does it work?” Weiss asked, wondering if she should get dressed or not. She didn’t really want to, she liked showing off the pretty ruby nestled in her ass, but if they had to leave the room then she probably would have to.

“Oh, we’re all girlfriends.” Yang explained simply before a nervous look crossed her face. “That is, if you want to be.” It was really quite charming how anxious Yang was being about this. Completely naked and shameless about it and having just watched Weiss get fucked, yet still worried about asking Weiss to be her girlfriend.

“Ask me properly and I’ll consider it.” Weiss teased lightly, enjoying how Yang’s face lit up as she walked over to her and cupped her chin.

“Weiss Schnee, will you be my girlfriend?” Weiss pretended to consider the proposal for a moment before nodding sweetly and leaning up on tiptoes to kiss Yang.

“Gaaaaaaaaay!” The tired reprimand from across the room caught Weiss’ attention and she pulled away from Yang to frown at the source of the complaint.

“Finally woken up, have we, Blake?” She asked as the equally naked and tousle-haired Faunus sat up in bed, ear flicking in annoyance.

“I can’t sleep with you two being gay over there. It’s far too early for this much homosexuality.” She grumbled, rubbing at her eyes. “If I’d known you’d be like this when we corrupted you, I wouldn’t have worked so hard.”

“You don’t mean that, Blakey.” Yang said confidently, walking over to her girlfriend and sitting down beside her, combing a hand through her hair and scratching at the base of her ears. “You’re just as happy as I am that Weiss finally came around.”

“Yeah, I am.” She admitted, though she was still pouting. “Now you two get dressed and do what Ruby told you to do whilst I finish waking up.”

“But what if I want something else?” Yang grinned, her hand drifting down Blake’s back to her ass. “You didn’t see what Weiss and Ruby were up to just now.

“Much as I’d like to eat you out, I’d rather save my energy for later when I finally get to sample Weiss.” Blake’s tongue slipped out of her mouth, showing off its enhanced length as she licked her lips suggestively. “So go do things. I’ll tell Ruby where you’ve gone when she finally wakes up.”

“Okay, then. Love you, Blake.” Yang pressed a kiss to Blake’s cheek before getting up and starting to gather her clothes up. Everything that was happening still felt a little strange to Weiss, but she took it in her stride as she too started gathering her own clothes. Weiss wasn’t quite sure how they were going to pass off this new relationship to their friends in Team JNPR, and she had no idea how Nora in particular would react.

Still, it would be nice to be able to show her newly realized affections for Yang and the others in public, and it did require some explanation, given last week. With her clothes all gathered, Weiss contemplated her first big decision, whether she was going to wear underwear or not.

After a moment’s consideration, Weiss tossed the panties aside with a wicked grin before pulling on her dress. Looking over at Yang, Weiss was pleased to see she was doing the same, just pulling her shorts on with no underwear. Pausing for a moment, Weiss took the time to admire the trail of blonde hair that still peeked up from the waistband of Yang’s shorts and led up to her belly button.

Weiss was sorely tempted to follow the trail down to Yang’s pussy with her tongue, but she managed to restrain herself for now. Tying her hair back into her usual ponytail, Weiss wondered if she should bother with wearing makeup today, but ultimately decided to forgo it. Given the new status quo of her life, Weiss was certain it would end up smeared all over her face by lunchtime.

Ready to face the world, Weiss waited for Yang to pull on her jacket and was about to follow Yang out of the room, when instead the blonde took her by the hand to lead the way to the door. Weiss blushed a little at the contact, but didn’t make any move to break it, happy to be guided by Yang out of the room and their dorm.

“They’re probably already at breakfast.” Yang said absently. Weiss was only half paying attention though, as she was too busy running her thumb over Yang’s hand, intrigued by how surprisingly warm the metal was.

Together they made their way towards the cafeteria, occasionally talking about innocuous school things lest they were overheard. As she walked, Weiss’ plug shifted pleasantly inside her and she had to pause for a moment a couple of times to avoid getting too stimulated by it.

Yang seemed to be thoroughly enjoying Weiss’ situation, and she wondered how Yang would like to experience it. She had expressed an interest before and now that they were girlfriends, Weiss did want to spoil her a little.

Filing the thought away for later, Weiss refocused on the task at hand. “So how exactly are we going to explain things to them?” She asked Yang, unable to come up with an explanation she deemed worthy or satisfactory.

“Well, we tell them that after a lot of soul searching we confronted Ruby and Blake about the cheating and we all had a long discussion in which we found out that we all held romantic feelings for one another.” Yang said with a shrug. “That’s pretty much what happened.”

“Funny, I remember a lot more fucking than talking, not to mention you and Blake weren’t around.” Weiss snarked, not mentioning how Ruby hadn’t asked her to be her partner in a romantic sense, just her slut.

“It was sort of implied.” Yang chuckled, nudging Weiss as she did. Weiss still couldn’t quite shake off the off feeling about Ruby though and she finally gave it voice.

“Does Ruby really love me though?” She asked quietly. “Yesterday was amazing and everything, but it wasn’t exactly what you’d call tender or romantic.”

“Of course Ruby loves you.” Yang said, without a shred of doubt or any hesitation. “She’s loved you for years, but she’s been struggling with this whole thing for a long time, and that kind of distracted her.”

“You’re really sure?” Weiss asked again, she had to be sure. “She’s not so mad at me about resisting for so long that I’m only going to be her slave?”

“She’s…” Yang did pause there and came to a halt just before they entered the cafeteria. “She wasn’t happy that it took you so long to realise this is what’s right and what needed to happen. But I wouldn’t say she’s mad at you. She just thinks that she needs to be a bit firmer with you.”

“O-Okay.” Weiss nodded, wondering exactly what ‘firmer’ meant in this particular context. Still, it was reassuring to know that Yang believed that Ruby loved her. No matter how happy and attracted she was to Yang, Ruby had been the first girl she’d loved and the primary target of her affections for a long time.

“You want me to take the lead on this?” Yang asked, ready to enter the cafeteria and Weiss nodded. Together, they entered the room and scanned it for Team JNPR as they joined the line for food. They spotted them after a couple of minutes of searching, and once they’d gotten their breakfast, made their way over to the four.

“Hey, guys, I know we’ve been imposing on your space a lot the last week, but do you mind if we sit with you?” Yang asked with a winning smile. Jaune and Nora looked as though they were going to protest, but Pyrrha got there first.

“No, by all means.” she gestured for them to sit opposite. “I hope everything went well with your teammates.”

“Oh, I’d say they went better than just well.” Yang grinned, setting down her tray and starting to dig into her eggs. “There was a lot of talking, quite a few tears as well.”

“What, so you’ve just forgiven Ruby and Blake for the whole cheating thing?” Jaune asked rather sceptically, and Yang snickered.

“Pretty much, since they’re dating now.” That definitely got the others’ attention and it amused Weiss to see three jaws drop, though she would have liked to see more of a reaction from Ren.

“I’m sorry, I must have misheard you.” Pyrrha said after a moment. “Ruby and Blake are dating now and you’re happy?!”

“Yep!” Yang chirped, a wide grin on her face as she enjoyed Team JNPR’s shock as well. “I mean, they’re two of my favourite people in the world, why wouldn’t I want them to be happy?”

“Uh, because of the cheating?” Nora suggested loudly and incredulously. “The betrayal of trust? Any of this ringing a bell? Because right now I’m pretty sure you’re on something, and I want some.”

“Nope, nothing of the sort, I’m just happy that my girlfriend and sister get to make each other happy.” Weiss suspected Yang was enjoying this way too much, something that was confirmed as she slung an arm around Weiss’ shoulders. “Besides, it’s not as though Blake’s the only one who got a new girlfriend.”

It took the others a few seconds to catch what Yang meant, and they all stared at Weiss in surprise, Weiss shrinking down in her seat as she did so, disturbing her buttplug and forcing her to suppress a moan.

“You and Weiss? You’re kidding me.” Jaune said, completely disbelieving. “And did I hear right when you referred to Blake as your girlfriend?”

“Yep, you sure did.” Yang’s grin became almost proud as she squeezed Weiss. “We all talked it out and now we’re all dating one another. Funny how these things happen, huh?”

“Yeah, funny...” Nora was giving Weiss an odd look, which she had no idea of what it meant. “I guess I’m happy for you.”

“Yeah, it’s early days and we’re taking it kinda slow.” Yang said, removing her arm from around Weiss so she could continue eating. “Lots of things we needed to discuss. Who gets who at what times, how to keep things fair, adding more people later...” She shot Pyrrha a pointed look that only she seemed to notice, and her face turned bright red as she engrossed herself in her cereal.

“So long as you’re all happy, I guess.” Jaune shrugged and returned to his food. The conversation having reached its end, Weiss did the same. That had gone surprisingly well, she’d expected at least one accusation of being a slut and a calling off of their friendship.

Glancing over at Pyrrha, the athlete was still rather red in the face, and for a brief moment, Weiss thought about how pretty she’d look teary eyed and begging for Ruby’s cock. It was a tantalising thought, and Weiss quickly looked down at her breakfast, lest she give something away. She couldn’t wait for Pyrrha to fall and join them. It was enough that she could easily ignore that small feeling that something was off about it.

One thing was sure, Weiss would enjoy helping Yang break Pyrrha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're back! Weiss seems to have taken to this whole getting corrupted thing quite well and she got a new girlfriend to boot. Por Team JNPR, they really have no idea what's going on, but they'll understand soon enough.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oral sex, D/s, Musk play, Anal sex (Rimming), Body Dysphoria

“Yang! Someone might see!” Weiss gasped, unable to hold back her breathy whines as Yang bit and sucked at her neck.

“You’d love that though, wouldn’t you, Princess?” Yang asked between nips, and Weiss didn’t need to look to see the smirk on Yang’s face. After they’d finished their breakfast and said their goodbyes to Team JNPR, Weiss had found herself at a loss for what to do.

Fortunately for her, it seemed Yang had a few ideas of her own for how they could pass the time, which was why they were now in one of the empty classrooms with Weiss pressed up against a window whilst Yang lavished her with attention.

As embarrassing as it was to admit it, Yang was right. Weiss would have loved it if they had been an entire crowd watching them fuck. The mere thought of it sent a shot of heat down her spine to settle in her clenching ass.

It had by now become the focus of her sexuality, and Weiss honestly couldn’t be more thrilled. True, she would have preferred it if she wasn’t still cursed with her loathsome penis, but being able to receive infinitely more pleasure from her ass was a good starting point. Although she did have to wonder if she could get her operation now that her body was tainted with Grimm.

Her thoughts about whether her ongoing transformation and hybridisation were soon swept away though, as Yang bit down rather hard on her collar.

“Ow!” She yelped in protest, scowling down at Yang.

“You were thinking too hard about something else.” Yang explained without a shred of guilt. “I want all your attention on me.”

Rolling her eyes, Weiss reached up and started running her hand through Yang’s hair. It felt really nice and soft, and Weiss was more than happy that she now had permission to play with Yang’s hair now that they were girlfriends. Although, Weiss wasn’t sure whether girlfriends was the right word for what they were. It just didn’t do justice to the depth of their relationship. Maybe partner was a better term?

Weiss was once again distracted from her thoughts by another harsh nip from Yang’s teeth.

“Ow! Okay, sorry, you have my attention.” Weiss apologised, looking down at the pouting Yang. “You’re very needy, aren’t you?”

“You have a very attractive and eager girl kissing you, that’s all you should be thinking about.” Yang huffed, before an evil grin crossed her face. “Or we could have you not thinking at all.”

“Wait, what?” Weiss asked, confused. It didn’t alleviate either as Yang stepped back and shed her jacket to expose her shoulders and upper arms. She finally got the picture though as Yang raised her arms, stretching them out and exposing the wiry tufts of hair underneath.

“Yang, we’re in public.” Weiss protested, but her mind was already starting to fog as she got a whiff of Yang’s musky scent.

“And that makes it all the more exciting, doesn’t it?” Yang grinned, her hands folded behind her head to keep her armpits exposed. “You’re soaked, aren’t you?”

Weiss couldn’t help but nod dazedly, she was so wet it was actually starting to leak out around her plug. Yang seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the effect she had on Weiss as her smile grew just a little bit wider.

“You want this?” She shimmied a little, and Weiss nodded again, her mouth hanging open a little as she breathed heavily trying to take in as much of Yang’s musk as possible. “Then come get it.”

Weiss didn’t need anymore encouragement. She threw herself at Yang, almost knocking the blonde over, but she was too busy burying her face in Yang’s armpit to care. It had only been a couple of days since she’d inhaled Yang’s heavenly scent, but Weiss was certain that by now she was as dependent upon it as she was oxygen.

Such thoughts were quickly washed away though by a sticky haze of arousal as the musk seeped into her brain. Humming happily, Weiss let her eyes roll back in her head as she melted into Yang’s embrace. She was only just aware of being lowered to the floor so Yang no longer needed to support her, but such thoughts didn’t matter. All that mattered was filling her head with that lovely sweaty smell.

“That’s it. Good girl, Weiss. Just relax and let all those thoughts just melt away.” Yang cooed from above her, her hands running through Weiss’ hair, helping to further soothe her and remove all those pesky and distracting thoughts.

It was perfect. All Weiss wanted to do for the rest of her life was marinate her mind in Yang’s sweat and get fucked senseless. She was barely aware of her surroundings by now and the wetness seeping from her ass had dampened her panties considerably. Where was a good girldick when you needed one? Weiss wanted, no,  _ needed _ someone to come and pull down her panties, remove her plug and stuff her full of dick.

Her hazy thoughts of getting stuffed were interrupted though by a firm grip on her hair pulling her away from Yang’s glorious pit. She whined pitfully, straining to return to the wonderful smell, even sticking out her tongue to try to catch just a drop of sweat.

“Oh wow, you dropped so hard, didn’t you?” Yang’s voice swan through Weiss’ head and she looked up blearily. “It took Blake at least five minutes to succumb. You really are just meant to be a mind-melted sub, aren’t you?” About half of Yang’s words went in through one ear and out the other, but she did hear the word sub and she nodded enthusiastically.

“Good sub, I’mma good sub.” She panted, though she still tried to get back at the source of Yang’s glorious smell.

“Well, if you’re such a good sub, why don’t you prove it.” Weiss felt her head being guided even further away from Yang’s armpit, much to her dismay. Her desire for Yang was quickly appeased, however, as she was pulled lower and down towards an even more delectable scent.

Weiss strained against the hand holding her hair as her nose was brought to the line of curls that emerged from the top of Yang’s waistband. She wanted to trace her tongue down the trail, pulling down Yang’s shorts to finally reach the treasure at its base.

Yang seemed to have different plans though, as she made no move to remove her shorts and instead pressed Weiss’ face into the soaked fabric. Her tongue darted out to collect some of the nectar-like liquid that had seeped through and was rewarded with that perfect taste once more. That heady mix of sweat, musk and Yang’s juices, the only thing that would make it perfect would be if Ruby’s cum were mixed in as well.

Her face was pressed firmly up against Yang’s crotch as the blonde began to rub her face against her, trying to get as much friction as she could. Weiss was certainly not complaining as she was inundated with Yang’s scent, the liquids smeared all over her face. It was pure bliss, being used to get her partner off, not even performing any actions, just being treated as a sex toy.

“Oh, fuck, such a good submissive slut.” Yang panted as she humped against her toy’s face. “You love this don’t you?” Weiss could only just nod, coating her face in even more of Yang’s slick as she let out a needy whine. This was where she belonged, this was her place, below her lovers, being used for their pleasure.

Yang’s movements became faster and faster as well as more jerky as she approached her climax that Weiss eagerly awaited. Yang’s shorts were so soaked by now that they clung to the cleft of her pussy, which Weiss’ nose was now buried in, her eyes watering from the overload of smell she was being subjected to.

“Fuck!, I-I’m cumming!” Yang finally squealed, her hips bucking against Weiss’ face. Any hopes Weiss had of being completely drenched in Yang’s juices were stymied by the shorts as they were drenched in girlcum. She didn’t mind too much though as her face was still pressed up against Yang’s twitching pussy.

The grip on her hair loosened, but Weiss had no intention of moving as she huffed and lapped at Yang’s crotch. Yang seemed to be content to let Weiss happily lick and nuzzle away whilst she recovered from her orgasm and eventually she took Weiss by the hair once more and pulled her away.

Whining incoherently, Weiss struggled weakly to get back at the taste and smell, but a light flick on the nose started to bring her out of her stupor.

“That’s enough for now, Weiss.” She said firmly, massaging Weiss’ head with her free hand. “Time for you to start thinking again.” Slowly, Weiss’ head began to clear as her musk induced stupor faded and she blushed furiously at having been so easily pushed into subspace.

“Yaaaaang.” She whined, pouting up at her. “That was mean.”

“You loved it, really.” Yang smirked, and Weiss only blushed harder as she couldn’t deny the assertion. “And I’m sorry to cut it short, but there’s something else we need to do about Pyrrha today.”

“Hmm?” Weiss’ head was still a little foggy from her trip into subspace and she wasn’t quite back to normal. “What?”

“Didn’t you wonder why I chose this classroom in particular?” Yang asked with a mischievous grin, staggering to her feet and helping Weiss up as well?

“No?” Weiss blinked and was about to try to wipe the sticky juices off her face, but Yang caught her hand before she did so.

“Leave it on for a sec.” It was deeply embarrassing, but Weiss obeyed Yang’s instruction despite how puzzling it was. Meanwhile, Yang picked up her discarded jacket, but made no move to put it back on as she took Weiss by the hand and led her to the door of the classroom, checking the clock above the chalkboard at the front as she went.

“And in about three two one…” She counted down before pushing the door open, bursting out into giggles as she did so. As Weiss was pulled out of the classroom, she and Yang almost immediately bumped into a familiar redhead. “Shit! Sorry, Pyr!”

Yang apologised, stifling her giggles as Pyrrha looked the two over, taking in their disheveled appearance. Her eyes widened in realisation of what the pair of them had just been doing in the classroom and her face turned the same colour as her hair as Weiss was sure hers did the same.

“H-Hi, Yang. Um…” She flailed awkwardly for something to say.

“Sorry, things just got a little frisky, you know how it can be.” Yang grinned sheepishly, raising her arm to scratch at the back of her head. In doing so, however, she exposed her underarm once more, letting her intoxicating scent waft out.

If Weiss hadn’t been busy trying to hold herself back from shoving her face into Yang’s armpit again, she might have paid more attention to how Pyrrha’s nostrils flared and her eyes zeroed in on the sweat matted hair.

“We should probably go get cleaned up. See you in class tomorrow, Pyr.” Yang waved a cheery goodbye to Pyrrha, who waved back a little dazedly as Yang led Weiss away down the corridor. Once they were out of earshot, Yang looked down at Weiss. “You still with me, Princess?”

“Hmmm?” Weiss had to shake her head to clear it of the fog that had descended again. “What just happened?”

“Every Sunday, Pyrrha uses that classroom to study away from the rest of her team. So we just let her get a bit of a whiff of the old musk and study in a room that we’ve filled with the smell of sex. She’ll be helplessly horny and begging us to fuck her in no time.” Yang smirked, pulling Weiss close and petting her hair affectionately. “Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“Okay...” Weiss wasn’t sure how to feel about this, and she was now very conscious of the girlcum that was now starting to dry on her face. She really did want to share how good this all felt with Pyrrha, and she really wanted to find out how her tongue felt on her ass, but there was still something at the back of her mind that was setting her on edge.

“Come on, let’s get back and get you cleaned up. Then we’ve got homework to do before this evening.” Yang said, already pulling Weiss along at a fast pace.

“Why this evening?”

“Don’t you remember? Blake and I called dibs on you for this evening.” Yang grinned in excitement. “Blake’s been looking forward to this for ages. We’re going to have a blast.”

* * *

After what had been pretty much non-stop sexual activity for the last forty eight hours, it took Weiss a while to switch gears back into being a student. There was no sex, not even masturbation, although Weiss did still have her plug inserted, as the four of them worked on various pieces of homework they had to do. Admittedly, there were occasional displays of affection, mostly between Blake and Yang. Ruby was still being rather aloof to Weiss, even if she wasn’t being explicitly domineering.

After working for several hours, the four were finally finished with all the assignments they’d ended up neglecting during their wanton fucking. Blake had been very eager to get back to the fucking after that, but Ruby had insisted that they all go to dinner together to ensure the rest of the academy knew of their repaired unity.

Blake had pouted quite a lot about this decision, but she wasn’t going to win. Weiss would do whatever Ruby asked of her and Yang was hungry. So the four of them emerged from their den of iniquity to have dinner.

For once, they didn’t sit with Team JNPR in the cafeteria, instead taking a table in the corner to themselves, where at Ruby’s prodding, they proceeded to act like the most lovey dovey foursome they could. Blake and Yang fed each other, Yang pulled Weiss into her lap at one point and Ruby happily petted Blake’s ears.

Weiss was painfully aware of all the stares they received for this overt display of affections, and Weiss was half-convinced Professor Goodwitch was going to come storming in and tell them to knock it off. But she didn’t, and they finished their meal in peace at which point Blake all but sprang to her feet and tried to drag Weiss off back to the dorm.

“You three have fun, I’m going to have pudding.” Ruby told them, giving Blake and Yang an indulgent smile, though she reserved a sterner one for Weiss.

“Don’t make yourself ill again, Rubes.” Yang reminded her sister, ruffling her hair. It was strange how much and yet how little had changed in their group dynamic with this Grimm hybridisation they were undergoing. It was almost enough to make Weiss wonder if they might have fallen into some arrangement like this on their own without the external influence of the Grimm. Not that Weiss would change anything about this now, it was all too perfect and fun.

Blowing Ruby a kiss, Blake practically hauled Weiss out of the dining hall with Yang in tow, all the way back up to their dorm room. She didn’t even bother taking her through to the bedroom, instead shoving Weiss down onto the sofa in the common area and immediately started making out with her.

It was the first time they’d kissed, at least that Weiss could remember, and Blake did not disappoint. She quickly took control of the kiss and soon had her abnormally large tongue thrust into Weiss’ mouth, dominating her thoroughly. Weiss could hear Yang moving around the room and watching them appreciatively, but she was too busy enjoying having Blake’s tongue literally shoved down her throat. All that deepthroating practice on Ruby had paid off.

After what felt like several minutes, Blake finally pulled away and Weiss was treated to the sight of Blake’s long tongue pulling back into her mouth with a lurid slurping sound. Weiss was spellbound by this change to Blake’s anatomy. She could feel herself getting wet already, and it felt as though there was a heat filling her, starting from her mouth and throat.

“Is there something in your saliva, Blake?” Weiss asked, panting a little as the heat slid down her throat to settle in her belly. “Like Yang’s sweat?” Despite losing her mind whenever she got a whiff of Yang’s scent, Weiss did still have the presence of mind the rest of the time to realise it was a part of the changes to their bodies.

“And Ruby’s cum.” Blake confirmed with a grin. “Ruby and I haven’t really looked into it, but they have both an aphrodisiac effect, and something in it also starts changing people to be like us too.” The analytical part of Weiss’ brain wanted to take some samples to further understand how the Grimm goop was affecting them, but the rest of her brain desperately wanted to get fucked.

Science could wait, Weiss’ needy ass could not.

Pushing Blake back a little Weiss hiked up her skirt and pulled her already soaking panties down, kicking them off without a care for where they landed. Thankfully, Blake took this as her signal to duck down and start running her tongue over Weiss’ perineum, slowly but surely working her way down to Weiss’ leaking hole and the plug that still filled it.

Whilst this was happening, Yang seemed content to just watch for the time being and when Weiss shot her a questioning look she simply shrugged. “I’ve gotten you a bunch of times already, I’ll jump in in a bit once Blake’s had her fun.”

Weiss’ acknowledgment was drowned out by a moan as Blake’s tongue finally traced its way around her sensitive and stretched hole. She felt a light tugging on her plug and she looked down, but her view of whatever Blake was doing was obscured by her skirts. The pull became more insistent, so Weiss relaxed her sphincter and pushed a little and felt the plug slide out.

Weiss’ ass felt uncomfortably empty, but her disappointment was short-lived as Blake emerged from beneath Weiss’ skirts with her prehensile tongue wrapped around the plug. “I did not realise that would be so hot.” Weiss murmured as she watched Blake take the Plug from her tongue’s grip to allow herself to lick off the evidence of Weiss’ arousal before she set aside the toy.

“Delicious.” Blake purred before vanishing once more beneath Weiss’ skirts and pressing her tongue against Weiss’ clenching hole.

“Fuck!” Weiss whined as Blake’s tongue pushed insistently against the tight ring, stimulating the sensitive nerves around it and sending pleasure coursing up and down Weiss’ spine. Blake suddenly gripped Weiss’ ankles firmly and lifted her up, pulling her down the sofa and pushing her legs towards her shoulders.

This new position seemed to loosen Weiss up just enough for Blake’s tongue to gain entry, pressing its way into her tight ass and wriggling deeper. It wasn’t nearly as thick as Ruby’s cock, but it was unimaginably flexible. The tongue flexed and probed Weiss’ ass, causing more of her arousal to leak out. Blake couldn’t exactly talk with her tongue stuffed up Weiss’ ass, but she made several happy humming noises as she stimulated Weiss’ insides as she seemed to be searching for something.

“Enjoying yourself?” Looking back, Weiss found that Yang had walked over to the sofa whilst she was distracted and was now looming over her with a cocky smirk. “Blake loves eating people out, even before all this stuff happened.”

“She’s very goo-ooooh!” Weiss’ words were cut off as Blake found what she was looking for, Weiss’ prostate, and she began assaulting it relentlessly with far more dexterity than any dick could ever manage. Weiss continued to make more incoherent sounds of pleasure as her ass was fucked again and again by Blake’s tongue, the tip alternating between dancing over that spot and delving deeper and crushing it with the thickness of the rest of the muscle.

“Awww, you look so cute like this.” Yang cooed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Weiss’ lips. She was barely able to reciprocate. The bolts of pleasure radiating from her ass were so great, Weiss’ mouth fell open and her tongue lolled out under the assault on her most sensitive part. “Makes me want to join in as well.”

Weiss’ glazed eyes vaguely followed Yang as she walked around the sofa to join Blake underneath Weiss’ skirts. For a moment she vaguely wondered if Yang was going to lick around the outside of her sensitive hole.

Then she felt the warm wetness of Yang’s mouth around that part of her.

It was as though a great weight came crashing down upon Weiss’ shoulders. She couldn’t breathe. The feeling was just so, so, so wrong. Knocked out of her fuck drunk stupor, Weiss immediately started thrashing about in panic, trying to dislodge herself from Yang’s attentions.

Her kicking legs did alert her partners that something was indeed wrong, and Weiss felt their mouths retreat immediately as Weiss scrambled away from them, curling up into a ball.

“Weiss? What wrong?” Yang’s worried voice sounded somewhere near Weiss’ ear, but her eyes were shut tight as she tried to breathe. “Weiss, can you hear me?” It felt as though there was a rushing tide in Weiss’ ears as the weight kept crushing her down.

It was all wrong, her body wasn’t supposed to feel like that. She wasn’t supposed to have parts like that. It was so very wrong, and in a moment of clarity she realised what it was about Ruby’s instructions that had made her so uncomfortable.

Ruby wanted her to fuck Pyrrha, to use her… thing on Pyrrha. She couldn’t, she just couldn’t. She could barely bring herself to touch it, let alone have someone else touch or suck it, or Brothers forbid, have it penetrate them.

Tears oozed out of the corners of Weiss’ eyes as she heard Blake and Yang talking to each other in a panic in between trying to reassure her. But Weiss refused to come out of her ball, and eventually the two gave up on trying to get her to talk to them and instead covered her with a warm blanket and remained quiet in the room, waiting for her to calm down.

Weiss’ head was a whirling mess. She couldn’t do that to Pyrrha, she just couldn’t. But Ruby wanted her to, had ordered her to to prove her loyalty, and there was no way Weiss could disobey Ruby’s orders. She was stuck between these two warring parts of her being, and there was nothing Weiss could do about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with more unrestrained horniness! Huzzah! The plan to seduce Pyrrha seems to be going nicely, just slowly get her addicted to Yang's musk and she'll fold in no time. Convenient that she enjoys exercising so much. Poor Weiss, poor Blake too, the first time she gets to have sex with Weiss and she inadvertently gets sent into a panic attack. Not the best experience for any party. Although, Weiss does have it worse off and now she's confronted with a terrible dilemma. Such drama, much angst.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and being my muse for this. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and putting up with the silly horniness of it all.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Anal toys, Oral sex

It took a long time for Weiss to calm down, and by the time she had, she refused to tell Blake or Yang what had happened. She didn’t need to drag them into whatever this mess was with her conflicting desires.

Rather disappointingly, there’d been no more sex after Weiss’ episode. She could have used Blake’s tongue working its magic to help her calm down further. Blake and Yang weren’t stupid though, and had deduced that something about the sex had been what set Weiss off, and thus had steadfastly refused to continue. And so Weiss had gone to sleep horny, upset and lonely after the other three had refused to join her in bed, Blake in particular being rather dour about it.

Next morning, Weiss was the first one up, as usual, and as she climbed out of bed, she cast a jealous look over at Blake and Yang,who were entwined in one of the bunks. For what was possibly the first time ever, Weiss was actually annoyed that they had lessons today. She would have much preferred to spend her time with her partners, fucking and sucking all day.

But she supposed they should be at least a little bit responsible and attend the lessons. There was more to life than sex. It was probably because they were still in the honeymoon period, well, all of them except for Ruby.

Gathering her things, Weiss made her way into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. She didn’t bother locking the door behind her. It was rather pointless, and maybe one of the others might wake up and see fit to join her.

Stripping off, Weiss climbed in and started washing herself off of the accumulated grime that came from having that much sex over the last few days. Before everything that had happened, Weiss probably would have found the idea of being covered in cum and other bodily fluids distasteful. Now though, she found it deeply erotic, and a way to know who she belonged to.

She really should at some point hash out the exact details of her position in this new relationship. Weiss was more than happy to be their obedient sub, but it always paid to ensure everyone was clear on how things were.

Once she was clean, Weiss set about what was now the newest addition to her morning routine. Sliding her hands sensuously down her body, Weiss bent over and ran her fingers over her ass, towards her hole. With a light gasp, she traced a finger around the clenching sphincter, stimulating the nerves there. She was already starting to get wet from this gentle play, and it didn’t take long for the slick liquid to start leaking out.

Reaching over with her free hand, Weiss grabbed her buttplug, and with one smooth motion, pressed it into her ass, groaning as she felt it settle into position. She’d felt so empty during the night. At this rate, she’d have to wear a plug at all times.

“Much as I love watching you do that, I’m not so sure it’s such a good idea.” Weiss let out a small shriek and spun around, nearly losing her balance in the tub, but she just about was able to catch herself.

“Yang! Don’t do that!” She scolded the blonde who did in fairness look apologetic for scaring her.

“Sorry, Weiss.” Her sheepish expression switched back to serious concern a moment later. “Are you sure you should be doing something like that after yesterday though?”

“Everything’s fine, Yang.” Weiss lied, shifting uncomfortably. She hated deceiving Yang like this, but it was the only solution she could come up with. “Just like I told you yesterday.”

“Yeah, somehow, I don’t think having a panic attack constitutes everything being fine.” Yang raised a sceptical eyebrow and folded her arms. “I still think we should tell Ruby about it. For all we know it’s a side-effect of the goop or something.”

“It’s not.” Weiss said quickly, fear running down her spine. “And we don’t need to bother Ruby with this.” If Weiss hated deceiving Yang like this, she hated to think how it would feel just trying to lie to Ruby. And if Ruby were to ask her what was wrong, Weiss was certain she would be compelled to answer, and she didn’t want to know what the consequences of that would be.

“If you insist…” Yang said eventually, though Weiss could tell she wasn’t fully convinced. “Well, if you’re done cleaning up, I need to take a shower as well.”

“You know, you could always join me.” Weiss suggested, only to receive a flat look from Yang.

“No. Not until you tell me what yesterday was about.” She put down firmly. Pouting, Weiss shut off the water and climbed out of the shower.

“It’s no fair for you to withhold sex like that.” She said in an attempt at lighthearted banter, but Yang didn’t seem to be buying it.

“Just go and get dressed, Weiss. We’re having breakfast with JNPR today, and we’re supposed to be working on Pyrrha some more.” Sighing in disappointment, Weiss grabbed a towel and left Yang to her shower. Blake and Ruby were awake by now too, and much to Weiss’ jealousy, Blake already had Ruby’s cock halfway down her throat.

Weiss felt her mouth go dry at the sight as her eyes zeroed in on the sliver of Ruby’s cock that was still visible and the full balls swinging beneath. “May I-.”

“No, you may not.” Ruby stated, not even letting Weiss finish her sentence. “Part of your punishment. You’re not having anymore sex until you stick your dick in Pyrrha.”

“What?!” Weiss all but wailed with a sense of dawning horror and revulsion. “But yesterday?”

“That was a treat for Blake because she hadn’t gotten to have sex with you yet.” Weiss now felt even worse about her episode yesterday. Blake must have been desperate to fuck Weiss, and she’d gone and ruined it.

“So no sex at all?” Weiss whimpered.

“None. No anal, no oral, nothing.” Ruby told her imperiously as Blake continued to suck and gag on her cock. “The next time you cum it will be in Pyrrha’s ass, so that means no masturbation either.”

This was possibly the worst thing Ruby could have sentenced her to. No cumming at all. It had already been at least twenty four hours since she’d last came and now she was going to have to wait until they were able to fully seduce Pyrrha.

“Think of it as motivation to work extra hard on bringing Pyrrha into our circle.” Ruby’s smirk was so self-assured and confident that the mere thought of protesting this draconian punishment was banished from Weiss’ mind. If only that small part of her that protested so violently against  _ that _ part of her being used for sex had been banished as well.

“I understand.” Weiss accepted quietly, moving to get her clothes out of the closet.

“I’m not that cruel though.” Ruby added as Weiss pulled out her uniform. “You can still wear your pretty plug. I know how needy your slutty hole can be.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” The title came naturally, but it seemed to nonplus Ruby for a second before she recovered and smiled regally.

“Yes, it’s good you’ve accepted your place below me.” She looked down at Blake, who was still bobbing on Ruby’s cock. “Hurry up, Kitten. We still need to shower before we go to breakfast.” Blake hummed in acknowledgement and started moving faster.

Ruby came down Blake’s throat just as Weiss was finishing getting dressed and she popped off Ruby’s softening dick, licking up the last few dregs of Ruby’s dark cum. “Delicious as always.” Blake simpered, accepting a hand from Ruby to get to her feet. Together the two of them made their way into the bathroom, leaving Weiss alone in the room, helplessly horny and unable to do anything about it.

* * *

Breakfast with Team JNPR had been mildly awkward to say the least. The four of them continued their PDA from yesterday, though Weiss did notice that she received a lot less than the others did. Team JNPR, for their part, made no comment on the new team dynamic, though Weiss was fairly certain both Jaune and Nora had plenty of things they wanted to say, but were holding their tongues.

It wasn’t just those two Weiss was paying attention to. She also kept a close eye on Pyrrha, and she wasn’t the only one. Yang too was paying careful attention to the amazon, taking every opportunity to  _ accidentally _ brush her hand, as well as to flex and show off her biceps and let some of her tantalising scent waft across the table.

It seemed to be working as well. Whenever Yang raised her arm and the musky smell was freed, Pyrrha would pause in whatever she was doing and sniff the air subtly. This certainly seemed to be an easier way to seduce and corrupt more women into their ranks than dosing their drinks with tainted cum and saliva.

Eventually, they finished breakfast and parted ways to go to their various lessons, Ruby to her leadership class with Jaune whilst the rest of their teams went to Advanced Survival. Now that they were in their third year, Weiss did not envy Ruby’s position as team leader and the various extra classes she now had to take.

Of course, being left in a class with Blake and Yang meant that Weiss was subjected to the two of them being very amorous whilst continuing to leave Weiss out. It was possibly the most frustrating thing, being stuck at the back of the classroom next to your two girlfriends who were busy making out in every spare moment and even going as far as to start fingering each other, all whilst leaving her out.

It was maddening to say the least. Weiss could smell the arousal coming from the two of them and herself and wondered if this was a side effect of the changes to her body, being more acutely aware of such scents that nobody else in the classroom seemed to notice.

Her frustration at not getting to join in, not even a single kiss, was so much that she ended up snapping several pens in half and covering her hands in ink. Still, Blake and Yang carried on, oblivious to Weiss’ situation.

Eventually, the torture ended as Professor Peach finished her lecture and the class got ready to go. Weiss remained seated, willing her body to calm down whilst Blake and Yang packed up and left for their next class. The rest of the class filed out, but Weiss stayed put. She had a free period next, so it didn’t matter if she hung around for just a little while to let her arousal subside. Weiss tried to think of the least sexy things she could in order to speed along the process, but the lingering smell prevented that from working.

“Um, Weiss?” Weiss nearly jumped a foot in the air and yelped loudly at the sudden intrusion on her attempts at imagining Professor Port naked. “Sorry!”

“Pyrrha!” Weiss clutched at the desk as she recovered from the shock. “You scared me.”

“I’m sorry.” Pyrrha apologised again. Despite all the years, she still hadn’t been able to break that habit of repeated apologies.

“It’s okay.” Weiss reassured her as her heartbeat returned to its normal tempo. “You said you wanted to talk?”

“Yes, I did.” Pyrrha’s expression morphed into something akin to concern. “Um, would you mind if we talked somewhere a little more private?”

“No, of course not.” Weiss quickly gathered up her things, the scare having done wonders for making her arousal abate, and followed Pyrrha out of the room. They didn’t go very far before Pyrrha led them into one of the smaller classrooms used for some of the advanced fourth year classes.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Weiss asked once the door was firmly shut behind them. Pyrrha dropped her bag onto one of the desks and gave Weiss a hard look.

“Is everything okay with you and your team?” She asked bluntly and Weiss stiffened up at the question.

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t want to say at breakfast, or yesterday for that matter.” Pyrrha shifted uncomfortably in place. “But with Blake cheating on Yang with Ruby, and now all four of you are dating...” She sighed deeply. “It all seems rather sudden, and not really like the four of you at all.”

Weiss was fairly certain she was about to burst into a nervous sweat at any moment with Pyrrha’s line of questioning. She needed to relax and come up with a very good and convincing story for Pyrrha.

“I’ll admit it was rather sudden.” Weiss began, frantically casting around for something plausible before going for something that vaguely approximated the truth. “But it’s something that’s been building for months, if not years now.”

“Really?” Pyrrha did not seem all that convinced by this, so Weiss elaborated hastily.

“Well, I’ve always been attracted to Yang, even if I didn’t want to admit it to myself.” She explained, hoping that Pyrrha would buy it. She was fairly certain that her attraction to Yang hadn’t started until much more recently than she made it out to be, but perhaps it was believable.

“Okay…” Pyrrha’s scepticism seemed to be lifting a little, but she was still regarding Weiss with an odd look. “But you still jumped into this relationship very quickly, and right off the back of Blake cheating on Yang. I don’t see how that’s at all healthy.”

“It works for us.” Weiss insisted, getting more and more nervous. “And that whole thing with Blake and Yang was just a misunderstanding. You saw how they were this morning.”

“I did, I also saw how they were leaving you out and that you didn’t look all that happy about it. I won’t claim to be an expert on these kinds of relationships, but that doesn’t seem right.” Weiss silently cursed Pyrrha’s annoyingly good perception as she tried to come up with yet another explanation for their behaviour.

“We’re still trying to get used to the new arrangement.” Weiss said slowly, feeling out each word as she went. She needed a way to convince Pyrrha she wasn’t being left out, even though she clearly was. Then she remembered. “Besides, you remember yesterday? Yang and I in the classroom?”

Pyrrha’s face went scarlet, clearly she did remember how she ‘caught’ her and Yang coming out of the classroom reeking of sex. “Oh, yes. I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t do things like that in public.” Pyrrha seemed to be trying her best to sound disapproving, but there was something else in her voice.

“Probably not.” Weiss admitted, though she would definitely be lying if she said she didn’t want to do something like that again. “It was Yang’s idea, and you know how daring she can be.”

“Daring is one word for it.” Pyrrha sounded hesitant, and she started shuffling on the spot uncomfortably again, as though there was something she wanted to say, but didn’t know how to say it.

“Is everything alright?” Weiss asked, hoping to deflect more attention onto Pyrrha’s issues rather than her own. “You seem nervous.”

“I’m…” Pyrrha hesitated, hands twisting in front of her. “You just reminded me of something else, from yesterday.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t want to make you feel jealous or insecure in your relationship or anything, especially after Blake’s cheating being so recent.” Pyrrha took a deep breath and her next words came out in a rush. “I think Yang’s been flirting with me.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Weiss feigned shock. Of course Yang had been flirting with her, Weiss knew that. They were supposed to be seducing her after all. Really, she should also be doing some flirting with Pyrrha as well.

“Yesterday and today as well, I think she was flirting with me.” Pyrrha sounded genuinely worried now. “At least, I think she was? I don’t know how flirting between girls works.”

“Yes, but you know what Yang’s like.” Weiss deflected a little. “She flirts with everyone.”

“I know, but this felt different somehow.” Pyrrha gave Weiss a pleading look. “More intense somehow.”

“Okay?” Weiss pretended to be surprised by this. Using your Grimm pheromones definitely counted as more intense and it was clearly effective if Pyrrha was this affected by it. “Do you want her to stop or something? Is that it? Is it making you uncomfortable?”

Pyrrha didn’t answer for a long time, looking away awkwardly when she finally did. “... No.”

“Then I’m not sure what the problem is.”

“I’m straight. I’m not supposed to like girls flirting with me. And besides, Yang’s supposed to be dating you and Blake, not flirting with me.” Pyrrha said, the resolve in her voice wavering. This was actually the perfect time for Weiss to get in on the action as well.

“I don’t see why she shouldn’t.” Weiss said calmly, moving in a little closer to Pyrrha. “You’re hot and gorgeous, I don’t know why people wouldn’t want to flirt with you.” There was a small twist of discomfort in Weiss’ stomach as she remembered the ultimate end to this, but she ignored it in favour of enjoying Pyrrha’s bright red blush.

“I-I…” She stammered, trying to formulate words as Weiss stepped just a little closer.

“You know, something we neglected to mention about our little foursome.” Weiss whispered to the tall woman. “It’s an open relationship, meaning we can have fun with whoever we want to.” Weiss was just leaning up towards Pyrrha’s face when she seemed to snap out of it.

“I should go!” Pyrrha grabbed her bag and pushed past Weiss, fleeing the room and leaving her to curse her forwardness. She’d probably pressed Pyrrha just a little too hard with that, and she might even have set their progress back a bit, something she was in two minds about.

Sighing in disappointment, Weiss collected up her own bag and left the room. She might as well try to find something else to do during this free period. It was a pity she wasn’t allowed to masturbate, she’d have loved to get herself off after that charged encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the seduction of Pyrrha begins in earnest. Bit of a sex light chapter with poor Weiss being ordered not to have sex until Pyrrha is fully seduced and the manner in which she has to do so. This can only end in tears I'm sure. Also nice to have someone actually questioning what the fuck is actually going on with team RWBY, though it is a little strange it's not Nora calling them out. Wonder why...
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and being adorable as fuck. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and putting up with my attempts at making this a serious fic.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Homophobic slurs, incest fantasy

After her mostly failed attempt at seducing Pyrrha, Weiss spent the rest of the morning alone, stewing over both her failure and the enormity of the task she had ahead of her. The way she saw it, she only had maybe two options. Either she came clean to Ruby and the others that she absolutely could not fuck Pyrrha like that and throw herself on whatever mercies Ruby had left, or she kept quiet and just forced her way through it.

Neither option sounded particularly good, but that was what Weiss was stuck with. She actually felt quite envious of Ruby, of how at ease she was with her parts and how little dysphoria she seemed to experience. Weiss almost wished that the Grimm transformation that was presumably still coursing through her and changing her body had taken all those feelings away and made her more comfortable with her body.

It would probably help with her role as corruptor too. It was hard for Weiss to see the penis as anything but an instrument of conquest and dominance. What better way was there for her to corrupt others to their cause?

But alas, she had no such luck and was still stuck with this accursed body, still feeling ill at ease in her own skin. She’d never actually told her team just how dysphoric she felt, how she almost always had this dark thing digging into the back of her brain. She didn’t want to burden them with such a thing. Knowing her girlfriends, they’d be insufferably noble about it and constantly try to find some way to alleviate her discomfort.

It actually hadn’t been bothering her as much as of late, but that was because her brain had been awash with hormones and dopamine from all the fucking. Of course, with this moratorium that had been placed on her sexual activity, Weiss could feel the spectre looming over her even more than before, as though it was making up for lost time.

Groaning in frustration, Weiss slumped over the table she’d claimed in the corner of the library. She really wished her sister were here, she always knew how to comfort and make her feel better whenever she got like this. Closing her eyes, Weiss imagined Winter combing her hands through her hair and whispering soothing words to her.

Winter had always been such a comforting figure in her life. It had hurt deeply when she’d left for the academy. All she wanted was for her sister to hold her and tell her it was going to be alright whilst pressing gentle kisses to her forehead, moving down to her lips an-.

Weiss nearly jolted upright at the thought of Winter kissing her. That was new and mildly disturbing. Before she could address the strange thought, there was an obnoxiously loud call from across the library.

“Hey, dyke!” Looking up from the table, Weiss was incredibly displeased to see Cardin and his posse sauntering over. Weiss wasn’t sure how the four of them hadn’t managed to get expelled yet, let alone killed, thanks to their recklessness and tendency to slack off.

Even worse, since the start of second year, Cardin had somehow gotten it into his head that he was some kind of ladies man and had started hitting on Weiss at least once a week. She almost wished Jaune still had his hopeless crush on her. Annoying as the blonde had been, he was nowhere near as obnoxious as Cardin and his lackeys.

“What do you want?” Weiss grunted, glaring up at the broad-shouldered young man who regarded her with a sick smirk.

“Oh, I just thought I might offer you a date, just making sure I do my due diligence.”

“That did not make anything clearer.” Weiss sneered, irritation filling her as she folded her arms angrily.

“Just giving you an out from the rug-munchers club.” If his slur from a few moments ago didn’t have Weiss’ hackles up, this latest insult certainly got them up. “You know, before dearest daddy finds out.”

Weiss blinked in confusion a couple of times before raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“Well, you see.” Cardin pulled out his scroll and opened up a video showing Weiss and the rest of her team being incredibly affectionate with each other at Dinner the previous evening. “Word was that you and the rest of your team are a bunch of lesbos, and I think this right here is pretty conclusive proof, don’t you think?”

“I’d say so.” Weiss said tightly, watching the video. It wasn’t very well shot, and Weiss was fairly certain she could add videographer to Cardin’s list of careers he was unsuitable for, alongside hunting. “I’m not sure what this has to do with my father or why I’m continuing to entertain whatever idiocy you’ve got going on.”

Normally her icy tone and cutting words were enough to deter even the most foolhardy, but it seemed Cardin was just too stupid to quit whilst he was ahead. “Just imagine what daddy dearest would have to say if he found out his beloved heiress was lezzing it up with her teammates. Not a very good look, is it?”

Weiss blinked in shock a couple of times before she burst into a fit of giggles. “Brothers, you’re actually serious aren’t you?” After all her unhappiness and dysphoria, she really needed something like this to cheer her up. Her laughter set the rest of Cardin’s team ill at ease, but the leader still seemed confident in his plot, if a little confused.

“Why are you laughing? I just threatened to ruin you!” He protested in annoyance, only to make Weiss laugh even harder.

“You really think I care if my father knows that I’m gay?” Weiss asked once her laughter had subsided. “He’s threatened me as much as he likes, but the man is all talk, no substance.” Weiss’ grin turned savage. “Why do you think I’m still here instead of back in Atlas?”

Cardin didn’t have an answer for this, so instead he doubled down on trying to be threatening as he slammed his hand down on the table. “I don’t think you understand just how much of a living hell I can make your and your little posse of dykes’ lives.”

Weiss met his attempt at a menacing stare with cold contempt. He might be bigger than her, but something dark at the back of her mind, something predatory, told her that he was nothing but prey to her.

Weiss heard a low rumbling and she wasn’t sure where it was coming from, but the other three members of Team CRDL seemed to hear it as well as they started to back away. Then Weiss realised it wasn’t just any rumbling, it was growling, and it was coming from her.

The darkness at the back of her mind was getting louder now, insisting that they were weak and worthless to the cause, that they should be torn apart and removed. Weiss didn’t know where it was coming from, but she liked it.

“Leave, now!” She growled out, and Cardin finally seemed to get the memo as his face went slack and he started backing away before beating a hasty retreat, his cronies hot on his heels. Weiss grinned in satisfaction as the darkness seemed to howl in triumph, revelling in her show of strength over Cardin.

“Um, Weiss?” The concerned voice shook Weiss out of her momentary lapse, and the predatory glee faded quickly as she looked up at Yang. “You okay there?”

“I’m fine.” Weiss answered quickly, blinking in confusion at the strange urge that had swept over her. “What are you doing here? Without Blake as well.” The snippiness of her final words felt like the last hurrah of that dark anger before it faded completely, and Yang winced a little at it.

“I needed to get some books for a project when I saw Cardin and that lot harassing you.” She explained, perching on the table and continuing to look at Weiss in concern.

“Well, as you saw, I dealt with it.” Weiss said, small pinpricks of worry starting to creep into her mind. Whilst there was no way she’d ever take shit like that from Cardin, she had been unusually aggressive towards him. Not helping was the dysphoria that was starting to creep back in, reminding her that being aggressive was a masculine trait and that women should be soft and demure.

“You certainly did...” Yang’s worried look did not change. “Weiss, if this is because Blake and I have been refusing to have sex with you, I’m sorry, but I just don’t feel comfortable doing things like that with you after a panic attack like that.”

“It’s not that.” Weiss said. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t upset about them not having sex with her, though she was more upset that they’d elected to just leave her out completely, but she had other things on her mind right now. “It’s nothing, at least I hope it isn’t.”

“You know if you’re worried about something, you can tell me.” Yang offered, and Weiss tried and failed to bite back a snort of derision.

“Sure I can, once you and Blake have finished cuddling and fingerfucking one another.” Weiss grumbled before she really realised what she was saying. Yang’s expression fell and was replaced by a look of shame and regret.

“Weiss, why didn’t you say something earlier?” She asked, sounding almost horrified.

“You only started leaving me out this morning. I mean, I expected it from Ruby, since that’s how she is now, but not from you two.” Weiss pointed out, resigning herself to this. “And what was I supposed to say? Ruby banned me from having sex, so I could hardly complain that you two were.”

“She did, but that didn’t mean we had to just abandon you altogether.” Yang looked incredibly guilty as she slid off the table and onto her knees beside Weiss’ chair. “I am so sorry for doing that to you, Princess. I promise it won’t happen again, and we’ll talk to Blake about it later.”

That was something Weiss had loved about Yang, how earnest she was and how you knew that if she ever did something wrong, or even thought she did, she would do everything in her power to make it right. 

“Okay.” Weiss tried a small smile, but that cloud of dysphoria was still hanging over her as well, as her new fear about that sudden burst of aggression.

“Can I hug you?” Weiss nodded, and she sighed in happiness as she was enveloped in a warm embrace. It hadn’t been more than a day since she and Yang had last hugged, but Weiss found she now craved physical contact with her partners.

They stayed like that for quite a while before Yang pulled away, fixing Weiss with another concerned look. “Is there anything else you want to tell me about? Like last night?” Weiss shook her head, but then paused. She wasn’t quite ready to deal with the consequences of telling Yang about her dysphoria, but that wave of aggression…

“Recently, have you felt more… angry?” Weiss asked hesitantly, earning her a curious look from Yang.

“No? At least no angrier than usual.” Yang tilted her head a little. “Does this have something to do with what just happened with Cardin?”

“Maybe?” Weiss shrugged unhappily. “I just… I don’t know how to describe it. I just felt like I was so much more powerful than him.”

“Well, you are, and I’m not just saying that because I love you.”

“I know that, but this felt different somehow.” Weiss frowned, trying to find the words to describe that darkness that had come from the back of her mind. “It felt almost… animalistic, feral.”

Yang’s brows furrowed in concern, she’d clearly thought of something. “Do you think this is part of the, you know...” She looked around to make sure they were alone in their corner. “The Grimm stuff?” Weiss could have smacked herself. How did she not think of that? It was so obvious now that Yang had suggested it.

“Possibly.” Weiss hadn’t really paid that much attention to the mental changes, just the physical ones. Obviously, something had happened to their minds to free them from the shackles that kept them from their desires and feelings for one another, but it made sense that it would be more than just that.

“I’m not sure how I feel about that.” Yang frowned. “I don’t like the idea of being angry all the time again.” Weiss nodded in understanding. After losing her arm, Yang spent a lot of time in a depressive funk, and when they’d finally helped her out of it, one of her resolutions was to go to therapy for her anger issues. She’d made a lot of progress since then, and Weiss definitely understood her desire not to go back.

“Maybe it won’t be that bad?” Weiss suggested, though she didn’t really believe it herself. It was an odd feeling. Weiss loved most of the changes that had happened to her and to her lovers, but this one didn’t sit all that well with her.

“Maybe…” Yang seemed to have picked up on Weiss’ doubts as well. “Do you think maybe we should, I don’t know, look into this stuff we’ve got in us?”

“I mean, I was going to before this all happened, to try and stop it.” Weiss mused before she noticed the look on Yang’s face. “I don’t want to stop it now, of course.” She added hastily. “But it would be good to know what exactly is happening to us and how. Who knows, maybe if we determine that, we can spread it to others more effectively.”

“That would be pretty useful.” Yang nodded thoughtfully in agreement. “Although I do like the personal touch.”

“Yes, about that…” Weiss said, reminded of what had happened earlier and seeing an opportunity to perhaps pull Yang further away from asking more about yesterday. “Pyrrha’s noticed something’s up and that you’re flirting with her.”

“Well, that’s good. Flirting’s kinda pointless if people don’t know they’re being flirted with. You have no idea how much I used to flirt with you before.”

“Yes, well, she’s suspicious of how fast everything is happening, and I might have set us back a little when I tried to reassure her.” Weiss admitted with a light blush.

“How?”

“I tried to flirt with her as well and told her we had an open relationship.” Weiss blushed deeper as she remembered the attempt. “And then I tried to kiss her.”

“I’m guessing the word ‘tried’ is operative to that.” Yang asked, and Weiss nodded in embarrassment. “I’m sure it’s all going to be fine. We might be overwhelming Pyrrha a bit, so maybe we should back off a bit.”

“But that means we’ll have to take things slower.” Weiss wasn’t sure if she was protesting Yang’s idea or not. It would mean putting off the awful thing Weiss had been ordered to do, but on the other hand, it would mean even longer without sex for Weiss, and she wasn’t sure she could hold out for that long. “Are you sure we should?”

“That’s the other thing...” Yang looked away from Weiss nervously. “I’m not sure you should be doing this with me.”

“What?” Weiss’ stomach twisted uncomfortably as she felt as though she’d been betrayed somehow. “But why?”

“Because of your panic attack?” Yang said with a sigh. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea until we’ve resolved whatever caused it.” Weiss knew exactly what had caused it, and that if she kept on going, it would certainly happen. She should tell Yang about her dysphoria, but then Yang would certainly go to Ruby, and who knew what she would do. Not to mention how it would put Yang in Ruby’s firing line as well as her. Ruby hadn’t given any indication that Yang was also on her shitlist, but Yang had held out against their corruption as well.

“No, I can do this.” Weiss insisted, despite everything to the contrary. “I want to do this. I want to show her how amazing this is.” It wasn’t a lie, Weiss really did want to spread this to Pyrrha and others after her, she just didn’t like how she had been ordered to do it.

“I don’t know, Weiss.”

“Ruby ordered me to, I have to.” Fixing Yang with a flat stare, Weiss hoped that Yang would relent, but she didn’t.

“Then I’ll talk to her, get her to change her mind.”

“You can’t.” Weiss’ gaze fell to the floor. “She’s the one in charge, she’s our Mistress, so we have to obey.”

“Um, she’s definitely not my Mistress.” Yang’s brow wrinkled. “That would be weird.”

“But she’s still the one who calls the shots.” Yang nodded reluctantly whilst Weiss pushed her earlier fantasy about Winter to the back of her mind. “Exactly, so nothing you say will change things.”

“I’m not sure what it is you think Ruby is like now, but I don’t think she’d be that authoritarian.” Yang frowned, as though doubting her own words.

“You weren’t there when I finally submitted to her.” Weiss sighed wistfully at the memories, even though they were still rather patchy. “She was so dominant, it was like she was a different person, and now she’s my Mistress.”

“You really are into kinky stuff aren’t you?” Yang snorted in mild amusement before her expression became serious again. “Are you really sure that she wouldn’t change her mind?”

“Certain.” Weiss said confidently. Ruby was now a powerful young woman, self-assured of her superiority above Weiss and the others, and perfectly willing to be cruel to prove it. It was quite a shift from what Weiss had thought Ruby was like, but the harsh mistress wasn’t entirely unwelcome.

“... Fine.” Yang did not sound happy about it at all, but she agreed anyway. “I’ve actually got a regular training session with Pyrrha tomorrow afternoon. Maybe you could tag along and we’ll see what we can do.”

“You think she’ll still show?” Weiss asked, relieved that the conversation was leaving the awkward area it had been in.

“You know Pyrrha. She wouldn’t just duck out without some kind of explanation and apology, and I haven’t gotten one from her yet.”

“You’re right.” Weiss nodded. Pyrrha was like that. Even if she was deeply uncomfortable with something, she’d still probably power through it. It was actually rather unhealthy when you thought about it, though Weiss pointedly refused to think about how she was acting in the same way. “I think I shall. I’d love to see her get doused in your musk.” Weiss’ mouth was already watering thinking about it and if they could get even further with Pyrrha. Tomorrow morning promised to be very interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was doing some thinking and I kinda decided to throw some incest into this, because why not? We're already running the gamut of kinks and stuff, let's just add in more problematic stuff. That said, no enabler, because I'm going for a particular dynamic here and I'm still somehow trying to take this fic seriously.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and being so good at it. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and putting up with my dithering about alienating my audience.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Musk play, Dubcon, Marking

The next morning, Weiss didn’t wake up in her own bed. Instead she was crushed between two very soft and warm bodies. After sorting things out with Yang about how she’d felt left out of their non-sexual affections, Blake and Yang had been eager to make up for their oversight, resulting in Weiss being pulled into bed with them that evening to fall asleep in their embrace.

Whilst it didn’t quite make up for not being able to have sex, the gentle affection was very nice and helped remind them all that this was more than just carnal, they were bound together in love. Sighing contentedly, Weiss nuzzled deeper into Yang’s cleavage. The two of them had the morning free from classes so they could have a lie in before Yang’s session with Pyrrha.

Weiss squirmed eagerly in anticipation of the session. She was so looking forward to Pyrrha’s mind getting melted by Yang’s musk. Weiss hadn’t had the opportunity to see someone else under Yang’s influence and she really wanted to see.

As she imagined Pyrrha with her eyes glazed over, drooling and ready to be taken, there was a shifting behind her and an arm snaked its way over her waist. “What are you thinking about?”

“Pyrrha, and how hot it’s going to be when Yang entrances her.” Blake hummed in agreement, nosing into Weiss’ hair and neck, pressing a gentle kiss.

“It will be very hot.” She mumbled. “But I’m more excited by what we’re going to do to Ren and Jaune.”

“Ruby has plans for them as well?” This was the first Weiss was hearing of it, and it surprised her to say the least.

“Of course, she has so many plans. She’s been preparing for this for a long time now.” Weiss could hear the pride in Blake’s voice. “And as her second in command, I get to know about them.” There was a small twinge of jealousy when Blake referred to herself as Ruby’s second. That was Weiss’ place, Ruby’s right hand and highest amongst her servants. Blake didn’t deserve the position just because she was fortunate enough to have been corrupted first.

“Care to share them with the class?” Weiss asked, unable to keep a small hint of bitterness out of her voice, which Blake seemed to pick up on.

“I’m sorry, Weiss, but Ruby said you’re on a need to know basis for now.” Blake apologised. “I really do want to tell you.” Weiss didn’t reply, pouting instead and burying her face further into Yang’s chest. “Weiss, please don’t be mad at me.”

“Don’t like being left out.” Weiss mumbled into Yang’s cleavage. “You got to do everything with Ruby first too.” Weiss didn’t like feeling jealous, but with Ruby still being cold to her and only her, how else was she supposed to feel?

“That wasn’t my choice, Weiss, Ruby chose to change me first.” Blake reminded her gently. “And whilst I’m happy I got to be the first to be granted her blessings, it did feel a little wrong that it wasn’t you.”

“Oh…” Weiss felt a little guilty now for blaming Blake for something that wasn’t actually her fault. “What was it like?”

“Hmm?”

“We haven’t really gotten to talk since all this happened.” Weiss gestured vaguely with her free arm. “And I was wondering how it felt and how Ruby got to you.”

“Well…” Blake’s tone became amused. “Do you remember how at the start of the year Ruby got really into drinking tea?” Weiss nodded, remembering Ruby’s odd interest in the hot leaf juice. “As it turns out, she was using it as an opportunity to dose my tea with her cum.”

“Did she know what it was going to do?” Weiss asked, shuffling around so she was actually facing Blake for the conversation.

“Later on she told me she had no idea. I’m not sure how I feel about being her test subject.” Blake’s brow furrowed. “I mean, I’m glad that it worked, but what if it hadn’t?”

“Let’s maybe not think about that.” Weiss suggested with a frown. “So is that all she did?”

“Pretty much. It was pretty slow going since it was only small amounts and diluted.” Blake explained. “I can’t really remember what it was like before, but I found myself getting really horny all the time, until eventually Ruby just took me aside and whipped out her dick for me to suck, and the rest is history.”

“And you didn’t care that it was cheating on Yang at the time?”

“It wasn’t cheating!” Blake protested stubbornly. “We just hadn’t discussed how open our relationship was. We never actually really considered the idea of dating other people, and we just never brought it up.”

“Still sounds like cheating.” Weiss muttered doubtfully. She was perfectly fine with her girlfriends sleeping around, this was something they’d discussed and was prebuilt into their relationship, but as far as she knew, Blake and Yang hadn’t discussed such a thing before.

“Well, we’re both happy now so it’s a moot point.” Blake huffed and pouted, her ears twitching in annoyance.

“I suppose…” Sighing, Weiss decided to drop the subject. Really, it wasn’t her business and if Blake and Yang were happy now, then she should be happy for them too. “Shouldn’t you be getting up soon? I thought you had an early class on Tuesday.”

“I do, but I’d much rather stay snuggled with you two.” Blake grumbled, tucking herself in flush against Weiss. “We really need to get a bigger bed, then Ruby can snuggle with us too.”

“I’m not sure she’d be up for that.” Weiss said uncertainly as she remembered the cold and harsh Mistress Ruby was now. Snuggling definitely did not seem like the sort of thing that she would do.

“Nah, Ruby’s a real cuddlebug. I bet she’s over there in her bunk sulking about how there wasn’t enough room for her.” Blake giggled before slowly extracting herself from Weiss and Yang’s arms. “Anyway, I should get going. You and Yang have fun with Pyrrha.” Blake pressed a quick kiss to Weiss’ forehead before getting up properly, leaving Weiss and Yang alone in the bed together.

It felt uncomfortably empty without Blake’s warmth beside her, so Weiss turned back around to snuggle up to Yang. They could rest for a little longer. After all, they were going to need their energy for later.

* * *

“Are you sure she’s going to come?” Weiss asked nervously, shifting from one foot to the other as she and Yang waited outside the arena for Pyrrha to arrive.

“Still haven’t heard otherwise from her.” Yang said, already stretching out. It took a lot of self-control on Weiss’ part not to drool over Yang’s muscles or her musky body hair. If they weren’t in public and Weiss hadn’t been banned from sex, she would certainly have Yang’s athletic shorts down around her ankles and be buried face first in her pussy.

“Do you think this will be enough?” Weiss asked, trying to take her mind off her frustrations at not having had sex in over a day. “Or is it going to take even longer?”

“I don’t know.” Yang shrugged. “Ruby and Blake were working on us for weeks, if not months, but we’ve been bombarding Pyrrha with this for the last few days, so who knows.”

“I hope it’s not too much longer.” Weiss muttered to herself, continuing to scan the courtyard for the redhead they intended to corrupt.

“Such an eager little slut you are.” Yang’s tone was a little strained, no doubt still holding reservations about Weiss having sex, but she ran her hand affectionately through Weiss’ hair. “Well, I’m sure we won’t have to wait for too long. Here she comes now.”

Yang pointed across the courtyard at Pyrrha, who had just emerged and was walking as swiftly as she could over to the pair.

“Hey, Yang, sorry I’m late, my ankle was giving me a hard time this morning.” Pyrrha apologised, though she did a double take as she saw Weis there too. “Um, hi, Weiss. Are you joining us?”

“I’m just here to watch and give my girlfriend some moral support.” Weiss smiled, pulling into Yang’s side affectionately. Yang, meanwhile, was giving Pyrrha a concerned look, her arms folded in front of her.

“If your ankle is bothering you, we don’t have to train this morning. You should probably rest it.” She said but Pyrrha shook her head.

“No, it’s fine. It’ll be good practice anyway, if it starts hurting out in the field, I don’t really have the luxury of rest, do I?” Yang’s face twisted into a small frown so Pyrrha continued her reassurances. “I promise if it starts hurting too much I’ll stop. Deal?”

“Okay, deal.” Yang said, unfolding her arms and leading the way into the arena. “You going up to the stands, Weiss?” Weiss nodded and stood up on tiptoes to press a sweet kiss to Yang’s lips.

“Fight well.” She told the blonde before waving the two combatants goodbye and headed up into the stands. She found herself a good seat right at the front so she could watch the bout from as close as she could. This promised to be good,.Yang and Pyrrha were two of the best fighters in Beacon, and it was always a thrill to watch them fight. Of course now there was an extra layer of excitement with Pyrrha’s upcoming corruption. Weiss wondered how it would go. If Pyrrha would start to slow down as Yang got more and more sweaty, filling the arena with her musk until it was too much for Pyrrha to bear and she collapsed in a drooling and leaking mess, begging to be fucked.

Weiss was so distracted by this fantasy that she hadn’t noticed Yang and Pyrrha emerging into the arena until they were squaring off in the centre.

“Don’t go easy on me, Nikos.” Yang called out to Pyrrha as she raised her fists.

“Does that mean you’re fine with me using my Semblance then?” Pyrrha called back, and Weiss could hear the confident smile in her tone. She couldn’t wait for that confidence to be wiped away and be replaced with wanton lust.

“Y’know what? Go ahead.” Yang sounded equally confident, though with an edge of something that suggested she knew something more than Pyrrha, which she did. “Just so long as you don’t mind me using my secret weapon.”

“You have a secret weapon now, do you?” Pyrrha fired back, getting into the banter as they started to circle one another. “Is it that thing where you launch your whole arm like a rocket?”

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be much of a secret anymore, would it?” Yang laughed, stepping forward to throw a quick feint that Pyrrha didn’t fall for. “Don’t worry, you’ll find out soon enough.”

“Consider me intrigued.” Pyrrha dropped into a leg sweep that Yang hopped neatly over. Weiss wondered if Pyrrha knew just how flirty she was being with Yang. She was certain Yang knew exactly what she was doing, but given Pyrrha’s belief that she was straight, Weiss was less sure about her.

By now the two had ceased their banter and were actually getting into the fight. Yang had the clear advantage of having trained unarmed for longer, but Pyrrha had been steadily improving. Weiss watched as Yang kept her left side angled towards Pyrrha and rarely used her right arm, careful to keep it out of her opponent’s grasp.

It was exhilarating to watch the blows being traded, the flexing of muscles and hear the occasional grunt of effort. It was almost enough to make Weiss want to join them down in the arena. Hand-to-hand combat wasn’t Weiss’ thing, but the sweat and exertion Yang and Pyrrha were going through made it seem almost worth it.

Yang and Pyrrha had been going at it for several minutes with neither giving much ground, if any, but something was starting to change. Pyrrha’s movements were beginning to become a little more sluggish and she seemed almost distracted by something. She was only just able to block Yang’s blows, and her own punches and kicks were easily dodged.

Yang’s smile had become predatory now, and Weiss could see even from this distance that she was coated in sweat. The scent of Yang’s musk was starting to fill the room. Weiss could just about smell it from her vantage point. Pyrrha must have been positively inundated in the pheromones, her eyes glazing over as she kept on trying to fight.

“What’s that smell?” She asked after a little while, her voice almost slurred as she looked to Yang in confusion. “I think I’ve smelled it before.”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” Yang lied, her hungry grin shifting into something victorious. “All I smell is sweat from all this sparring.”

“No, there’s something else…” Pyrrha’s fists lowered a little and Weiss could see her trying to sniff the air. “What is that?”

Yang didn’t answer though, instead taking advantage of Pyrrha’s distraction to grab her and pull her into a lock. “Guess I win.” She declared as Pyrrha only just seemed to realise the position she was in and started to struggle. “In more ways than one.”

With a lithe twist, Yang pulled Pyrrha into a strange headlock that pressed the redhead’s face directly into her armpit. Weiss found herself leaning forward eagerly as Pyrrha’s eyes widened in realisation of where the smell was coming from. She tried to struggle free, but her attempts grew weaker and weaker as her brain was inundated with Yang’s musk, melting away any and all resistance.

“That’s it, Pyr, just breathe nice and deep.” Yang cooed, petting Pyrrha’s hair affectionately. “You’re going to love what’s coming next, I promise.” Pyrrha’s eyes began to roll back in her head, and when Yang finally released her hold, the amazon only managed a few halting steps before she collapsed to her knees in a drooling mess.

“Weiss, do you want to come down here?” Yang called up to her girlfriend, petting the mind-melted Pyrrha’s head. Nodding eagerly, Weiss got up, ignoring the damp path she left on the seat, and sprinted down the stairs and out into the arena, where Yang was still petting Pyrrha’s hair and cooing encouragement to her.

“She looks so pretty like this, doesn’t she?” The blonde asked as Weiss approached. She really had to agree. She’d been so eager to see someone else succumb to Yang’s powerful musk, in fact she could feel her own mind starting to cloud over as well now that she was on the same level as them.

Pyrrha’s arms hung limp against her side as her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes stared blankly up at Yang. Giggling, Weiss reached out to stroke Pyrrha’s cheek, the redhead barely reacting to it.

“She broke so easily.” Weiss exclaimed happily, looking closely for any sign of cognisance in Pyrrha’s eyes. “Her mind must be so weak if it only took a few days of exposure.”

“I’m sure her mind is no weaker than yours.” Yang chuckled, continuing to play with Pyrrha’s hair. “You get just as mindless huffing my sweat.”

“Well, we all knew I’m submissive. Pyrrha’s more of a surprise.” Weiss huffed, folding her arms as Yang laughed.

“Well she does look plenty mindfucked, doesn’t she?” Something sharp flashed in Yang’s eyes as she pulled Pyrrha to her feet, where she swayed mindlessly. “So empty and tasty.” Yang’s smile grew wider, and Weiss was sure it was just her imagination, but Yang’s teeth seemed a little sharper too. “Such pathetic little prey. Soon she’ll be a predator like us.”

“Um, Yang?” Weiss asked, concerned by the almost menacing growl that was coming from her girlfriend. Yang wasn’t paying attention though, as she moved in closer to Pyrrha and grabbed her by the hair.

She let out a faint moan of arousal as Yang pulled her head to one side, exposing her neck to Yang’s hot and heavy breath. “Just want to eat you all up, little prey.” She huffed out before lunging in to bite at Pyrrha, hard.

“Ahhh!” Pyrrha let out a small wail as the pain seemed to jog her out of her musk-drunk stupor and she tried to push herself away from Yang, who was now firmly latched onto her neck. “Yang!” She tried to beat Yang off, but Weiss sprang into action, catching Pyrrha’s wrists and holding her tightly.

“Yang, what are you doing?!” She shrieked, thoroughly confused by Yang’s actions. After a few moments though, Yang released Pyrrha’s neck from her hold and she licked at the mark she’d left with rough movements. Pyrrha kept trying to struggle, but more musk was rolling off of Yang and she started to fall back into her trance.

“What’s happening…?” She managed to ask weakly before sinking back into blankness, unable to hear Yang’s response.

“Ours now, one of us, part of the pack.”

“Pack?” Weiss had no idea what was going on, but now that Pyrrha was no longer struggling to free herself, Weiss was able to let go and deliver a sharp slap to the back of Yang’s head.

“Ow! Weiss, what was that for?” The blow seemed to knock Yang out of whatever  _ that  _ had been, and she gave Weiss an aggrieved look.

“You just got weird and fucking bit Pyrrha!” Weiss pointed out the rapidly darkening mark on Pyrrha’s neck. “And started talking about a pack or something.”

“What?” Yang looked down at Pyrrha and seemed shocked by the appearance of the bite mark on her skin. “I don’t remember doing that.”

“Well, you did.” Weiss sighed, shaking her head. Maybe they shouldn’t go through with this, not if they were losing themselves as well. But if they did, then they might be losing out on a valuable opportunity to get Pyrrha alone and vulnerable. Not to mention that Weiss was desperate for sex now. “Do you think you’re going to be okay?”

“Weiss, are you seriously considering going through with this?” Yang asked incredulously. “Something just happened, we can’t just ignore it.”

“I’m not ignoring it, I’m just putting it to one side whilst we finish up with Pyrrha.” Weiss said, pulling Pyrrha to her feet, ready to guide her into the locker rooms. “Are you coming with me or not?”

Yang dithered, looking very unhappy, but after a few moments, she nodded and helped Weiss guide Pyrrha out of the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the event approaches whilst some more worrying behaviour comes to light. Still, I'm sure nothing could possibly go wrong with what's about to happen. Just some nice sexy times with Weiss, Yang and a mindfucked Pyrrha.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading and being such an inspiration for this. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and putting up with my strange array of kinks.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Oral sex, Rimming, Dubcon, Dysphoria

Together, Weiss and Yang guided Pyrrha into the locker room, checking around to make sure nobody else was around. When Weiss had expressed mild concern about the possibility of voyeurs, remembering the incident with Nora, Yang had assured her that people rarely came to the arena outside of classes and that there were no classes scheduled until the afternoon, giving them plenty of time.

“Would you like the honour?” Weiss asked once they’d seated Pyrrha on one of the benches, gesturing to the redhead’s clothes. “You are the one who entranced her, after all.”

“Sure, why not?” The prospect of what was coming seemed to have pushed Yang’s concerns aside and she eagerly started to undress Pyrrha, first pulling off her sports bra.

Weiss was more than a little jealous of Pyrrha’s full breasts. As far as she knew, they were both on the same hormones, just like Nora and Ruby, yet the nicest thing someone could say about Weiss’ boobs was that they were ‘perky’.

She was distracted from her insecurities about her breasts as Yang moved down Pyrrha’s body to grasp her athletic shorts and pull them down her legs. Given her devotion to her Mistress, the first thing Weiss thought of when she saw Pyrrha’s hard dick close up for the first time was that Ruby’s was bigger.

That said, it was still a very nice cock, and just the perfect size to suck on without too much discomfort. In fact, maybe she should do that right now. Whilst Yang was busy trying to get Pyrrha’s shorts off her ankles, Weiss slid in beside Pyrrha and ducked down to take the head of her dick into her mouth.

Weiss’ eyes fluttered as she was filled with ecstasy as she started bobbing up and down, getting closer and closer to Pyrrha’s neatly trimmed pubes. Brothers, she’d missed this, even if it had been only a couple of days, it felt like her life now revolved around sex, and without it, her life had been aimless.

“Someone’s eager.” Yang commented in amusement, finished with removing Pyrrha’s clothing and now starting on her own. There was an appreciative gurgle from Pyrrha as Yang pulled off her top to reveal her sizable breasts. Meanwhile, Weiss kept up her enthusiastic sucking, popping off occasionally to lean down a little further to lap at Pyrrha’s balls.

“You want these, Pyr?” Yang cooed, and Weiss heard a shuffling above her, then a muffled moan of happiness from Pyrrha. Looking up, she saw Yang now had Pyrrha’s face buried in her cleavage as she resumed petting Pyrrha’s hair. “Good girl, you’re going to be such a good addition to our pack.”

Weiss hesitated just as she was about to continue sucking. There it was again, Yang’s mention of a pack. Maybe Weiss should be worrying a little more about it, but there was a part of her that for some reason agreed with Yang, and even found it painfully arousing.

Pushing aside her concerns once again, Weiss resumed her sucking whilst Yang kept cooing soft words to Pyrrha. “Such a good little slut you are. You like Weiss sucking you?” there was a happy moan from Pyrrha. “That’s good. I think I might have a taste in a bit too. But you just enjoy my tits for a while longer, okay?”

It struck Weiss how much of a contrast there was between how Yang was corrupting Pyrrha and indoctrinating her into their group and how Ruby had done it. Yang’s approach was far gentler than Ruby’s, which was at best ‘unyielding’ and at worst…

Weiss paused in her movement as she felt a hand rest on top of her head and a muffled sound from Pyrrha. The hand gave Weiss a light push, encouraging her to start again so she did so. Pyrrha was practically gushing precum by now, which Weiss dutifully swallowed down.

“Mooooooore.” Pyrrha groaned out, evidently finally freed from Yang’s boobs and Weiss found herself pulled off Pyrrha’s dick as Yang took her place, sucking up and down eagerly. Disappointed by this interruption, Weiss quickly found solace by crawling up Pyrrha’s body to kiss her deeply and letting her taste her own pre.

One of Weiss’ hands crawled up Pyrrha’s toned abs to start fondling one of her boobs, pinching and twisting at the nipple, making Pyrrha shudder in sheer bliss.

“You like that?” Weiss asked softly, continuing to play with the hard nub and Pyrrha nodded enthusiastically. The musk drunkenness seemed to be wearing off, but Pyrrha was still very eager to continue.

“More, please.” She asked quietly, eyes shining with eagerness, so Weiss obliged, moving down to start sucking at Pyrrha’s free nipple. Running her tongue around the areola, Weiss enjoyed the soft gasps of pleasure Pyrrha made, and she almost wished her own indoctrination had been this soft and loving. She hadn’t minded the roughness or Ruby’s dominance at the time, but it seemed to have set the tone for her and Ruby’s relationship, and if that was the case, Weiss definitely would have preferred something gentler.

“She tastes really good.” Yang commented, and Weiss popped off Pyrrha’s breast to look down at the blonde, who was currently engaged in giving Pyrrha’s balls a tongue bath. “You wanna start on her ass and loosen her up?”

Weiss froze at Yang’s suggestion. She’d been avoiding thinking about the main event of the corruption, but Yang’s words just reminded her. She didn’t answer, instead she simply nodded, and Yang moved aside, allowing Weiss to slip between Pyrrha’s legs and pull her forward so they were resting on Weiss’ shoulders.

Weiss had only done this once before with Ruby, but she’d been too blitzed out of her mind to really enjoy it. The crinkled star clenched a little as it was exposed to the air by Weiss pulling Pyrrha’s cheeks apart. Glancing up briefly, Weiss saw that Yang was occupying herself with kissing Pyrrha whilst they played with each other’s boobs.

Refocusing on Pyrrha’s ass, Weiss leaned in and gave the hole a tentative lick. Unsurprisingly, the main thing she could taste was sweat, but soon that was replaced with the taste and texture of Pyrrha’s soft skin. Weiss probed further, pressing the tip of her tongue up against the puckered star in an attempt to gain entry.

As she did so, however, Pyrrha clenched up a little, leaving Weiss to fruitless prod up against the hole before tracing a few gentle trails around it. Pressed up against Pyrrha’s rear as she was, Weiss couldn’t see how she was reacting to the treatment, but the sensual moans gave her some idea of how much she was enjoying it.

Pulling away briefly, Weiss looked up Pyrrha’s body to see her continuing her heated kissing with Yang that seemed to have gotten more wild since Weiss had started her rimming. “Pyrrha, could you relax a little, please?” Pyrrha let out a positive sound and Weiss felt some of the tension in her muscles loosen a little.

Taking this as about the best she was going to get, Weiss returned her attention to Pyrrha’s ass and dragged her tongue over her hole again, enjoying the way the redhead twitched under her ministrations. Having warmed Pyrrha up once more, Weiss resumed trying to wriggle her tongue into Pyrrha’s tight hole. Weiss wondered whether Pyrrha had ever had anything back here before. She was certainly too shy to have actually done the deed with anyone, but she might have experimented with toys or fingers.

After a few tentative probes, Weiss pressed hard with her tongue, and slowly, Pyrrha’s ass yielded around it. As her tongue delved into the tight hole, Weiss could feel Pyrrha’s legs squirming to both sides of her head.

Weiss pushed her face further into Pyrrha’s nethers, trying to push her tongue further in whilst she idly wished she had Blake’s long and prehensile tongue. That had felt amazing in her own ass, whilst the best she could do was press the tip of her own tongue only a little way in.

Still, Pyrrha seemed to be enjoying the treatment, and Weiss was able to lose herself in the joys of bringing pleasure to someone else. It was almost enough to make her forget about what was to come. Each breath Weiss took was laced with the scent of sweat and arousal, filling her head with its heady mix and making her feel a little light headed.

“My turn, Princess.” A gentle hand carded through Weiss’ hair before gently pulling her away. She let out a small whine of displeasure at being pulled away from her treat, but accepted it as Yang guided her out from underneath Pyrrha to take her place and start lavishing her pucker with attention.

Without anything else to do, Weiss decided to take Yang’s place and she was pulled into a deep kiss by Pyrrha. The redhead’s tongue eagerly slipped into Weiss’ mouth, wrestling with Weiss’ own.

Weiss’ hand automatically traced up Pyrrha’s side to start caressing her breasts whilst Pyrrha started pawing at Weiss’ own, only to find Weiss’ clothes in the way. Making a noise of disapproval, Pyrrha pulled back and tugged at Weiss’ clothes in a bid to free her from their prison.

With a fumbling of fingers, Pyrrha managed to unbutton Weiss’ blouse and pull it off before getting stuck on her bra. Giggling, Weiss reached back to help Pyrrha whilst the redhead turned her attention to Weiss’ skirt. Weiss felt a twinge of nervousness as she discarded her bra and Pyrrha unzipped her skirt, letting it pool around her knees on the bench and revealing her panties and the conspicuous bulge in them that Weiss had been ignoring ever since they started.

“Cute panties!” Pyrrha giggled, fingering the lace trim of the ironically virginal white underwear. Weiss breathed a small sigh of relief that Pyrrha wasn’t paying so much attention to that part of her. In fact she seemed to be content to turn her attention back to Weiss’ boobs, leaning forward to take one of her nipples into her mouth.

Weiss let out a coo of pleasure, reaching out to grasp the back of Pyrrha’s head and pull her closer to her breast. This was what she’d wished her session with Blake and Yang had been like, and maybe once they were done with Pyrrha, they could possibly run it back now that Yang saw that Weiss could handle sex.

Emboldened by this thought, Weiss dropped her hands and hesitantly pulled down her underwear, exposing herself. Weiss blushed deeply and tried not to look down at her body as she got up from the bench to take the remainder of her clothes off fully.

Pyrrha whined a little when Weiss pulled away from her mouth, but her eyes cast over Weiss’ fully exposed body and they flashed with desire. Whilst all this had been happening, Yang had been busy licking away at Pyrrha’s ass, alternating between long languid licks over the outside and probing presses into the hole.

Weiss watched jealously for a few moments before she was pulled back into a kiss by Pyrrha. She happily let Pyrrha take charge of the heated making out, even though she was supposed to be the one in charge. She was meant to be the one corrupting Pyrrha, after all. Much like penises being implements of conquest, it felt somewhat obvious, especially given Ruby’s example that the corruptor also had to be dominant.

These were far too deep thoughts to be having whilst making out with a very hot person, so Weiss pushed them to one side as she allowed Pyrrha to start playing with her hair. She craved and needed the contact so much, she felt as though if she had to spend even a few minutes away from any of her lovers, she would die.

“I think she’s nearly ready for you, Weiss.” Yang spoke up, pulling away from Pyrrha and looking up at Weiss. “You doing okay?”

Weiss nodded vigorously in an attempt to cover up the increasing sense of dread that was settling in the pit of her stomach. Shuffling awkwardly, Weiss got off the bench and Yang moved away, allowing Pyrrha to get up and turn away from them, bending over and resting her hands on the bench.

“Do it, fuck me, please. I need it.” Pyrrha begged, her eager smile showing just how unaware she was of Weiss’ inner turmoil. Stepping around so she was facing Pyrrha’s shapely ass, Weiss took a deep breath. She could do this, just stick her…  _ cock _ into Pyrrha’s sweet ass and fuck her until they both came and Pyrrha’s fate was sealed. She could do this, Ruby wanted her to, her Mistress had ordered her.

Taking a deep breath, Weiss lined herself up with Pyrrha’s clenching hole and grasped her hips firmly. With a growing sense of unease, Weiss pressed her hips forward and the head of her disgustingly aroused penis pressed up against Pyrrha’s hole. Closing her eyes, Weiss pushed.

Nope.

No no no no no.

She couldn’t do this. She absolutely  _ could not do this _ . With a panicky shriek, Weiss scrambled backwards from Pyrrha, falling painfully onto her ass.

“Weiss? What’s wrong?” Yang was immediately on the floor by Weiss’ side, reaching out to comfort her, but the still horrified girl curled up into a ball and moved away.

“Weiss?” Pyrrha sounded concerned now too. The mood in the room had been thoroughly ruined and the guilt of that weighed upon Weiss, as well as the horror of what she’d been about to do. Tears were running down her face now as Weiss curled up against a wall and buried her face in her knees.

“Yang, what’s wrong with Weiss?” The part of Weiss that wasn’t wrapped up in self-loathing briefly wondered why Pyrrha hadn’t fled the room.

“I don’t know, she got like this a couple of days ago when we were having sex with Blake.” Yang explained, and Weiss was unable to move away from Yang’s hand as it rested on her shoulder. “I knew this was a bad idea.”

“Should we get her dressed? What should we do?” It seemed both Pyrrha and Yang had fully switched into caring mom mode and sex was far away from their minds.

“Just try to comfort her, make sure no one finds us like this.” Yang said, rubbing soothing circles over Weiss’ back now. “It’s okay, Weiss, it’s okay.” Weiss wanted to believe her girlfriend, but she knew better. Everything was wrong, she’d been unable to fulfil her Mistress’ orders and now she was even more disgusted with her body than she’d ever been before.

Slowly, Yang’s comforting words and the gentle back rubbing started to calm Weiss down. She was no longer hyperventilating, at least, but the weight of her failure and self-loathing was still crushing down on her.

“Weiss, can you tell us what happened?” Yang asked quietly as Weiss carefully uncurled herself, though she was careful to keep that part of her covered. Weiss hesitated, still tempted to try and hide it and brush it off. But it was obvious that it wasn’t an option anymore.

“I-I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t do  _ that _ to Pyrrha.” She mumbled, eyes fixed on the floor.

“You didn’t want me to join you?” Pyrrha asked, sounding surprisingly heartbroken as Weiss shook her head.

“No, I want that, but I just couldn’t… I couldn’t fuck you like that.” Weiss explained shamefully. “It’s just… wrong, my body is wrong and I just don’t feel comfortable using it like Ruby is.”

“Oh, Weiss…” Yang sighed sympathetically and wrapped Weiss up in a tight hug. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Ruby told me to do it.” Weiss mumbled, unwilling to look up at her girlfriend. “I couldn’t say no to my Mistress.”

“Weiss, if you feel that dysphoric about your body, you should have said something, even if Ruby told you to.” Yang said firmly, pulling away from Weiss. “And even if she’s your ‘Mistress’.”

“But I had to Yang, I can’t disobey her.” Weiss reiterated, distress welling up inside her. “Otherwise she-she might…”

“She might what?” Pyrrha spoke up this time from Weiss’ other side. “Ruby loves you, Weiss. We’ve all known it for years, she’d never do anything to hurt you.”

“Then why did she order me to do that to you?” Weiss asked, finally looking up at Pyrrha.

“Maybe because you never told any of us that your dysphoria was this bad?” Yang asked with a hint of exasperation. “If you didn’t tell any of us, how were we supposed to know?”

“I don’t know…” Weiss whined, starting to realise just how badly she’d fucked up. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh no, you’re not going to take all the blame for this yourself.” Yang insisted, moving around so she could look Weiss in the face. “As far as I’m concerned, Ruby’s also to blame for this by putting you in this ridiculous position where you seem to think she’s your Mistress in everything and that her orders override even your own comfort.”

“But-but…” Weiss cast around for some defence for Ruby. “But we have to obey her, Yang. You just don’t understand how much she has changed, what she’s become.” Weiss groaned in frustration, how could she make Yang understand? “You weren’t there when I finally submitted and threw myself upon her mercy. Her dominance and control is all I deserve, no matter how cruel or harsh it may be.”

“What do you mean harsh?” Yang’s eyes narrowed.

“She’s barely talked to me and shown me next to no affection.” Weiss hung her head again. “It’s what I deserve for being so stubborn.”

“Yeah, no.” Yang said after a moment’s thought, getting to her feet and starting to collect up her discarded clothing. “This isn’t going to stand, from either of you. My sister is nothing like that and I’m going to prove it to you.”

“What?”

“Get dressed. You and I are going to have a long chat with Ruby about boundaries and the way she’s been acting towards you.” Weiss could only watch in silent horror as Yang started putting on her clothing. “Pyrrha, are you going to be okay?”

“I’ll be fine.” Pyrrha waved off Yang’s concern. “Really, I’m a little disappointed we didn’t get to finish what we started, but this is important too. Just don’t forget you owe me a few orgasms.” Yang smiled thankfully at Pyrrha before scooping up some of Weiss’ clothes and tossing them at her.

“Get dressed, Weiss, we’ve got shit to hash out.” Unable to formulate any sort of response, Weiss silently pulled on her clothes, wondering what exactly was going to happen in the upcoming confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The incident we've been building up to for the last several chapters has come to pass and honestly, it could have gone a lot lot worse. That said, it didn't exactly go well either. Still, maybe now we can finally get some resolution to why Ruby's been so cruel and domineering.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading as well as being the inspiration for the rather large amount of ass-eating this chapter. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and continuing to support my ridiculous endeavours.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Content Warnings

“Yang, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Weiss fretted as she jogged to keep up with the blonde’s long and decisive strides. “What if Ruby takes it badly? What if she kicks us out?”

“If she takes it badly and tries to insist you continue, then I’m walking out myself.” Yang said firmly, not breaking step as they entered the dorm building. “You don’t deserve to be treated like this, Weiss, and it ends now.” Weiss was tempted to argue that it was what she deserved for holding out for so long, but she knew that Yang would reject that argument out of hand.

“She might not even be in the dorm room, Yang.” Weiss continued to argue. She didn’t really know why she was trying to stop this, she was actually ecstatic that Yang was so willing to defend her. But there was another stronger part of her that was still hopelessly devoted to Ruby, her loyalty having been fucked into her and imprinted on her submissive mind.

“I know she’ll be. She and Blake have a free period now, and I bet you anything they’re back in the room fucking.” Yang informed Weiss, leading the way up the stairs.

“Yang, we really don’t need to do this.” Weiss tried to protest one last time as they walked down the corridor leading to their dorm.

“Yes, we do.” Yang said with an awful sort of finality. Reaching the door, she flung it open and marched inside, Weiss following behind nervously closing the door behind them. Weiss could hear the sounds of a hard fucking coming from the bedroom, confirming Yang’s theory about Ruby and Blake.

Bursting into the bedroom, Yang and Weiss were met with the sight of Ruby lying back on Weiss’ bunk whilst Blake bounced up and down on her cock, long tongue lolling out whilst her eyes were glazed over.

Just seeing the two in the throes of carnal pleas made Weiss water at the mouth and the urge to fall to her knees and worship Ruby’s balls grew. Before she could prostrate herself at the altar of her Mistress, however, Yang spoke loudly, interrupting the pair.

“Ruby, Blake, we’ve got shit we need to talk about.” Blake paused in her bouncing and tilted her head at Yang whilst Ruby’s rose from the bed to give her sister a curious look.

“Yang? What are you and Weiss doing back here? I thought you were supposed to be with Pyrrha.” Her brows knitted in confusion as Weiss considered just throwing herself at Yang to stop her from angering Ruby.

“We were, but something serious happened and we need to talk about it. Proper serious talk, so stop fucking and get dressed.” Yang crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as Blake reluctantly pulled herself off Ruby’s cock. Weiss was very tempted to kneel down and clean it off, but she held herself back.

Grumbling quietly to themselves, Blake and Ruby pulled some loose clothes on before sitting back down on the bed and looking expectantly at Yang and Weiss. “So, what are we supposed to be having a serious conversation about?” Ruby asked, breaking the awkward silence between the two parties.

“Weiss and I were just down with Pyrrha in the locker room having a threesome, when Weiss had another panic attack.” Yang said as Weiss shrank back a little in shame. Both Blake and Ruby shot her looks of concern and confusion respectively as they talked over one another.

“You mean like two days ago?”

“What do you mean ‘another’?”

Yang looked back at Weiss, who had somehow retreated into herself even more than before. Sighing softly, Yang patted her on the head before turning back to the other two.

“When Weiss, Blake and I tried to have sex altogether a couple of days ago, Weiss had a panic attack and we had to stop.” Yang explained for Ruby’s benefit and the leader frowned a little.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She looked between the other three.

“Weiss insisted that she could deal with it.” Yang said with another sigh. “But I suspect it’s because she didn’t want you to know why she had the attack.”

“Hold on, Weiss, you knew what upset you?” Blake piped up, looking at Weiss in confusion now. “And you didn’t tell us?”

“I couldn’t, I had to follow orders.” Weiss mumbled, shame filling her chest as her sins were dragged out in front of her lovers.

“What orders? Weiss you’re not making any sense.” Blake’s brows were knitted as she frowned and Ruby looked similarly perturbed. “Yang, what happened?”

Yang looked down at Weiss again, silently asking for approval. After several long moments of stomach-churning indecision, she finally nodded and gave Yang the go ahead.

“Did either of you know that Weiss has very severe bottom dysphoria?” She asked the other two, who exchanged glances.

“I think Weiss said something along those lines before everything happened.” Blake tilted her head, her ears flicking in disquiet.

“I mean, who doesn’t feel a little dysphoric now and then?” Was Ruby’s answer, and Yang rolled her eyes at the flippancy.

“Not every trans girl is like you or Nora, eager to stick their dick in any hole that’s willing.” Yang said, a little unkindly as her patience seemed to be running thin. “And I said ‘severe dysphoria’. Like, the kind that gives you panic attacks about the idea of using your penis for anything sexual.”

There it was, out in the open. Blake’s eyes grew wide and her face paled as the realisation hit her. “You had that panic attack when Yang tried to suck your penis…” She said quietly, more for herself than anyone else, but Ruby still looked a little confused, so Yang filled her in.

“Ruby, do you not remember what you told Weiss about corrupting Pyrrha?”

“I asked her to corrupt Pyrrha and bring her into the fold.” Ruby said tilting her head in utter bafflement. “But I don’t know what that has to do with Weiss’ dysphoria.”

“You ordered me to fuck her.” Weiss spoke for the first time, her voice quiet and nervous. “You told me to fuck her into submission and to f-fill her with my tainted cum. Your exact orders.” Comprehension finally dawned on Ruby’s face, but it was quickly replaced with a look of horror.

“Oh, shit.” She whispered as the blood drained from her face. “I swear, I had no idea. Weiss, I am so, so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Mistress.” Weiss said automatically, moving forward to kneel at Ruby’s feet in apology but she was stopped by a hand from Yang. “I should have been better and more capable of following your orders.”

“What?” Ruby gave Weiss another confused look as Yang sighed loudly.

“That’s the other thing, and why Weiss didn’t tell any of us.” She rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. “She’s somehow convinced herself that you’re her supreme mistress or something like that, and that your word is law and inviolate.”

“Because she is!” Weiss insisted hotly. “She took me and made me into her slut and slave. I am nothing but what Mistress orders me to be.” She’d expected Ruby to be happy as she proclaimed her devotion to her mistress, but if anything, she ended up looking even unhappier, and so did Blake. “Mistress?”

“Please stop calling me that.” Ruby mumbled, unable to meet Weiss’ eyes. “Fuck, I didn’t mean for this to happen.” Ruby pulled her feet up from the floor and wrapped her arms around them continuing to mutter to herself whilst Blake wrapped an arm around her and started cooing words of comfort.

“What didn’t you mean to happen?” Yang’s harsh tone softened a little at the sight of her sister in distress. “Ruby?”

“... I thought that was what Weiss wanted.” Ruby’s voice was almost too quiet to hear. “She kept fighting the corruption and she said I was being a villain, so I thought that was what she wanted.” The girl sniffled a few times and small patches of wetness appeared on her sweats as tears started to drip from her eyes. “I was cold and cruel and evil because I thought it would make her happy, and all I ever wanted is for Weiss to be happy.”

“But I am happy, Mistress.” Weiss tried to reassure her, hating to see her mistress so upset. “I love being your slave.” 

“But you’re not though.” Ruby insisted, finally looking up at Weiss with teary eyes. “How can you think that you’re happy when you’re forcing yourself to do these things that make you so upset?”

“But-.”

“You’re only happy because I broke you.” Ruby sniffed and whimpered, as far from the imperious dominant Weiss had built her up to in her mind. “That’s not real happiness, and that’s all I ever wanted for you.”

Ruby was properly crying now and Blake pulled her into a tight hug, before looking up at Weiss. “She hated every minute of being cruel to you, but it’s what she thought you wanted and needed to be happy.”

“Well, why didn’t she ask what Weiss wanted?” Yang asked, but Weiss’ wasn’t really paying attention anymore, too focused on a throbbing pain in her head.

It felt as though there were two halves of her battling for control, the part that had been in control since that fateful Saturday that was fanatically devoted to her Mistress, though it had been toned down somewhat, and the part of her that felt more like before all this had happened, a part that still held some independence.

She was happy, right? She liked being submissive to Ruby and the others, at least she thought she did… Was it just because of how Ruby had fucked her and completed her corruption that she enjoyed submitting?

The others were still talking about something, but Weiss was still caught up in her own thoughts to pay too much attention to it. At least until Yang crossed the space to pull her sister into a hug as well, and Weiss found herself standing on her own in the middle of the room.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay, Rubes. We can work something out.”

“You should, not me. I can’t be trusted with Weiss, I’ve hurt her too much.” That definitely caught Weiss’ attention, and she blinked rapidly to bring herself back to the room. Was Ruby implying that she wasn’t going to be in charge anymore? But Weiss liked her being in charge. She was the one who’d planned all of this, she was their leader.

Their pack leader.

Weiss didn’t know where that thought had come from, but it fit as did several more that weaved their way out of the back of her mind to reconcile the two warring parts of her. 

“Ruby, no.” Weiss spoke, surprising them all, including herself as she moved forward and dropped to her knees in front of Ruby. “You can’t just stop, you’re our leader.” Ruby had opened her mouth as though she was about to protest, but closed it when Weiss referred to her as leader rather than mistress. “And I am still so much happier now than I was before.”

“But you shouldn’t be, I ordered you to do things that seriously upset you.” Ruby protested, apparently determined to blame herself for what had happened.

“You did, and I forgive you.” Weiss reached out to take Ruby’s hands gently. “And I am so happy that you put so much effort into making me happy, even at the expense of your own.”

“But-.”

“But you don’t have to, all I need to be happy is you. You and Blake and Yang and everyone.” Weiss rose up higher so she was face to face with Ruby. “I don’t need a mistress, though I do like it when you take charge.. I just want you.”

“Y-You really mean that?” Ruby asked, a hint of incredulity in her voice. “After everything I’ve done to you?”

“Of course I do. I love you.” Weiss leaned in and kissed Ruby gently before pulling away. “And I know you would never try to hurt me on purpose.”

“Thank you, Weiss.” Ruby smiled wanly at her girlfriend, tears still tracking down her face. “I love you too, so, so much.” With that, Ruby threw herself at Weiss, knocking her to the floor as she wrapped her in a tight hug. “I promise, from now on, no more cruel bitch of a mistress. I’m going to treat you like the slutty little princess you are.”

Weiss hummed happily in Ruby’s embrace, nosing into her neck whilst Blake cooed above them before Yang interrupted. “See, Princess? I told you Ruby wasn’t really like that.” She smirked confidently, but her brow was still creased a little as she looked to Blake. “How come neither of you told me Ruby was doing this though?”

“Because you would have told Weiss and that would have ruined what she was trying for.” Blake explained patiently. “And don’t try to say you wouldn’t have told Weiss, we all know how close you two are. It’s cute.”

“You’re probably right.” Yang admitted with a small smile. “I’m just glad we were able to get all of this sorted relatively easily.”

“Yeah, I just wish we didn’t get to this point in the first place.” Ruby said, sitting up and still looking incredibly guilty about everything that had happened.

“Well, maybe we should make a promise to talk to one another about our problems.” Blake suggested, looking between her lovers. “We’re supposed to be in a relationship and supporting each other, not just fucking wildly all the time.”

“You’re one to talk, you and Ruby sneak off to fuck all the time.” Yang pointed out with a small laugh. “But you’re not wrong, we probably have been spending too much time indulging in sex and too little on our emotional wellbeing.”

“Then I guess it’s settled.” Ruby said, looking around her girlfriends, though she paid extra attention to Weiss. “From now on, no more hiding how we feel. We’re all here for each other, Team RWBY and anyone else we bring into our group.” The other three murmured their agreement before Blake and Yang joined the other two on the floor for a big group hug.

“I love you girls so much.” Weiss said quietly from the centre of the hug. I truly can’t imagine life without you or this.” There was a round of assent from her partners as they finally pulled away from the hug and Yang spoke up.

“Oh, there is some good news about Pyrrha. She’s one of us.”

“Oh, that’s good.” Ruby let out a small sigh of relief. “I didn’t want to bring it up when we were talking, but I was kind of worried when Weiss had her panic attack, you weren’t able to fully corrupt her and she’d pose a problem.”

“Nope, she folded really easily. She’s a natural submissive, just like our princess.” Yang giggled a little at Weiss’ pout. “She was actually really helpful with helping Weiss calm down from her panic attack.”

“Yay!” Ruby hummed happily, the only one not to release Weiss from the hug. “I knew it would be a good idea to bring Pyrrha in, and she’s a good in with the rest of JNPR.”

“Can we not talk about that right now, please?” Weiss asked quietly. “Can we just be content with this for now?”

“Of course, Princess.” Yang agreed immediately, reaching out to pat Weiss on the shoulder. “You know I’m more than happy with you and Blake.” Blake let out a soft purr of happiness and flopped into Yang’s side.

“And Ruby?” Weiss asked innocently, as she was reminded of her own less than innocent thoughts about her own sister.

“I mean, we’re sisters, so we’re not, y’know, like that.” Yang and Ruby exchanged looks. “But I think we’ve become a lot closer than before thanks to everything.” Weiss nodded, carefully pushing that brief fantasy of kissing Winter into a dark recess of her mind.

“I hate to interrupt the moment, but we have Advanced Grimm Studies with Professor Port soon.” Blake broke in, sounding regretful.

“We could skip?” Ruby suggested hopefully, but Weiss shook her head.

“I don’t want people to get suspicious of us. We need to keep up appearances.” She said, carefully extracting herself from Ruby’s grip and getting to her feet. “We can have plenty of time after classes.”

“Okay, fiiiine.” Ruby grumbled, pouting adorably as she got up as well. “Whatever you say, Princess.” Together, the four of them quickly got ready for the next class, changing back into their uniforms and collecting their books.

“Ready to go?” Weiss asked, straightening out her ribbon and looking over her team.

Pack.

The voice from the back of her mind whispered again, giving Weiss pause as the others headed for the door. Dark and seductive, it wormed its way closer to the forefront of her mind, before Weiss pushed it back as she hurried after Ruby.

“Ruby.” She asked her girlfriend quietly as they emerged from their rooms. “Can I get a sample of your cum later?”

“That’s an odd way of asking if you can give me a blowjob.” Ruby giggled with an almost forced lightness as Weiss shook her head.

“No, I want to take some as a sample to look at in the labs.” Weiss explained. “I want to know what exactly is happening to us and what the Grimm goop is.”

“Oh, okay.” Ruby frowned just a little. “I suppose it would be good to know, wouldn’t it.”

“It would.” Weiss should probably tell Ruby about the darkness that lingered in the back of her mind and the small changes to Yang’s behaviour. But she didn’t, she didn’t want to worry her unnecessarily, not until she knew exactly what was going on.

“Okay, sure. I can get you a ‘sample’ if you give me a test tube or something.” Ruby agreed, reaching out to squeeze Weiss’ hand. “I’m really glad we were able to get things sorted between us, and I am really sorry for what I did. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“I’m glad too.” Weiss squeezed back, feeling a little bit of optimism for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww, I knew Ruby wasn't really evil, just misguided in her attempts to make Weiss happy. Of course this could have all been avoided if they just talked to each other before things got this bad. But at least they're talking now and I'm sure everything will be smooth sailing from here on out... Okay y'all know me well enough by now to know that's a blatant lie.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading as well as being so soft and adorable. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and continuing to support this attempt at making porn serious.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Group Showering

The next morning, Weiss woke up to find herself wrapped securely in Ruby’s arms. As part of her penance for treating Weiss so cruelly the last several days, Ruby had pretty much insisted upon waiting on her hand and foot, culminating in them sharing a bed that evening. Weiss had been a little disappointed that Ruby hadn’t fucked her before they went to sleep like Blake and Yang had done, but she wasn’t going to turn down Ruby’s soft embrace.

Sighing contentedly, Weiss pressed back against Ruby’s bare breasts and hummed as she tucked her head under Ruby’s chin. After everything that had happened, they’d all agreed last night that wearing clothes was pretty pointless now, and as Yang had pointed out, they got in the way of sex.

Whilst having free access to each other’s bodies was definitely a benefit, to Weiss, being able to get this close to her lovers was the primary advantage to her. There was something… primal about feeling Ruby’s skin against her own, and it just felt right and natural.

Ruby shifted a little in her sleep and Weiss felt her soft cock press up against her thigh. Weiss was mildly tempted to reach down and jerk Ruby to hardness before riding her as a wake up call. She resisted the urge though. Ruby almost certainly had good reason for not fucking her, and Weiss could be patient.

Sadly, they couldn’t stay like this forever, and regretfully, Weiss reached back to gently shake Ruby awake. “Ruby, it’s time to get up.” The young leader let out a sleepy grumble and tried to pull Weiss closer to her, but Weiss kept going.

“I’m sorry, but we’ve got to go get breakfast, and we’ve got classes, remember?”

“Don’t wanna go. Wanna cuddle.” Ruby mumbled, moving her head so her face was now buried in Weiss’ neck. Thrilled as Weiss was to finally get the affection and love she’d longed for from Ruby, at least one of them had to be sensible for the time being.

“Ruby, we need to get up.” She insisted, trying to worm her way out of Ruby’s embrace. Her attempts to free herself only resulted in Ruby wrapping tighter around her and making noises of disapproval. After struggling fruitlessly against Ruby, Weiss finally gave up and flopped down, wondering just when Ruby had gotten so much stronger than her.

“Good girl.” Ruby mumbled, clearly still half-asleep as she nosed further into Weiss’ neck and started nipping at it affectionately. “My girl.”

Weiss’ breath hitched at Ruby possessive words as they sent a jolt of heat down to her belly and her ass clenched needily. If the love and affection was everything she wanted emotionally out of this relationship with Ruby, then this casual dominance was definitely what she needed sexually. It wasn’t nearly as harsh as it had been before, but there was no doubt who was in charge.

“Yours.” Weiss gasped out as Ruby continued to nip and bite at Weiss’ neck in such a way that she knew they’d be leaving bruises for all to see. “Always yours.” Weiss raised one of her hands up to caress Ruby’s cheek as she sighed in happiness.

“Mmm, Weiss?” It seemed that despite her wriggling not rousing Ruby from sleep, Weiss’ gentle playing with her hair woke her up properly. “Wha-?” Ruby let out a small yelp and pulled herself out of the crook of Weiss’ neck, before inspecting it. “Shit, I’m sorry, Weiss. I didn’t mean to mark you like that.”

“It’s okay.” Weiss reassured her, more than a little disappointed she was no longer being held and marked. “You were asleep.”

“Still…” Ruby looked oddly upset for some reason, but before Weiss could question it it was replaced with a bright smile. “So, shower and breakfast?” Without waiting for a response, Ruby rolled out of bed and stretched out, giving Weiss a very distracting view of her flexing muscles and her limp yet still deliciously thick cock.

“Blake, Yang?” Ruby called over to her sister and her other girlfriend, who moaned and groaned as a blonde head poked up from the blankets.

“What?” Yang asked grumpily.

“Do you and Blake want to shower with me and Weiss?” Yang’s grumpy pout was gone in an instant and was replaced with an eager grin.

“Why didn’t you lead with that?” She asked, crawling over Blake’s body to get out of bed whilst the cat Faunus’ head emerged too, her ears twitching.

“Will we all even fit?” She asked as she joined Yang in getting up.

“There’s only one way to find out!” Ruby announced, spinning on her heel and offering a hand to Weiss which she took graciously. Together, the four of them made their way into the bathroom and paused in front of the bathtub, contemplating it.

“Yeah, I’m sure we’ll all fit.” Ruby announced, pulling Weiss after her into the tub and starting up the water. Blake and Yang exchanged glances before they got in as well, squeezing up against the other two.

There was just enough space for the four of them, but there was next to no room to maneuver and there was no avoiding being pressed up against one another, not that any of them were complaining. Weiss found her front pressed up against Ruby’s muscular back whilst Blake was pressed up against her own, the Faunus’ lithe arms snaking around her to gently fondle her breasts.

Weiss didn’t bother suppressing her gasp of pleasure as Blake teased her nipples. She could feel her lover’s mischievous smirk as one of her hands traced its way up to rest on the mark Ruby had left earlier.

“Someone had some fun this morning.” Blake teased, her warm breath washing over Weiss’ sensitive skin and making her shiver. “You look good like this, but I think you could look better.” Weiss opened her mouth to ask what Blake meant but her words were cut off by a groan of happiness as Blake sank her teeth into the other side of Weiss’ neck.

Weiss closed her eyes and enjoyed the sharp sensation of Blake’s teeth nipping and grazing her skin. Soon it was followed by a greedy sucking as Blake solidified her mark before she finally broke away. Weiss opened her eyes again and looked over her shoulder, reaching out blindly to pull Blake’s head down into a searing kiss. Weiss ran her hand through Blake’s damp hair as the shower spray covered them, though not as much as Ruby, who was in the prime spot right beneath the showerhead.

“My turn.” Weiss’ breath hitched a little at Yang’s throaty growl as Blake was pulled away from her and she was pushed back past Ruby and up against the wall as Yang took her place beneath the cascading water. She had no time to react before Yang dove in to leave her own mark on her neck, higher up than the others and even more visible.

“Good girl.” Yang rumbled into Weiss’ throat and she gasped, clinging desperately onto Yang’s solid frame. Weiss was soaking wet, in more ways than one from her treatment and she opened her eyes when she felt Yang’s sharp teeth remove themselves from her neck. She gasped in surprise at the bright red of Yang’s eyes, framed by her drenched hair giving her an even more predatory look.

Whimpering in submission, Weiss did nothing to resist Yang’s strong grip as she rested her hands on her shoulder and pushed Weiss down to her knees so she was mere inches away from Yang’s pussy and tantalisingly musky pubes.

Her tongue darted out, ready to lick and pleasure her mistress, but they were rudely interrupted by a reprimanding voice from behind. “We’re not having sex now, Yang.” Ruby told them firmly and Weiss looked around Yang’s body to see Ruby and Blake soaping each other up. Despite Ruby’s words she seemed to be paying an awful lot of attention to Blake’s chest and Weiss was certain it was no accident that one of Blake;s hands was wrapped around Ruby’s half hard dick.

“Buzzkill.” Yang grumbled, releasing her hold on Weiss’ shoulders and helping her back to her feet, where she ended up pressed against Yang’s bosom. “Mind soaping me up, Princess?” Weiss nodded and reached out blindly for Yang’s preferred bottle of shower gel, and before long, the blonde was covered in soapy suds and doing her best not to moan as Weiss paid special attention to her breasts.

Once Weiss was done and Yang rinsed off, the two of them switched positions with Blake and Ruby so Weiss could properly apply Yang’s shampoo. “You’re really good at that, Princess.” Yang sighed as Weiss combed her fingers through Yang’s hair and massaged her scalp. “I should have let you touch my hair sooner.”

“You like it when I play with your hair?” Weiss asked as she finished up and moved Yang past Blake and Ruby to rinse.

“Only because you’re really good at it, Princess.” Yang sighed as Weiss continued to run her hands through her blonde tresses to properly wash out all the suds.

“I really need to come up with my own pet names for the rest of you.” Weiss sighed absently, scritching her blunt nails into Yang’s scalp. “Since you’ve all decided to call me Princess.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be opposed to you calling me Mistress.” Yang teased, only to earn a sharp look from Ruby.

“You’re perfectly welcome to call me Kitten like Ruby and Yang do.” Blake offered as she cast a quick glance at Ruby, a small frown twisting her face.

“Are you sure?” Frowning as well, Weiss finished with Yang’s hair and started soaping herself up before Yang quickly took over. “Isn’t it offensive?”

“If it were some random stranger calling me that, then it is.” Blake assured her with a smile. “But you’re not a stranger, you’re one of my girlfriends, and I like it when my girlfriends call me Kitten.”

“If you’re okay with it… Kitten.” Weiss rolled the pet name around in her mouth, feeling it out. It felt a little awkward, but Weiss was sure she’d get used to it in time. “I still need ones for Ruby and Yang though.”

“I’m sure you’ll come up with good ones, Princess.” Yang reassured her as she finished soaping up Weiss, taking care to avoid that difficult area of her body, and turned the spray onto her to wash her off. “This is nice, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Ruby agreed, rubbing shampoo into her coarse mop. “I do wish we had a bigger shower for it though.”

“Maybe sometime we could try to monopolise the locker room showers.” Blake suggested as she got out of the tub and grabbed one of the towels. “Then we’d have enough space to do some other things too.”

“Perverts, the lot of you.” Rolling her eyes fondly at Blake and Yang’s snickering, Weiss finished cleaning herself off and got out of the shower as well, taking a towel that Blake held out to her.

“You say that like you aren’t one too.” She teased as she towelled herself dry.

“I never said I wasn’t, I’m just better at hiding it than the rest of you.” Weiss said primly as she wrapped up her hair, not bothering to cover herself as she walked out into the bedroom.

“Oh, please, you’re the one who encouraged Nora to jerk off on your ass in public before any of this fully took hold.” Yang pointed out as she and Ruby finished and turned off the shower to follow Weiss and Blake back into the bedroom. Weiss winced a little at the reminder of her indiscretion with Nora and how poorly she’d handled it.

“Yes, well.” Weiss stammered and blushed before abandoning the conversation entirely to get her clothes out of the dresser. Ignoring the quiet giggles from Blake, Weiss got dressed, already getting irked that she still had to wear clothes the rest of the time when she wasn’t with her lovers. As a compromise though, she forwent panties and instead fished out her jewelled plug.

Her ass was already wet after the stimulating shower session and the plug slid easily inside, accompanied by a low groan of pleasure. She studiously ignored the fresh bout of giggles from Blake as she stood upright and shifted a little to get used to the comforting fullness.

Once she was comfortable, Weiss turned to face the others who were also getting dressed with similar expressions of distaste. It was good to know she was the only one who didn’t like having to wear clothes anymore. The pack should be free from the restrictions and trappings of society, beholden only to themselves.

Weiss blinked a couple of times at the surprisingly eloquent thought that had drifted in from the back of her mind, the same place her previous intrusive thoughts had come from. This was starting to make Weiss feel a little uneasy now, and she resolved to get Ruby to give her a sample of her cum as soon as possible.

Once they were all dressed in their uniforms, however reluctant they might be to wear them, the four lovers departed their room and headed down to the cafeteria. Unlike a few days ago, this time Weiss walked side by side with Ruby, their hands clasped and fingers intertwined. The show of physical affection was all well and good, and Weiss appreciated it greatly, but she was far more appreciative of the three marks adorning her neck in full view of everyone.

There may have been a time before any of this had happened that Weiss would have been too shy to let anyone see she’d engaged in such indecent activities. Now, however, she wore them with pride, a sign of her devotion to her lovers. And speaking of her lovers…

“Hello, Yang!” Pyrrha’s voice called out across the hall once they’d gotten their food and they saw the tall redhead standing up and waving for the four to join her team. Weiss had been a little worried that, despite Pyrrha’s reassurances that things were fine with her, that the dose of corrupting musk and pleasure they’d given her would wear off. But it seemed that wasn’t the case as they approached the table and sat down opposite Pyrrha and the rest of her team.

“Morning, Pyr. You seem rather chipper.” Yang commented with a small smirk as she began taking large bites of her waffle

“It’s a lovely day, why wouldn’t I be?” There was a matching smirk on Pyrrha’s face as she answered, and Weiss didn’t think she’d ever seen the redhead look devious before. In contrast, Nora was looking at the newcomers darkly, Weiss in particular.

“Well, I’m glad you’re having a good morning.” Yang replied, spearing a chunk of waffle and popping it in her mouth. “Which is more than I can say for us, we’ve got that double period with Port first.” There was a collective groan from Team RWBY as they remembered their first lesson for the day, and sympathetic winces from Team JNPR.

“Ouch, that’s pretty brutal.” Jaune said sympathetically. “I am so glad we don’t have anything like that.”

“I don’t know how I keep forgetting that we have that class.” Ruby moaned in between spoonfuls of her cereal. “It’s like it’s so dull and awful that the moment I leave the room it’s erased from my memory.” Weiss nodded in agreement. The only evidence she had that she was actually taking the class was several notebooks worth of meticulous notes.

“You have our deepest sympathies.” Ren intoned, and Weiss acknowledged it with a tired nod. It was just hitting her how hard today was going to be for them. It was the first one they’d be having since they all got fully corrupted and they were already impatient about not getting to fuck all the time. This upcoming lecture would be torture.

“Yeah, sucks to be you.” Nora’s voice was sharp and she shovelled the last of her food into her mouth and stood up. “I just remembered I left my essay for Oobleck in the dorm room. I’ll catch you guys there.”

Without another word, Nora got up from the table and left, striding away quickly. Weiss felt her heart sinking a little as she watched Nora leave and the mood at the table became far more subdued.

“I should probably go with her.” Ren said eventually, setting his mug down and getting up as well. “I’ll see you around.” And then he too left, so only Pyrrha and Jaune were left with them. An awkward silence fell over those who remained seated at the table until Weiss broke it.

“Pyrrha, would you mind coming with for a sec?” Her request earned her a curious look from Jaune, but he said nothing as Pyrrha nodded and got to her feet, following Weiss out of the cafeteria and away from the students milling around before lessons started.

“Did everything go okay yesterday?” Pyrrha asked the moment they were alone and out of earshot.

“What? Oh, yes.” Weiss relaxed a little as she realised what Pyrrha was talking about. “We talked things out. It turns out there was a fair amount of miscommunication. How about you?”

“Well, aside from being incredibly horny and having to jerk off by myself in the bathroom all by myself four times, it was pretty good.” Weiss winced a little, wishing she could have been there to give Pyrrha some relief.

“I’m sorry…” She mumbled, looking away in shame, but Pyrrha placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Not your fault, I lived, and now I’m more eager than ever to fuck your tight ass.” Weiss’ hole clenched a little at Pyrrha’s crass words. Normally the athlete would blush adorably if she said anything rude and now here she was swearing like it was nothing.

“I’d like that.” Weiss said, a little bashfully before she remembered why she’d brought Pyrrha out to talk. “Is Nora still mad at me for what I did?”

Pyrrha’s face fell a little and she frowned uncomfortably. “Yeah, she is.” Weiss felt another stab of guilt for her careless actions before.

“I want to make it up to her, but I don’t know how.” She said, hanging her head.

“Weiss, what you did really hurt Nora.” Pyrrha folded her arms still looking rather uncomfortable. “She’s not had a lot of people in her life who she’s been close to, and she’s had a lot of people leave. Just tossing her aside like that hurt her feelings, especially since she did like you a lot.” Weiss was rather surprised by this information, but she kept it to herself.

“I know, and I really do want to fix things with her and to bring her into this. If she’s a part of the pack, then she can be close to all of us and we’ll never leave her.”

“Pack?” Pyrrha narrowed her eyes curiously at Weiss.

“Slip of the tongue, doesn’t matter.” Weiss covered for herself quickly. “The point is, I want to apologise and make her happy again, and I’m sure you want her to join us too.”

“... I would like that.” Pyrrha admitted with an embarrassed smile. “I really want to know how her dick feels up my ass.” She shook her head as she chuckled a little. “I’ll put in some good words for you, see if I can get her to open up to the idea of reconciliation.”

“You’d do that for me?” Weiss asked, eyes shining with hope.

“Of course I would. I like you a lot, Weiss, even before all of this happened.” Pyrrha’s smile shifted a little into something more predatory. “And if I do help with this, it means you’ll owe me, and I have a few ideas for how you could pay me back.” Weiss shifted, trying to hide how aroused Pyrrha’s confidence made her.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” Pyrrha’s smile became bright again. “I should get going, you too. I’ll probably see you this evening so I can get properly inducted.” Then without warning, Pyrrha leaned down to press a heated kiss to Weiss’ lips before she straightened up and jogged away with a wave, leaving Weiss feeling a little bit better about what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this ended up weirdly romantic and not horrifying like I envisioned. Eh, I'm not complaining, I need more happy shower time corruption stuff. Of course, now that Weiss' troubles have been resolved with Ruby, now she can turn her attention to fixing things with Nora. I wonder how she'll be able to do that... It's sex, of course it's going to be sex.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading as well as being so sweet. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and constantly encouraging me.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Oral Sex (cunnilingus, analingus, blowjobs), Anal Sex, PIV Sex.

“Oh, fuck! Princess!” Blake groaned, not bothering to try to stifle the sounds of her pleasure as she leaned back against the table. Weiss smirked to herself a little from between Blake’s thighs before continuing her ministrations, tongue flickering out to dance over Blake’s clit.

Weiss had felt bad about her and Blake’s first time together being marred by her dysphoria-induced panic attack and she really wanted to make up for it. So after a rather rushed lunch, Weiss had dragged Blake away, down into the basement and to the room where she’d spied upon her and Yang, and proceeded to lavish attention upon her pussy.

Blake’s hands were gripped hard on the edge of the table as she ground herself against Weiss’ face, though Weiss did think they’d be better placed in her hair, pulling her to heel. But it wasn’t her place to suggest such things, she was here to pleasure Blake, and Blake’s pleasure was at her discretion.

“You really have been practising with Yang, haven’t you?” Blake gasped, one of her hands petting Weiss hair affectionately. Humming in agreement, Weiss nuzzled her cheek up against Blake’s thigh, before returning her full attention to Blake’s sopping wet slit.

Now that things had been resolved with Ruby, Weiss was finding it much easier and more satisfying to slip into subspace. She wasn’t quite so mindlessly devoted to her domme’s pleasure, but she did get a lot out of pleasing them and she loved the affection in Blake’s actions as she took control.

“Such an eager and slutty princess you are.” Blake cooed, continuing to pet Weiss’ hair as she dutifully lapped up her juices. “I bet if you had the choice, you’d want to be used like the submissive slut you are all the time.” Weiss didn’t even bother suppressing her shudder of pleasure at that particular fantasy.

Stiffening her tongue, Weiss pressed it deeper into Blake’s folds, drawing out another mewling cry of pleasure. Looking up, Weiss saw that Blake’s long tongue had lolled out of her mouth and was hanging between her breasts. She wondered briefly if Blake had ever tried eating herself out using it, but then again, with both dating Yang and having access to Ruby’s cock since the beginning, Blake had probably never been without a partner

Pulling her tongue back for a moment, Weiss latched onto Blake’s clit and sucked at it, making Blake cry out even louder. Weiss was so happy that this time things were going better, at this rate she’d be able to get Blake to cum in no time and more than make up for their abortive previous attempt.

“Oh, fuck, Princess, you’re so good at eating pussy.” Blake’s compliment was muffled slightly by her tongue’s extension, but it still inflamed Weiss’ passions even more and drove her to lick and suck even more enthusiastically than before.

“Ah! Ah!” Blake gasped and Weiss suddenly found herself pulled away from Blake’s pussy. She looked up at her in confusion as Blake flashed her a salacious smirk. Without explanation Blake slid off the table and turned around, bending over so her bountiful ass was now in Weiss’ face.

“I want to cum from you eating my ass, Princess.” Blake instructed, still panting a little from the treatment. Weiss didn’t need any further persuasion, reaching up to rest her hands on each cheek, Weiss pulled them apart to reveal Blake’s tight star.

It would be a lie if Weiss were to say she’d never been interested in what Yang had dubbed ‘the Bellabooty’ but she’d never really appreciated it fully until now. It actually made her a little jealous how large and pliable Blake’s rear was compared to her own pert asscheeks.

Pushing her mild jealousy aside, Weiss leaned in and licked a long trail from Blake’s perineum up over her clenching hole. There was a happy squeak from Blake that became a long drawn out moan as Weiss carefully circled her anus, enjoying the slightly salty taste of Blake’s skin. It tasted similar to Pyrrha’s, but there was another taste that just made Weiss think of Blake.

Weiss continued like that for a little while, just teasing around the outside whilst squeezing Blake’s cheeks every so often. It was rather tempting to spank them, but that wasn’t for Weiss to do. She’d have to convince Yang or Ruby to and let her watch, though she suspected it would not be all that hard to do.

Finished with her teasing, Weiss stiffened her tongue once more and pressed it against Blake’s tight hole. There was some resistance at first, but then Blake relaxed a little and allowed Weiss to wriggle her tongue inside.

“Oh, that’s good!” Blake moaned as Weiss’ tongue started to stretch her out. “I see now why you like this so much.” Weiss didn’t really feel like pointing out that she got so much more out of it due to a variety of reasons, not the least of which being the Grimm goop turning her ass into an erogenous zone all of its own, not when she could be busy bringing Blake to orgasm.

Weiss twisted and flexed her tongue, trying to stimulate the nerves in Blake’s ass. She didn’t quite have the same reach with her tongue that Blake did, but she seemed to be doing a good enough job given Blake’s moans and occasional encouragement.

“Just a bit deeper, please, Weiss.” She groaned, her upper body lying limp on top of the table, unable to support herself. “Use your fingers, just please make me cum.” Weiss didn’t really understand what Ruby and the others found so appealing about begging, but she was more than happy to oblige Blake’s request.

Pulling back for a moment, Weiss coated her index finger in saliva before pressing it up against Blake’s ass, which clenched instinctively. “Just relax, Kitten.” Weiss cooed encouragingly, circling the tight hole with her spit-slicked finger.

There was a small whine of agreement from Blake and after a few moments, she relaxed a little, allowing Weiss to slide her finger inside. It was so tight and warm, Blake’s insides squeezed at the intruding finger as Weiss carefully started to move it back and forth.

The Faunus’ squeaks of pleasure grew steadily louder and her head flopped down on the table’s surface, where she started drooling a little, her eyes glazed with arousal. She seemed completely incapable of coherent speech, just noises indicating her horniness.

Without any further instructions, Weiss took things into her own hands, rather literally. Whilst her finger continued to pump and stimulate Blake’s ass, Weiss reached up with her free hand to continue playing with Blake’s pussy.

“Do you like that, Kitten?” Weiss asked, and received a moan of pleasure in response as she danced her fingers over Blake’s clit and rubbed it through her slick and soaked labia. With a happy smile, Weiss removed her finger from Blake’s ass, making the faunus whine in displeasure only for her to squeal as Weiss pressed two fingers back in, stretching Blake out even more.

Her ass was so tight, Weiss wondered if Ruby had ever fucked her there. Weiss had never seen it happen, but it would be so hot to see. Maybe later, Ruby and Pyrrha could double team Blake whilst she and Yang watched and played with one another.

There were just so many new combinations they could try with Pyrrha added to the mix. They were always at least a little limited, since Ruby and Yang refused to play with each other, which was strange. They were a pack, shouldn’t they all love each other the same way?

Weiss paused in her thrusting, confused by the thought that had intruded from the back of her mind. Before she could properly address it, though, Blake let out a whine, begging for Weiss to continue, so she did so, pushing her worries out of her mind. There were more important and pleasurable things to be thinking about right now.

Blake’s moans of pleasure started up again as Weiss gently spread her fingers, stretching her ass out. If Blake was getting this much pleasure from Weiss playing with her ass, Weiss wondered how she’d feel about wearing a buttplug. Weiss’ own weighed comfortably in her ass, keeping her just on the verge of arousal. She was also certain that Blake’s ass would look amazing with a nice bejewelled plug nestled between her plush ass cheeks.

In fact, come to think of it, Yang’s ass would also look gorgeous too if it were plugged up. Weiss was less sure about Ruby, but she could deal with that later. Weiss was so lost in her fantasies of spoiling her girlfriends with the most beautiful toys that she didn’t notice she’d slowed down in her pumping of Blake’s ass until the Faunus let out a noise of displeasure.

They’d actually been at this for quite a while now and they had a lesson after lunch, so Weiss needed to speed this up a little. With a smirk, Weiss started thrusting her fingers relentlessly into Blake’s rear hole whilst her other fingers focused exclusively on Blake’s clit.

The Faunus’ gasps and moans soon became screams of ecstasy as Weiss brought her closer and closer to climax. “That’s it, Kitten, nearly there.” Weiss encouraged gently, a massive contrast to how rough she was being with Blake’s ass.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Blake squealed, unable to form full sentences, her tongue now lolled out on the table as she rested her head on a puddle of her own drool. Sensing Blake was close from the spasms of her muscles and how they clenched at her fingers, Weiss gave a few more hard thrusts, plunging deep into Blake’s ass and pushing her over the edge.

“AAAHHH!” Blake screamed, all her muscles contracting as she came. The pleasure overwhelmed her and for a brief moment, her eyes went completely blank and almost blacked out as her pupils expanded.

After a few more twitches, Blake collapsed back down on the table in a boneless heap. Proud of her work, Weiss removed her fingers from Blakes ass and clit and carefully sucked them clean. It took a little while for Blake to regain her wits, flopping over onto her back so she could look at Weiss as the heiress preened.

“Fuck, that was good. I definitely need to return the favour later.” Blake gasped, still panting for breath after her orgasm.

“You don’t need to.” Weiss assured her, but Blake shook her head.

“I want to, and I kind of owe you from last time.” Blake assured her, slowly sitting up and giving Weiss a dopey smile. “Wow, that was good. I am definitely getting Ruby and Yang to play with my ass more often.”

“It’s really fun.” Weiss agreed, pulling out her scroll and checking the time. “Shit, we’re gonna be late!” Stuffing her scroll in her pocket Weiss chivvied Blake to her feet and helped her look vaguely presentable. Just before Weiss was about to hurry from the room, she was caught by the wrist and held back.

“Blake, wha-?” Weiss was silenced by Blake mashing her lips against Weiss’ in a heated kiss. It didn’t last long, however, as Blake pulled away and swiped her tongue over Weiss’ lips and chin.

“You had a little something on your face.” Blake teased once she was finished, and Weiss blushed a little. She’d completely forgotten how much of Blake’s pussy juice she’d gotten over her face. “Much more presentable now.”

“Shame we have to hide it. I’d love to wear your cum on my face for everyone to see.” Weiss had to stifle a snort of laughter at her own brazenness, such a far cry from the prudish young woman she’d once been.

“Well, you’ll have to make do with my mark for now.” Blake smirked, raised a hand to ghost over the bruise that still stood out dark against Weiss’ pale skin. “Anyway, weren’t we supposed to be getting going?”

Weiss’ eyes widened and she nodded vigorously. Taking Blake by the hand, Weiss pulled her now laughing girlfriend from the room and off to their next lesson.

* * *

“You know what would be kinda cool?” Yang asked, breaking the comfortable silence in the living area. Classes had been over for a couple of hours now and the whole team were gathered in the living area of their dorm, relaxing and idly watching a film on the TV. And of course, as they were wont to do now, they were all buck naked.

“What?” Weiss asked, looking up innocently from Yang’s chest, where she’d been sucking at Yang’s nipple, not really paying attention to the mindless action flick Ruby had chosen.

“It’d be pretty neat if I could lactate. Then I’d have another way to corrupt people, and I think you’d look cute.” Weiss blushed a little and looked away. Just because she happened to like licking and paying plenty of attention to Yang’s gorgeous breasts didn’t mean she wanted to drink milk from her. At least she was fairly certain she didn’t.

“Isn’t having pheromones that make all girls horny and mushy headed enough for you?” Blake asked in amusement, pressing her own bosom up against Yang. “You want to be all milky too?”

“I mean, I do have the tits for it.” Yang pointed out, hefting one of them to demonstrate. “I don’t know why I ended up with the whole musk thing anyway. I would’ve thought I’d get massive milky tits or something.”

“Well, hopefully, once I’ve gotten my sample from Ruby and some spare time in the Beacon labs, I can find out exactly what this Grimm goop has done to us.” Weiss said, shooting a look at Ruby who sighed.

“I told you that I’d happily jerk off into a test tube for you, but you haven’t given me one yet.”

“I can’t just get a test tube, we have to be careful about this. If the faculty find out what’s happened to us, they’ll make us test subjects at best and exterminate us at worst.” It was a fear of Weiss’ that she tried not to think about too much, but since the completion of her corruption, it had hung menacingly at the back of her mind.

It terrified her, the thought of being separated from the women she loved, from her pack, by people who had no idea what they were doing. If they were caught, they’d never see each other again, and they wouldn’t be able to spread the joys of their new forms to others.

“Don’t worry about that, I’ve got a plan for them.” Ruby said confidently and Weiss gave her a sceptical look. Despite having cleared up her relationship with Ruby, the leader had yet to fill her in on the full extent of her plans. “Admittedly, it’s quite far down the line, but I do have a plan.”

“I’m sure it’s a masterful one, Rubes.” Yang smirked, reaching out to tousle Ruby’s hair.

“Yaaaaang.” Ruby complained, shifting away from her sister’s teasing. Yang continued her snickering as she tried to follow after Ruby, dislodging Weiss in the process. Flopping indignantly onto the sofa, Weiss was about to complain about her treatment, when there was a knock at the door and the four all froze in place.

A silent discussion happened quickly between them, electing Yang to be the one to answer the door. Heading over whilst the others hid out of sight, Yang cracked open the door and peeked out to see who it was.

“Oh, Pyrrha!” There was a collective sigh of relief as Yang stepped back to let the redhead in, closing and locking the door behind her swiftly.

“Hello!” Pyrrha waved in greeting, her eyes roaming appreciatively over the other girls’ naked forms as they emerged from their hiding spots. “I’m here to get my brains fucked out properly.” There was a small pause, then Ruby burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Pyrrha cocked her head in confusion, looking between the others for an explanation.

“I’ve never heard you swear before!” Ruby choked out around tears of laughter and Weiss rolled her eyes. It was a good reminder that no matter how the Grimm goop had changed their outlooks and their bodies, they were still them at heart.

“Oh, I see.” Pyrrha blushed a little. “It just felt right to say. Like some kind of block in my head was lifted or something.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty normal.” Yang reassured Pyrrha, walking up behind her and wrapping her arms casually over her shoulders. “At least I’m pretty sure it is.” The others nodded in agreement. It was the best description for the mental changes that they’d undergone as far as they were aware.

“So…” Ruby grinned, approaching Pyrrha, swaying her hips seductively and drawing attention to her thick yet still soft cock. “You want to get fucked and be one of us properly?”

Words seemed to fail Pyrrha as her gaze was drawn inextricably down to Ruby’s cock and instead she let out a faint needy sound. “Well, you’ve broken one of the most important rules already.” Ruby’s tone was light and amused, but it exuded dominance and made Weiss want to fall to her knees in submission.

There was another noise from Pyrrha, this time of shame and embarrassment. She was new to this and she’d already messed up somehow. Weiss could definitely empathise.

“As of this morning, our rooms are a clothes-free zone, and yet you appear to still be wearing some.” Weiss could hear the self-satisfied smirk in Ruby’s voice as Pyrrha squeaked and jumped to obey, stripping off her clothes as quickly as she could, revealing her tanned and muscular form. Weiss was particularly happy to see Pyrrha’s well-proportioned cock again and she really wanted to have a better time with Pyrrha this time around, starting with that dick in her ass.

“Good girl!” Ruby complimented Pyrrha, who was breathing hard and grinned broadly at the praise. “I think you know what to do next.” Pyrrha nodded, and dropped to her knees, reverently reaching out to take Ruby’s cock in her hands and beginning to stroke it to hardness.

Taking this as the signal to start, Weiss eagerly moved forward, intent on giving Pyrrha the same treatment she was giving Ruby. Once again, though, she was caught by the wrist by Blake.

“Not yet, I’ve got to get your ass ready first.” Blake smirked, pulling Weiss down onto the sofa and hoisting her legs up over her shoulders. Weiss squeaked a little at the sudden change of position as her plugged ass was exposed to the room.

“I am so glad I was able to convince you to start playing with your ass before all of this.” Blake sighed happily, reaching out to toy with the exposed jewel. “Your ass looks so pretty all plugged up like this.” Weiss blushed at Blake’s compliment and she gasped in pleasure as Blake’s toying started to take effect.

Weiss could feel the slickness building in her ass and it was released when Blake pulled the plug free. With a grin, Blake licked it clean before setting it aside to start tonguing Weiss’ ass properly. It was just as good as it had been a few days ago, Blake’s tongue was warm and wet and filled her ass so well.

Blake’s tongue pulsed and twisted, seeking out the most sensitive parts of her insides, drawing out gasps and whines of pleasure from Weiss. Throwing her head back in ecstasy, Weiss glanced over at Ruby and Pyrrha and was a little jealous to see Yang was down on the floor sucking at Pyrrha’s cock. Still, getting her ass tongue-fucked by Blake was just as good.

Weiss let out a particularly loud moan as the tip of Blake’s tongue brushed against her prostate, sending a spasm of arousal through her. One of Weiss’ hands reached up and started caressing her breast as though it had a mind of its own.

This was what life was about, sharing pleasure with the people you loved and indulging in the joys it had to offer. People clearly had no idea what they were talking about when they claimed sex was somehow sinful, how could something that felt this good be wrong? Even beyond that, they just wanted to spread their glorious corruption to others.

Really it was a misnomer to call it corruption, that implied it was something bad. But it wasn’t, Weiss could see that now. It was beautiful, it was completion, and it was everything Weiss never knew she wanted.

Without the pressure of her dysphoria, Weiss was fully able to lose herself in the almost religious experience of Blake’s tongue. She didn’t know why she’d never felt like this before when her ass had been previously penetrated, and she didn’t care. All that mattered was the joyful and all-consuming arousal.

Weiss wasn’t sure when she came, coating her stomach in her weak cum as her ass leaked more of its wetness, soaking the sofa and inundating Blake in it. Weiss flopped back limply against the cushions as she recovered from her climax. Leaning her head to the side as Blake continued to thrust her tongue in her hole, Weiss looked over at the other three to see Ruby now buried balls deep in Pyrrha’s ass whilst Pyrrha’s own cock was stuffed in Yang’s pussy.

All three of them were grunting and groaning in rapturous bliss, their thrusts mess and out of sync but seemingly no less pleasurable. Pyrrha’s face was buried in Yang’s hair and she was muttering something inaudible to the blonde. Ruby’s head meanwhile was thrown back in ecstasy, her eyes closed as her hips jerked and thrust, slapping against Pyrrha’s toned rear.

Weiss let out a shocked moan as Blake’s tongue finally pulled from her stretched and used hole. There was a small amount of shuffling, then Blake’s face appeared in front of Weiss’, her body pressed up against her.

“Hey, Princess, you enjoy that?” Blake asked in a husky voice that sent another jolt down to Weiss’ needily clenching asshole. Weiss hummed in agreement, nodding a little and pressing a quick kiss to Blake’s lips.

“Very much so, Kitten.”

“I’m glad.” Blake turned her head to look at the rutting threesome. “They look like they’re having fun.”

“They certainly do.” Weiss agreed, her empty hole flexing and begging to be filled again.

“You wanna join them?” Weiss nodded and accepted Blake’s hand up and the two walked over to the other three and watched them fucking for a little while, trying to work out how to join in.

Eventually Weiss just shrugged and dropped down to the floor, burying her face in Yang’s cleavage. With her vision obscured by Yang’s boob flesh, Weiss didn’t see what Blake was doing, but the squeak of surprise from Ruby gave her some indication.

“Mmm hey, Weiss, you doing okay?” Weiss looked up at Pyrrha’s concerned gaze and nodded.

“Doing very well. How does it feel being in the middle of a sister sandwich?”

“Better than I could have ever imagined.” Pyrrha sighed, before a particularly hard thrust from Ruby made her squeak adorably. “Filling someone whilst being stuffed full myself, it’s just divine.” Weiss didn’t really see the appeal of the former, but she understood the latter very well.

Reaching up, Weiss kissed Pyrrha sweetly before deepening the kiss and letting their tongues duel for dominance briefly before Weiss submitted. Pyrrha was a surprisingly good kisser, and Weiss’ body was starting to feel overstimulated as her front was pressed up against Yang whilst Pyrrha’s tongue explored her mouth.

After what felt like an eternity of mind numbing pleasure, Pyrrha eventually pulled back as she let out a wanton moan. “Oh fuck, I think I’m cumming!” She gasped, her hips stuttering against Yang’s ass. With a long and drawn out gasp, Pyrrha thrust deep into Yang’s pussy, and from the twitching of her balls, Weiss knew she was cumming.

There was a similar gasp from Ruby and Weiss looked over to see Ruby similarly bury herself as deep as she could go in Pyrrha’s ass as she unleashed her load as well.

They remained like that for a little while before they broke apart, all of them with very satisfied smiles on their faces. The room was now filled with the smell of sex mingling with Yang’s musk that made Weiss’ head more than a little fuzzy.

Crawling around to look at Pyrrha’s rear, Weiss grinned at the dark, almost Grimm-like liquid that was slowly leaking out of Pyrrha’s ass. She didn’t have long to admire it though as Weiss found herself pulled around and pushed onto her back.

Pyrrha’s still hard cock bobbed in front of her as she spread Weiss’ legs apart. “I told you I wanted to fuck your tight little ass.” Pyrrha smiled toothily down at Weiss, her muscular form exuding dominance. With a weak little whimper, Weiss spread herself further, silently begging for Pyrrha to take her and take her hard.

Needing no further encouragement, Pyrrha rubbed the blunt tip of her dick against Weiss’ pucker before she shoved it in all the way to the hilt in one forceful motion.

“Brothers!” Weiss shrieked at the feeling, the divine fullness of being taken so thoroughly. She had no time to recover though as Pyrrha started pounding into her, pulling her cock nearly all the way out before plunging it back in.

Pyrrha’s equipment wasn’t as large or as thick as Ruby’s, but it was more than large enough to fill Weiss and press up against her poor abused prostate. Every thrust of Pyrrha’s crushed the little pleasure button and sent electricity running through Weiss’ nerves, overwhelming her with pleasure. She was so dazed from the musky air and the sheer dominance of Pyrrha that she barely noticed herself being shifted so only her shoulders were resting on the ground whilst her legs were folded back against her shoulders.

From this position, Pyrrha was able to fuck her even harder, slamming her cock into Weiss’ ass with abandon now, desperately chasing her next climax and the desire to pump Weiss full of cum. Weiss could barely think or even string a sentence together, all she could pant out were the words ‘fuck’, ‘Pyrrha’ and ‘more’.

Weiss tongue lolled out and her eyes rolled back in her head as her body jerked with each slap of Pyrrha’s hips against her ass.

Then without any warning, Pyrrha slammed into her as deep as she could go and a warmth spread through Weiss’ ass as Pyrrha filled her with her second cum of the evening. Panting and gasping, Pyrrha flopped back onto her ass, her dick popping out of Weiss.

Weiss was only just able to lift her head and give Pyrrha a dopey smile. That had been one of the best fucks she’d ever had, and she was certain there were many more to come. After all, the night was still young and they had plenty of time to continue to properly welcome the newest member of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a few pretty tame chapters, I felt like I needed to write one that was pretty much just wall-to-wall smut. Nothing much to really say about this one since it is pretty much pure porn, but there's a few things here and there sprinkled throughout hinting at the deeper plot and what's to come. I think it's lovely how Pyrrha's slotted so nicely into the current dynamic, and soon there will be more added as the pack grows.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading as well as being the horny inspiration for a lot of this. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and pushing me to look after myself every once in a while.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Anal sex, Hypnosis

The next morning, Weiss woke up feeling deliciously sore and thoroughly fucked. She tried to stretch out and get up, but once again found herself pinned down by someone, though this time with the added bonus of having a thick cock still stuffed in her ass.

Shuffling around a little, Weiss was only a little surprised to find that it was Pyrrha who was nuzzled up against her back. Then again, it wasn’t as though there were many other potential culprits, unless Yang’s strapon had suddenly become a lot more realistic.

Weiss sighed a little. Despite the five of them fucking all night, at no point had Ruby’s dick gone anywhere near Weiss. Playing with Pyrrha and experimenting with some of Blake and Yang’s toys was all well and good, but Weiss was uncomfortably reminded of the brief period where she and Ruby hadn’t fucked at all. In fact, they still hadn’t fucked since Weiss was properly inducted into the pack.

With another sad sigh, Weiss laid back against Pyrrha’s impressive musculature and let her head rest in the crook of the taller woman’s neck. Pyrrha wasn’t quite as warm as Yang was when it came to cuddling, but it was more than satisfactory. Weiss was finding all of her lovers had their own little quirks and things that made all of them unique and precious to her.

It didn’t matter that Yang’s hugs were warmer or that Blake’s body was that little bit softer and more plush than the others. They were all different, and that meant they were all special. Pyrrha, as it so happened, slid very neatly into Weiss’ love of being the short one in all her partnerships. She was just so tall, Weiss felt immensely comforted and protected in her arms.

A shifting somewhere across the room caught Weiss’ attention and she strained her neck to see Yang’s tousled blonde hair pop out of a nest of blankets on the floor.

“Bwuh?” Weiss snickered. Yang was never the most eloquent immediately after waking up. “Why am I not in my bed?”

“I have no idea.” Weiss called out softly, catching Yang’s attention. Sluggishly, Yang crawled out of the blanket pile, her movements dislodging them to reveal both Blake and Ruby naked as expected and snuggling together.

“Hey, Weiss, you’re awake early. I would’ve thought after the number of times Pyrrha fucked you, you’d be out for days.” Yang smirked, reaching down to pet Weiss’ hair affectionately. “Looks like you’re having a round seventeen too.”

“I woke up like this, so it’s more like a continuation of round sixteen.” Weiss pointed out, giggling a little as Yang moved the blankets aside so she could see her whole body in all its naked glory.

“Good to see you’re still all nice and filled up.” Yang prodded at Weiss’ slightly distended gut. They’d all been surprised that Pyrrha had been able to cum that much despite only recently being infected. Weiss was sure there was a study to be done on how quickly the Grimm goop affected people, but doing so would be taking valuable time away from fucking.

“It feels good.” Weiss added before smirking up at Yang. “You should try it too. Being all filled up is a wonderful feeling.”

“I think I’ll pass for now, don’t want to deprive the world of these babies.” Yang gestured to her abs. “But I bet our Kitten would be up for it.”

“Somebody say my name?” Blake’s sleepy voice drifted from the blanket nest. “Huh, this is new. Nice and comfy, though… I like it.”

“Glad that you approve.” Yang grinned, making her way back over to Blake and scratching her gently behind her ears. “Y’know, this might actually be a solution to the bed problem, if we just move all the bedding and stuff to the floor, then we won’t have to worry about there not being enough room for us all.”

Weiss nodded thoughtfully. It would definitely solve that issue which would certainly fast become a problem now that there were five of them.

“It would be very nice to snuggle with all of you.” She said, already imagining being buried in a pile of her pack members.

“Snuggles are good.” A sleepy voice mumbled in Weiss’ ear. “Never get those with JNPR. Jaune’s too busy trying to be macho to express his emotions, and Ren’s… Ren.”

“Morning, Pyr. Sleep well?” Yang asked, looking over from where she was crouched, still stroking Blake’s hair and ears.

“Very well, thanks to this cutie.” Pyrrha pressed a warm kiss to Weiss’ cheek. “Mmm, I want to fall asleep with my dick in this ass from now on.”

“You’ll probably have to fight Ruby for that privilege.” Yang snickered, standing up fully and stretching out, showing off her muscles as they flexed, and those maddeningly attractive tufts of hair beneath her arms. “Though if you’re not too particular about just using Weiss as your dick warmer, Blake and I would be happy to oblige.”

“Hmmm, I shall have to see tonight.” Pyrrha teased, her hands already going to work on Weiss’ breasts, palming them lightly.

“Tonight? You mean you’re coming back tonight as well?” Weiss asked as she suppressed a few happy squeaks as Pyrrha fondled her tits.

“I intend to come here every night from now on.” Pyrrha purred into weiss’ ear before nipping at her lobe. “Best evening I’ve ever had. Not to mention I feel great, I can hardly feel my ankle, and it’s always at its worst in the morning.”

“That’s great and all, but won’t your team get suspicious and worried if you’re spending your evenings with us?” Blake asked, fully awake now as she got up to drape herself over Yang’s broad shoulders.

“Well, hopefully it won’t be an issue for much longer.” Pyrrha shifted a little behind Weiss as she looked at Ruby, who was still curled up in the blanket nest. “I mean, I imagine Ruby has plans for them too.”

“She does, but how did you know? We never talked about anything logistical last night.” Blake gave Pyrrha a curious look, and the redhead shrugged.

“Well, isn’t it obvious? Ruby’s the one in charge, and I know her well enough that she’s bound to have a plan. Oh, also, Weiss mentioned something about bringing Nora in yesterday. I guess that’s why you got her to jerk off on you in the locker room.”

Weiss winced a little at Pyrrha’s last words and the misconception therein. Though, she wasn’t wrong about any of the other stuff, and the others shrugged. “I guess when you think about it, it is kinda obvious what we’re going for.” Yang admitted, scratching her head absently. “Given your complete lack of shock, I’m guessing you’re totally on board with this.”

“Of course I am!” Weiss could hear the bright smile in Pyrrha’s voice and feel her practically vibrating with excitement. “I can’t wait to help them all feel this good.”

“I think that’s a great attitude to have.” Came Ruby’s sleepy chirp, the conversation having finally roused her from her slumber. “We’ll show them all how great this is. How perfect being bound together like this is.”

The rest of them made various noises of assent. A small part of Weiss wondered idly whether it was them wanting to share the pleasure with their friends or if it was the changes the Grimm goop had made to their mainds, making them want to spread and propagate it. It was all academic, though. They and the goop were one now, hybrids of Humanity and Grimm, and paragons of them both.

“Much as I’d love to stay like this all day, we should probably get up and get ready for classes.” Weiss sighed, distracting herself from her strange thoughts. There was a disappointed whine from Pyrrha, but she released her cuddle buddy, allowing Weiss to pull herself off her cock. Without the thick rod filling her, Weiss felt a massive yawning emptiness, and that same introspective part of her wondered whether any of the others felt the same way.

They all agreed that trying to fit all five of them in the shower would be a fool’s errand, so they decided to take it in turns whilst the others got their things together and generally tidied up the rooms. They’d been neglecting some of their chores as of late, too distracted by sex and other things to really bother. It was enough to make Weiss consider reinstating the chore wheel she’d made in second year to make sure they kept their rooms clean.

Thanks to not having the others to distract them whilst they were showering, they were ready to go down to breakfast in next to no time, and the five left the room, laughing and joking as they walked hand in hand. Weiss was happily clinging onto Pyrrha’s arm as they descended the stairs, enjoying the sense of security she gave.

Pyrrha was a strong addition to the pack, she’d be able to protect them and keep them all safe from attack. Weiss’ face scrunched up in confusion at that thought. Who would be attacking them? Grimm?

That was something Weiss hadn’t actually considered, and she brought it up once she was sure nobody could overhear her.

“What are we going to do about fighting Grimm?” She asked the others nervously. They hadn’t been out on a mission since all of this started, but they’d be due for another field test sometime soon.

“What do you mean?” Ruby tilted her head.

“I mean we’re part Grimm now, so what do we do about killing them?” Concern crossed the others’ faces as Weiss’ point sank in. What were they going to do?

“Maybe the Grimm will leave us alone? Maybe they’ll be able to tell we’re like them.” Yang suggested with a shrug.

“But what if they don’t?” Weiss fired back, twisting her hands worriedly now.

“Then we continue as we have been. We fight Grimm and we protect people” Ruby said firmly. “Let’s not forget we’re still human… and Faunus.” She tagged the last bit on after a glare from Blake. It was good enough for Weiss, at least for now, but she hated that she kept on snagging upon these dilemmas. It would be so much easier if she didn’t have to think about these things, if she could just be dumb and fuck-happy.

Unfortunately, her desires to leave behind complicated thoughts and moral issues in favour of fucking was further subverted by a loud shout of disbelief as they all entered the cafeteria.

“You are  _ fucking _ kidding me!” Nora stood up in the middle of the room and glared directly at Pyrrha and at how she currently had Weiss latched onto her arm like a koala. “Them?  _ Her _ ?” The entire room was staring at Nora and the new arrivals whilst Weiss quailed under all the attention. She really did not want or need a big scene.

“Nora, please calm down.” Pyrrha implored, gently pulling free of Weiss to approach her teammate. “Please, don’t make a scene.”

“It’s a bit too late for that.” Yang murmured to the others as Nora continued to glare at Pyrrha.

“How could you choose her over me? I thought we were supposed to be best friends!”

“We are!” Pyrrha tried to reassure Nora and calm her down. “Nora, we can explain.”

“Save it!” With one last seething look at Pyrrha, Nora stormed out of the room, roughly shoulder checking Weiss as she went. The white-haired girl hesitated for a moment, before making up her mind and hurrying after the angry young woman.

It maybe wasn’t the best idea she’d ever had, but it was so important that she made things up to Nora somehow. “Nora, wait!” She called out, jogging after the quickly retreating form of her friend. Her words did have an effect, though, as Nora came to a dead halt and spun around to face Weiss, eyes blazing.

“What did you do? Seduce her in the locker room too?” Nora demanded, getting right in Weiss’ face. Weiss flinched a little as Nora had accidentally hit upon pretty much exactly what had happened. “Is she so much better than I am that she gets to stick around and not be treated like some kind of accident?”

“Nora, please, it’s not like that.” Weiss tried to cut in, to explain as best she could what was going on, but Nora continued to talk over her.

“Then what is it, then? Was I just some test run before you decided to slut it up around the academy?” Weiss had known Nora held an explosive temper, but she’d never been on the receiving end of it to this degree.

“No, you weren’t, Nora, I’m so sorry for how I treated you then, an-.”

“No, you’re not, you’re just saying that to make yourself feel better.” Nora growled. She wasn’t that much taller than Weiss, but her anger made it feel like she was towering over her.

“No, I’m not.” Weiss begged despite all her instincts telling her either to back away or drop to her knees. “I want to make things right.”

“Well, maybe you can’t.” Nora’s voice suddenly went cold and a dark feeling of dread washed down Weiss’ spine.

“Nora!” Whatever Weiss had been considering saying was forgotten as they were interrupted by a shout. Startled, she turned to see Pyrrha marching up to them, eyes flashing. “Leave Weiss alone.”

“She’s the one who came after me!” Nora pointed out, her angry gaze not leaving Weiss.

“Because she feels bad and wants to make things up with you.” Pyrrha said and Weiss felt a small burst of warmth at her latest lover standing up for her. “Nora, I know she hurt you, but haven’t you held on to this for long enough?”

“Of course you’d take her side.” Nora said bitterly, and Weiss thought for a moment that she could see tears in her eyes. “I’m just not worth fighting for, am I?”

“Nora, you know that’s not true. Please look at me.” Pyrrha urged, standing by Weiss’ side now. Reluctantly, Nora tore her eyes away from Weiss and looked up at Pyrrha. As she did so, however, her eyes seemed to glaze over a little and her jaw went slack.

“Nora?” Weiss asked, confused, but she didn’t seem to hear her as she continued to gaze avidly up at Pyrrha.

“Nora, you’ve held onto this grudge for too long. You should start moving past it with Weiss.” Pyrrha asked, seemingly unaware of Weiss’ bafflement.

“I’ve held onto this grudge for too long. I should start moving past it with Weiss.” Weiss blinked at Nora’s dreamy repetition of Pyrrha’s words. This was getting very strange, and she looked around to check whether anyone was paying attention to them.

“You should calm down and stop shouting at Weiss.”

“I should calm down and stop shouting at Weiss.” The girl in question was starting to get seriously freaked out by this. Why was Pyrrha not questioning this?

“You and Weiss want to make up with one another.”

“Me and Weiss want to make up with one another.”

“You’re a wonderful person and more than worth fighting for.”

“I’m a wonderful person and more than worth fighting for.” Nora had a slightly dopey smile on her face as she mindlessly repeated Pyrrha’s words.

“Good girl, Nora.” Nora didn’t repeat these words. Instead, her eyes cleared and she shook her head, still looking a little dazed.

“Huh?” Nora looked back at Weiss, her eyes refocusing and Weiss braced herself for more lambasting. “I’m sorry for shouting at you, Weiss, that was mean.”

“Um, that’s okay?” Weiss was even more stunned, not only by the lack of shouting, but by the complete turnaround in Nora’s attitude. “You have every right to be upset with me.”

“I know, but I’ve been holding onto this grudge for too long. I should be moving past it with you.” Nora gave Weiss a hopeful smile, and she wondered if she’d somehow accidentally slid into an alternate dimension.

“I’d like to do that. I want to be friends with you again.” Weiss replied, not quite sure of how she should be responding and just deciding to go with the strangeness.

“I’d like that too.” Nora’s smile widened a little. “I should probably head back to the cafeteria, I didn’t actually finish my breakfast. Coming?”

“In a minute, I just need to talk to Pyrrha for a bit.” Weiss looked up at Pyrrha, who had remained silent throughout the strange almost-reconciliation.

“Okay!” Nora chirped, trotting off back towards the dining hall. Weiss waited until she was sure she was out of earshot before she turned to Pyrrha.

“What was that?!” She asked, shaking Pyrrha out of whatever daze she was in.

“What?”

“That! Nora was furious with me then you came along, and then she started repeating what you said, and now she’s perfectly calm.” Now that she had time to think, something was starting to slot together in Weiss’ head.

“I don’t know, my head’s kind of fuzzy.” Pyrrha said, rubbing her temple. Meanwhile the pieces finally came together and Weiss came to a realisation.

“The mutation!”

“What?”

“The Grimm goop, it changes us physically and gives us abilities to help us recruit more people, like Yang’s musk.” Weiss was starting to get excited by this development. It had happened so quickly to Pyrrha, there had to be a reason. “Pyrrha, could you look at me, please?”

Pyrrha obliged, looking down at her enthused lover with a quizzical head tilt. Weiss studied Pyrrha’s face, trying to work out what it was about her that had so thoroughly entranced Nora. Pyrrha’s face looked the same as it always did, sharp jawline and high cheekbones, bringing her looks from pretty closer to handsome, and her piercing green eyes.

The eyes that were so gorgeous and green and deep. Weiss could happily stare into them for hours and hours. They were just so pretty and they sparkled like emeralds.

“Weiss? Can you hear me? What are you looking at?” Pyrrha’s voice floated through the verdant haze Weiss was lost in.

“I can hear you. I’m looking into your eyes. So pretty...” She replied, still gazing avidly into those green green eyes. There was a small pause during which Weiss happily swayed on the spot. Any thoughts that drifted across her mind were lost in those pretty and swirling eyes.

“Weiss, would you kiss me please?”

“Of course!” Weiss smiled dreamily. She’d do anything for that voice. She didn’t even have to look away to reach up to kiss her lover. Pyrrha was such a soft kisser, but it felt even better with her head being all floaty like this.

After a little while, Weiss broke away and dropped down, still gazing up into Pyrrha’s emerald eyes as the tall redhead spoke again.

“Would you do anything for me?”

“Of course! I’d do anything for you.” Weiss answered immediately. Of course she’d do anything for those pretty eyes. What a silly question.

“Weiss, wake up.” Her blissfully happy mind resisted the command, but it crumbled after a few seconds and weiss came back to reality, blinking rapidly to clear her head.

“What happened?” She asked, her head still fuzzy. She was about to look up at Pyrrha, but her head was caught gently before she could make eye contact.

“I think we found out how I calmed Nora down, and until I work out how it works properly, you shouldn’t look at my eyes.” Weiss pouted a little. She liked Pyrrha’s eyes, they were very pretty and oh so green, Weiss could just get lost in them and-.

She shook her head violently. She realised what Pyrrha had meant, and it seemed that much like with Yang’s musk, she was particularly susceptible. “Right, that’s a good idea. Though I would like to help you learn how to control it better.”

Pyrrha blushed a little at the suggestion as she took Weiss’ hand. “I think I’d like that. We should probably head back and have breakfast, don’t want to worry the others.” Weiss nodded in agreement and let Pyrrha lead her back to the dining hall, rather happy with how things had turned out. She was very much looking forward to finishing mending her bridges with Nora. Weiss really wanted that gorgeous dick inside of her as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit lighter on the sex this chapter, but we finally get a demonstration of Pyrrha's body modification. There's going to be a lot of fun applications for that beyond calming Nora down and opening her up to reconciliation with Weiss. Hopefully they can move past their encounter and enter into a fun relationship as well.
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading as well as being a great motivator. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Masturbation, Cumshot, Cum Eating

Whilst Nora was no longer openly hostile to Weiss when sheand Pyrrha returned to the dining hall, she wasn’t exactly welcoming either. All she did was give the two of them a small smile before returning to devouring her pancakes with gusto.

Both Ren and Jaune seemed rather perplexed by this development, but didn’t say anything. Whether it was out of politeness or relief that the conflict seemed to be over for now, Weiss didn’t know. They all ate their breakfast in relative silence, breaking it every so often to make small talk about classes or plans for the weekend.

It seemed like all of Team JNPR were dancing around the elephant in the room, none of them willing to say the first word on the subject of Pyrrha’s activities last night. Weiss was fairly certain they’d all worked out what had happened, if not from Pyrrha’s arrival at the hall with the four of them after being absent from the JNPR’s dorm last night, then from the fourth mark which had been added to Weiss’ neck alongside the others that were starting to fade.

Weiss was rather sad when they finished breakfast as it meant they had to part ways with Pyrrha, even if it was for a little while. Weiss really wanted to kiss Pyrrha goodbye before they left for their different classes, but she just about restrained herself. It was one thing to kiss Pyrrha when there weren’t so many people around, but it was another to kiss her right in the middle of the cafeteria, and they’d already caused a big enough scene for today.

Weiss found it harder than usual to concentrate during her lessons. She was too busy thinking about how quickly the corruption had taken Pyrrha. As far as she was aware, it had taken months for it to fully affect the rest of them. It was entirely possible that the goop was getting stronger and more corruptive as time went on, but really she needed to test things out in the labs to confirm that theory.

“Ruby, after lessons, would you mind coming with me to the labs? I really want to get started on researching the… you know.” Ruby’s face twisted into a small frown at the request, surprising Weiss.

“I’m sorry, Princess, but I’m busy with something after class. Maybe some other time.”

“Oh, okay…” Weiss tried not to sound too disappointed at being turned down. She was probably being paranoid, but this latest rejection, on top of Ruby still not touching her sexually other than the mark she’d left whilst half-asleep, had her wondering if Ruby was avoiding her again.

But that would be ridiculous, she had talked out her issues with Ruby and she was sure that her lover wasn’t so dense that she would keep it up. Of course, if Ruby wasn’t available, Weiss needed another subject to study.

Theoretically, she could use herself, but what she really wanted was a sample of cum, since it contained actual cells and the idea of having to do… that, even for science, felt antithetical. Fortunately, she did now have access to someone else who produced cum who didn’t have the same hangups about it that she did.

Surreptitiously, Weiss pulled out her scroll and typed out a message to Pyrrha, asking her to meet up at one of the labs Weiss knew would be empty. The reply came back quickly, agreeing to the rendezvous, and Weiss smiled a little. Soon she’d start understanding what exactly was happening to them, and once she understood that, she could work out how to spread it even more effectively.

* * *

Some people might have questioned the need for several science labs at Beacon when it was an academy for Hunters and not a normal university. Weiss knew better, though. The attack on Beacon proved that there were still things left to discover about the Grimm, and who needed the knowledge more than the people learning to slay them?

Oddly, Headmistress Goodwitch had been opposed to the development of the labs last year, but she’d been overruled, much to Weiss’ current benefit. She’d arrived early and was currently waiting for Pyrrha to arrive, pacing nervously.

This was possibly the most exposed she and her pack were going to be. She had to be especially careful not to let any records or traces remain once she was finished. Weiss paused as, once again, the dark recesses of her mind supplied the word for her lovers. She wasn’t sure what was more unsettling, the fact that part of her kept suggesting something so animalistic or that it actually felt right to call them a pack.

She doubted this initial investigation would yield any insight into what mental changes were taking place, but they should at least enlighten her on how the physical transformations had happened. She was incredibly happy that her ass now self-lubricated and seemed to have acquired thousands of fresh nerve endings, but she’d be even happier if she knew exactly how it had happened.

“Weiss?” Weiss paused in her pacing, interrupted by Pyrrha soft call as she entered the room, closing and locking the door behind her. “You wanted me?”

“Yes, I need some help with something.” Weiss stepped over to the equipment she’d gotten out in preparation, most important of which for this session being a microscope and associated pieces. “I’m investigating the exact mechanisms of the Grimm goop and how it changes us. Obviously, it’s different to the substance Grimm are actually made of, as that’s incredibly hostile to humans. Something happened to it when Ruby got doused in the stuff by the Wyvern, and I want to know what.”

“That’s a lot for you to try and work out.” Pyrrha frowned, crossing the room to stand beside Weiss, though she kept her eyes averted. “How exactly am I helping?”

“I need a sample of your cum.” Weiss told her bluntly, amused by the momentary shock that crossed Pyrrha’s face, followed by a light blush. It was nice to know that, despite her newly discovered attraction to women and the deeply perverted things they had engaged in, Pyrrha was still Pyrrha, and was still at least a little embarrassed by the idea of sex.

“Oh, um, okay?” Pyrrha still seemed rather confused by Weiss’ request. “Why exactly do you need my cum?”

“Because I want a cell sample, and since cum seems to be one of the primary transmission vectors for the corruption, that seemed the best place to start. If you’re asking why I need your cum in particular, Ruby’s busy and I’m… I think you get the idea.”

“I do.” Pyrrha nodded, and Weiss breathed a small sigh of relief that she didn’t have to explain her issues in detail or anything. “So, I should just jerk off, then?”

“If you would, just into this beaker, please.” Weiss grabbed a beaker and held it out for Pyrrha to take. Face still slightly pink, Pyrrha took the vessel and unzipped her skirt, letting it drop to the floor to reveal her already bulging underwear.

It took a lot of self control for Weiss not to drop to her knees and take its length into her mouth. She couldn’t interfere with the sample collection, no matter how needily her ass clenched around her plug.

Pyrrha only pulled her panties down a little, allowing her dick to flop out, the tip already shining with precum. Awkwardly, she held the beaker with one hand whilst starting to stroke herself with the other, trying her best to keep its aim steady.

Weiss watched with fascination as Pyrrha jerked herself off, her dick hardening fully within a minute and more precum dripping out and into the beaker. Weiss worried for a moment that it might contaminate the sample, but she supposed it was probably fine.

Pyrrha started to let out small grunts as her hand flew back and forth, trying to coax her orgasm out. The increased rate of precum spilling forth seemed to plateau, though, leading Weiss to believe that maybe Pyrrha needed more stimulation. It was just so Pyrrha could get off faster and not because Weiss was feeling hot and stifled in her uniform.

Shedding her blazer, Weiss undid the ribbon around her neck and started to unbutton her blouse revealing her naked breasts beneath. She’d taken to forgoing all of her underwear, much preferring the easy access it gave.

Pyrrha let out a whine of want as Weiss’ pert boobs were revealed to her, and her stroking sped up, liquid now positively gushing from the tip of her dick. It took even more restraint not to duck down and seal her lips around the cockhead and swallow down its delicious product.

Smirking seductively, Weiss shimmied her shoulders a little, setting her breasts shaking and drawing another desperate moan from Pyrrha who then proceeded to pant out. “Weiss, can you hold the beaker please? I need both hands.”

Never one to turn down such a request, Weiss dropped to her knees and took the beaker, freeing Pyrrha’s other hand up to wrap around her girth and start pumping even harder. Looking up at Pyrrha, Weiss was only a little surprised to see her staring down at her, eyes wide and bright and oh so green.

Weiss found herself drawn to those beautiful emerald pools. They looked so deep, Weiss was sure if she moved even a little, she might fall right in. They even seemed to be shifting subtly, twisting lines and shades of green, intertwining in an endless and mesmerising dance.

It was a little hard to see since the blackness at the centre of the pools was so wide, but even that was so entrancingly beautiful, like a black hole that was slowly but steadily pulling Weiss towards its centre.

Pyrrha’s voice drifted in through Weiss’ head, remaining firm whilst her other occasional thoughts drifted past like water.

“Weiss, I’m going to cum.” Sluggishly, Weiss pulled her eyes away from Pyrrha’s beautiful ones to look at her cock, twitching as Pyrrha’s hands tugged and pulled at it. She had no time to react before the first jet spurted out, missing the beaker completely and hitting her in the face.

The sudden warm liquid jolted Weiss out of her trance, and with a panicky yelp, she repositioned the beaker to catch the rest of Pyrrha’s cumshot that filled up the beaker until it was about half full. Finally, the jets slowed down to a dribble, which Weiss caught in the beaker before raising it to look at it properly.

It wasn’t jet black and Grimmified like Ruby’s was, but it seemed to be getting there. There were streaks of darkness amongst the pearly whiteness, forming strange and interesting patterns that almost seemed to twist and turn as though they had a life of their own.

“Um, Weiss, you’ve got a bit of cum.” Pyrrha gestured to Weiss’ face where the first jet had landed. Grinning a little sheepishly, Weiss reached up and scooped up the cooling liquid before letting it trickle into her mouth. It still tasted divine, enough to make Weiss wish that she could subsist on cum alone.

“Thanks, Pyrrha.” Getting to her feet and avoiding Pyrrha’s gaze, Weiss walked over the bench and started to prepare her slide. She didn’t bother to redress herself, she didn’t particularly want to either.

Spreading a small amount of the large sample onto the glass and adding a touch of dye before covering it up, Weiss slid the completed slide under the scope and looked in. She couldn’t see anything of great detail at first, but that was hardly surprising.

Pulling away for a second to increase the magnification, Weiss found herself wrapped in a hug from behind and she squeaked in surprise. “So, what do you see?” Pyrrha murmured in her ear, pressing her boobs up against Weiss’ back teasingly.

“Nothing yet, I need to zoom in closer.” Weiss huffed, leaning back in to look again. She could actually make out individual sperm cells now, and they were still moving. Weiss rubbed her eyes and looked again. Sure enough, the cells were still swimming merrily about in the seminal fluid. Weiss couldn’t remember enough of biology to know if that was normal, but the speed at which they were moving seemed to be highly abnormal.

Frowning, Weiss increased the magnification even more in the hopes of getting a closer look at the cells. She wasn’t entirely confident she could, given how fast they were moving, but she had to try. Setting the focus properly, Weiss moved the slide a round a little, trying to get a clear view.

Weiss let out a small gasp of shock as she finally caught an up close look at one of the cells. The head was completely black and it left a thin trail of darkness in its wake that Weiss hadn’t noticed before. If she didn’t know any better, Weiss would have said that the cell was leaking Grimm goop on a microscopic scale. Of course, she didn’t know any better, and that was probably exactly what was happening.

“What is it?” Pyrrha asked, craning over Weiss’ shoulder in an attempt to see what was going on. “What did you see?”

“It’s creating Grimm goop. The cells are producing the goop.” Weiss told Pyrrha, her mind already racing with ideas about what this could mean. Then a fresh thought occurred to her and hurried over to one of the drawers, rooting around in it until she found what she was looking for.

Not paying attention to Pyrrha’s further questions, Weiss hurried back over, swabbing the inside of her cheek with the cotton swab she’d grabbed. Satisfied she’d gotten enough material, Weiss rubbed the swab onto a fresh slide, added dye and placed it under the microscope.

Looking at the new sample, one of Weiss’ theories was confirmed. Even the cheek cells were filled with the Grimm goop, and even more surprising, they still seemed to be alive, as they produced more of the goop.

If something as insignificant as her cheek cells had been converted to produce the Grimm goop, she really needed a better name for it than that, then it followed that all of her body’s cells had been mutated to produce the stuff.

The thought probably should have terrified her, it certainly would have terrified anyone else to find out their body had been converted into a Grimm goop factory, but all Weiss felt was arousal. She was being remade into the perfect vessel for spreading the glorious corruption to others. There were still other questions that needed answering, like how it was actually doing this and why it was doing it rather than destroying them like Grimm goop normally did, but Weiss didn’t think that the Beacon labs would help her with that.

“Weiss? Is everything okay?” Pyrrha asked, sounding rather concerned as Weiss realised she’d been thinking silently to herself for a good few minutes.

“I believe so, I’m just coming to terms with this.” Weiss hummed, idly buttoning up her blouse as she tried to think of the best way to explain it to Pyrrha. “It seems that our bodies have been mutated to produce the Grimm goop at a cellular level. It’s actually fascinating that they’re still able to perform their usual functions, whilst also producing more of the substance to both further change the body and infect others.”

“That’s something, I guess.” Pyrrha scratched her head, looking a little confused. “So, like, we are literally Grimm hybrids, then?”

“I guess so? Not in perhaps the traditional sense, but our bodies are now intrinsically and probably irrevocably tied to the Grimm.” It was a strange thing to think about, but that seemed to be how things were now.

Weiss was considering where to go with her research when her scroll buzzed in her skirt pocket. Frowning at her train of thought being interrupted, Weiss pulled out her scroll to see there was a message from Ruby.

‘Come to the dorm room asap. I need you.’ A shiver of fear ran down Weiss’ spine. What could have happened that Ruby would need Weiss so urgently? Hurriedly, Weiss finished buttoning up her blouse and tied her ribbon haphazardly around her neck.

“Ruby needs me back at the dorm.” Weiss told Pyrrha as she pulled her blazer back on.

“Is it serious?” Pyrrha’s eyes went wide with worry.

“I don’t know. She didn’t say.” Weiss dithered for a moment, looking at the equipment she’d left out and the large beaker full of cum. She really could not leave it here where someone could find it and blow their cover, but Ruby wanted her ASAP.

“You go, I’ll tidy up in here.” Pyrrha assured her, already starting to pick up the things. She paused for a moment, looking at the beaker of cum contemplatively before picking it up and drinking it all down, liking her lips to catch the last dregs. “Would’ve been a shame to throw it out.” She said in response to Weiss’ look.

Shaking her head with an indulgent smile, Weiss finished getting her things together and rushed for the door. Weiss practically flew along the hallways back towards the dorm building, taking the steps two at a time as she scrambled up the stairs and onto the final stretch of corridor.

Slowing to a jog, Weiss threw open the dorm room door to find the room lights dimmed and a long trail of rose petals leading from the doorway to the bedroom.

“Ruby?” Weiss called out, closing the door behind her. “Did you use your semblance in here again?” Following the trail of petals, Weiss’ eyes narrowed, ready to assist Ruby in whatever way she could. The bedroom door was closed and Weiss rested a hand on the handle for a moment before throwing the door open, expecting the worst.

What she had not expected was the room to be lit by candles and the floor and her bed strewn with even more rose petals. Laid out on the bed, completely naked and with her long thick cock lying flaccid against her leg, was Ruby, who smiled brightly as Weiss entered the room.

“Weiss! You came!” She cheered, sitting upright as Weiss stared around the room.

“What’s going on? I thought you were in trouble or something.” Weiss was starting to feel a little bit miffed. She’d been worried about Ruby, only to find she was perfectly fine.

“Well, I still felt bad about how I treated you, so I wanted to make it right and treat you right by giving you a romantic evening with as much sex as you want.” Ruby explained, giving Weiss a tentative smile. “I’m yours for the evening, so what do you want to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was originally going to have the sex with Ruby be the highlight of the chapter, then I got distracted and wrote way too much stuff for the made-up science stuff. I also only recently realised that the Grimm goop in this is basically Phyrexian oil, only sexy, so that's a thing. Also I badly wanted to include the gag of Ruby trying to do teh romantic thing with the petal trail only for someone to think she's been using her semblance. 
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading as well as providing so much inspriation. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and being the cutest and most supportive.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Chastity, Rimming, Anal Sex

“Ruby, if you wanted us to fuck, you could have sent a less urgent message.” Weiss groaned, shaking her head as she tried to temper her feelings of elation with irritation. “I was worried about you.”

“Sorry, Weiss.” Ruby grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head as she sat up properly. “I just got super excited that everything was ready. I’ve been waiting to do this for the last few days.”

“Oh?” Weiss honestly wasn’t that mad at Ruby for scaring her, especially not when there was sex promised.

“Well, like I said, I wanted to make things up to you for how shitty I treated you when I brought you in, but I also wanted to make it super special. It was super hard holding back until now, but it finally arrived this morning.”

This definitely piqued Weiss’ interest and she raised an eyebrow curiously. “And pray tell, what is ‘it’?”

“Well, I was going to give it to you after we did some foreplay, but I guess it’s probably better to give it to you now.” Weiss’ other eyebrow joined the first. The last time Ruby had been this secretive about something was for Blake’s last birthday. She took great pride in her presents for her friends.

“The suspense is killing me, Ruby, just tell me what you got.” Weiss said, her impatience to feel Ruby inside her after so long becoming too much to bear.

“Okay, right, sure.” Ruby got off the bed and opened up her drawer in the bedside table before pulling something blue out. “This actually cost a fair amount of lien, so I hope it works right, because I definitely can’t return it.”

With a nervous grin, Ruby held out the item and Weiss took it to examine. She’d seen a few pictures when she was looking for toys previously, but the thought of buying one had never crossed her mind.

“Since you’ve got such bad dysphoria, I was looking for stuff that could help with that,and I figured this might help. Out of sight, out of mind and all that. Plus, it means you won’t be able to get hard, which some people on the net said was kind of a dysphoria thing.”

Weiss couldn’t help but smile at the thought Ruby had put into the gift, not to mention the small thrill she felt about having a part of her locked up and controlled by Ruby. Eagerly, she shed her skirt to reveal her bare lower half, only to realise she had no idea how to put the device on.

“I can do it.” Ruby took the cage back and dropped down to her knees. It was fortunate that, despite Ruby’s nakedness, Weiss’ focus on other things had kept her from getting too aroused. With a solid click, the device was fitted snugly around her most hated part and Ruby popped up again. “And here’s the key so you can clean yourself properly and stuff.”

Ruby handed over the key, which Weiss took only a little reluctantly. Still, it had been a very thoughtful gift, and Weiss appreciated it very much. It actually fit her suspiciously well, a thought she gave voice to.

“Oh, I measured you a while back one time when I had you under. I’ve got all of our measurements for things.” Ruby waved off Weiss’ question casually. She wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that, though she supposed it didn’t hurt. So instead she looked down and admired the powder blue cage.

“So, now that’s out of the way.” Ruby gave Weiss a sultry grin as she pulled her attention back to her lover. “How do you want to fuck me?”

Weiss found herself stuck for a moment, she didn’t take charge, she didn’t know how to do it properly. “Um, could you kiss me first?” Weiss ventured. It was probably her imagination, but she was pretty sure she’d seen a frown flit across Ruby’s face before it slipped back into its devilish smile.

“If it’s foreplay you want, I’m more than happy to oblige.” Ruby stepped in close, her bare breasts brushing against Weiss’ clothed ones as she tilted the white-haired girl’s head up a little and pressed a deep and passionate kiss to her lips.

The kiss felt like it was filling her up with a sticky hot warmth, slipping in through her lips and settling in the pit of her stomach. Weiss’ eyes closed and she opened up her mouth to allow Ruby access. The taller girl took it as an invitation and her tongue slipped in, hot and wet and oh so good as she pressed Weiss’ tongue into submission and deepened the kiss.

Weiss couldn’t help but moan happily, especially as Ruby’s hands roamed freely, sliding down her body to grope at her exposed ass cheeks. She let out a muffled squeak when one of the roaming hands slid into the cleft of her ass and tapped the jewel nestled there a couple of times.

“You’re so sensitive, Princess.” Ruby cooed as she broke the kiss whilst Weiss continued to whine in wanton pleasure. Just the slight sensations of her plug being moved around in her ass was enough to send fireworks bursting through her lower half, whilst her hated penis remained safely caged away where it could no longer get in the way.

Weiss was even more pleased as Ruby returned to kissing her, pressing feather light pecks to the corner of her mouth before working her way along her jawline. “You like that, Princess?” Ruby cooed into her ear once she reached the point where her jaw met the column of her neck and Weiss let out an approving whine.

“Yeeeessss.” Ruby hummed in amusement as her mouth moved lower, her teeth now joining the mix, lightly grazing Weiss’ skin but never biting down. Weiss silently begged for Ruby to bite her, to renew the fading mark that staked her claim on her porcelain skin.

But Ruby didn’t as she steadily kissed lower and lower until her progress was hampered by Weiss’ blazer and blouse. “May I?” Ruby asked, her voice low and husky. Weiss was unable to properly verbalise an answer, so she simply nodded, giving Ruby permission to undress her, not that it was needed in Weiss’ mind.

Her body was Ruby’s to do with as she willed. She might not be the evil dominant she had tried to be, but she was still Weiss’ mistress and pack leader. Weiss was soon just as naked as Ruby, and the taller girl wasted no time in continuing her quest down Weiss’ body to her pert breasts. Weiss’ nipples were already hard, and she shuddered as Ruby wrapped her lips around the first whilst reaching up to toy with and flick the other.

Weiss let her head loll forwards, unable to hold it up whilst assaulted by the twin sensations of both her boobs being played with. Weiss hadn’t felt like this with Ruby before, this gentleness had been reserved for her times with Yang. It was a novel experience, and one Weiss hoped would serve as the basis for all their sex from now on. All it needed to be perfect was just a little bit more forcefulness from Ruby.

“Mmmm, Mistress…” Weiss moaned and all at once, the sensations stopped. Blinking in confusion, Weiss looked down to see Ruby looking up at her with a small frown.

“You don’t have to call me Mistress anymore, it’s just Ruby.” Weiss considered protesting that it was supposed to be a night for her and she wanted to call Ruby her Mistress. But she didn’t. The look of discomfort on her lover’s face was enough to dissuade her.

“Okay, Ruby.” Weiss agreed and Ruby broke into a smile again before returning her attention to Weiss’ breasts. Weiss returned to her appreciative moaning as Ruby expertly played with her sensitive nubs. Ruby must have had many months of practice on Blake to get this good.

The way Ruby was alternating between sucking and light nips, Weiss wondered if she was trying to make her cum just from playing with her breasts. Weiss was sure that if anyone could do it, it would be Ruby.

After several more minutes of her tits being played with though, bringing Weiss steadily towards her peak, Ruby finally broke away. “Fun as this is, I think you’d probably like it if we got to something a bit more fun.” Weiss nodded breathlessly, wondering what Ruby might mean by that. “Would you like me to lick your ass? I’ve always wanted to find out how it tastes.”

Weiss’ face heated up a little and her ass clenched as a flash of anticipatory excitement shot through her. “Yes, please.” Grinning widely, Ruby stood up to her full height and guided Weiss over to the petal strewn bed, giving her a gentle push to sit her down.

With similarly gentle movements, Ruby maneuvered Weiss so she was lying face down on the bed, with her ass pointed up in the air, the red gem exposed to Ruby and the world.

“You look so pretty and perfect like this, Princess.” Ruby’s voice was soft and reverent and Weiss trembled as her lover’s hands caressed her ass cheeks, pulling them apart. “I love you so much, and I promise that from now on, I’m going to treat you right, like the princess you are.”

Weiss’ heart melted at Ruby’s words and she wiggled her rump eagerly, silently begging Ruby to show her just how much she was loved. Her swaying ass was stopped by a firm hand, then there was a light tugging on her plug as Ruby started to remove it.

She spent several tortuous seconds twisting the toy, pulling it just to its widest point before letting go and allowing Weiss’ ass to swallow it up again. Weiss wanted to plead with Ruby, implore her to press her tongue into her needy hole, but all she could do was make muffled whining noises as she pressed her face into the bedding.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of teasing torture, Ruby finally pulled the plug out, giggling lightly as Weiss’ hole clenched around nothing.

“Such a pretty little hole, so delicious, and still tight.” Ruby mused to herself and Weiss felt her heated breath on her, making her whine again in need. She needed to be filled, any moment when she didn’t have something stuffed into her lewd asshole was a moment wasted.

Thankfully, Ruby seemed to understand this as she didn’t delay any further. A warm wetness spread over Weiss sphincter and she shivered a little at the contact.

“Mmmm, tastes good already. You’re such a leaky girl.” Ruby complimented in a soft growl. Weiss glowed at the praise and tried to press her ass up into Ruby’s face, but she was held down by a firm hand. Ruby did acquiesce to Weiss’ implied request and once again her wet tongue traced her wrinkled and clenching hole.

The sensations were so good. Back before she’d fully succumbed, Weiss had felt pleasure from toying with her ass, but now she had been changed by the goop, it paled in comparison to what she felt now. Were she in a clearer, less horny state of mind, Weiss might have wondered why the changes to her cells to produce Grimm goop would also do things like enhance her ass’ sensitivity tenfold. 

Her attempts at theorising the Grimm goop’s mutative effects were stymied by Ruby wriggling her tongue past the tight sphincter and into her ass, driving out all thought except for those related to getting fucked. She didn’t even bother holding back her squeals as Ruby pressed her tongue further in. It wasn’t quite as stimulating as Blake’s tongue was, there was no way that Ruby could reach her prostate like this, but Weiss enjoyed it thoroughly nonetheless.

Ruby withdrew her tongue after a couple more thrusts and Weiss whined at its absence, though she was more than a little gratified when she heard Ruby licking her lips appreciatively.

“You taste amazing Weiss, even better than Blake’s pussy.” Weiss couldn’t help but swell with pride at that, though she was certain that Ruby’s dark and tainted cum tasted far superior to all others. “I could eat your ass all day.”

Weiss’ attempt at a coherent reply was cut off by Ruby diving back in and her words were swallowed up by a blissful moan. Before any of this had happened, Weiss would never have believed she and Ruby might be in this position, she’d always kept her sexual fantasies repressed and paid them no heed. It felt so good to be free from those shackles, free to indulge in her every sexual desire and whim, to show her love for those she held dearest.

Weiss’ hands clutched at the bedding as she moaned and writhed, though her rear remained held firmly in the air by Ruby. Weiss felt herself being pulled closer and closer to climax, Ruby’s efforts pushing her towards that cliff.

Weiss’ breathing became ragged as she felt her orgasm approaching. She tried to warn Ruby, but all she could do was let out a faint and desperate moan, which only served to encourage Ruby. All it took was one last lick to push Weiss over the edge and send her into a screaming orgasm, her legs jerking as she was filled with blissful pleasure by the release.

After a couple more aftershocks, Weiss eventually settled down bonelessly whilst Ruby withdrew from her ass, pressing a parting kiss to her hole.

“You’re always so pretty when you cum, Princess.” She said with a note of pride, and Weiss could feel her shuffling around behind. Weiss tried to lift her head to see what Ruby was doing, but she was still feeling woozy from her orgasm.

She soon realised what Ruby was up to though as something large and warm pressed up against her spit-slicked hole. “Do you want this, Princess?” Ruby asked, her voice mere centimetres from Weiss’ ear.

“Yesssss, so so much.” Weiss whined, pressing her hole tantalisingly against the tip of Ruby’s cock. With a small giggle, Ruby began pushing up against the tight hole. Steadily, it yielded before her insistent strength, and Weiss was once again filled with Ruby’s wonderful dick.

She’d missed this so much, the stretch that only Ruby could give her. Nothing compared to the girth and length of Ruby’s divine cock. Slowly, tantalisingly, Ruby pressed her length into Weiss. It was maddeningly slow for the white-haired girl, but she did not complain, especially as Ruby’s dick pressed up against her prostate, drawing more ecstatic cries from her.

Weiss knew her body would not have been able to take Ruby’s length without the changes the Grimm goop had made. Now she was perfect for Ruby to fuck and fill. After several long minutes, Ruby finally bottomed out in Weiss’ ass, her hips pressed up against her lovers cheeks.

Weiss wasn’t the only one making noises of pleasure, Ruby too was grunting and gasping as Weiss’ insides massaged her dick, squeezing and trying to coax her cum out. After a particularly throaty moan, a weight pressed down on Weiss’ back as Ruby laid down on top of her, burying her face in her neck.

“I love you so much, Princess. I’ve loved you for so long too.” Ruby murmured into Weiss’ ear as she gently thrust, not pulling out, but instead trying to cram as much cock into Weiss’ greedy hole as possible. “Years and years. I wish it hadn’t taken this for us to finally be together.”

“I don’t.” Weiss was just about able to speak as Ruby continued to fuck her languidly. “I feel so close to you now, and we get to share our love with everyone else. I wouldn’t change a single thing.”

There was a small noise of happiness from Ruby and she started to pick up the pace of her fucking a little, wrapping her arms around Weiss for leverage. Weiss simply laid there and enjoyed the sensations that were rushing through her body, the stretch of her hole, the softness of Ruby’s boobs pressed up against her, and Ruby’s hot breath ghosting over her ear as she started to fuck Weiss urgently.

The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping, the lewd squelching of their mingled juices and their combined moans and groans. As far as Weiss was concerned, this was what love felt like, warm, filling, and something she never wanted to be without ever again.

After a few more minutes of this, Ruby pulled up a little, bringing Weiss with her and up into doggystyle. Ruby was now able to pull her dick out further than before and was able to ram her dick even harder into Weiss. It was all she could do to stay up on her hands and knees as Ruby continually lunged forwards, filling Weiss up completely before pulling out again and leaving her needy and empty.

“I’m getting close, Princess.” Ruby panted out, not breaking pace as she kept thrusting. “I want you to cum with me, I want you to cum again and again.” Weiss’ second orgasm had been steadily building during this fucking, slower than earlier but just as inevitable. Ruby’s request, though, inflamed her, and she started bucking back in time with Ruby in an effort to bring her to climax faster.

Ruby’s rhythm became more and more erratic, her telltale sign that she was getting close to cumming. Weiss could feel her own getting close as well, just a little more stimulation from Ruby and she’d be there.

Ruby bottomed out on every thrust, each one becoming shorter and more frenetic as she panted out praise and words of love intermingled with incoherent throaty groans. Each thrust rubbed up against Weiss’ prostate, stimulating it and finally pushing her over the edge for the second time that afternoon.

Her ass twitched and clenched involuntarily as Weiss was unable to hold herself up and her upper body collapsed onto the bed as she twitched and groaned. Ruby let out a loud scream as Weiss’ orgasm set off her own, and she pumped Weiss’ ass full of her darkly corruptive cum.

Weiss could feel the warmth settling inside her and she let out a contented moan as Ruby collapsed over her back, breathing heavily.

“Mmm, so good, so pretty. Love you so much.” Ruby mumbled as she recovered from her climax. After a little while, she seemed to have recovered, and she started thrusting once again. “You fancy going another round, Princess? We’ve got the room to ourselves for the rest of the night.”

A wide smile split Weiss’ face despite her mounting exhaustion. She could go a hundred times if it meant she got to keep sharing these feelings with her love, and she loved Ruby so, so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "I'm going to write a terribly problematic corruption fic!"  
> Also Me: "Let's put in a really sweet romantic scene in that totally isn't based upon something I've fantasised about!"
> 
> As promised, the soft and loving scene between Weiss and Ruby. I don't think there's really much else to say about this, it's all about the smut and there's nothing angsty going on here whatsoever. 
> 
> I've set up a [discord](https://discord.gg/4t3y25e) so feel free to join and stuff, I'm pretty active there these days.
> 
> Big thanks to [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for proofreading as well as encouraging this perversion. Lots of thanks too to my lovely girlfriend [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading and being super sweet.
> 
> Thank you too to my official supporters, send a PM or hop on the discord server for details.


End file.
